


Only For You

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 123,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan Turner is at Wellington Armageddon appearing as a guest there along with Dean O'Gorman. During their photo session he meets Amber Reigns who he is immediately attracted to and vice versa. This is the story of their relationship. The fiction will cover all events Aidan has done since Armageddon and anything he does in the future as it is still a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Amber Reigns made her way around the concourse of the Westpac Stadium better known as the Cake Tin heading to where the photo sessions were taking place. She had a token for the photo session with Dean O’Gorman and Aidan Turner who played Fili and Kili respectively in The Hobbit movies. Kili was her favourite and she hadn’t been able to believe her luck when she’d found out that Dean and Aidan were two of the guests who were going to be at Wellington Armageddon that weekend. They were there on all three days and were not just doing photo sessions but autograph signing sessions and question and answer panels on the main stage. Kili was Amber’s favourite character in the Hobbit movies and she’d seen Aidan Turner in Being Human and had seen videos of his scenes in The Clinic. She had found him very attractive with his shoulder length curly black hair and light stubble. He was also very attractive as Kili with his long hair and stubble. As Amber walked she wondered whether Aidan still had the long hair or if it had changed while he’d filmed the Hobbit movies. When she finally reached the photo session area she joined the queue for the photo session with Dean and Aidan and waited. There were quite a few people who were wanting photos with the two and Amber knew the photo session was only going to be for 30 minutes. This meant she probably wouldn’t get to say much to them at that time.

“Ya ready for this mate?” Dean O’Gorman asked Aidan.  
“When am I not ready. It’s always great to meet the fans,” Aidan said.  
He and Dean were waiting to be taken to the photo area to do their photo shoot.  
“It should be fun. Once we’re done there have we anything else to do today? I mean we’ve already done that big group photo with the other guys from the Hobbit,” Dean said.  
“And we had that panel earlier. We have the signing session from 2-5 like the other guests though” Aidan said.  
“You know the girls are going to be screaming at you,” Dean said.  
“Yeah I know. It’s all good fun. Not like any of them are going to be anything special,” Aidan said.  
“It’s time you started seeing someone again. It’s been how long since you and Sarah broke up,” Dean said.  
“How am I meant to get to know anyone I might meet here. I’d speak to them for a couple of minutes when they have their photo taken and maybe again if they get it signed. Then that would be it,” Aidan said.  
“Not if they are attending this tomorrow and Monday as well,” Dean said.  
“Look just leave it. I’m not expecting anything and nor should you,” Aidan said.  
Just then the staff member looking after them joined them and said it was time to go to the photo session area.

It was a short walk to the area where the photos were being taken and when they got there Aidan could see that quite a line had formed. He and Dean greeted the photographer then went and stood by the backdrop. Aidan had chosen to wear tight black jeans and boots along with a black leather jacket over a tartan shirt and was wearing some fingerless gloves like his character Mitchell on Being Human had as it was winter there and he felt the cold.  
“You look a lot like you did in Being Human mate,” Dean said.  
“I just like this look,” Aidan said,” And I’m wearing the gloves as it’s cold. You know I feel the cold,” Aidan said.  
“You need more meat on your bones,” Dean said.  
“Shut up,” Aidan said, giving him a light shove.  
The photo session began then and the first person joined them. It was fun posing for photos and doing what the fans wanted them to do. Suddenly Aidan spotted a girl in the line who looked amazing in a female storm trooper costume. She had long blonde hair that framed a beautiful face and very intense blue eyes. It was hard to tear his eyes off her. Every time he was between photos he looked for her.  
“Earth to Aidan. I asked you a question,” Dean said.  
“Oh sorry I was a million miles away,” Aidan said.  
“Are you enjoying yourself,” Dean asked.  
“I am now,” Aidan said, looking in the direction of the girl. 

Amber slowly moved forward each time the line moved craning her neck to spot Aidan as she was keen to see how he looked. Suddenly he came into view and he was incredibly hot in a very Mitchell like outfit. He still had the longish hair and only a little stubble. Amber swallowed nervously as butterflies were now flying around in her stomach. It would have been easier if he hadn’t looked so darn sexy. When she craned her neck again Aidan was looking in her direction and their eyes met. She quickly looked away but a few minutes later she couldn’t resist looking again. And their eyes met again as he was gazing at her again. This continued to happen as the line in front of Amber shrank and Amber became more and more nervous. When Amber was near the front of the line she could watch people having their photos taken with Dean and Aidan. Every time a person moved away from them Aidan would turn his head and look at her. She saw Dean pick up on it and say something to Aidan who smiled. His smile had her melting as it always did and she felt even more nervous. Suddenly it was her turn and she slowly walked forward swallowing hard. Aidan was smiling at her and then she was standing between them.  
“You look amazing,” he said.  
“You too,” Amber managed, feeling very star struck.  
Both he and Dean had put an arm around her and the photo was taken.  
“Thanks guys,” Amber said.  
She hugged them both then left the photo area.

Aidan looked at Dean.  
“Damn mate she is one hot babe. I HAVE to talk to her again. And I mean talk to her properly,” Aidan said.  
“You’ll be lucky,” Dean said.  
“I’m serious,” Aidan said.  
Dean looked at him and realised that Aidan was smitten.  
“Well we aren’t finished here yet,” Dean said.  
Aidan looked at the line stretching away from the photo area and knew he was right. It seemed like an eternity passed before they were finished the photo session. Finally it was over and Aidan looked at Dean. I don’t know about you mate but I think I might go check out the stands here and get some lunch.  
“You just want to find that girl again don’t you,” Dean said.  
“Guilty,” Aidan said.  
Their handler told him it was ok for him to do that as long as he was back in the holding room in time to attend the signing session.  
“See you later Dean,” Aidan said.  
“You’ll have to let me know how it goes,” Dean said.  
“Will do,” Aidan said.  
He grinned and began heading down the concourse walking slowly and looking at the stands looking for the stand Amber was part of. 

Amber had gone back to the stand and when she got there she was asked to go in the shoot a trooper booth. She had a helmet that went with her costume and although she didn’t usually wear it she had it there so she could be part of the shoot a trooper thing. Going out the back she got her helmet and putting it on entered the booth. Soon people were shooting at her and she was enjoying herself and having fun. It was so much fun that she completely forgot about Aidan until she remembered she needed to collect her photo. Things had quietened down in the shot a trooper booth so she was able to take her helmet off and talk to her friend Samantha who was manning the booth and taking donations from those who wanted to shoot a trooper. Going to the front of the booth she chatted with Samantha  
“What were Aidan and Dean like?” Samantha wanted to know.  
“Aidan was gorgeous. He is dressed like his character Mitchell from Being Human and oh my gosh did he look seriously hot. I was so nervous and get this he kept looking at me when I was in line for the photo. I’m not sure but I think he might like me,” Amber said.  
“Are you getting them to sign the photo later?”  
“Heck yes. I can’t wait to talk to Aidan again,” Amber said.  
She wanted to say more but some people wanted to shoot at her and she had to put her helmet on and go to the back of the booth.  
“Don’t look but I think I spotted Aidan coming this way. Black jeans, black leather jacket, black shoulder length hair, fingerless gloves,” Samantha said just before Amber put her helmet on.  
“Shoot that’s him. Wonder if he’ll realise it’s me in the booth,” Amber said.

Aidan had spotted the stand as he’d come around the corner it was near, spotting people in star wars costume by it. He could see some storm troopers but they were males and he wondered where the girl he had met was. As he approached the stand he could see they were letting people shoot a trooper so he approached the table by the booth and as he did so he could see a trooper down the back of the booth being shot at by people. It was a storm trooper and with a start Aidan realised that the storm trooper was female by the looks of the chest plate. Could it be her? Or was there another female storm trooper there.  
“Would you like to shoot a trooper?” the girl manning the booth asked him.  
“What does it cost?” Aidan asked.  
“Just a donation in the bucket there,” the girl said.  
“Awesome I’ll do it,” Aidan said.  
He dug around in his pocket and extracted his wallet.  
“One of you guys had a photo with me earlier on. Female storm trooper. Is she here?” Aidan asked.  
“That’s her back there. She’s our only femtrooper,” the girl said.  
“Bet she’s going to be surprised when she finds out who’s shooting at her,” Aidan said.  
“I think so. She likes you you know,” the girl said.  
“Yeah I kinda gathered that. To be honest I couldn’t get my eyes off her earlier. She’s hot,” Aidan said.  
He began shooting at the female storm trooper and she moved around trying to dodge and pointed her blaster at him. When his gun was empty he put it down and smiled at the girl manning the booth.  
“What’s her name?’ Aidan asked.

“Amber there’s someone here to talk to you” Samantha called out.  
Amber had heard her talking to the person who had just shot at her and the person sounded male and Irish. Suddenly she realised that it had to be Aidan as she knew he was Irish and the butterflies came back in a big hurry. She had heard him saying something about not being able to get his eyes off her and that she was hot. A thrill went through her to hear that as it was amazing to think that Aidan Turner thought that she Amber was hot. She pulled her helmet off as she walked to the front of the booth and found herself looking into Aidan’s brown eyes.  
“Hey again,” Amber said.  
“Heyyy so this is where you are hiding,” Aidan said.  
“Yup this is my group and our stand,” Amber said.  
“You all look amazing. Your costumes are incredible,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
“We all love Star Wars and costuming,” Samantha spoke up.  
“Oh this is Samantha, Samantha this is Aidan Turner,” Amber said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I shot you before,” Aidan said.  
“Nah it’s all good,” Amber said.

Aidan had a big grin on his face and she knew he had enjoyed it.  
“So what brings you to our stand?” Amber asked him.  
“Just thought I’d have a look around at the stands and things before getting my lunch,” Aidan said.  
He couldn’t tell her the real reason of course but from the look on her face he had a feeling she’d figured it out.  
“Yeah like I believe that. You came looking for me didn’t you,” Amber said.  
“Guilty,” Aidan admitted.  
“Well now you’ve found me,” she said.  
“I have indeed. Did you make your costume yourself?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah I had help from the guys here,” Amber said.  
“Did it take very long to make it?” Aidan asked.  
Amber briefly detailed what had gone into making her costume.  
“Wow and I bet that wasn’t cheap either,” Aidan said.  
“You got that right,” Amber said.  
“So are you from down here?” Aidan asked.  
“Actually no I came down from Hamilton for this,” Amber said.  
Aidan knew that Hamilton wasn’t too far from Matamata where they’d filmed some of The Hobbit.

Amber looked at Samantha.  
“I’m going to go and suit up,” Samantha said.  
They had been joined by Damien who was taking a break and he was going to man the shoot a trooper stand.  
“What costume does she have?” Aidan asked Amber after Samantha had gone.  
“Jedi,” Amber said.  
Some people wanted to shoot at Amber then so she had to go to the back of the booth. She could hear Aidan chatting with some of the others while she was being shot at. Finally things let up again and she was able to come to the front of the booth. There Neil and Craig told her there was going to be a group photo with Aidan in it as he’d asked for one. Samantha had come out in her Jedi and as there was no one wanting to shoot Amber they decided to do the group photo. Amber had to fight not to blush as Aidan decided to stand by her and he put his arm around her. Then it was decided to do another shot with Aidan being arrested by the storm troopers. To her embarrassment the others told Amber she should stand behind Aidan and be the one arresting him. After the photo was taken Aidan then wanted one of just him and Amber so Amber got her camera out so their photographer could take it on her camera. Then everyone went back to posing for photos and Amber decided it was time for a break.  
“I’m going to go and get out of my armour for a while,” she said.  
“And I’m going to go and have some lunch. Hope to see you again later on,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll see you at the signing session,” Amber said.

Aidan smiled at her.  
“Have you bought tokens for us to sign your photo yet? he asked.  
“Nah I’m gonna get them when I come down to the signing area,” Amber said.  
“Don’t bother. I’d like to sign your photo for free,” Aidan said.  
“It’s ok I don’t mind paying for it,” Amber said.  
“I want to. For you,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she nodded.  
“I’ll see you there Amber said.  
She disappeared out the back and Aidan headed back around the concourse to where he remembered seeing food on sale. He bought himself a hot dog and a drink then found a seat nearby to eat his lunch. While he ate he thought about Amber. She was amazing and beautiful and he wanted to get to know her even better. He had enjoyed talking with her at the stand and wanted to talk with her some more. When he’d split up with Sarah it had really felt like God was closing a door and he knew that when God closed a door he always opened another one. Now he felt as though God was opening another door for him with Amber and that God had allowed his relationship with Sarah to end so he could meet Amber. After Aidan had finished his lunch he made his way back to the holding room. There he was met by Dean.  
“Well did you find her?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Aidan said.  
“And?” Dean asked.  
“We talked but her friends were around and she was busy so we couldn’t talk much,” Aidan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Great too see this getting some hits. Would love to know what you guys think :)

Amber had some lunch then manned the shoot a trooper booth until it was time to go and pick up her photo and get it signed. Heading around the concourse she stopped at the photo session area and picked up her photo with Dean and Aidan which was sitting on the table there then headed down to the signing area. She remembered Aidan wanting to sign her photo for free and joined the queue of people waiting for Aidan and Dean to sign their things A few minutes later they were escorted in by a staff member and took their seats at their assigned tables. To her surprise no one else had joined the queue so it appeared that Amber was going to be the last person to get their autographs at that point in time. She was still in what she’d worn down to the expo but was going to suit up again after getting their autographs. Amber was wearing tight blue jeans, sheepskin boots, an imitation leather jacket and a black skivvy. She could see Aidan scanning the queue whenever he looked up and had a feeling he was looking for her. But would he recognise her out of armour. Then she saw him look over at Dean and say something and smile and guessed he had spotted her. He signed another autograph then looked her way again and their eyes met. Aidan smiled at her and she smiled back. Finally it was her turn and she moved forward approaching Aidan’s table. Amber placed the photo down in front of him meeting his eyes with hers.  
“Hey again,” he said.  
“Hi Aidan,” Amber said.  
His handler looked at her and Amber knew that the handler was expecting her to pass her a token.  
“It’s ok I’m signing this for free,” Aidan said, signing the photo.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.

Aidan smiled at Amber. He hadn’t recognised her at first as she wasn’t in her armour. But when he did he couldn’t get his eyes off her. She was even hotter in regular clothes than she was in armour. He could see that she had a nice figure with curves in all the right places.  
“Well it was great meeting you both. I best be getting back to the stand now though as I need to suit up again,” Amber said.  
“Can I hug you,” Aidan surprised himself by asking.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.  
So Aidan stood and hugged her.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow ok,” he said in her ear.  
“Yes you will. I’m here tomorrow and Monday too,” Amber said softly so only Aidan could hear her.  
“Bye,” Amber said to them.  
Aidan watched her leaving.  
“Damn I wish I could hang out with her later,” he said to Dean.  
“You should have asked her what she was doing later when you were at the stand,” Dean said.  
“Yeah well I didn’t. I’m having dinner at the One Red Dog. I doubt she’ll be likely to be there,” Aidan said.  
He resumed signing for people his thoughts constantly drifting to Amber. He just had to see her again he had to. At long last 5 o’clock came and it was time to go back to where he was staying and get ready to have dinner. The staff member looking after them took them back to the hotel they were staying at.   
“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said.

Amber had also called it a day at 5pm and after getting out of her armour she’d headed back to the apartment she’d stayed at. She had seen Aidan and Dean heading down the ramp to the station but had been some way behind them and they hadn’t looked back so hadn’t seen her. She had contemplated trying to catch up with them but wasn’t sure what the staff member looking after them might say or what Dean might say. So she’d followed them through the station and then they’d gone one way and she’d gone another. Back at the apartment Amber’s sister Nicole asked her how her day had gone.  
“I think Aidan Turner likes me. He kept looking at me when I was in the queue for the photo then he came to the Outpost 42 stand looking for me. I heard him tell Samantha that he thinks I’m hot,” Amber said.  
“Can I see the photo?” Nicole asked.  
Amber got it out and showed it to her.  
“Oh my gosh Amber have you seen what he put when he signed it?” Nicole asked.  
Amber hadn’t and said as much. Nicole passed her the photo and she looked at it her jaw dropping in shock when she saw what he had put. He had written, ‘To Amber, You are beautiful and I really hope to get to know you better over the next two days, Love’ then signed his name.

At the hotel Aidan and Dean relaxed and chatted about the day. Aidan had enjoyed himself and it had been fun meeting so many interesting people and seeing so many interesting costumes. But the only one who kept coming to mind was Amber.  
“I have to see her again,” Aidan said to Dean.  
“You’ll see her tomorrow. She said she’s going to be there right,” Dean said.  
“Yeah she did. But we’ll be busy like today again. I’m not going to get much chance to hang out with her am I,” Aidan said.  
“I guess not. Especially if Amber’s also going to be busy exhibiting with her group. She’ll be at her stand all day,” Dean said.  
“I could always go to the stand and say hi to her. I’d quite like to see what costume she’s in tomorrow. She’s going to be at the expo both tomorrow and Monday like we are.  
“See you will get to see her again,” Dean said.  
He punched Aidan lightly on the arm and smiled at him. It was good to see Aidan so happy again as he’d been pretty miserable after splitting up with Sarah. Aidan smiled back then went to freshen up and get ready to go and have dinner. He found himself wishing that he could be having dinner with Amber as he’d be on his own since Dean was having dinner somewhere else. 

“Ohmigosh Ohmigosh he really likes me,” Amber said, a huge smile on her face.  
“You’re so lucky. He’s smoking hot,” Nicole said.  
“Jealous much huh,” Amber said.  
“Nah it’s all good. He’s only 30 isn’t he? I’m hitting 32 this year so he’s younger than me,” Nicole said.  
Amber had turned 30 at the beginning of the year.  
“What if he asks me out?” Amber asked.  
“Go for it. You’ll kick yourself if you don’t” Nicole said.  
“Yeah. If this is God’s will he will work things out so it will work,” Amber said.  
Inside she was still having a hard time believing that any of what had happened was real. The photo and the message from Aidan on it was very real though. Amber turned her mind to the dinner that night she was going to. Her costuming group, Outpost 42 were having their usual dinner that night and she was going. It was being held at the One Red Dog which unbeknownst to Amber was where Aidan was also going to be having dinner. Amber freshened up and put on a little makeup deciding she wanted to look nice at the dinner. She also added some jewellery and gave her hair a brush and a quick go over with her GHD. Then she relaxed with Nicole until it was time to go. 

When it was time to go Aidan headed down to the waterfront and made his way to the One Red Dog. When he got there he went inside and waited to be shown to a table. When he was shown to a table he noticed a long table running along the main window with some people sitting at it. They looked familiar and then he realised he was looking at some of Amber’s friends. Judging from the long table they were having a dinner of some sort and he began wondering if Amber was going to be attending. As more people arrived Aidan recognised them and some of them recognised him too as he saw some of them saying something to each other and looking over at him. And then Amber herself walked in and over to the table to join her friends. She hadn’t noticed him but Aidan saw her friends say something to her and then she turned around and her eyes met his. A smile played across her face and then she turned back to her friends and started talking to them again. He could see that Amber had put some makeup on and it along with her jewellery made her look even more stunning. Aidan had finished his drink by then so he got up and went back to the bar to get a refill. When he returned to his table he could see a free seat next to Amber and he smiled as he decided what he was going to do. Going over to Amber he touched her lightly on her shoulder.  
“Hey Aidan,” Amber said turning to talk to him.  
“Um..would.. would it be ok if I joined you?” Aidan asked.

Amber couldn’t believe it. Aidan was there at the One Red Dog. Obviously it was an amazing coincidence but Amber was really happy to see him. And from the smile on his face Aidan was really happy to see her. Amber looked at Alex the guy in charge and he nodded.  
“That’s fine. He can join you as your guest,” Alex said.  
Amber turned to Aidan.  
“Sure thing,” she said.  
Aidan sat down next to her and smiled.  
“It’s so cool to run into you here,” he said.  
“Yeah it is. Where’s Dean?” Amber asked.  
“He’s gone somewhere else for dinner. I don’t mind though. Not now that I’ve run into you again,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she smiled back.  
“I can’t believe what you wrote on my photo,” Amber said.  
“Well it’s true and I do want to get to know you better,” Aidan said.  
“What do you want to know?” Amber asked.  
“Do you have some special back home in Hamilton?” Aidan asked.

He had to know. The question had been nagging at him all day ever since he’d met Amber at the photo session. If she had a boyfriend that was it there was no chance of anything happening. But if she was single he was determined to move in for the kill.  
“No I don’t. I was seeing someone but it fizzled out. That was a while ago. What about you? A hot babe like you would have the girls all over you,” Amber said.  
“I’m not seeing anyone. I was seeing a theatre actress named Sarah Greene but we split up a while ago. I was pretty miserable for a while but I’ve realised that God closed that door for a reason. And I know when he closes a door he opens another one,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sorry to hear it didn’t work out,” Amber said.  
“Don’t be. As I said I believe God closed that door for a reason,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she smiled back then took a sip of her drink.  
“Anything else you want to know?” she asked.  
“Tell me about yourself” Aidan said.  
“I’m 30, turned 30 back in April and I have an older sister Nicole who’s 32. She’s a bit of a fan and is lookin forward to meeting you tomorrow. We flat together in Hamilton as we both have jobs there. I’m a hairdresser and she works as a receptionist. I’ve been doing the costuming thing for a few years now,” Amber said.

Aidan nodded and smiled at her hoping to hear more about her costuming.  
“Do you just do Star Wars costuming?” he asked.  
“Some of us have non Star Wars costumes and some of us just have Star Wars costumes,” Amber said.  
“And you?” Aidan asked.  
“Just Star Wars. I’ve got two other costumes here besides the one you saw me in today,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see you in them if they are as awesome as your femtrooper is,” Aidan said.  
“Well I’ll be at the stand again on both days so you’re welcome to come have a looksee,” Amber said.  
“I had already decided I’d do just that when I’m not busy doing something else,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“Do you have to go back to the UK at some point?” Amber asked.  
“We’ve got reshoots starting on Tuesday and they are going through until early August. Then yes I do have to go back to the UK,” Aidan said.  
He wasn’t looking forward to that one bit as he knew he’d miss her especially if anything did happen between them. Ireland was a long way from New Zealand and neither of them would be able to visit the other very often.

Amber nodded as she had suspected that would be the case. She had no idea what that would mean if they did try things out as she had her life there in New Zealand and Aidan had a life in the UK.   
“Perhaps this isn’t a good idea,” she found herself saying.  
“Don’t say that. If anything happens and it’s meant to be we will work something out,” Aidan said.  
Their entrées arrived and they tucked in each lost in their own thoughts. When they had finished eating Amber looked at Aidan.  
“Will you be back for other reshoots or anything like that?” she asked.  
“Probably for pick-ups for The Hobbit: There and Back again,” Aidan said.  
“And premiers,” Amber said.  
“That too. And I could always come here for a vacation between projects,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at that hoping that she would be able to see him at those times. Her friends started asking Aidan stuff about the projects he’d done so she joined in the general chatter at the table. She was aware of Aidan sneaking a look at her every now and again and if truth be told she couldn’t get her eyes off him. Finally their mains came and everybody tucked in.  
“Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?” Aidan said softly.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.

Amber felt a wave of pleasure go through her and she smiled at Aidan.  
“Where are you staying” Aidan asked.  
“I’m staying at the Atrium Towers,” Amber said.  
“Is that far from here?” Aidan asked.  
“Not really it’s up on the Terrace near the James Cook Hotel,” Amber said.  
“We’re staying in a hotel as well. The film company is paying for it,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome stuff. I bet it won’t be cheap for them though,” Amber said.  
“Their problem not mine. Is it a long walk to the Cake Tin from where you’re staying?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah not really. And just so you know when you guys were heading back to your hotel I followed you guys down the ramp to the station and through the station. I was a fair way behind you though,” Amber said.  
“Why didn’t you catch us up or something,” Aidan asked.  
“Wasn’t sure what your minder would think,” Amber said.  
“I’d have told her you were with me,” Aidan said.  
“And then Dean would have given you a hard time I bet,” Amber said.  
“I don’t give two hoots what Dean or Graham or Jed or anyone thinks when it comes to who I choose to date,” Aidan said.

Aidan was really enjoying chatting with Amber and having a lot of fun getting to know her. He really felt that there could be something special between them even though there were things that would need to be worked out such as what would happen when he went back to the UK and what would happen a few days later when Amber returned to Hamilton.  
“You haven’t told me what your other two costumes are,” Aidan said.  
“Jedi and Sith Inquisitor,” Amber said.  
“We’ll have to get a photo together when you’re in them,” Aidan said.  
“Sure thing. Remind me when you come to the stand and we can organise something,” Amber said.  
She smiled at him and he smiled back. Dessert was then served and Aidan asked Amber what her plans were for the evening the next two days.  
“Dunno yet,” Amber said, “Depends on how knackered I am after trooping each day,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Trooping?” Aidan asked.  
“That’s what we call what we do. Whenever we are doing an event and interacting with the public it’s known as a troop,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” Aidan said.  
“Oh by the way if none of the others have told you we are the local chapter of a worldwide group. The worldwide group is called the 501st Legion and comprises chapters all around the world.   
“Is there a chapter in Ireland?” Aidan asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ll check on the website when I go back to the apartment,” Amber said.  
“So does your group include all kinds of costumes. I noticed you had good guys and bad guys at your stand today,” Aidan said.  
“Well there are actually two groups, the 501st Legion which I’ve just told you about and the Rebel Legion. The Rebel Legion is also a worldwide group and again there is a local New Zealand Chapter and it’s called the Naboo Outpost. I am a member with my Jedi costume and also a member of the 501st Legion with my femtrooper costume. The Rebel Legion is for good guy costumes and the 501st Legion is for bad guy costumes. My Sith Inquisitor is a custom costume so it isn’t official in either group but they let me wear it at Armageddon Expos,” Amber said.

Amber found that it was fun sharing all this with Aidan and he seemed genuinely interested.  
“As the majority of Rebel Legion members here in New Zealand are also 501st members our troops are combined Rebel Legion and 501st troops which means we can wear either Rebel or 501st costumes to troop. A troop such as what we are doing this weekend is classed as informal which means we can wear custom costumes if we want.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.  
“We all help each other out to make or build our costumes,” Amber added.  
“So you have regular meets to do that?” Aidan asked.  
“Armour parties and we have our forums that we interact on,” Amber said.  
By then they had finished dessert and everyone was just chatting. People were beginning to leave and Aidan looked at Amber.  
“Are you ready to go back to where you’re staying?” he asked.  
“Yeah I think so,” Amber said.  
“Can I walk you back to your apartment?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d like that,” Amber said.

So they said their goodnights to Amber’s friends then headed to the counter where Aidan told Amber he’d pay for their share of the dinner.  
“Alright,” Amber said.  
Aidan paid and then they headed out of the One Red Dog and out through the gates onto the street. Crossing the street they headed up towards Lambton Quay talking happily.   
“I’ve had a really good time with you tonight,” Aidan said to Amber.  
“I’m so glad you chose the One Red Dog to have your dinner at,” Amber said.  
“Me too,” Aidan said, slipping his hand into hers.  
He glanced at her and smiled then looked away again. He was dying to kiss her but didn’t want to be too forward or to scare her off.  
When they reached Lambton Quay they walked around to the James Cook Arcade and made their way through the Arcade to the lifts that would take them up to The Terrace.   
When a lift arrived they got in and the doors closed. Amber looked at Aidan and he smiled at her   
“I’m so glad I met you today Amber,” Aidan said.  
The next thing Amber knew Aidan had pulled her close and found her mouth with his, kissing her intently. The lift stopped a few minutes later and they had to break the kiss.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I met you today,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at him as they stepped out of the lift. His kiss had sent a wave of pure pleasure shooting up her spine. They walked through the hotel then out onto the Terrace.   
“It’s just up the road there,” Amber said pointing.  
They crossed the road then walked up to the Atrium Tower. Amber had gotten her key out and when they reached the entrance to the tower they stopped.  
“I guess this is goodnight,” Amber said.  
“I couldn’t come in could I?” Aidan asked, “I mean it’s not that late and there’s no rush for me to go back to where I’m staying,” he ended.  
“Sure. I think Nicole will be surprised to see you but it will be all good,” Amber said.  
Aidan followed her into the building and down to the lifts. There Amber summoned a lift and when it came they entered it. As soon as the doors closed they were kissing again, Aidan pressing Amber against the wall of the lift. Aidan’s head was spinning as pleasure shot through him. They came up for air as the lift stopped and after exiting the lift Aidan looked at Amber.

“This way,” Amber said.  
She giggled softly as Aidan slipped his hand into hers again and led him in the direction of the apartment.   
“I hope you don’t mind but we won’t be able to keep this private for long,” Aidan said.  
“Do you mean us,” Amber said.  
“Yes us. As soon as someone gets pictures of us together it will be all over the news and the internet. That’s what happens when you date an actor,” Aidan said.  
“Well I want to be with you and I don’t care what anyone says,” Amber said.  
“Same here,” Aidan said.  
When they reached the door Amber unlocked it and pushed it open.  
“Well this is where I’m staying. Come on in,” Amber said.  
Aidan followed her through the door and found himself in a modern apartment. Another woman was coming towards them and he knew that she had to be Amber’s sister Nicole. She looked amazed to see him with Amber.  
“No way Amber that is not Aidan Turner with you,” Nicole said.  
Aidan laughed and looked at Amber.  
“Nicole this is Aidan. Aidan this is my sister Nicole,” Amber said, introducing them.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said to her, extending his hand.  
The two shook and then Nicole looked at Amber again.  
“He asked if he could come in,” Amber said.

Amber and Aidan moved over to the couch and sat down. Nicole joined them.  
“I take it you ran into him at the dinner,” Nicole said.  
“Aidan was having dinner at the One Red Dog like we did and he asked if he could join us,” Amber explained.  
She fought not to blush as Aidan slipped his arms around her and snuggled up close.  
“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.  
Amber looked at Aidan then back at Nicole.  
“I think we’re trying things out. We uh kissed a couple of times on the way back here,” Amber said.  
“Really. I hope you know what you’re doing sis,” Nicole said.  
“We will make it work. It’s what we both want,” Amber said.  
“Amber’s lovely. I really want this to work. I know there are going to be some issues such as distance but as she said we’ll make it work,” Aidan said.  
“I’m coming to Armageddon tomorrow and am planning to get a photo with you and Dean and get you guys to sign it,” Nicole said.  
“Don’t pay for tokens for our autograph we’ll sign it for free. I’ll tell our minder that you’re my girlfriend’s sister,” Aidan said.  
Amber liked the sound of that as it made it official that they were together.  
“I guess that means we’re officially together huh,” she said, resting her head on Aidan’s chest.  
“Yes,” Aidan said, squeezing her gently.  
He lowered his mouth to Amber’s and the two kissed.  
“Oh spare me the tonsil hockey. I don’t need to see that,” Nicole said.  
“Better get used to it sis. I have a boyfriend,” Amber said.  
Both she and Aidan smiled happily.  
“You were awesome in Being Human. Such a shame they killed Mitchell off,” Nicole said.  
“They had to so I could come here and work on the Hobbit movies.  
“They didn’t have to kill you though. Mitchell could have gone away somewhere and returned once you’d finished working on the Hobbit movies.  
“It’s a moot point now as Being Human isn’t being made anymore. The 5th series was the last one made ,” Aidan said.  
“What do you think of the American remake?” Nicole asked Aidan.  
“Not as good as the UK version. And yes I know they used my name for the vampire character. It’s all good. Have you watched the US remake,” Aidan said.  
“I’ve only seen a little bit of it. I tried it and decided I much preferred the UK one,” Nicole said.  
“Same here. In fact I’ve only seen the first three seasons of the UK one as I wasn’t interested in the other two as you’d left,” Amber said.  
Aidan could understand that. He was enjoying being cuddled up with Amber.

“So are you going to say anything to Dean about tonight and about us?” Amber asked.  
“Well I’m kinda hoping we can meet up at the station and walk up to the Cake Tin together. Dean will be with me so I guess I’ll have to tell him,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough. I’m not going to say anything to my costuming friends and let them see for themselves,” Amber said.  
“Should be interesting to see their reactions,” Aidan said.  
“I’m planning to come to see your panel tomorrow,” Amber said.  
“Would you mind terribly if we went public at that. If I am asked if I have a girlfriend. If I’m not asked I won’t say anything,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah it’s fine. Like you said earlier it’s going to happen eventually isn’t it?” Amber said.  
“Unfortunately yes,” Aidan said.  
“I will keep my mouth shut if that’s what you guys want,” Nicole said.  
“Nah it’s ok. My costuming friends will find out tomorrow and Dean will find out too,” Amber said.  
“The other Hobbit actors will find out too sooner or later,” Aidan said.  
“All good,” Amber said  
“Would you like something to drink?” Nicole asked.  
“Sure,” Aidan said.  
“What would you like?” Nicole asked.  
“A cold drink will do,” Aidan said.

While Nicole organised the drinks Amber told Aidan more about her hairdressing.  
“Have you been in any competitions?” he asked.  
“A few. Not many though,” Amber said.  
“Did you do any good?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah but it was good fun,” Amber said.  
“Do you do anything else besides the costuming and hairdressing?” Aidan asked.  
“I also play badminton,” Amber said.  
“Wow. Bet you’re pretty good,” Aidan said.  
“She’s won a bunch of trophies,” Nicole said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.  
Nicole bought their drinks over and passed one to Aidan and one to Amber.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.

He drank some of his drink the looked at Amber.  
“Maybe we can eat lunch together tomorrow,” he said.  
“I’d like that,” Amber said.  
“You’re welcome to join us too,” Aidan said smiling at Nicole.  
“Thanks. I might just do that as I’m going to be with Amber and helping at the stand tomorrow. Will probably come to the panel with her,” Nicole said.  
“That would be cool,” Aidan said.  
“Will you be looking for us?” Nicole asked.  
“Of course,” Aidan said.  
“And you’ll probably keep looking at me and drooling. Won’t you,” Amber said.  
“I can’t help it. You’re so gorgeous that I have to drool,” Aidan said.  
He found Amber’s lips with his and kissed her softly. Their kiss quickly deepened and soon one kiss followed another and they were making out.  
“Guys do you mind?” Nicole asked.  
The two moved apart looking sheepish.  
“I know you’re together but I don’t think I really need to see you slobbering all over each other,” Nicole said.  
Aidan drank some more of his drink.  
“I’ll try and remember that and keep my hands and lips off your sister when you’re around,” Aidan said, winking at Nicole.

“I can’t wait to see your place in Hamilton and meet all your friends there,” Aidan said.  
“Hope you won’t mind me showing you off to them,” Amber said.  
“Nah it’s all good. I’ll have to watch you playing badminton some time and see for myself how good you are,” Aidan said.  
Amber wasn’t too sure if she wanted him watching as it would be embarrassing if she messed up. But it would be cool to introduce him to the other players.  
“Oh Amber you’ll have to take him to dancing too,” Nicole said.  
“Dancing?” Aidan asked.  
“We do Scottish dancing,” Nicole said.  
“Uh yeah, yeah we do,” Amber said.  
She knew some of the teenage members of the club would be super jealous of her when she showed up with Aidan as they had seen Being Human and they thought he was hot. Aidan finished his drink then checked the time.  
“I think I better run as it’s getting late. But I will see you tomorrow. Meet at the station ok,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds good to me,” Amber said.  
“Goodnight Nicole,” Aidan said.  
“Night Aidan,” Nicole said.

Amber decided to walk him to the lifts so they headed out of the apartment Aidan slipping his arm around Amber’s waist.  
“This has been an amazing day. I can’t believe I actually have a boyfriend. I wasn’t expecting anything when I came down here,” Amber said.  
“I had no expectations either. But you’re amazing and I’m so happy that we’re together,” Aidan said.  
“I guess Dean’s going to ask you tons of questions about this evening when you get back to your hotel,” Amber said.  
“Ah yeah I guess he will,” Aidan said.  
He was looking forward to Dean’s reaction when he told him the news.  
They had reached the lifts by then and Amber summoned a lift. While they waited for it to come Aidan took Amber in his arms.  
“I guess this is goodnight,” Aidan said.  
“Goodnight and sleep well,” Amber said.  
Aidan lowered his mouth to hers and the two kissed. They came up for air as the lift arrived and Amber watched Aidan get into the lift. Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take Aidan long to walk to the hotel where he was staying. When he arrived at the hotel he entered the room he and Dean were sharing to find that Dean was back.  
“Heyyy how was your evening Dean?” Aidan asked.  
“Boring as. I had dinner then have been back here ever since,” Dean said.  
“You’re not going to believe this but Amber’s group had their dinner at the One Red Dog,” Aidan said.  
“Did you talk to her?” Dean asked.  
“I was able to join her at their table. We had an awesome time chatting and getting to know each other. Amber’s absolutely amazing and such fun to hang out with,” Aidan said.  
“Did you ask her out?” Dean asked.  
“Not exactly. It was more like we ended up kissing on the way back to her apartment,” Aidan said, a grin crossing his face.  
Dean hooted and whistled and thumped Aidan on the back. When that was out of his system he looked at Aidan.  
“So are you seeing her now?” he asked.  
“I sure am. I haven’t felt this happy in a long long time. I think Amber could be the one,” Aidan said.  
“I do hope you know what you’re getting into. I mean you aren’t going to be here once we finish the pick-ups you know,” Dean said.  
“I know that. But we are determined to make it work. And that reminds me Amber’s meeting us at the station tomorrow. We’re gonna walk to the Cake Tin together,” Aidan said.  
“Ok cool,” Dean said.  
“I’m back so late as I hung out at Amber’s apartment for a bit after we went back there. I met her sister too,” Aidan said.

Amber returned to the apartment and letting herself in was met by Nicole who had a big grin on her face.  
“Girl you are the luckiest girl on the planet. Aidan is so HOT. Loads of girls would do anything to be you right now,” Nicole said.  
“I know. I am still pinching myself to remind myself that this is real. I am actually Aidan sexy hot Turner’s girlfriend. Dreams really do come true,” Amber said.  
“Did you get any other photos with him besides the one of you with him and Dean?” Nicole asked.  
“Actually yeah I did,” Amber said.  
She got her camera out and showed Nicole the picture of her and Aidan.  
“Very nice,” Nicole said.  
Amber then used her tablet to research the 501st and Rebel Legion in Ireland. Both groups had a local chapter there, the Ireland Outpost for the Rebel Legion and the Ireland Garrison for the 501st. The two then headed to bed as it was getting late. Amber couldn’t help but look at the photo of her and Dean and Aidan. The next morning when she woke up the events of the previous day came back to her and a big smile crossed her face. She was going to be seeing Aidan again and was really looking forward to it. She got up and dressed and breakfasted her thoughts on Aidan, wondering what he would be wearing and what they’d do when they weren’t busy. She also wondered how everyone would react to seeing them together. Once breakfast was over she and Nicole headed down to the train station talking about the day ahead as they went. Amber was pulling her bag on wheels behind her and she quietly hoped that Aidan would offer to pull it for her after they met up.

Aidan had woken up very excited and looking forward to seeing Amber again. When their minder arrived to take them to the Cake Tin they greeted her and then Aidan cleared his throat.  
“I hope you don’t mind but my girlfriend is meeting us at the train station and we’re going to walk up to the Cake Tin together,” Aidan said.  
“Girlfriend? I thought you told me yesterday that you’re single,” their minder said.  
“Uh yeah I did but things have changed. I um met someone yesterday,” Aidan said.  
“He’s hooked up with that chick who’s photo we signed for free,” Dean said.  
“Oh really. So that’s why I kept seeing you checking her out. Nice work,” their minder said.  
“So it’s ok if Amber joins us at the station then,” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah it’s all good,” their minder said.  
They headed to the station and when they got there they spotted Amber and Nicole and Aidan smiled as she looked great again.  
“Is that Amber’s sister with her?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah that’s Nicole,” Aidan said.

Amber smiled as she saw Dean and Aidan approaching and Aidan smiled back at her. He looked totally sexy in black jeans again, a blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and the fingerless gloves.  
“Morning gorgeous,” Aidan said, smiling at Amber, as they joined the girls.  
“Morning Aidan,” Amber said.  
Aidan pulled her into a hug and found her mouth with his. When they came up for air he turned to Nicole.  
“Hi Nicole. Dean this is Nicole, Nicole this is Dean. He is Fili in the Hobbit movies,” Aidan said introducing Nicole to Dean.  
“Nice to meet you,” Nicole said to Dean.  
Aidan then turned to their minder.  
“This is my girlfriend Amber and this is Amber’s sister Nicole,” Aidan said introducing them.  
“Hey I’ll pull that for you if you like,” Aidan offered, pointing to Amber’s bag.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
She let Aidan take the handle of her bag and he slipped his free hand into hers as they began walking.  
“So what time is your panel today?” Nicole asked.  
“It’s at 10.30am and then Dean and I have our photo session at 12.30 till 1pm. Then we’re signing autographs from 2 till 5pm. So we have a couple of hour long breaks,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll be taking breaks too from time to time,” Amber said.  
“It’s going to be fun hanging out at lunchtime and when I’m between the panel and photo session,” Aidan said.

Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Normally you have to have a pass to be able to go in the VIP lounge but I’ll make sure you’re allowed in since you’re with me,” Aidan said.  
The VIP lounge was the holding room where the guests hung out between their panels, photo shoots and the signing session. Amber was excited about being able to go in there as she wasn’t usually able to.  
“Sweet,” Amber said, smiling at Aidan.  
“Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cocktail party with me tonight,” Aidan said.  
“I would love to,” Amber said.  
She smiled happily at Aidan and he squeezed her hand. When they reached the entrance to the Cake Tin they paused.  
“I’ll catch you later at the panel ok,” Aidan said.  
“For sure,” Amber said.  
Aidan drew Amber close and hugged her then kissed her. Once inside he and Dean headed to the VIP lounge to get ready for their panel and Amber and Nicole headed in the direction of their stand.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I invited Amber to the cocktail party,” Aidan said to Dean.  
“Nah it’s all good,” Dean said.

Amber and Nicole made their way around to the stand and when they got there Amber introduced Nicole to everyone then went out the back to suit up.  
“Hey Amber what happened after you and Aidan went back to your apartment?” Alex asked.  
“We hung out for a bit that’s all,” Amber said.  
She was trying very hard not to give anything away as she wanted to surprise her friends when she returned to the stand with Aidan after the panel.  
“So nothing happened? He looked pretty keen on you,” Neil said.  
Amber was bursting to tell them but she managed to hold it in.  
“As I said we hung out for a bit and I introduced him to Nicole,” Amber said.  
“Well it sounds like you had fun. Anyway are you going to the cocktail party tonight. Some of us are going,” Neil said.  
“Yeah I am. I wasn’t going to go but I am now,” Amber said.  
Finally she was fully suited up and she went out the front and began posing for photos. Nicole had Amber’s camera and took photos of her. It was quite busy and before Amber knew it, it was time to go down to Aidan and Dean’s panel.

Aidan and Dean had been hanging out with the other guests in the VIP lounge until it was time to do their panel. Their minder led them to the main stage and waited with them until they were introduced. As they made their way onto the stage Aidan scanned the crowd looking for Amber. He spotted her and Nicole in the middle of the audience and winked at Amber and smiled. She returned the wink and smile and discreetly waved to him. The panel began and soon Aidan was answering questions that were fired at him and Dean. Every so often he’d sneak a look at Amber and every now and again their eyes would meet. He noticed Nicole’s hand up in the air but the microphone never seemed to go her way. He was relieved that no one asked him anything about his love life. Until Nicole finally got the microphone.  
“This one is for you Aidan. We all know you split up with theatre actress Sarah Greene about 8 months ago. Are you doing ok and have you met anyone new yet?” Nicole asked.  
Aidan took a deep breath. This was it, time to go public about Amber.  
“Thank you for asking how I’m doing. I was miserable for a few months but then I realized that God had closed the door as far as Sarah was concerned and I know that when God closes one door he opens another. You guys can be the first to know that I’ve just started seeing a beautiful young lady and her name is Amber. She’s here today and is in fact in this audience. Would you like to join me babe?” Aidan said.

Amber hadn’t expected Nicole to ask Aidan about his love life and she stared at Amber aghast.  
“What are you doing?” she hissed.  
“Giving you guys the opportunity to go public,” Nicole hissed back.  
“Thanks for warning me about what you were going to do,” Amber hissed.  
Then Aidan was inviting her to join him on stage.  
“Go,” Nicole said, nudging her.  
Amber got to her feet and made her way to the front and up onto the stage where she joined Aidan.  
“This is Amber and she’s amazing. We only met yesterday but we get on like a house on fire,” Aidan said.  
He slipped his arm around Amber’s waist and she snuggled into him. The crowd cheered when Aidan lowered his mouth to Amber’s and kissed her. There were a lot of hoots and whistles too and when they came up for air someone asked Aidan what would happen when he went back to Ireland.  
“We are determined to make this work. So we’ll work something out. It may mean keeping in touch via social media but I will visit Amber as often as I can and I will fly her over to visit me when she can too,” Aidan said.  
To Amber’s relief no one asked her anything about herself and she was able to rejoin Nicole. She enjoyed the rest of the panel and when it ended and the guys had gone off stage she and Nicole headed out of the main stage area and joined Aidan who was waiting for them.

Aidan smiled at Amber then turned to Nicole.  
“You asked me that on purpose didn’t you so we would go public,” he said.  
“Guilty,” Nicole said.  
“Would have been nice to have had some warning,” Aidan said.  
“Sorry my bad,” Nicole said.  
“It’s ok,” Aidan said.  
He turned to Amber.  
“Wow just wow, you look amazing,” he said.  
“This is my Jedi costume,” Amber said.  
“Did you make it yourself?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes apart from the parts that I had to buy such as my boots, utility belt and accessories and my lightsaber,” Amber said.  
“Amazing work,” Aidan said.  
“I’m going back to the stand. You’re welcome to come and see what we’re up to if you like,” Amber said.  
“I had better go back to the VIP lounge first as that’s what I’m supposed to do. I’ll come to the stand as soon as I can,” Aidan said.  
The two hugged and kissed and Amber headed back to the stand.

Back at the stand Amber began trooping again and Nicole took photos and chatted with Samantha who was manning the shoot a trooper booth. Amber was unable to have a turn in the booth as she wasn’t in armor so she was just one of those available to have a photo with. After about 10 minutes Amber spotted Aidan in the distance coming towards the stand. Samantha must have also spotted him as she came over to Amber and smiled.  
“I’ve just spotted Aidan coming this way. What’s the betting he’s coming to see you again,” Samantha said.  
“He could be just having a look at the stands,” Amber said.  
Samantha hadn’t been at the dinner so had no idea of what had gone on the night before.  
“I don’t think so. I think he wants to talk to you again,” Samantha said.  
Amber shrugged and posed for a photo. By the time it was done Aidan had reached the stand. Coming over to Amber he smiled.  
“Hey,” he said.  
“Are you free now?” Amber asked.  
“Yup for the next 45 minutes. Then I have to go do our photo session,” Aidan said.  
He asked Nicole to take a photo of him with Amber and joining her slipped his arm around her waist. When the photo was done he smiled.  
“Thanks babe,” he said.  
He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. When they came up for air Amber looked over at Samantha who was staring at her, her mouth wide open.

Aidan could see that Amber’s friends had had no idea that they had started seeing each other. Samantha came over to them looking annoyed,  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” she asked.  
“Wanted to surprise you,” Amber said.  
She smiled as Aidan who was behind her slipped his arms around her waist.  
“This is really cool. But what happens when you go back to Ireland Aidan?” Samantha said.  
“We will make it work,” Aidan said.  
The rest of Amber’s friends were looking curious and Neil finally found his voice.  
“You and Aidan?” he asked.  
“Yes and I’m so so happy,” Amber said.  
“Would Aidan be why you’re going to the cocktail party?” Alex asked.  
“He sure is,” Amber said.  
“I asked her to come with me. I can get her in even though she hasn’t got a ticket,” Aidan said.  
“Some of us are going too,” Neil said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.  
“So what happened after the dinner last night?” Neil asked.  
“We ended up kissing a couple of times on the way back to Amber’s apartment. It just happened,” Aidan said.  
“And?” Neil asked.  
“I hung out with Amber at her apartment and met Nicole,” Aidan said.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber smiled at her friends, enjoying being the center of attention. They had to stop talking then as some people wanted a photo with the troopers. Aidan stood to one side of the stand and watched Amber trooping.  
“Did you find out if there were local chapters of your group in Ireland?” Aidan asked, during a lull.  
“I had a look and yes there are. The Rebel Legion has the Ireland Outpost and the 501st has the Ireland Garrison Amber said. “Awesome. You could join them if you move over there,” Aidan said. “Or I could join the UK Garrison and Elstree Base if I move to England,” Amber said. “Is there a local chapter in Australia?” Aidan asked.  
“There are three Garrisons there, Terror Australias, Southern Cross Garrison and Redback Garrison,” Amber said.  
“Does one of them cover Sydney?”Aidan asked.  
“I believe Southern Cross Garrison does. Redback Garrison covers Queensland and Terror Australias covers the rest of Australia,” Amber said.  
“I’ve been asked to be a guest at Supernova Sydney on the 21st-23rd June. I’ll be flying to Sydney on the afternoon of the 21st and doing something similar to what I am doing here on the 22nd and 23rd of June,” Aidan said.  
“That sounds like a busy weekend for you,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it will be. The thing is I was wondering if you’d like to come with me. You could troop with the Southern Cross Garrison if they are exhibiting there and have a stand,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll contact the CO of the Garrison and find out. I’d love to troop with them and spend the weekend with you,” Amber said.

Things got busy again then and Aidan smiled as he watched Amber trooping. Going to Sydney suddenly sounded a lot more fun than it had before. He had received a call from his agent advising him that he’d been asked if he could be a guest at the event. The producers of the movie had agreed to let him go for that weekend. It would be fun spending the whole weekend with Amber. At the same time he realized they’d have to have separate hotel rooms as he knew neither would be comfortable sharing one. He watched as Amber moved into a variety of poses as she posed for photos.  
“So what’s going to happen tomorrow night when Amber goes back to Hamilton?” Samantha asked.  
“She’s going tomorrow night?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah she’s got work on Tuesday morning,” Samantha said.  
“Hey Nicole. When do you guys go back to Hamilton?” Aidan asked.  
“We fly back tomorrow night,” Nicole said.  
“Damn. I had hoped Amber and I could do something tomorrow night,” Aidan said.  
“Sorry,” Nicole said.  
Aidan couldn’t believe they were leaving so soon. He wouldn’t be able to see Amber again for the best part of 3 weeks.  
“Do you guys have Skype?” he asked Nicole.  
“I do but don’t use it much. Amber does also but I don’t know how often she uses it,” Nicole said.  
“I’ll have to ask her I guess,” Aidan said.

So when there was another lull Aidan went over to Amber.  
“I hear you go back to Hamilton tomorrow night,” he said.  
“Unfortunately yes,” Amber said.  
“That soon?” Aidan said.  
“I have work on Tuesday morning so I have no choice. I’m going to miss you so much,” Amber said.  
“I’m going to miss you too. Do you have Skype?” Aidan asked.  
“Yup,” Amber said.  
“I’ll give you my Skype name and you can add me,” Aidan said.  
“That would be great. We can video call each other however often you like,” Amber said.  
“That’s what I’m thinking,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber then checked the time.  
“Shoot I have to run. I need to be back in the VIP lounge just before the photo shoot. I’ll see you after the photo shoot,.” Aidan said.  
He drew Amber close and hugged her and found her mouth with his. After they came up for air Aidan headed off back the way he’d come to the stand. 

Amber trooped until 12.15 then told Alex she was going to go and have lunch.  
“Have fun with Aidan,” Alex said.  
Samantha winked at Amber as she started walking off. She went to closest exit then went across to the other exit which was also an entrance and going inside made her way over to the photo shoot area. Aidan and Dean were still posing for photos but there weren’t many left. When they had finished the current photo Amber saw Dean nudge Aidan and say something and gesture with his head in her direction. Aidan looked and smiled and winked at Amber who smiled back. She watched as the remaining photos were done and then Aidan joined her.  
“Ready for lunch babe?” he asked.  
“Yup,” Amber said.  
Aidan slipped his arm around Amber and they joined Dean and the minder.  
“We’re having lunch in the VIP lounge,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded. It would be fun to meet the other guests some of whom she’d met previously. They probably wouldn’t remember her though but that was ok.  
“Have you had a good morning?” Dean asked Amber.  
“Yeah I have. This is my Jedi costume by the way,” Amber said.  
“You look fantastic,” Dean said.

“What did you say when I arrived at the photo shoot area?” Amber asked.  
“I said, mate your girlfriend is here,” Dean said.  
“And you couldn’t look over my way fast enough,” Amber said, grinning at Aidan.  
“Damn right,” Aidan said.  
He squeezed her gently and smiled.  
“So what are we having for lunch?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Well if yesterday is anything to go by Gemma will go and get us some food and bring it back to the lounge,” Aidan said.  
Gemma was their minder and she was responsible for getting them to where they needed to be on time. A few minutes later they arrived at the VIP lounge and went inside. Joe Flannigan, Sylvester McCoy and Jason Mamoa were all there relaxing. Sylvester looked over at Dean and Aidan and grinned.  
“So you hooked up with her eh,” Sylvester said.  
“Yeah I did. This is Amber. Amber this is Sylvester,” Aidan said introducing her.  
Joe and Jason looked up and smiled at Aidan too and he introduced Amber to them. She had met Joe and Jason before at a previous expo.  
“Good to see you again,” they said.  
“You too. I wasn’t sure if you would remember me,” Amber said.  
“You were in your Sith Inquisitor costume weren’t you,” Joe said.  
“Yes I was. I’m wearing that tomorrow. This is my Jedi costume,” Amber said.

Joe and Jason hadn’t missed that Aidan had his arm around Amber.  
“So Amber’s your girlfriend now. Congratulations,” Jason said to Aidan.  
“Thanks and yes we’re trying things out,” Aidan said.  
“Aidan wouldn’t shut up about you yesterday,” Jason said.  
“Oh shut up,” Aidan said.  
He looked at Amber and Amber could tell that he was embarrassed. The two sat down on one of the couches there and Gemma told them she’d go and get them and Dean some food. Aidan slipped his arm around Chrissie and the two snuggled up.  
“He was telling us he only had eyes for you. No one else just you. And he was going on about how gorgeous you are and how he wanted to hang out with ya,” Joe said.  
“Well it’s true, Amber’s very beautiful,” Aidan said.  
He turned to Amber and smiled at her then lowered his mouth to hers. Amber kissed back as their kiss deepened.  
“Eww you two. We don’t need to see you necking,” Joe said.  
“Amber is too gorgeous not to kiss,” Aidan said, after they came up for air.

Amber smiled at Aidan.  
“I don’t want to go back to Hamilton tomorrow. I want to stay here in Wellington, with you,” Amber said.  
“Oh if only you could,” Aidan said.  
“I know. My job and stuff,” Amber said.  
“I promise I will keep in touch. I will video call every day. EVERY day,” Aidan said.  
“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. In a long time,” Amber said.  
She smiled and gently kissed Aidan. The two enjoyed a cuddle until Gemma came back with the food. Amber and Aidan took what they wanted and then Amber looked at Aidan.  
“Would it be ok if I said grace?” Amber asked.  
“That’s fine. Go for it,” Aidan said.  
So Amber said a short grace and then they tucked in.  
“I’m going to troop until 4.30. Then I’ll get changed and come and join you here so we can leave together. Are you wanting to have dinner before we go to the cocktail party?” Amber asked.  
“Probably as I don’t think dinner is included,” Aidan said.  
“You’re welcome to have dinner at the apartment with us,” Amber said.  
“I’d like that,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber.

The food was delicious and it wasn’t long before they had polished it off. After that they chatted and hung out together until it was time for Aidan to go and do his signing session. They left the VIP lounge and walked to the signing area.  
“I”ll see you later,” Aidan said.  
“Have fun,” Amber said.  
Aidan lowered his mouth to Amber’s and the two kissed. When they came up for air Aidan joined Dean at the signing tables and Amber headed back to the group’s stand. There was already a queue of people waiting to get stuff signed so once Aidan and Dean were settled people started coming forward and soon Aidan was really busy. Finally there was a lull and he and Dean were able to talk.  
“So when does Amber go back to Hamilton?,” Dean asked.  
“Tomorrow night,” Aidan said.  
“Ouch. That soon huh,” Dean said.  
“Unfortunately yes. I’m not looking forward to it,” Aidan said.  
“You’ve got the rest of today and all of tomorrow with her,” Dean said.  
“And then I won’t see her again till Supernova I don’t think. That’s the best part of 3 weeks we’ll be apart. I’m dreading it,” Aidan said.

Amber had noticed some people looking at her as she headed back in the direction of the stand.  
“I wish I was her, she’s so pretty,” she heard someone say.  
“How did she get to be with Aidan. She’s no one special,” someone else said.  
Amber ignored it and carried on heading out the door and over to the other door near where the stand was. Going in she quickly walked around to the stand and rejoined her friends.  
“How was lunch with the boyfriend?” Samantha asked.  
“We had fun,” Amber said.  
“Did you meet any of the other guests?” Neil asked.  
“Yeah I did and got photos with them,” Amber said.  
She showed her friends the photos she had gotten.  
“Aidan took them,” Amber said.  
She put her camera away and resumed posing for photos. She had so much fun that the time seemed to fly by and before she knew it, it was time to get out of costume and go and join Aidan at the signing area. So Amber went out the back and changed and packed away her Jedi costume then after saying her goodbyes she and Nicole headed around to the autograph signing area where she waited and watched Aidan finish signing autographs. 

Aidan noticed Amber arrive and acknowledged her with a smile and a wink then finished signing autographs. After the last one was done he stood up and coming out from behind the table came over to Amber and Nicole  
“Ready to go?” he said.  
“Yeah I am. I’m starving and I’m feeling really tired,” Amber said.  
“You’re still going to come to the cocktail party right?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah of course. It only goes till 8.30 right,” Amber said.  
“I think so,” Aidan said.  
“Cool. I can go back to the apartment and crash out after that,” Amber said.  
“I had kind of hoped we could do something,” Aidan said.  
“You’re welcome to come back to the apartment and hang out again,” Amber said.  
“Alright,” Aidan said.  
The three of them had left the Cake Tin by then after saying goodbye to Dean and Gemma and were heading through the station. As they went through the concourse a group of girls came over to them and it turned out they were fans of Aidan. They wanted to talk and to get photos with him and he looked at Amber.  
“Do you mind babe?” he asked.  
“Nah it’s fine,” Amber said.  
She and Nicole waited patiently while Aidan posed for photos and interacted with the girls. Of course one of them asked about Amber.  
“This is my girlfriend Amber and that’s her sister Nicole,” Aidan said.  
“Where did you meet?” one of the girls asked.  
“At Armageddon yesterday,” Aidan said.

Amber was standing to one side and smiled at the girls.  
“Hi girls,” she said.  
The conversation continued for a few more minutes then the girls moved on.  
“Hope it works out for you both,” one of them said as they were leaving.  
The others all added their agreement and Aidan nodded then turned to Amber and Nicole  
“Sorry about that,” he said.  
“It’s fine, they weren’t rude to me or anything,” Amber said.  
“That’s something I am glad about,” Aidan said.  
They headed out of the station and down into Lambton Quay then along to the James Cook Hotel. There they got a lift up to the Terrace then headed across the Terrace to the Atrium Tower and got a lift up to the 9th floor. When they reached the apartment Amber unlocked the door and they went inside.  
“If you guys want to relax I’ll go get us some fish n chips for tea,” Nicole said.  
“Sounds great,” Amber said.

w


	6. Chapter 6

“That would be awesome,” Aidan said.  
“What would you guys like?” Nicole asked.  
They gave Nicole their orders and then Nicole left saying she’d be back as soon as she could. Once she was gone she and Aidan smiled at each other.  
“Shall we take advantage of being alone?” he asked, moving close to Amber.  
“Lets. But shall we sit down?” Amber asked.  
“Good idea,” Aidan said.  
Amber put her costume bag in her room and then the two cuddled up on the couch.  
“Man you’re beautiful,” Aidan said, gently running his fingers down Amber’s cheek.  
He guided her lips to his and the two kissed. One kiss followed another and soon they were making out and enjoying being on their own.  
“What time is your flight tomorrow?” Aidan asked when they finally stopped kissing.  
“7.30pm. So we will have to be at the airport at 7 pm to check in,” Amber said.  
“I’d like to come and see you off,” Aidan said.  
“That would be nice,” Amber said  
Aidan gently kissed her again.

They would leave Armageddon as soon as Aidan had finished his signing session which was scheduled to finish at 5pm which would give them an hour or so to pack and clean the apartment.  
“If you need any help I’m happy to help,” Aidan said.  
Nicole would have dinner ready when they got back to the apartment. Aidan was going to have dinner with them again.  
“Thanks I’ll keep that in mind,” Amber said.  
“It’s going to be so hard to say goodbye,” Aidan said.  
“I know. I’m not looking forward to it,” Amber said.  
At least we are still in the same time zone for another couple of months,” Aidan said.  
“That is a positive. When you go back to Ireland your day time will be my night time and vice versa. So we could only contact each other early morning or early evening,” Amber said.  
“I know. We’re 11 hours behind you at the moment and 13 hours when you guys are on daylight savings time,” Aidan said.  
“It would be 12 hours behind when we go to standard time or to daylight savings time until we change to the opposite,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah that’s right,” Amber said.

She rested her head on Aidan’s chest and snuggled up close to him.  
“I’d really like a photo with you when you’re not in costume tomorrow. Do you think you could come get a photo with me and be out of costume? I’ll tell Dean to get lost as I don’t want him in it,” Aidan said.  
“Alright I’ll do that,” Amber said.  
“I’ll make sure it’s a really nice one as I’d like a pic of you to look at when you are gone,” Aidan said.  
“So you’d have the one they print on the spot,” Amber said.  
“If you don’t mind. I’ll buy you another copy from the website. Promise,” Aidan said.  
“What kind of pose shall we do?” Amber asked.  
“I was thinking we could be hugging,” Aidan said.  
“Did you want to practice so we get it right. Especially if they shovel us through quickly. We won’t have much time to get into the pose if that is the case,” Amber said.  
“That’s probably not a bad idea,” Aidan said.  
So they practiced some hugging poses and decided which one they felt would work the best. Then they cuddled up on the couch again and enjoyed each other’s company until Nicole came back.

When Nicole arrived back Aidan and Amber were snuggled up on the couch watching TV.  
“I’m back guys,” Nicole said.  
“Something smells great,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber helped Nicole plate up the dinner then everyone moved to the table.   
“Man this is delicious,” Aidan said, after they’d been eating for a few minutes.  
“I love these hotdogs. Can’t get them up north,” Amber said.  
“We used to live down here when we were teenagers,” Nicole explained.  
“And I loved these hotdogs. Missed them when we moved up north,” Amber said.  
“So where abouts did you live when you lived down here?” Aidan asked  
“We lived in Lower Hutt,” Amber said.  
“Shame you can’t show me where you lived. No time,” Aidan said.  
Just then Amber’s phone rang and it turned out to be one of her old friends inviting her to a party that evening.  
“Mind if I bring my boyfriend?” Amber asked.  
“You have a boyfriend? I have to meet him. Go you,” Leah said.

So when Amber got off the phone she turned to Aidan.  
“Feel like going to a party later?” she asked.  
“After the cocktail party I presume,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah after. One of my friends is having a do for her birthday and she invited me. Not sure how she knew I was down here as I hadn’t told her. It’s ok for you to come,” Amber said.  
“I’m up for it. Can’t wait to see the look on her face when you turn up with me,” Aidan said.  
He grinned at Amber and she smiled back at him. They were done eating by then so Amber went to her room and changed into a short black dress, black heels, makeup and some jewelry. She returned to the lounge and Aidan broke into a big smile.  
“You look fabulous,” he said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
“Shall we?” Aidan asked.  
Amber nodded and Aidan slipped his hand into hers and they headed for the door.  
“Have fun guys,” Nicole said.

The two made their way down to the bar where the cocktail party was being held. When they got there some people had already arrived. At the door Aidan explained that Amber was with him as she was his girlfriend and she was allowed to go in with him. Once inside they both got a drink and then mingled with the other attendees. Amber joined her friends and they chatted about this and that.  
“You look good,” Neil said.  
“Thanks. I’m a bit dressed up as we’re going to another party after this. One of my friends from down here invited me. She’ll be in for a surprise when I show up with Aidan,” Amber said.  
“That she will,” Neil said.  
“Aidan says he can’t wait to see the look on her face when I show up with him,” Amber said.  
“So what is happening tomorrow night when you fly out?” Sarah asked.  
“Well Aidan’s coming to see me off,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” Alex said.  
Aidan said hello to Amber’s friends when he joined Amber. As the party wore on Amber got asked to take photos of people with Aidan and she was happy to oblige. Aidan introduced her as his girlfriend if he was asked about her. A few people were envious and Amber couldn’t understand why. It was natural for Aidan to have a girlfriend and she was simply the lucky one who caught his eye. The photographer from Armageddon was also at the party and was taking photos of the guests with others at the party. He offered to take a photo of Aidan and Amber so they cuddled up for the camera.  
“Nice we’ll have two pics of us so we can have one each,” Aidan said.

Finally the cocktail party ended and everyone said their goodnights. Aidan and Amber headed out of the bar  
“Have fun at the party you two,” Amber’s friends said.  
Aidan had called for a taxi and it had arrived by the time the two had made their way on to the street that ran along the waterfront. Once they were in the taxi Amber gave the driver her friend’s address and they were off. It was a 20 minute drive to Amber’s friend’s place and when they got there Aidan paid the taxi driver and then the two headed up the drive way and around the back. Amber knocked on the backdoor and her friend answered.  
“Heyyy long time no see,” she said to Amber.  
“It’s great to see you,” Amber said.  
Then Becca took in who was with Amber and her eyes went huge.  
“OH MY GOODNESS,” Becca shrieked.   
Aidan had his arm around Amber’s waist and Becca had noticed this.  
“Becca this is Aidan. Aidan this is my friend Becca,” Amber introduced them  
“Aidan Turner is your BOYFRIEND?” Becca said.  
“Yes I am,” Aidan said, “It’s lovely to meet you,” he ended.  
“You’ll have to tell us all about it,” Becca said, “Come on in,” she ended.

Amber and Aidan followed Becca inside and through to the lounge. To Amber’s surprise a whole bunch of her old friends were there. She saw a lot of shocked looks when everyone saw Aidan with her.  
“Guys this is Aidan,” Amber said, introducing Aidan.  
Amber was the center of attention as everyone wanted to know how they’d gotten together.  
“We met yesterday at Armageddon. Aidan couldn’t get his eyes off me and kept looking at me while I was in the queue to have a photo with him and Dean. Them he came looking for me and found me at my costuming group’s stand. And when my group had our dinner he was having dinner at the same restaurant and asked if he could join us. He sat by me and after the dinner walked me back to the apartment I’m staying at. We ended up kissing a couple of times and basically decided it meant we were trying things out,” Amber said.  
“Wow you’re so lucky,” Becca said.  
“I know I am. But I’m not looking forward to tomorrow night when I have to go back to Hamilton. I’m going to miss Aidan so much,” Amber said.  
“And I’m going to miss Amber too,” Aidan said.  
“How are you going to make it work?” Becca asked.  
“We’re going to video call every day on Skype,” Aidan said.

Amber’s friends began asking Aidan questions about The Hobbit and Being Human and an enjoyable few hours passed. The party finally wound down and Aidan called for a taxi to go back to the apartment. Amber had enjoyed catching up with her Wellington friends and after they were in the taxi she turned to Aidan.  
“So what did you think of my friends?” she asked.  
“They are really cool. I hope your Hamilton friends are just as cool,” Aidan said.  
“I think you’ll find that they are,” Amber said.  
“Since it’s our last night together do you think I could uh stay the night at your apartment” Aidan asked.  
“Not a good idea,” Amber said.  
Aidan knew she was right so didn’t mention it again. When they got back into Wellington it was very late so each went their separate ways. When Aidan got back to the hotel he found Dean there watching TV.  
“Did you have fun at the party with Amber?” he asked.  
“Yeah I did. Oh by the way I’m going to go with her to the airport tomorrow to see her off,” Aidan said.  
“That figures,” Dean said.  
He grinned and Aidan smiled.  
“It will be my last chance to spend time with her,” Aidan said.  
The next morning Amber met Aidan and Dean at the station as she had done the day before. Nicole was doing other things again so wasn’t going to Armageddon. She and Aidan walked up to the Cake Tin hand in hand, Aidan pulling Amber’s bag on wheels. There were a bunch of girls waiting outside and they all wanted to talk to Aidan. Amber told Aidan she’d head in and would see him at his panel then headed inside. Going to the Outpost 42 stand she changed into her Sith Inquisitor costume and began trooping. Lots of people wanted photos with her and she was kept busy until it was time to go and see Aidan’s panel. When Amber arrived at the main stage she was able to get a seat near the front where she’d get a good view of Aidan and he would have a good view of her. She had removed her mask so she could see Aidan properly as her vision was limited inside her mask. After a short wait the panel began and Dean and Aidan were introduced. As soon as Aidan came on stage he spotted Amber and his jaw dropped when he saw her.  
“Awesome costume,” he mouthed to her.  
“Thanks,” Amber mouthed back.  
Aidan smiled and winked and then people started asking him and Dean questions. Amber spent an enjoyable 45 minutes listening to Aidan answering questions. At the end of the panel Aidan and Dean left the stage and everyone else left too. Amber found Aidan waiting outside with Gemma.  
“That costume is seriously amazing,” Aidan said.  
“It took a lot of work to make,” Amber said.  
“I can imagine,” Aidan said.

Aidan gazed at her taking in every detail of her costume. It was more elaborate than the other two and he could see a lot of people coming to look at Amber’s costume. And they were wanting photos.  
“I’ll see you soon,” Amber said to Aidan and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
“I’ll come to the stand,” Aidan said.  
Then he was gone and Amber put her mask back on and interacted with the people around her. Once they had dissipated Amber went to the photo token stand and bought a token for the photo she and Aidan were getting during his photo session. Aidan would reimburse her for it after the photo session while they were having lunch. Amber was going to be having lunch with Aidan again in the VIP lounge. Amber then headed back to the stand and took a turn in the shoot a trooper booth. Her Sith Inquisitor costume included armor so she was able to help in the booth. Lots of people were wanting to shoot her so time passed pretty quickly.   
“She’s in the shoot a trooper booth,” Amber heard someone say.  
She wondered if they were talking to Aidan and removed her mask as no one was shooting at her. It was Aidan and he smiled at her.  
“Mind if I shoot at you again?” he asked.  
“Not at all,” Amber smiled.  
She put her mask on and Aidan paid a donation and shot at her.  
“Nice mask,” Aidan said at the end of shooting at her.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.

“I’m free now until the photo session,” Aidan said.  
He drew Amber close and kissed her gently which elicited some wolf whistles from her friends.  
“Wanna watch me get shot at?” Amber asked.  
“Sure,” Aidan said.  
Amber put her mask back on and went down the back of the shoot a trooper booth. Soon it got really busy again and by the time things finally quieted down Aidan had gone. Checking the time Amber discovered it was nearly time for his and Dean’s photo session to end so she got Neil to replace her in the booth then went out the back and got out of her costume.   
“Gonna go have lunch. I’ll be back later,” Amber said.  
She headed around to the photo shoot area and joined the queue of people waiting for a photo with Dean and Aidan. There weren’t many left so it wasn’t long before it was Amber’s turn.  
“Hey babe,” Aidan said.  
“Heya” Amber said.  
“It’s just Amber and I mate,” Aidan said to Dean.  
Dean stepped to one side and Amber and Aidan hugged in the pose they’d practiced and the photo was taken.  
“Thanks babe,” Aidan said.  
He gave Amber a quick peck on the lips and then Amber left the photo shoot area.


	7. Chapter 7

The final few photos were taken and then it was lunchtime.  
“Um there’s something I need to tell you,” Aidan said.  
“What’s that?” Amber asked.  
“I’m a smoker. I hadn’t told you as I’d managed to have one when I haven’t been doing something with you. But I realized I needed to tell you,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks for telling me. I’m asthmatic and cigarette smoke is one of the things that triggers an attack,” Amber said.  
“Right. I will make sure not to smoke around you then,” Aidan said.  
He smiled glad she had told him about her asthma.  
“Just let me know if you need to go have a smoke and it will be fine,” Amber said.  
“Cool thanks,” Aidan said, “Is your asthma serious?” he asked.  
“Nah. I use a symptom controller which is a puffer I have to use morning and night every day which controls it. I have a reliever as well which I use if I have an attack which isn’t very often,” Amber said.  
“Have you ever had to go to hospital?” Aidan asked.  
“No but I have had to have prednisone once or twice. That’s a steroid which gets rid of inflammation. I’ve only needed it when I’ve had a cough which won’t go away,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad you haven’t had to go to the hospital for it,” Aidan said.

By then they’d reached the VIP lounge and going inside they greeted the others who were there.   
“I’m going to shoot outside for a smoke,” Aidan said.  
“Ok cool,” Amber said.  
Aidan headed off and Amber chatted with the other people in the VIP lounge.  
“Aidan’s gonna miss you. He doesn’t want you to go home tonight,” Dean said.  
“I know. When do you guys start the pickups?” Amber asked.  
“Tomorrow,” Dean said.  
“Do you stay in the same place while doing that or are you going to be living somewhere else?” Amber asked.  
“Living somewhere else,” Dean said,” The hotel was only while we are doing Armageddon and the organizers are paying for it,” he ended.  
“Are you looking forward to the pickups?” Amber asked.  
“It will be good to see all the other actors again,” Dean said.  
“I wonder if Aidan will tell them about me,” Amber said.  
“That will be up to Aidan.,” Dean said.  
Amber nodded hoping Aidan wasn’t getting cold outside while having his cigarette.

Aidan finally returned and the two had lunch and enjoyed each other’s company. He had picked up the photo of the two of them when he’d come back inside and it looked amazing.  
“Dean said you don’t want me to go home tonight,” Amber said, when they were relaxing after eating.  
“He’s right. I love you Amber Reigns. I know we’ve only known each other a couple of days but I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve fallen in love with you,” he ended.  
Amber smiled as Aidan dropped his head finding her mouth with his. After they came up for air Aidan ran his fingers through Amber’s hair.  
“I’m gonna miss you something dreadful. At least I’ll have that photo of us to look at,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah. And we will be in touch via Skype,” Amber said.  
“At least I’ll be busy doing pickups so that will keep me occupied,” Aidan said.  
“Are you going to tell the other actors about me?” Amber asked.  
“Of course,” Aidan said.  
“So are you doing anything for your birthday I know it’s only a couple of weeks away,” Amber said.  
“No idea. Probably be working during the day on pickups,” Aidan said.  
He didn’t want her to know he was planning to arrange for her to fly down to Wellington for the day so they could be together on his birthday. Of course that meant he would see her again before Supernova and he was excited about that.

When it was time for Aidan to go and do the final signing session he and Dean were doing Amber returned to the stand and suited up again. She passed 3 pleasant hours trooping then called it a day and getting changed said her goodbyes to all her costuming friends then joined Aidan by the VIP lounge.  
“Well this is it the end of Wellington Armageddon 2013 for me,” Amber said.  
“And me,” Aidan said.  
The two headed out of the Cake Tin and “Aidan said his goodbyes to Gemma and told Dean he’d see him back at the hotel after seeing Amber off at the airport.  
“What are we having for dinner tonight?” Aidan asked.  
“Not sure. Nicole didn’t tell me,” Amber said.  
During the walk down Lambton Quay Aidan’s phone rang so they had to stop while he took the call. Amber could hear Aidan’s side of the conversation and it sounded like he was talking to his parents. At one stage he talked about her.  
“I’ve met someone new. I’m really happy and Amber, that’s her name, is beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“I will bring Amber to meet you some time. She’s a New Zealander. We met this weekend at Armageddon,” Aidan said.  
“We will make it work. We’re going to keep in contact via Skype,” Aidan said.  
“There’s lots to tell. But not enough time to tell all now. I’ll video call tomorrow night on Skype and I’ll tell you more then,” Aidan said.  
He then ended the conversation after saying goodbye.

“Sorry about that. That was my parents,” Aidan said.  
“It’s ok. I guess this is one of the better times of the day to call since they are in Ireland and it would be 6.30 in the morning,” Amber said.  
“Yup. Mam normally gets up quite early,” Aidan said.  
They had started walking again and it wasn’t long before they were back at Amber’s apartment. There they ate dinner then Aidan helped Amber and Nicole to pack up and clean the apartment. Finally it was time to go to the airport.  
“How are you guys getting to the airport?” Aidan asked.  
“Taxi,” Nicole said.  
She got on her phone and called for one to come then they locked up the apartment and went down to reception where they handed in their key and waited for the taxi to arrive. The taxi arrived about 10 minutes later and the three of them got in after putting their bags in the boot. It was a 20 minute drive to the airport where the girls checked their luggage and themselves in. They they had a 20 minute wait before boarding their flight.   
“Can you take some pics of Amber and I?” Aidan asked Nicole.  
She agreed and used Amber’s camera to take the photos. Amber and Aidan posed in a variety of poses some silly and some more serious including hugging and kissing as Nicole snapped away.   
“I’ll send you the pics when we get home,” Amber promised Aidan.

All too soon it was time for the girls flight to board.  
“Have a safe flight back to Hamilton. I will be thinking of you,” Aidan said, pulling Amber into a hug.  
“I will,” Amber said.  
She started to cry and Aidan tilted her head up so she was looking at him.  
“Don’t cry babe we’ll be together again soon I promise,” he said.  
Amber managed to smile as Aidan gently wiped her tears away then lowering his head found her mouth with his. Their kiss was lingering but when they came up for air they had to part.

“I’ll watch your plane take off and wave,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
Amber waved as they walked up the air jetty and Aidan waved back. Then they were gone as they went around a corner to board their plane. Aidan went to the observation lounge to see their plane take off and thankfully he was alone. He was feeling tearful as he was missing Amber already. They had exchanged contact information back at the apartment including Skype details. He got his phone out and sent Amber a text.  
“Am missing you already” he said.  
Amber didn’t reply and Aidan realized she’d probably had to turn her phone off while the plane took off. About 10 minutes later he saw her plane head onto the runway and taxi down to the end of it to take off. Then it was taking off and he waved as it went feeling very close to tears. 

After the plane had taken off Amber looked at Nicole and burst into tears. By the time the flight landed in Hamilton she had regained her composure and was feeling happy again when she and Nicole got off the plane. One of their friends was there to meet them and drive them back to their flat.  
“Hey Vicky,” Nicole greeted her.  
“Hey guys did you have a good weekend,” Vicky asked.  
“Yes we did. We’ve lots of photos to show you,” Amber said.  
“What were Aidan and Dean like?” Vicky asked.  
“Dean’s cool but Aidan is amazing,” Amber said.  
“So what happened when you met them?” Vicky asked.  
Amber was about to answer her when her phone went. It was Aidan.  
“Hey babe,” Amber answered it.  
“Did you have a good flight? I’m back at the hotel with Dean now,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah we did. I’ll be sending you the photos of us soon. We aren’t far from home,” Amber said.  
“It’s so good to hear your voice again,” Aidan said.  
“Yours too,” Amber said.  
“I’m up at 4.30 tomorrow. Not looking forward to it,” Aidan said.  
“Poor you. I’m up at 7.30 so no sleep in for me either,” Amber said.  
“Don’t forget to contact the CO of the Southern Cross Garrison,” Aidan said.  
“I won’t. I’ll do it as soon as I’ve emailed you the photos. I promise,” Amber said.

Amber and Aidan chatted until the girls got home and then Amber told him she had to go.   
“I’ll email you the photos shortly. Or did you want me to send them through Skype,” Amber said.  
“Skype. I’ll video call you,” Aidan said.  
“Ok talk soon then babe,” Amber said.  
She ended the call and helped Nicole and Vicky take their bags inside. After unpacking Nicole and Vicky chatted while Amber uploaded the photos from the weekend. Once they were all the computer Amber sent Aidan a text to say the photos were on the computer and a few minutes later he video called her. Nicole and Vicky could also see the screen and Vicky’s jaw dropped when she saw who it was that was calling Amber.  
“Hey babe I’m ready so you can send the photos now,” Aidan said.  
“Hey Aidan, “ Nicole said.  
“Heya,” Aidan said.  
Amber got the photos sending then turned to Vicky.  
“Vicky this is Aidan, Aidan this is Vicky. Vicky is one of our friends and she picked us up from the airport,” Amber said.  
“Hey Aidan,” Vicky said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said to Vicky.  
“Hey Dean,” Amber said, spotting Dean looking over Aidan’s shoulder.  
“Ohmigosh is that Dean too,” Vicky said,.  
“Sure is and I think he can hear you,” Amber said.  
“Hi Vicky,” Dean said.

It was fun having a group conversation and when it finally ended because Dean and Aidan had to go due to their early start Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“I have to go now babe,” he said.  
They blew kisses to each other then Aidan ended the call. Amber looked at Nicole who grinned and Vicky who raised her eyebrows at her.  
“I think there is something you’ve not told me Amber Reigns,” Vicky said, a grin on her face.  
“Amber is Aidan’s girlfriend!” Nicole burst out.  
“You and Aidan Turner?” Vicky asked looking amazed.  
“Yes!” Amber said.  
“When and how?” Vicky asked.  
Amber smiled at her.  
“It all started when I went to get my photo with Dean and Aidan…” she began.  
Slowly she told Vicky everything and showed her all the photos.  
“Wow you are so lucky. I hope I’ll get to meet him properly if he comes up here to see you,” Vicky said.  
“I’m sure you will,” Amber said.  
“Am I right that it was Aidan who called you on the way back here?” Vicky said.  
“Yes,” Amber said.

A few days later Amber received a package in the mail and it was a copy of the photo of her and Aidan taken on the last day of Armageddon and a copy of the photo of them taken at the cocktail party. Aidan had bought her a copy of each and he’d let her know he’d bought them during one of their video calls. Amber had messaged the CO of the Southern Cross Garrison about Supernova in Sydney and found out that they were exhibiting and that she’d be welcome to join them. She had joined their forums so she could keep informed about what they were doing at the expo and in the evenings. It turned out that like Outpost 42 they were planning to have a dinner one of the evenings so Amber indicated she wanted to attend and asked if she could bring her boyfriend. That evening Aidan video called her as he had been doing every day and she told Aidan what she’d found out. There had been a reply to her post saying she could bring her boyfriend as he guest.  
“Awesome. I hope the dinner is as fun as the one with your garrison,” Aidan said.  
“It should be. They seem like a great group. I’ve been interacting with them on their forums which I joined so I can be involved in the preparation for the event and get a pass to go in,” Amber said.  
“You won’t need a pass as I’ll get ya in each day,” Aidan said.  
“I kinda wanted to surprise them so wasn’t going to tell them about us and let them see for themselves,” Amber said.  
“Just tell them you’ve got a pass already,” Aidan suggested.  
Their conversation then turned to what Aidan had been doing. He told her what he was allowed to tell her which wasn’t much. It sounded like he was having fun though even though the days were pretty long.

The next day it was Saturday and Amber had some friends over in the afternoon. They were all keen to hear how her weekend at Armageddon had been. So Amber started telling them everything that had happened and showing them the photos. Other photos had been put up online and she’d downloaded copies of the ones that had her in them and had them in a folder on her computer.   
“Wow you lucky thing getting to hang out with Aidan so much. What’s he like?” one of Amber’s friends asked.  
“He’s super nice and lots of fun to talk to,” Amber said.  
She hadn’t shown them the photos of them kissing as she wanted to surprise them when Aidan came up to visit. Till then she didn’t want them to know the two were dating.  
“Hey did you know it’s Aidan’s birthday next Wednesday,” Nicole said.  
“Actually no I didn’t,” Amber said.  
“It’s his 30th. I wonder if he’ll be doing anything,” Nicole said.  
“Probably a party with the other cast members. He’ll be filming that day,” Amber said.


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later after Nicole had gone outside to check the mail she came back and held out an envelope to Amber.  
“For you,” she said.  
Amber opened it to find two airline tickets one to Wellington and one back again and a pass for the Hobbit set. The tickets were for Wednesday the 19th of June and Thursday the 20th of June. Amber would fly down on the morning of the 19th and back on the evening of the 20th. The pass was for the day of the 19th.  
“What is it?” Nicole asked.  
“Tell ya later,” Amber said.  
Her friends would definitely want to know why she’d been invited down to the Hobbit set on the 19th of June and would ask questions. She excused herself and put the tickets and pass in her room then returned to her friends.   
“You know you’re totally lucky getting to spend that much time with Aidan,” Olive said.  
“Yeah I know. I was expecting to get a photo with him, then get it signed and that would be it,” Amber said.  
“And yet you got to talk to him on all three days. And you went to the cocktail party and were able to talk to him again there,” Cherie said.  
“Yeah. It was a coincidence that he was at the same place O42 were at for our dinner. But I couldn’t believe it when he wanted to join us as my guest,” Amber said.  
“That must have been amazing,” Cherie said.

Amber hadn’t told them about Aidan going back to her apartment or anything that had happened after they’d left the dinner. She had also not told them about having lunch with Aidan in the VIP lounge on the second and third day or that Aidan had invited her to the cocktail party or the party they’d gone to after the cocktail party. She hadn’t even mentioned Aidan seeing her off when she’d flown back to Hamilton.   
“Bet you enjoyed those hugs you got for those photos,” Deidre said  
“Oh yeah he is so cuddly and warm,” Amber said.  
Some of her friends were Aidan fans so they were a little envious that she’d gotten to meet him. Amber could just imagine their reactions when they found out that they were dating. Amber’s friends stayed until after dinner then went home. When they were gone Amber smiled at Nicole.  
“Right. That envelope I got today was tickets to Wellington and back and a day pass for the Hobbit Set. I’m flying down in the morning on the 19th and back on the 20th. Aidan wants me with him for his birthday!” Amber said.  
“And then you’ve got Supernova the day after you get back here,” Nicole said.  
“I know. I’m kinda hoping Aidan may come back up here for the day on the Thursday and stay overnight that night,” Amber said.  
“In your bed?” Nicole asked.  
“Of course not,” Amber said.

“If he comes back for the day you should invite your friends to come over in the afternoon so they can meet him,” Nicole said.  
“That’s what I was thinking,” Amber said.  
When she video called Aidan that night she told him she’d received the tickets and pass.  
“Fantastic. I can’t wait to see you again,” Aidan said.  
“It’s still a week and a half away,” Amber said.  
“I know it is. The guys want to meet you too. I’ve told them about you,” Aidan said.  
“All good. I’d like a photo with each of them and a big group photo with you all. If that can be arranged,” Amber said.  
“I’ll sort it,” Aidan promised.  
He then told her about how he’d told the guys. It turned out that Dean had been the one that had broken the news.  
“He couldn’t keep his trap shut long enough for me to tell them,” Aidan said.  
When they’d gotten to the set that day and met up with all the other actors Dean had told them he had some news.  
“Aidan’s got a new girlfriend. He met her at Wellington Armageddon,” Dean had said.  
“Shut up Dean,” Aidan had said, an embarrassed smile on his face.

The guys had showered Aidan with congratulations then asked him to tell all. So he’d given them a run down on what had happened.   
“Do we get to meet Amber?” Mark Hadlow had asked.  
“I’m hoping she can come down on my birthday. She lives in Hamilton,” Aidan had said.  
“So are there any plans for the evening since it will be your birthday?” Amber asked.  
“I think the guys are planning a party for me,” Aidan said.  
“Cool it should be fun,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan chatted for an hour and then he had to go. Aidan hadn’t mentioned anything about coming up to Hamilton with her on the 20th and she hadn’t asked. Every time they chatted she missed him more. It was hard being so far away from Aidan and not able to see him in person. She missed being in his arms and the taste of his lips on hers.  
“How is Aidan?” Nicole asked.  
“He’s good. Looking forward to seeing me in a week and a half,” Amber said.  
“I bet he is,” Amber said.  
“I bet you are looking forward to seeing him too,” Nicole said.  
“Heck yes,” Amber said.

A week and a half later it was the 19th and Amber woke up very excited. She had been shopping a few days earlier and bought Aidan some CD’s and aftershave. After dressing and having breakfast Amber loaded the car with her bag and Nicole drove her to the airport. There was a half an hour wait to get on the plane but once she was on the plane she texted Aidan to say she was on the plane.  
“Awesome I’ll see you soon. Can’t wait,” Aidan replied.  
Amber had to turn her phone off then as the plane was getting ready to take off.   
‘Aidan here I come,’ Amber thought as the plane soared into the sky.   
The flight lasted 45 minutes and when it touched down in Wellington Amber couldn’t wait to get out of the plane and see if Aidan was there to meet her. To her disappointment he wasn’t as he was busy on set but a taxi had been arranged to take her to the set from the airport. It was only a short drive to where they were filming and when they got there Amber had to show her pass and was allowed to go in. She was directed to where they were preparing to reshoot a scene and to take a seat. She could see all the actors in costume getting ready for the take and Aidan looked amazing in his Kili costume and makeup. Clearly she wouldn’t be able to talk to him until they had a break so she watched quietly, holding Aidan’s present while they worked. Her bag had been taken to where she was going to be staying and she wasn’t really sure where that was as the taxi driver told her she’d be told where she was staying later on.

Finally the actors were given a break and Aidan immediately came over to her a big smile on his face and wrapped her in his arms.  
“I’ve missed you so much. How are ya?” he said.  
“I’ve missed you too. Happy birthday babe,” Amber said.  
She passed Aidan his present and he opened it and smiled when he saw what she’d gotten him.  
“Thanks so much,” Aidan said.  
He hugged her again and then they were kissing their kiss hungry and intense as though they were making up for their weeks apart. Hoots and wolf whistles from the other guys reminded them they had an audience.   
“Oh my goodness I actually snogged Kili,” Amber said, grinning.  
“I suppose you did,” Aidan said, “You aren’t going to fan girl are you?” he asked.  
“Nah,” Amber said.  
He turned to the other actors who were looking curious.  
“Guys this is my lovely girlfriend Amber,” Aidan said.  
He then introduced each of the actors to her apart from Dean and Sylvester McCoy who she’d already met.

“Great to see you again,” Dean said to her.  
Amber hugged Dean and then greeted Sylvester who also told her it was great to see her again. Then she and Aidan chatted with the others. There’d be time to catch up later when they were on their own. All too soon the actors were called to resume work and Amber watched as they filmed some more reshoots. Aidan was amazing with his bow and arrows and his sword and she couldn’t get her eyes off him. After another couple of hours hard work they broke for lunch.  
“Are you finding it hot under all that?” Amber asked.  
“Not as hot as when we filmed in the summer when doing principal photography. It was an absolute killer then,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber had gotten some food and were sitting together to eat.  
“At least you won’t be feeling the cold so much,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I’m nice and warm and not too hot,” Aidan said.  
“So is there anything planned for tonight?” Amber asked.  
“We are all going clubbing,” Aidan said.  
“Cool count me in,” Amber said, “That is if I am invited,” she ended.  
“Of course you are,” Aidan said.

When they had finished eating they cuddled and kissed enjoying being together again.  
“Now I’m cuddling with Kili,” Amber said between kisses.  
“Tons of girls would love to be you right now cuddling and kissing with Kili,” Mark Hadlow commented.  
“Someone should get a photo of this,” Dean commented.  
“Shut up. That’s a terrible idea,” Aidan said, between kisses.  
But it was too late as Graham McTavish had grabbed Amber’s camera and switched it on and started taking photos of them.  
“Oh stop it already,” Aidan said, disentangling himself from Amber.  
Graham grinned and put the camera down.  
“Are they always like this?” Amber asked.  
“Unfortunately yes. And they’ve been teasing me mercilessly about you,” Aidan said.  
“Aidan and Amber up the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G,” Jed Brophy chortled.  
“Or should that be Kili and Amber up the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G?” Dean asked.  
Amber rolled her eyes at Aidan.   
“Guys enough,” Aidan said.

Fortunately they were called back to start working again not long after and Amber resumed watching them. She wasn’t allowed to take any photos of them working and she understood that that was because of secrecy. Amber passed an enjoyable afternoon watching Aidan filming. She laughed when lines were fluffed and at other funny mistakes were made. It was particularly funny when Aidan was the one who screwed up and he shot her a few dirty looks when he heard her laughing. Finally the reshoots drew to a close for the day and Aidan came over to Amber.  
“I heard you laughing at me screwing up,” he said.  
“Sorry I couldn’t help but laugh,” Amber said.  
“I was a bit embarrassed about some of my screw ups,” Aidan said.  
“I kinda guessed from the looks you threw my way,” Amber admitted.  
“Normally it doesn’t bother me when I screw up but of course today it was in front of my girlfriend so that was why it was so embarrassing,” Aidan said.  
“I understand. I’d be embarrassed if you were watching me play badminton and I screwed up,” Amber said.  
“Yup. Now, I’ve arranged for you to get those photos you wanted,” Aidan said.  
Amber spent the next 10 minutes posing for a photo with each of the actors and then they did a group shot. Of course Aidan as Kili was next to Amber and he had his arm around her. When she and Aidan did their individual shot Aidan hugged her. Finally all the photos she wanted were done and the actors were able to get changed.

“I’ll just go and de dwarf. Won’t be long,” Aidan said.  
He disappeared in the direction of the changing area and Amber chatted with some of the crew until he returned 15 minutes later. He looked good in jeans and a jacket his long black curls loose.  
“How do they fit your wig with your hair so long?” Amber asked.  
“Pin it tightly to my head,” Aidan said.  
“Ouch, that can’t be fun,” Amber said.  
“It’s not. It was either that or I’d have to get a number 1 clipper cut. That’s what I was told at the start of principal photography,” Aidan said.  
“Glad you didn’t you’d have looked really different,” Amber said.  
“And my head would be ruddy cold right now,” Aidan added.  
“You’d have to wear a hat or a beanie,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. Anyway shall we head back to where we are staying and get some dinner. I’m famished,” Aidan said.  
“Where am I staying?” Amber asked.  
“At the house that I’m sharing with some of the guys. There’s a spare bed in my room. It’s the only spare bed. I hope you don’t mind,” Aidan said.

“As long as you don’t try anything it will be fine,” Amber said.  
“What do you mean?” Aidan asked.  
“Well remember I said it wouldn’t be a good idea for you to stay at my apartment when I was down here for Welly? I said that because I want to wait until I’m married to um lose my virginity,” Amber said.  
“You’re still a virgin?” Aidan asked looking amazed.  
“Yes and proud of it. My body will be my wedding gift to my husband whoever he might be,” Amber said.  
“That’s awesome. I won’t try anything I promise. I love you and so I will respect your wishes ,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks I appreciate that,” Amber said.  
“Is it ok if we have a cuddle?” Aidan asked.  
“There is the risk that that could lead to more. Not sure if it would be a good idea,” Amber said.  
“It won’t I promise,” Aidan said.  
By then they were at the car that would take them to where they were staying. It was only a short drive to the house Aidan was sharing with Dean, Adam and Jed. When they got there Amber found that her bag had been delivered there and was in Aidan’s room on the bed she was going to be using.

The other guys arrived not long after.   
“If there is going to be any shagging I hope you guys will keep it down,” Jed said.  
“Amber wants to wait till she’s married so there won’t be,” Aidan said.  
Jed, Dean and Adam burst out laughing.  
“Like you’ll let that stop you Aid. I bet you she’ll be wanting it after you start kissing,” Adam said.  
“I don’t think so,” Aidan said, “I love her and will respect her wishes,” Aidan said.  
“And if Amber changes her mind?” Jed asked.  
“Obviously that would be different but I don’t think she will,” Aidan said firmly.  
Amber came into the room then and heard the end of the conversation.  
“I most certainly will not be wanting it tonight,” Amber said.  
“See what did I tell you,” Aidan said.  
He wrapped his arm around Amber and kissed her on the cheek and smiled at Jed, Adam and Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have it your way. Personally I would have some fun while you’re down here,” Jed said.  
“Oh I’m going to. Just not that kind of fun,” Amber said.  
“Leave it alone,” Aidan said.  
“So what’s for dinner?” Amber asked.  
“Aidan’s turn to cook,” Adam said.  
Amber looked at Aidan and he nodded.  
“They’re right. We take it in turns,” Aidan said.  
“I”ll help you,” Amber said.  
“Thanks babe,” Aidan said.  
They went into the kitchen and spent the next half an hour cooking a hot dinner. While they worked they chatted.  
“Are you coming back to Hamilton with me tomorrow since you’ll be flying to Supernova on Friday?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I am. I’ve organized us both tickets flying out of Hamilton. I’m not needed here tomorrow or Friday,” Aidan said.  
“Fantastic. So what else did you get for your birthday other than my pressie? Amber asked.  
Aidan had gotten presents from all the actors and various other people and he gave her a rundown of what he’d gotten.  
“I got lots of yummy chocolate,” Aidan said.

Once dinner was ready Amber plated it up and they took the plates out to the table. Everyone sat down and then Amber said grace and they tucked in. After dinner was over Amber put some makeup and jewelry on. She was already wearing tight black jeans a jersey and a skivvy. She gave her hair a going over with her GHD then decided she was ready and rejoined Aidan. He smiled when he saw her.  
“You look amazing,” Aidan said.  
“You look great too,” Amber said.  
Aidan had changed into the outfit he’d been wearing on the first day of Wellington Armageddon including the fingerless gloves as it was cold. The others were also ready to go so everyone piled into a car, Amber sitting between Dean and Aidan in the back as she was the skinniest. She had figured out pretty quickly that she’d have to go in the middle in the back but wasn’t sure if Aidan would go in the back with her or go in the passenger seat in the front.   
“I’m coming in the back with you,” Aidan said, straight away.  
Amber was enjoying being so close to Aidan and leant into him as he slipped his arm around her.   
“Seeing you today has made today such a special day,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and squeezed her gently.  
“So where are we going?” Amber asked.  
“I’m not sure. They won’t tell me,” Aidan said.

When they arrived at their destination it turned out that it was the Molly Malones Irish Bar. Aidan looked at Amber and smiled.  
“This is appropriate since I’m Irish,” Aidan said.  
“We’re using The Blarney Stone function room,” Jed said.  
Aidan looked confused.  
“Huh I thought we were clubbing,” he said.  
“You’ll see,” Adam said.  
So everyone headed inside and made their way through to the Blarney Stone function room. When they entered the room it was dark but the lights went on and there were shouts of “Surprise” and “Happy Birthday” from those there. It seemed like the whole Hobbit cast and crew were there and Aidan looked floored. A banner hung along one wall and it read “Happy 30th Birthday”   
“I can’t believe they did this for me,” Aidan said.  
“It’s awesome. Have your family come over?” Amber asked.  
“Doubt it, it’s too far to come from Ireland,” Aidan said.  
“Ohmigosh look,” Amber said catching sight of a big screen with a bunch of people on it.

Aidan looked and his jaw dropped.  
“That’s my Mam and Da and the rest of my family,” Aidan said.  
He waved and they waved back.  
“Hi sweetheart,” his mother said.  
“Hey Mam, Da,” Aidan said.  
He introduced Amber to them and she said hello. He then greeted other family members and introduced Amber to them as well. Then his family wished him a happy birthday.   
“How the blazes was this arranged?” Aidan asked turning to the guys.  
“We set up a Skype link and video called your family so they could be here for this,” Dean explained.  
“Thanks. You guys are the greatest,” Aidan said.  
He turned to Amber.  
“Shall we dance?” he asked.  
Amber smiled and let him lead her onto the dance floor. The two began jamming to the beat of the music that was playing and having a good time.   
“I’m hoping to introduce my friends to you tomorrow. They still don’t know we’re an item,” Amber said.  
“I look forward to that,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and bumped his hip against hers.

They danced and socialized with Aidan’s friends and his family via Skype for the next 45 minutes and then it was time for speeches and Aidan to cut the birthday cake that had been made for him. It was a chocolate cake and had 30 candles. Amber decided to say something so when it was her turn on the microphone she smiled at everyone.  
“I’m Amber for those who Aidan hasn’t introduced me to and I’m Aidan’s girlfriend. We met a few weeks ago at Wellington Armageddon and it’s been fun so far. Aidan is loving caring boyfriend and even when we are apart he makes time to video call me each day and make sure I’m doing ok. I am looking forward to seeing where things go for us. Love you heaps babe and a big huge happy birthday you sexy thing,” Amber said.  
She hugged and kissed Aidan ignoring the hoots and whistles from the guys. Aidan’s family in Ireland spoke too via the Skype link then it was time to cut the cake. Aidan cut the cake and everyone sang happy birthday to him then he blew the candles out. Amber cracked up as the candles were trick candles.  
“Ok who was the jackass who did this,” Aidan demanded when he realized what was going on.  
“I did,” Dean said.  
“Bastard,” Aidan said, then laughed, seeing the funny side of it.  
After that there was more dancing and socializing until supper time. There was a bar in the room and the drinks were flowing freely. Aidan’s friends kept shouting him drinks and it wasn’t long before he was drunk, talking and laughing with his friends. He went outside a couple of times for a smoke, letting Amber know what he was going to do.

After supper the partying went on till midnight then ended as some of the guys had an early start the next morning. Jed, Adam, Dean, Aidan and Amber went back to where they were staying. When Amber had gotten ready for bed she got into bed and waited for Aidan to come back from cleaning his teeth. When he came back he closed the door behind him and smiled at Amber then coming over to her bed he sat down on the bed next to her.  
“I had a lot of fun tonight. I’m probably going to feel blah tomorrow but it will be worth it,” Aidan said.  
He leant over and gently kissed Amber who kissed back. Soon they were making out and it felt amazing. When they came up for air, Aidan looked at Amber.  
“Will I be able to smoke at yours?” Aidan asked.  
“Outside only,” Amber said, “Sorry,” she added.  
“It’s ok. I expected you’d say something like that,” he said.  
“I wish you’d quit. It’s a disgusting habit and you’re wrecking your lungs,” Amber said.  
“I know I am but it’s really hard to quit,” Aidan said.  
“It’s the nicotine as it’s addictive. Your body has become addicted to it and probably needs it to feel normal. Just like an alcoholic needs alcohol to feel normal,” Amber said.  
“I’ve tried to quit but keep falling off the wagon. I’ve been smoking for years now. Very very hard to quit after so long,” Aidan said.  
“How have you tried to quit?” Amber asked.

Aidan looked at her as he thought back to how he’d tried to quit.  
“Patches, going cold turkey things like that. Hasn’t worked,” Aidan said.  
“Have you considered trying Clever Smoke if you know what that is?” Amber asked.  
“I’ve seen ads for it and have thought about it but haven’t gotten off my butt and done anything about it,” Aidan said.  
“I should have bought you one as part of your birthday present,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok,” Aidan said.  
Amber decided she would buy him one anyway as soon as possible. The sooner he was able to stop smoking the less damage he would do to his lungs.  
“Why did you start smoking in the first place?” Amber asked.  
“My mates were smokers and peer pressure from them I guess,” Aidan said.  
“Doing roles like Mitchell that required you to smoke wouldn’t help either,” Amber said.  
“No you’re right,” Aidan said.  
He looked at the time then back at Amber.  
“We better settle down as we’ve got an early flight tomorrow” Aidan said.  
“Night babe,” Amber said.  
“Goodnight,” Aidan said.  
He kissed her softly on the lips then going to his own bed he got in and switched off his lamp. Amber did likewise and the two went to sleep. 

The next morning they had breakfast then were off to the airport to head to Hamilton, Aidan suffering from a hangover. At the airport Aidan was asked to sign a few autographs and pose for some photos as they went through the terminal. Amber waited patiently while Aidan interacted with the fans and took photos when asked. Aidan introduced her as his girlfriend and she got a few jealous looks sent her way. Finally they were able to check in and then had a 30 minute wait before boarding. They went up to the observation lounge and watched planes taking off and landing, Amber wrapped in Aidan’s arms.   
“I’m going to enjoy the next four days,” Aidan said.  
“Me too,” Amber said.  
“Other than the pick-ups have you much else scheduled in the next few weeks? Amber asked.  
“Not really. In the second weekend in July some of us are going to the New Zealand premier of At World’s End. Martin is in it and he got us the invitations,” Aidan said.  
“Oh wow nice,” Amber said.  
“I’m hoping you can come down that weekend and attend the premier with me,” Aidan said.  
“I’m there,” Amber said.  
“It’s formal dress,” Aidan said.  
“No problem. I’ll do my own hair and makeup and I’ll organize a dress,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see you all glammed up,” Aidan said.

They had to go and board the plane then and when they were settled on the plane Amber looked at Aidan.  
“I guess the premier is when we’ll be going public properly as the press will definitely be there,” Amber said.  
“Yes. Can you handle it?” Aidan asked.  
“I’ll be fine,” Amber said.  
“I’ve done various premiers of both movies and TV shows so I know what to expect,” Aidan said.  
“What will you be wearing?” Amber asked.  
“A suit and tie most likely,” Aidan said.  
“I’ve seen pics of you all flashed up and you look great,” Amber said.  
“Be warned there will be lots of photos taken of us,” Aidan said.  
“It’s all good,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan and hugged him. It was an awesome opportunity for her to see him again before he finished doing the pick-ups.  
“A few weeks after the pickups are finished Mortal Instruments City of Bones comes out. I am not sure yet if I will be invited to the premier as my role was only very small,” Aidan said.  
“What is your role?” Amber asked.  
“I play Luke Galloway also known as Lucian Greymark who is a Shadowhunter turned Werewolf,” Aidan replied.

Amber smiled  
“I love Cassandra Clare’s books. You’ll be great as Luke. Such a shame the role is so small. But if they make the other books into films your role will be bigger in them,” Amber said.  
“That sounds good. I only filmed for two weeks on this one,” Aidan said.  
“Have you read the book?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. I read it in preparation for filming,” Aidan said.  
“So now you’ve been both a child of the moon and a child of the night,” Amber said.  
“Yes I have,” Aidan said, with a smile.  
“Which did you enjoy the most?” Amber asked.  
“Being Mitchell as it was a much bigger role,” Aidan said.  
“I guess if you had to transform for your werewolf role you can now understand what Russell went through being George,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I guess,” Aidan said.  
It was only a short trip from the airport to where Amber and Nicole lived and when they arrived Amber turned to Aidan.  
“This is where Nicole and I live babe,” she said.  
“Nice place,” Aidan said.

Everyone got out of the car and Aidan carried his and Amber’s bags inside and put them in Amber’s room and the guest room. Then Amber gave Aidan a tour of the house.  
“Very nice house babe,” Aidan said.  
The two then cuddled up on the couch and talked and kissed.  
“Do you have work tomorrow?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah I do,” Amber said.  
“Do you think I could get a trim?” Aidan asked.  
“Course you can,” Amber said,” just come with me to the salon in the morning and I’ll squeeze you in,” Amber said.  
“Thanks. I know you’ll do a lovely job,” Aidan said.  
“What are you going to do for the rest of the day while I’m working?” Amber asked.  
“I have no idea at this stage as Nicole will be at work too. I may just rest and relax,” Aidan said.  
“Do you have anything to learn lines for?” Amber asked  
“Not at the moment. I’ve still got 7 weeks or so of pickups to do,” Aidan said.  
“So that will keep you very busy I guess,” Amber said.  
“Yeah and apart from you,” Aidan said.  
“Try not to think about that and concentrate on enjoying the next four days,” Amber said.


	10. Chapter 10

"So when do I get to meet your lovely friends?” Aidan asked.  
“This afternoon. They are coming over to hear about why I went to Wellington again. They knew I was going for a day but not why,” Amber said.  
“Awesome. Do they know you’re dating me?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah they don’t. But they’ll find out today. I want to give them a surprise,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see their faces when they see I’m with you,” Aidan said.  
He kissed her softly on the lips and their kiss quickly deepened. Soon they were making out, Aidan’s fingers entangled in Chrissie’s long blonde hair.  
“Guys do you mind?” Nicole asked.  
Aidan and Amber moved apart sheepishly.  
“Sorry Nicole,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan went outside so she could show Aidan round the gardens. They then spent the rest of the morning chatting with Nicole. After lunch Amber and Aidan were enjoying a cuddle and some kisses on the couch when there was a knock at the door.  
“That will be my friends,” Amber said

Amber went to the door to greet her friends.  
“Hi guys, come on in,” Amber said.  
She stepped aside so her friends could go in telling them to go through to the lounge. After they’d all gone inside she closed the door and followed her friends. They had stopped by the lounge door and Olive had turned to look at Amber.  
“Um Amber what’s Aidan Turner doing in your lounge?” Olive asked.  
“He’s come up here today and will be here until Saturday morning,” Amber said.  
“Hi everyone. Babe are you going to introduce me?” Aidan asked, coming and joining Amber, slipping his arms around her waist.  
Amber’s friends jaws dropped in amazement.  
“You and Aidan?” Olive asked.  
“Yes Aidan and I are together. We’ve been a couple since Wellington Armageddon. It’s amazing and I’m loving every minute of it,” Amber said.  
She then introduced Aidan to her friends.  
“Everyone this is Aidan. Aidan these are my friends,” Amber said.  
She then introduced each of her friends to Aidan who smiled and shook each of their hands.  
“So that’s why you went back to Wellington. To see Aidan again,” Olive said.  
“Yeah I did,” Amber said.

“So you’re seriously telling us that you’re Aidan Turner’s girlfriend” Olive said.  
“Yes we have hooked up,” Amber said.  
Soon Aidan was chatting with Amber’s friends and Amber had shown them the photos from Wellington Armageddon that she hadn’t shown them.  
“How long are you up here for?” Cherie asked Aidan.  
“Till tomorrow evening then Amber and I are off to Sydney for Supernova. We’re joining Adam and Jed there,” Aidan said.  
“What’s Supernova?” Olive asked.  
“It’s like Armageddon,” Amber said.  
“Are you going to be trooping Amber?” Vicky asked.  
“Yes I am. With the Southern Cross Garrison which is the Garrison that covers Sydney,” Amber said.  
“Sounds like fun. You better get lots of photos,” Olive said.  
“I will be,” Amber said.  
She couldn’t wait to see Aidan’s face when he saw her in her Shadowhunter costume. She had been working on it ever since she’d found out that City of Bones was being made into a movie as she planned to wear it to see the movie. Of course that could change if she went to a premier with Aidan but she planned to wear it on the second day of Supernova.

Amber’s friends then asked Aidan about The Hobbit movies still to be released and Mortal Instruments. Aidan told them what he could as some stuff he couldn’t tell them until the movies came out.  
“So what are you two going to do when Aidan goes back to Ireland at the conclusion of filming?” Olive asked.  
“We will keep in touch via Skype same as we’ve been doing over the last week and a half,” Amber said.  
“I’ll fly Amber over to see me sometimes too or I’ll come to see her when I’m between projects,” Aidan said.  
“Won’t that be hard being apart?” Vicky asked.  
She and Aidan had recognized each other straight away so Amber hadn’t needed to introduce them.  
“It is hard but we’re determined to make it work,” Amber said.  
“You know Amber you should try and get work as a hairdresser on whatever movies or TV shows that Aidan does. Then you could be with him all the time,” Olive said.  
Amber looked at Aidan and he looked at her a smile spreading over his face.   
“That would be pretty darn cool,” Aidan said.  
“I’d have to resign from my job here if I got offered one on a movie set or TV show set,” Amber said.  
“Would you be willing to do that?” Aidan asked.  
“Dumb question babe,” Amber said.

She and Aidan were sitting on the couch surrounded by her friends and Amber was snuggled up with Aidan.  
“So what was it like on The Hobbit set. Did you get to snog Kili?” Rebekah another friend asked.  
“I sure did. I cuddled with Kili too,” Amber said.  
She showed her friends the photos that had been taken.  
“Who took the pics of you and Kili cuddling and kissing?” Olive wanted to know.  
“Graham McTavish,” Amber said.  
“The cheeky bastard started snapping photos while Amber and I were enjoying a nice cuddle after eating lunch,” Aidan said.  
“It ruined the moment,” Amber said.  
“Well you look very cozy with Kili,” Vicky said.  
“We were very cozy,” Aidan said, kissing Amber gently on the head.  
“Lots of girls are going to be super jealous of you getting to kiss and cuddle with Kili. Are you going to put your pics up on Facebook?” Nicole asked.  
“I haven’t even posted that Aidan and I are together. He doesn’t have a Facebook of his own,” Amber said.  
“Have you put you’re in a relationship?” Vicky asked.  
“Yeah I have and I’m getting pestered to say who it’s with. No one would believe me though if I said I was with Aidan,” Amber said.  
“Do it,” Nicole said.

So that evening Amber uploaded all her pics of her with Aidan and went public that she was Aidan’s girlfriend. Not surprisingly the album exploded with likes and she got a lot of comments on her post that she was dating Aidan. Her Facebook friends all wanted to know the juicy details so she posted a comment telling them what had happened and that Aidan was with her at that very moment. Of course that comment soon had a lot of likes. And she was pestered to take a photo of the two of them to prove that they were together at that very moment. So she got Nicole to take a pic of them snuggled up on the couch and posted it on Facebook.  
“Your friends certainly seem to be shocked at your news,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah they are and I love it. It’s nice to be the center of attention for once,” Amber said.  
“So what costumes are you wearing this weekend” Aidan asked.  
“Well I’m only trooping with the Southern Cross Garrison on Saturday and Sunday morning as I’m debuting a new costume on Sunday afternoon. You’ll see it when I come and get a photo with you,” Amber said.  
“Aww do I have to wait till then. Is it in your room. Can I go see?” Aidan asked.  
“Sorry babe you’ll have to wait as it’s a surprise. You’ll like it I promise,” Amber said, “I’m going to wear the Fem Trooper on Saturday and Jedi on Sunday morning,” Amber said.

Aidan pouted but then cheered up when Amber told him she had Scottish dancing that evening.  
“Can I come with you guys?” he asked.  
“Of course you can. We wouldn’t leave you here on your own,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see you dancing. I’m sure you’re fabulous,” Aidan said.  
“Will you give it a try?” Amber asked.  
“Maybe,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber really looking forward to seeing how good she was at Scottish dancing. He remembered learning Irish dancing when at school. They had all had to learn it as it was compulsory and part of the curriculum.   
“I did Irish dancing when I was at school. It was part of the curriculum so we all had to do it,” Aidan said.  
“Did you enjoy it?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I did. It was fun. I wasn’t brilliant at it or anything but I got by,” Aidan said.  
“You might find that you can manage Scottish dancing too,” Amber said.  
“I think I will just watch at first,” Aidan said.  
“Ok cool,” Amber said

Aidan looked at Amber and smiled.   
“You know last night I really wish I could have gotten in your bed and had a cuddle with you. Nothing would have happened I promise,” Aidan said.  
“You couldn’t guarantee that. In the heat of the moment one thing could have led on to another. We’re both attracted to each other and we both want each other. We have to be careful to avoid temptation and the temptation would have been there. Believe me it will be worth the wait if we can be patient and wait until the right time. If we give into temptation we would enjoy it in the moment but then feel horribly guilty afterwards. Better to wait and be able to enjoy it and have a clear conscience afterwards,” Amber said.  
“You’re right,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber and soon they were making out just enjoying kissing and cuddling. Nicole interrupted them about half an hour later to tell them it was time to go.  
“Shall we?” Aidan asked.  
Amber nodded and they walked out to the car where she got in the driver’s seat and Nicole in the passenger seat. Aidan went in the back behind Amber. It was a 10 minute drive to where the Lochiel Scottish Country Dancing club met and on the way Amber told Aidan more about Scottish Dancing.  
“There are actually two clubs here in Hamilton. Hamilton Scottish and Lochiel. Nicole and I actually dance at both clubs,” Amber said.   
“Yeah Hamilton Scottish had their club night last night,” Nicole said.  
“Why are there two clubs?” Aidan asked.

Amber explained about the falling out that had happened back at the time the Hamilton Scottish Club formed.  
“And now there’d be too many people for one club I am guessing,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I think so,” Amber said.  
“Lochiel used to meet on a Tuesday night but they recently changed to a Thursday night,” Amber said.  
“Oh by the way some people asked where you were last night,” Nicole said.  
“And?” Amber asked.  
“I told them you’d gone to Wellington to see your boyfriend as it was his birthday,” Nicole said.  
“Ok that’s cool,” Amber said.  
They were pulling up at the hall Lochiel danced at by then and Nicole found a park. As they made their way towards the hall’s entrance Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s. Amber took a deep breath as they made their way inside. She could see immediately that the four teenaged girls who danced with them were all there. They had looked up as Amber, Nicole and Aidan entered and were staring at Amber and Aidan with goggle eyes, their mouths open wide. Amber and Nicole paid the club treasurer their door fees and then the three went and sat down.   
“You don’t have to pay as you’re new. First night is always free,” Amber said.

As Amber and Nicole changed into their dancing shoes Amber could see the teenage girls watching her and Aidan and whispering. She got the impression they wanted to come and talk to her but were feeling a bit shy about talking to Aidan. Amber waved and smiled at the girls and when the first dance was called she went over to them and asked one of them, Merle to dance.  
“Is that really Aidan Turner with you? Adele thinks it is but Simone and Jolene keep saying there’s no way he’d be up here as he’s meant to be working on pickups for The Hobbit,” Merle said as they walked onto the floor.  
“Yes it is Aidan Turner. I’ll let you in on a secret. Aidan’s my boyfriend and he and I are going to Supernova Sydney on Saturday morning. He flew up here with me this morning as I went down to Wellington yesterday to spend the day with him as it was his birthday. He’s not needed today on set so decided to spend time with me,” Amber said.  
Merle’s mouth had dropped open in shock but before she could say anything they had to stop talking as the tutor was walking a couple in each set through the dance and they needed to listen and watch and walk formations when required. Then the dance began and they had to concentrate on what they were doing. At the end of the dance Amber thanked Merle for the dance and returned to her seat.   
“You’re amazing. So graceful and beautiful to watch,” Aidan said.  
He had entwined his fingers with hers and leaning over kissed her softly on the lips. 

Amber glanced over at Merle and the others and they were talking amongst themselves. Then they all got to their feet and came over to Amber and Aidan.  
“Hey Amber,” Adele, Simone and Jolene said.  
“Hi guys,” Amber said.  
“Hello,” Aidan said.  
“Hi Aidan,” the girls said.  
Amber just had time to introduce them before they were asked to take partners for the next dance.   
“Would you like to try this one Aidan?” Simone asked.  
Aidan glanced at Amber and she nodded that it was ok for him to dance with her. She danced with Adele and managed to get into the same set as Aidan and Simone. They walked the dance through and as Adele and Amber were fourth couple in the set they were able to watch Aidan and Simone dancing. Aidan seemed to pick up what to do reasonably quickly and Amber remembered he’d said he’d done Irish dancing at school. At the end of the dance when they returned to their seats Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“That wasn’t too bad and not too different to the soft shoe Irish dancing we did. We did that in groups very much like the sets you have here. In fact your shoes are the same as what we had to wear,” Aidan said.  
“That’s right they are ghillies,” Amber said.


	11. Chapter 11

The teenage girls had joined Amber and Aidan again and Amber was sitting on Aidan’s lap with his arms around her as there hadn’t been a spare seat for her. Merle and the others were looking a bit jealous as they looked cozy but the next dance was called soon after and everyone got up to dance. As the night wore on Amber introduced Aidan to the other club members. She managed to do one of the dances with Aidan and they had a lot of fun. Nicole also did a dance with Aidan as did the other teenage girls. They had asked Aidan lots of questions about the things he’d been in between dances and he’d answered what he could. At the end of the night everyone had supper and Merle, Adele, Simone and Jolene joined them again. Amber could tell that they just wanted to hang out with Aidan. She didn’t mind and joined in the conversation when she could. Finally it was time to go and Amber, Nicole and Aidan headed out of the hall and over to Amber and Nicole’s car.   
“Can we get a hug?” Merle asked, coming up to Amber and Aidan.  
“Yeah sure,” Aidan said.  
So all four girls said goodnight to Aidan, each one getting a hug from him. After they’d gone to their car Aidan looked at Amber.  
“I probably made their night giving them each a hug,” Aidan said.  
“You probably did,” Amber said,  
She could hear them fan girling and hoped Aidan couldn’t hear it.

During the evening Aidan had gone outside once for a smoke, letting Amber know what he was going to do. Once they got back to Amber and Nicole’s Aidan stayed outside and had a smoke while Amber and Nicole went inside. After Aidan came inside he told Amber he had heard the girls fan girling but had ignored it.  
“They are teenagers after all so I’m not surprised they reacted like that after you hugged them,” Amber said.  
“At least they didn’t jump me at all,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah that’s true,” Amber said.  
They chatted for a while then Amber had to go to bed as she had work the next morning.  
“I hope you won’t get bored while I’m at work,” Amber said.  
“Nah I’ll be fine. Shall we meet up for lunch?” Aidan asked.  
“That sounds like a great idea. I work in Centerplace at the Kees Salon there. To get to it go in from Victoria Street and it’s a short way in on you left. We could eat at the food court which is at the other end,” Amber said.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Aidan said.  
“Right well I’ll see you in the morning,” Amber said.  
Aidan kissed her goodnight and then she went to bed.

Her eyelids were growing heavy and soon she’d gone to sleep. When she woke the next morning Aidan was leaning against the doorway of her room watching her.  
“Dayum you look hot when you are sleeping. I never noticed that the night before last,” Aidan said.  
“How long have you been there?” Amber asked, sleepily  
“About 10 minutes,” Aidan said.  
He smiled as Amber sat up rubbing her eyes.  
“I’ll join you in the dining room ok,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded and disappeared giving her some privacy.  
Amber got up and put her robe on. When she went into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast she could see Aidan outside having a smoke. He came back inside a short time later and joined her to have breakfast. Over breakfast she and Aidan chatted about the day ahead. He planned to do some shopping that morning then get his hair trimmed before the two of them had lunch together. Then in the afternoon he was going to go back to Amber and Nicole’s and relax.   
“Hopefully you won’t be recognized too much when you do your shopping this morning,” Amber said.  
“I probably will be. Although I have to admit I do look somewhat different with my thick stubble,” Aidan said.

Once breakfast was over everyone headed into town. Amber parked where she and Nicole usually parked and everyone alighted from the car.  
“I’ll see you later on babe,” Amber said.  
“Lookin forward to it,” Aidan said.  
They kissed then Amber and Nicole headed into Centerplace and Aidan headed off to do his own thing. Once at work Amber quickly got busy so didn’t have time to think about what Aidan was up to. She was busy with a client when Aidan finally arrived and only knew he’d arrived from the reactions of the other stylists and their clients. The receptionist then came to her to let her know Aidan was there.  
“Your next client is here and well you’re totally lucky to be doing his hair,” Abby said.  
“Aidan’s my boyfriend,” Amber said.  
Abby gasped quietly.  
“Did you say what I think you just said?” Abby said.  
“Yes I did. We met at Wellington Armageddon a few weeks ago,” Amber said.  
“I thought he had a long term girlfriend, Sarah Greene?,” Abby said.  
“They split about 9 months ago,” Amber said.  
“Have you gone public yet?” Abby asked.  
“Sort of. But not really,” Amber said.

Abby had to go back to the front desk then so Amber carried on doing her client’s hair. When she was done the client went and paid for what she’d had done. Amber cleaned her station and got a clean towel and cape ready for Aidan then headed to the front.  
“Come on through babe I’m ready for you now,” Amber said.  
She was very conscious of everyone watching as she and Aidan went down to her station. There she caped Aidan up and gave his long curls a quick brush. His hair was all one length so she’d be combing it straight down and cutting it at zero degrees so it all fell to the same length.   
“Would you like to come over to the basin?” she asked Aidan.  
They went to the basins and Amber sat Aidan at an empty one then washed his hair.  
“That feels lovely babe,” Aidan said to her.  
It was fun running her fingers through his curls and Amber knew that a lot of people would be very jealous if they knew what she was doing. Once Amber had washed Aidan’s hair they went back to Amber’s station where Amber exchanged the towel around Aidan’s neck for a cutting strip. She sectioned his hair up then began cutting taking off only a centimeter as he didn’t want any more than that off. Once the cut was done Amber applied some product to tame Aidan’s curls then removed his cape and cutting strip and showed him the back of his hair with a mirror.  
“Awesome job,” Aidan said.

Amber tided up her station and got it ready for her first client after lunch while Aidan paid for his cut and then they were able to go and have lunch. Everyone watched as they left the salon together, hand in hand. It was only a short walk to the food court and once there they got lunch, Aidan paying for Amber’s.   
“Have you had a good morning?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Yeah I did. Believe it or not I wasn’t recognized much at all. The few people who did recognize me were very restrained and polite,” Aidan said.  
“Were you asked what you were doing here in Hamilton?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I was. I just said I was staying with my girlfriend until tomorrow morning before going to Supernova in Sydney,” Aidan said.  
“I bet they didn’t believe you,” Amber said.  
“Actually they did. They said you were very lucky and things like that. I didn’t tell them your name or anything,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough, I’m sure there’ll be pics of us taken at Supernova,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. The big event will be World’s End premier as that’s when the press will see us together,” Aidan said.  
“So what. Let them see us together. You’re allowed to have a girlfriend. If they get too nosey tell them to bug off. Your private life is your private life,” Amber said.  
“Too right and I will,” Aidan said.

Once they had finished lunch they went for a walk until it was time for Amber to return to work. Aidan walked Amber back to the salon and when they reached it they paused outside.  
“I’ll see you at home tonight,” Amber said to Aidan.  
She got her house key out of her bag and gave it to Aidan.   
“Use that to get in when you get back to mine,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
He hugged her and the two kissed and then Aidan headed off. Amber watched him go then headed inside the salon to resume working. The afternoon seemed to really drag but eventually 6pm arrived and Amber was able to call it a day and go home. She headed out to the car and met up with Nicole who had also just finished work for the day.   
“How was lunch with Aidan?” Nicole asked.  
“We had fun. A few people had recognized him this morning but they were very polite and restrained,” Amber said.  
“I wonder what he’s been up to this afternoon,” Nicole said.  
“We’ll find out I guess,” Amber said.

When they arrived home, Amber found Aidan watching TV looking very bored. He smiled when Amber walked in and she could tell he was pleased to see her. She kicked her shoes off and dropped down on the couch next to him, smiling as Aidan wrapped his arms around her.  
“Missed you this afternoon,” Aidan said, running a trail of kisses down her jaw ending at her lips.  
Amber felt her body growing hot and she smiled Aidan.  
“I think I’m going to need a cold shower,” Amber said.  
Aidan laughed and kissed her again sending fireworks shooting up and down her spine.  
“Hey I’m curious will the Rebel Legion also be at Supernova tomorrow?” Aidan asked.  
“We sure will be. The Tython Base are working with the Southern Cross Garrison and it will be a combined troop,” Amber said.  
“That would make sense if a lot of the troopers are members of both groups,” Aidan said.  
“Correct and I think they are,” Amber said.  
“We will be in the air for 3 hours and arriving in Australia at about 9am. So we will be flying out of here at 8am,” Aidan said.  
Amber was enjoying being wrapped in Aidan’s arms and she snuggled up even closer.   
“We’ve got the whole weekend together now,” Amber said.

Amber wondered what would happen when the female fans met him. Would Aidan be hit on since they wouldn’t know he was off the market again.  
“Penny for them,” Aidan said.  
“No one over there will know you’re off the market so I’m just wondering if the girls will start hitting on you,” Amber said.  
“If they do I’ll tell them I’m taken,” Aidan said.  
“Alright,” Amber said.  
“I have given my heart to you. I love you and nothing’s going to change that,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and the two kissed.  
“Bring on tomorrow then,” Amber said.  
“Yup,” Aidan said.  
After dinner they spent the evening enjoying one another’s company before retiring to bed early as they had an early start to be at the airport on time.

The next morning they arrived at the airport at 7.30 and checked in. Aidan had their tickets and when Amber saw them she wasn’t surprised to see that they were flying business class.  
“Supernova arranged this and when I go to things like this they always make sure I’m well looked after,” Aidan said.  
“Is there anything I should know about such as a handler or security arrangements,” Amber asked.  
“I’ll have a staff member looking after me. That’s also something they always do. It’s to make sure we get where we need to be on time,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough. Does your minder know you have me with you?” Amber asked.  
“Nah not yet. He or she will meet us at the airport as we’re going straight to the convention,” Aidan said.  
“Alright,” Amber said.  
They checked themselves and their luggage in then had a bit of a wait to board their plane. They were flying Qantas, which was the main Australian airline and were flying in a 737 jet. Finally their call to board came so they made their way to their gate, showed their boarding passes and were waved through. They walked up the air jetty hand in hand and after showing their boarding passes at the plane’s door were allowed in. A few minutes later they’d found their seats and Amber bagged the window seat. 

Aidan knew that he wouldn’t be able to smoke again until after they got in to Australia. He’d had one before boarding the flight and would have one when they were off the plane in Sydney.  
“Will you be ok not being able to smoke for 3 hours?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Yeah I’ll live. This is nothing compared to when I flew from London to New Zealand or vice versa. I had 23 hours in the air plus a stopover. So I had to go for 9-12 hours for each leg of the flight without smoking. That was hard. I had one of course during the stop over, before the flight in Auckland and when I landed in London. But yeah I was craving for one at the stop over and after arriving in London,” Aidan said.  
“Poor you,” Amber said.  
“I used nicotine patches and gum to help get through but it was good to be able to have a smoke during the stop over and when I’d gotten off the plane in New Zealand or London depending which way I was going,” Aidan said.  
“I bet it was,” Amber said.  
The plane roared into life then and began to move, taxiing to the end of the runway for takeoff  
“Have you been out of New Zealand before?” Aidan asked.  
“Nope this is my first time,” Amber said.  
She had organized a passport after Wellington Armageddon, having a feeling she’d be going overseas with Aidan.

As the plane rose into the air Amber looked at Aidan excitedly.  
“Aussie here we come!” she said.  
“This is the first time I’ve attended a con with a girlfriend. Sarah never wanted to come to these things. It’s so cool that you’re so into this,” Aidan said.  
“You wouldn’t be attending if you weren’t one of the special guests appearing there,” Amber said.  
“No reason why I couldn’t come in as a member of the public if you’re trooping an event,” Aidan said.  
“For sure. Or you could be my handler if I’m trooping,” Amber said.  
“What’s a handler?” Aidan asked.  
“A handler is someone who assists us when we troop. They help us suit up and keep an eye on us trooping. Some of us can’t see too well in our buckets. When I’m in my Sith Inquisitor my vision is limited inside my mask and it sucks trying to walk around,” Amber said.  
“That would suck,” Aidan said.  
“It also makes us vulnerable to idiots who want to do something stupid like hit us or try to push us over,” Amber said.  
“If anyone does that to you they’ll have me to answer to. That’s a promise,” Aidan said.  
“Will you go Mitchell on them?” Amber asked.  
“Something like that,” Aidan said, then laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

3 hours later they touched down in Sydney and after collecting their luggage and leaving the airport they had a short wait for a taxi to take them to their hotel.  
“Babe do you mind if I have a smoke while we wait for the taxi. I really need one,” Aidan said.  
“Nah it’s fine. Go for it,” Amber said.  
So Aidan got a smoke out and lit up. It was the first time that Amber was able to see what he smoked and she discovered that he smoked tailor made cigarettes not ones that he had to roll himself. When he had finished his smoke he made sure the butt was out and put it in a nearby trashcan.  
“Aah much better,” he said, when he rejoined Amber.  
He got some gum out offering Amber a piece but she said no as she wasn’t a gum chewer. Their taxi pulled up then and they piled into it after putting the luggage in the boot. Their hotel was a 15 minute drive away and when they got there they had just enough time to put their luggage in their rooms and freshen up before meeting up with Jed and Adam and heading to Supernova. Aidan had changed into a brown t-shirt and blue jeans with a jacket over the top. They then headed down to the hotel lobby where they were meeting Adam and Jed as well as the staff member assigned to look after the three of them.  
“Hey Aid how are ya?” Jed called out, as they approached.  
“Good. Ready to do this,” Aidan said.  
The other two guys remembered Amber and greeted her warmly.  
“Aid this is Diane,” Jed said, introducing the staff member who was going to be their minder.  
“Nice to meet you Diane,” Aidan said, “this is my girlfriend Amber,” Aidan added, introducing Amber.

They were staying at The Pullman hotel as it was just 5 minutes from the Sydney Showground which was the venue for the expo. Aidan was pulling Amber’s bag on wheels as he’d offered to do so when they were getting ready to go down to the lobby. When they reached the Showground Diane got them in and once inside Aidan turned to Amber.  
“I’ll see you later at the panel we’re doing,” he said.  
“See you then babe,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan hugged and shared a kiss and then Amber headed to find the booth that the Southern Cross Garrison and Tython Base were using. It turned out to be in the middle of the floor and was a good size. Amber introduced herself to one of the people not in costume and was allowed to go out the back and suit up. Out the back she met everyone who was suiting up and was able to put some faces to names she’d seen on the Garrison and Base forums. It took half an hour or so to suit up in her fem trooper and then she hit the floor and began posing for photos and interacting with the public. Aidan’s panel was at 11.30 so after an hour of trooping Amber headed down to see the panel. She had decided to wear her helmet when walking around for a change so it took her a little while to make her way down to where the panels were being held. When she got there she found a seat and took off her helmet and began thinking of a question to ask the three guys.

Aidan had gone to the VIP lounge and hung out there with Adam and Jed until it was time for the panel.  
“How’s it going with Amber. Did you have fun in Hamilton with her?” Adam asked.  
“It’s been great spending time with her and no there hasn’t been any of THAT kind of fun,” Aidan said.  
“I wasn’t asking that,” Adam protested.  
“Are you sharing a hotel room with her,” Jed asked mischievously.  
“Yeah but we’re sleeping in separate beds,” Aidan said.  
“That is so unlike you. I mean the last time you had a girlfriend you were shagging her all the time,” Adam said.  
“Amber wants to wait until she’s married. Her body will be her wedding gift to her husband. Why can’t you guys understand that,” Aidan said.  
“Alright alright we won’t mention it again,” Jed said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
“Is Amber coming to the Q and A session?” Adam asked.  
“Yeah she is. Don’t know if she’s going to ask us anything or not,” Aidan said.  
“Only one way to find out,” Jed said.

They headed to the main stage for the Q and A session and a few minutes later were heading onto the stage. Aidan scanned the audience as he sat down on the couch provided and quickly spotted Amber in her fem trooper costume. He winked and waved discretely to acknowledge her and she responded. The questions began coming thick and fast and before Aidan knew it the panel was half way over. He’d answered quite a lot of questions. He could see Amber enjoying herself and then the microphone was passed to her.  
“This one’s for Aidan. Hey sweetie, why did it take so long for you and Dean to get the scene where you bow together and say At your service right” Amber asked.  
“Hey babe, it was because we were both wearing such thick costumes. They were actually changed after that but on that particular day we had a lot of layers on and they were heavy” Aidan said.  
He went into what each layer was and how they’d had water pumped around their costumes to keep them cool. When he was done answering the question Amber thanked him and then the microphone was passed to someone else. She had gotten a few interesting looks when she’d called Aidan sweetie and he’d called her babe. It was nice knowing that she was his girl and the others didn’t. Aidan continued to field questions as did the others and finally the panel came to an end. Jed, Adam and Aidan left the stage and the audience dissipated. When Aidan came out of the VIP lounge he went outside for a smoke then when he came back in told Diane he was going to go for a wander around. Jed decided to go with him and they headed into the main show room floor. It was fun walking along and looking at the stands. A few people stopped them but for the most part they were able to browse the stands unmolested.

Amber was posing for photos when Aidan and Jed found the stand that Southern Cross Garrison and Tython Base were manning.  
“Heyyy there you are,” Aidan said,  
“Yup this is our stand,” Amber said, between photos  
Finally there was a lull in activity and Aidan joined Amber.  
“Did you enjoy the panel?” he asked, slipping his arm around Amber’s waist.  
“Yeah I did you guys were hilarious,” Amber said.  
“Glad you liked it,” Aidan said,  
He lowered his mouth to Amber’s and kissed her softly on the lips. When they came up for air she saw the other troopers looking at her in astonishment at what they were seeing.  
“You and Aidan?” someone asked.  
“Yeah. We’ve been together for 3 weeks. We met at Wellington Armageddon,” Amber said.  
“Oh wow that’s so cool,” someone else said.  
“Can we get a group photo with you guys?” Shane, the Commanding Officer of Southern Cross Garrison asked joining Amber and Aidan.  
“Sure,” Aidan said, “Did you want Adam and Jed too?” he added.  
“Yes please,” Shane said.  
“I’ll go and get Adam,” Jed said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.

After Jed disappeared Aidan chatted with Amber and the other costumers. They were interested to hear how Aidan and Amber met.  
“We met when I had my photo taken with him and Dean O’Gorman at Wellington Armageddon 3 weeks ago. When I was waiting in line for the photo Aidan kept looking at me and smiling and after the photo was done he actually came to O42’s booth looking for me. I was wearing this exact same costume so I wasn’t too hard to find. Then that night he chose to have dinner at the same place 042 did and he joined us as my guest. After the dinner he walked me back to where I was staying and well we just ended up kissing and it went from there. Aidan’s the reason I’ve come over to this event. He wanted me to come with him,” Amber said.  
“Will you go with him if he does a con in America say?” Shane asked.  
“Oh my goodness yes, I’d troop with whichever Garrison and or Base was doing the event. If the Garrison and Base had different stands I’d do a day with each I guess,” Amber said.  
“Are you coming to the dinner tonight?” Shane asked Aidan.  
“Yes,” Aidan said.

Things got busy then so Amber posed for photos and interacted with people again while Aidan watched. Finally Jed returned along with Adam and the three guys posed for a group photo with the costumers. Aidan stood beside Amber and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other two guys stood amongst the others. Once the photo was taken Jed and Adam went back to the VIP lounge and Aidan hung out with Amber until it was time for him to go and do the photo shoot with Jed and Adam.  
“See you at the end of the photo shoot,” Aidan said.  
They hugged and kissed then Amber watched Aidan walking off enjoying the back view of him. She posed for more photos and then there was another lull.  
“So what’s it like being Aidan Turner’s girlfriend,” Jen, one of the female members of Southern Cross Garrison asked.  
“Aidan’s amazing,” Amber said.  
“Can you tell us anything interesting about him?” Shane asked.  
“I would rather not without his permission,” Amber said.  
“Has there been any you know hubba hubba yet?” Jen asked, a sly look on her face.  
“No there has not. I’m waiting until I’m married for that,” Amber said.  
She glared at Jen, embarrassed at having to answer such a question.  
“Has Aidan gotten you on the set of The Hobbit since they are doing reshoots?” Pauline, another trooper asked.

Amber nodded, smiling, remembering cuddling and kissing with Kili.  
“And I was able to cuddle and kiss with Kili,” Amber said.  
“No way,” Jen said.  
“Yup,” Amber said.  
She knew that she was probably the only girl who could say she’d kissed and cuddled with Kili.  
“Did you get any photos of that?” Pauline wanted to know.  
“Yup,” Amber said.  
Things got busy again then so they had to stop talking. By the time it quieted down again it was time to meet Aidan and have lunch.  
“I’m going to go meet Aidan and have lunch. I’ll be back in an hour,” Amber said to Shane.  
He nodded and Amber headed off. As she passed Jen and Pauline they smiled.  
“Have fun with Aidan,” they said.  
“I will,” Amber said.  
As she made her way through the main show room to the photo shoot area Amber’s thoughts drifted back to the panel. Aidan had been asked if he spoke Irish Gaelic and to Amber’s surprise he had answered in the affirmative and said a few words in Gaelic. She wondered if Aidan might teach her to speak Gaelic and if it might be useful if they wanted to talk and not have anyone know what they were talking about.

Aidan, Jed and Adam were busy posing for photos and meeting fans when Amber arrived at the photo shoot area.  
“Holy crap that’s an awesome costume,” Jed said, when he spotted Amber.  
“Wow that’s incredible,” Adam said.  
“That’s what I thought when I first met Amber at the photo shoot at Armageddon. She was wearing that costume,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and waved to Amber who waved back. There were still some people waiting for a photo to be taken so Aidan wasn’t quite free. But it didn’t take long to get the final photos in the can and then the guys were free. Aidan headed over to Amber who was waiting patiently near the photo shoot area only to see her get asked to pose for some photos. So he had to wait patiently until the photos were done and then he joined Amber.  
“I see you can’t get away from it,” he said.  
“I’m still in costume so I’m still on duty so to speak,” Amber said.  
Jed and Adam also joined them and they complimented Amber on her costume.  
“Aid told us you had some wicked costumes but we didn’t expect anything like this. You look like you’ve just walked off the set of the movies,” Adam said.  
“That’s the general idea. Our costumes are high quality,” Amber said.

Everyone headed to the VIP lounge, Adam and Jed asking Amber questions about her costume such as if she’d made it herself. She answered their questions but was glad when they arrived at the VIP lounge. To Amber’s delight one of the other guests was Carrie Fisher who played Princess Leia in the Star Wars Original Trilogy. She absolutely loved Amber’s costume and the two spent quite some time talking about it. Aidan took photos of Amber with each of the other guests after introducing Amber to them. Amber was getting a photo with Carrie the next day in her Jedi costume and would get it signed.   
“What do you guys want for lunch?” Diane asked.  
“What options do we have?” Aidan asked.  
Diane told him what the food available was and he and Amber chose what they wanted. After she had gone Aidan looked at Amber.  
“Babe I’m going to nip out for a smoke ok,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and he got up pulling his packet of smokes out of his pocket. She watched him leave then chatted with the others. Adam and Jed wanted to know more about her costuming so she told them what her group did and all about her group.  
“So that’s why you were at Wellington Armageddon. Aid never told us that,” Jed said.  
“Yeah. He told us you were a fan he’d met at the photo session that he and Deano did at Armageddon. He didn’t tell us you were exhibiting there with a costuming group,” Jed said.  
“Yeah the group I’m costuming with today is the Australian chapter of the same group I was trooping with at Wellington,” Amber said.

When Aidan came back Diane had returned with the food and everyone tucked in.  
“I’m thinking I might wander around the expo this afternoon while you’re doing your signing session so you may see me come past from time to time,” Amber said.  
“Awesome. Just don’t distract me too much please,” Aidan said.  
“I won’t I promise,” Amber said.  
“Just seeing you go past will be distraction enough,” Aidan said.  
Amber laughed softly.  
“Just cause you think I’m smoking hot doesn’t mean you have to check me out every time you see me. I will understand if you’re busy,” Amber said.  
“But I wanna check you out. I can’t help myself. I’ve got eyes only for you here baby,” Aidan said.  
“You’re hopeless Aid,” Jed said.  
He and Adam were trying not very successfully to disguise what was clearly laughter. Amber carried on eating deciding to ignore them.  
“Oh by the way I’ll have my helmet on so I probably won’t be that distracting,” Amber said.  
“Cool,” Aidan said.  
He snuggled into Amber and smiled. They were almost finished their meal and it would soon be time for Aidan, Jed and Adam to go and sign autographs


	13. Chapter 13

When it was time for the guys to go and start signing autographs Aidan and Amber exited the VIP lounge together.  
“I’ll see you later on,” Aidan said.  
He drew Amber close and kissed her softly on the lips eliciting a gasp from the crowd of people who were watching. After they came up for air Amber headed back to the stand and Aidan to sign autographs. On the way back to the stand Amber kept being stopped and asked to pose for photos so it took a while to get back to the stand. She spent an hour or so at the stand posing for photos and fielding questions from people interested in the group. Then she wandered around the main show floor posing for photos and interacting with people. When she went past the autograph areas she could see that Aidan had a queue of people in front of his table. He had his head down signing an autograph but when he was done he looked up and spotted her and gave her a little wave. She found a place to stand near there and let people come to her and pose for photos. She could see Aidan watching her do her thing in between signing autographs. Suddenly a guy came up to Amber and asked if he could hold her blaster. When she held it out to him instead of taking it he shoved her hard causing her to fall over backwards landing hard on her back. She heard gasps then footsteps coming towards her.

“How dare you shove my girlfriend you piece of crap,” she heard Aidan snarl.  
“It was just a bit of fun. Calm down man,” the guy said.  
“No I won’t calm down. It might have been a bit of fun to you but what if her armor was damaged or she was hurt. Not funny mate. Not funny at all,” Aidan snapped.  
He didn’t care who heard him refer to Amber as his girlfriend as he was furious at what had happened. He gently took Amber’s arm and helped her to her feet. She was feeling shaken so removed her helmet and gave her armor a quick once over to see if any damage had been done. To her annoyance there was some damage and she wouldn’t be able to troop in it any more that day.  
“Are you ok?” Aidan asked her,   
“I’m a bit shaken but not hurt. Armor is another matter. It’s going to need some repairs. Hopefully one of the guys can help me this evening. Not a very funny thing to do and I should have known better than to be walking round on my own. It’s not the first time some jackass has shoved one of us. Generally we will walk round in pairs or groups for this very reason. So my very bad,” Amber said.  
“Wanna come and stand by my table while I finish signing autographs?” Aidan asked.  
“I will go and change costumes first. Can’t be blanked putting my Jedi on so am going to debut the new costume today for the rest of today,” Amber said.  
“So I don’t have to wait till tomorrow to see it after all,” Aidan said.  
“Nope. Thanks to that jackass over there,” Amber said.  
The idiot who’d pushed her was in the custody of event security. Diane had called them as soon as the incident occurred.  
“Ok I will see you shortly,” Aidan said.

Amber headed back to the stand and when she got there she told Shane what had happened. One of the guys, Chris said she was welcome to go to his place that evening after the dinner and he’d help her fix her armor.  
“Is it ok if Aidan comes too?” Amber asked.  
“He’s more than welcome,” Chris said.  
Amber went out the back and changed out of her fem trooper into her Shadow Hunter costume. It only took a few minutes to change and apply her marks. She would leave them on overnight and hope they didn’t rub off as she was wearing the Shadow Hunter again the next day. She got her seraph blades and stele out and got ready to go back on the floor.   
“That’s a great costume,” Chris said.  
“Thanks. I am hoping Aidan will like it. He’s in Mortal Instruments City of Bones. It’s not out yet though as it’s not due out for a couple of months.   
“I’m sure Aidan will like it,” Chris said.  
Amber smiled and headed back out on to the floor. As she headed back to the autograph signing area she got stopped for photos as people recognized her costume. Finally she reached the autograph signing area and immediately got swamped by people wanting photos. When they finally dissipated Aidan had just finished signing an autograph. He looked up and his eyes went huge and his jaw dropped.

Amber made her way over to his table and he smiled at her.  
“Oh my word babe that costume is amazing. AMAZING,” Aidan said.  
“Do you like it?” Amber asked hesitantly.  
“Like it? I freaking love it. You look incredible. Jed and Adam HAVE to see this,” Aidan said.  
He leant back and tapped Jed on the arm to get his attention.  
“Check this out,” he said gesturing to Amber.  
“Wow that is a fantastic costume,” Jed said.  
“Nice costume,” Adam said when Jed got his attention,  
Amber moved so she was standing next to Aidan behind his table on the other side of Aidan from Diane. It was cool seeing him interact with his fans. He even joked about having his own private Shadow Hunter bodyguard. Of course it had gone all round the expo that one of the star wars costumers was Aidan’s girlfriend and that Aidan had interrupted his autograph signing when his girlfriend had been pushed over by an idiot. Everyone in Aidan’s line had seen and heard what had happened. After another half an hour or so Aidan was done for the day.   
“Well that’s it I’m finished for the day,” Aidan said.  
“I think I’ll call it a day too,” Amber said.  
She was beginning to feel sore from the fall and said as much.  
“Shoot I hope you haven’t hurt yourself. Sometimes things don’t show up until the next day or so,” Aidan said.

Amber returned to the stand and got changed back into street clothes. She joined Aidan outside the VIP lounge and they along with Jed and Adam headed back to the hotel. At the hotel they had a couple of hours to kill before the dinner so Aidan suggested they have a spa. They were staying on the executive floor and their room had a spa bath. Adam and Jed also had spa baths in their rooms. Amber changed into her bikini in the bathroom while Aidan changed into the board shorts he wore for swimming by the bed. Amber had been uncomfortable about the fact there was only one bed but Aidan had said he would take the couch as he’d realized straight away that Amber wouldn’t be comfortable with them sharing the bed. When Amber came out of the bathroom Aidan smiled and wolf whistled.  
“Looking sexy babe,” he said.  
He had got the bath on after changing and when it was run Amber carefully got in and sat down, leaning against the edge. Aidan then joined her and the two cuddled up, leaning against the edge.   
“You have a beautiful body. I can’t wait until the day I can see all of it,” Aidan said.  
Amber had rested her head against Aidan’s hairy chest.  
“I look forward to seeing all of your body when the time comes,” Amber said.  
He was quite hairy but that just made him look even sexier.  
“Is breá liom tú (I love you)” Aidan said softly,   
“Pardon?” Amber asked, not understanding him.  
“Níl mé ag iarraidh riamh a chailleann tú (I don’t ever want to lose you),” Aidan said softly,nuzzling into her.   
Amber guessed he was speaking in Gaelic and that he was saying loving things.  
“Thanks, I think,” Amber said.  
“I said that I love you and that I don’t ever want to lose you,” Aidan said.

“You know I had been thinking about the fact you speak Gaelic and I was wondering if you could teach me Gaelic. Then if we were wanting to talk about something private we could do it in Gaelic and no one would know what we were saying. Would avoid private stuff getting out to the public,” Amber said.  
“That’s actually a good idea,” Aidan said.  
He leant forward and kissed her their kiss quickly deepening.  
“Is é an blas de do liopaí fíorálainn,” Aidan said after they came up for air, lapsing back into Gaelic.  
Amber looked blank and Aidan laughed softly.  
“I said the taste of your lips is exquisite,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled.  
“Why the sudden change to using Gaelic when we’re being affectionate,” Amber asked, feeling a little confused.  
“Now that you know I speak it I thought why not. You didn’t know until the panel today and I thought if I did you might get a shock,” Aidan said.  
“Which language is your first language?” Amber asked.  
“Both are. I’m bilingual,” Aidan said.

He smiled at Amber and kissed her again.  
“Do you speak any other languages besides English?” he asked.  
“French. I did 5 years at high school or college as we call it in New Zealand. So I speak it fairly well,” Amber said.  
“You shouldn’t find it too hard to learn Gaelic then since you’ve already learnt one language,” Aidan said.  
“When do we start?” Amber asked.  
“Tonight after you’ve fixed your armor,” Aidan said.  
Amber had told Aidan that Chris had said she could go to his place and he’d help her fix her armor and that he was welcome to come too. Aidan nuzzled into Amber again and began nibbling on her neck.  
“Ohmigosh that feels so so good,” Amber said.  
“Ba mhaith liom olc leat sin (I want you so bad),” Aidan said.  
His fingers had wandered down to her inner thigh and he was caressing her leg.  
“No Aidan we can’t. Not yet,” Amber said, realising what he had said.  
“Don’t worry I know,” Aidan said, his lips inches from hers.   
He kissed her again and soon they were making out. They continued to cuddle and kiss just enjoying one another’s company Aidan sometimes murmuring phases in Gaelic to Amber then translating for her. Finally they came out of the bath. 

Amber got her towel intending to dry off but before she could Aidan reached for it.  
“May I?” he asked.  
Amber nodded so he wrapped the towel around them both drawing Amber close. Smiling at her he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed feeling very snug and warm. When they came up for air they heard a knock at the door so they quickly dried off and Aidan went to answer the door while Amber got dressed again in the bathroom in what she planned to wear to the dinner. When she emerged from the bathroom she found Jed and Adam talking to Aidan, wanting to know what they were doing that evening.  
“Amber and I are having dinner with her costuming friends and then one of them has said we can go to his place and he’ll help Amber fix her armor. It got a bit damaged today thanks to that jackass pushing her over,” Aidan said.  
“Did you guys see that?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah we did. Aidan was signing an autograph and and as soon as he saw what happened he said excuse me then got up and went over to you. You should have seen the looks on the fans waiting for him to sign stuff. I don’t think any of them could believe what they were seeing. When he got back he got asked why he’d gone to help you,” Jed said.  
“What did he say?” Amber asked.  
“He said that’s my girlfriend. I had to make sure she was ok,” Jed said.  
Aidan had gone to get dressed by then so Amber chatted with the other two until he came back. 

When Aidan returned he and Amber were ready to go. Aidan looked great in his black skinny jeans and a green plaid shirt. Adam and Jed headed down to the hotel dining room for their dinner and Amber and Aidan headed to a nearby restaurant where the dinner was being held. When they got there Amber’s new friends greeted them warmly and they found seats, Aidan sitting next to Amber as he had at the dinner in Wellington.   
“What would you like to drink? I’m paying tonight,” Aidan said.  
Amber told him what she wanted and he got up and went over to the bar. The conversation at the table revolved around costuming and some of the activities the Southern Cross Garrison did. It was pretty similar stuff to what Outpost 42 did so Amber chipped into the conversation where she could. Her new friends wanted to know about the damage to her armor so Amber told them what was wrong. They apologised for not offering to walk around with her.  
“Normally we don’t get idiots like that here in Aussie,” Shane said.  
“There’s always a first time,” Aidan commented.  
“Are you yourself ok?” Shane asked.  
“I think I’m going to have some bruises tomorrow,” Amber said.

The menus came around and Aidan and Amber decided what they wanted and placed their orders. There was about a 20 minute wait for their mains but when their food arrived Amber looked at Aidan then closed her eyes and quietly said grace. They then tucked in and the food was delicious. Some of the troopers began asking Aidan questions about The Hobbit and Mortal Instruments.  
“I’m not sure,” Aidan said, when asked about the Mortal Instruments premier.  
He knew it was in LA but hadn’t as of that point in time received an invitation to go. He turned to Amber.  
“If I’m invited to the world premier of Mortal Instruments City of Bones would you like to come as my date?,” Aidan asked.  
“I’d love to. I guess we really would be going public properly then,” Amber said.  
“Well there is the New Zealand premier of At World’s End before that. It will be a smaller affair though so I don’t think as many press will be there,” Aidan said.  
“Well I would imagine that any photos of us will quickly go up online and you will have people asking you who your girlfriend is etc. You’ll have been seen stepping out with a mystery lady,” Amber said.  
“I know. I could choose to keep them guessing or I could get asked about you in an interview and chose to reveal all. It’s really up to me and you as I won’t reveal about you unless you’re comfortable with me doing so. That panel we did today was probably recorded by people but you won’t be seen. And the one in Wellington would have been recorded but I don’t know if the press would see it or not,” Aidan said.

Their dessert came then and they tucked in. When they were done eating they continued to socialise with the other troopers until everyone began leaving. Chris joined them and asked if they needed a ride to his place.  
“Yes that would be good,” Amber said.  
So they headed out to Chris’ car and everyone piled in. Chris had his wife with him and he had introduced her to Amber and Aidan at the dinner. They stopped at the hotel for Amber to get her armor then drove over to Chris place. There Aidan and Chris wife socialised while Amber and Chris worked on her armor. Aidan was quite interested in what the two were doing so watched them working. He asked a few questions too.  
“So when do you guys go back to New Zealand?” Chris asked.  
“We leave tomorrow afternoon at 3.45 as we have to be at the airport at 4pm to fly out at 4.30pm,” Aidan said.  
“So you’ll have to leave early too,” Chris said.  
“Yeah I will but it will be fine I’ll be in non Wars costume anyway so will come back to the stand to say my goodbyes and grab my bag,” Amber said.


	14. Chapter 14

When Amber and Chris had finished the repairs to Amber’s armor she and Aidan had supper with Chris and his wife then got a ride back to the hotel with Chris. Back at the hotel it was late so they decided they should go to bed.  
“Are you sure you’re ok on the couch,” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine. You wouldn’t be comfortable if I slept in the other side of the bed,” Aidan said.  
“Ok that’s good. Have you got a pillow and some blankets?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I have. I’ll just go out on the balcony for my before bed smoke,” Aidan said.  
He disappeared out on the balcony and Amber took the opportunity to get changed. When Aidan came back Amber was in bed and reading. He smiled and went into the bathroom and emerged in what he wore at night. He came to the bed and sat down next to Amber.  
“I hope we have a better day at the con tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” Amber asked.  
“Just signing and photo sessions. Like today people can have photos with the three of us or with just one of us,” Aidan said.  
“I’m getting one with the three of you tomorrow and one with just you,” Amber said.  
“In which costume?” Aidan asked.  
“Shadow Hunter,” Amber said.  
Her temporary tattoo runes hadn’t been damaged by the spa bath she and Aidan had had.  
“Awesome. Wanna stand by my autograph table again?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d love to. But only in the afternoon as I’m doing the Jedi in the morning,” Amber said.  
“That’s cool,” Aidan said.  
They cuddled and kissed for a while and then Aidan got up and putting out the light got under the blankets on the couch and the two went to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast they headed over to the convention again after meeting Jed and Adam in the hotel lobby. They wanted to know how the dinner had gone and if Amber had managed to fix her armor.  
“Yes it’s fixed and the dinner was great,” Amber said.  
“Did anything happen back at the hotel after you got back?” Adam asked.  
“No we just went to bed. I slept on the couch.” Aidan said.  
“Oh right,” Jed said.  
“Guys I’ve told you before Amber is waiting until she is married. So there is no point asking me every time if we’ve had fun. The answer will always be the same. No,” Aidan said.  
“What time is our photo session today?” Jed asked.  
“It’s at 1.pm,” Aidan said.  
“How long is each session?” Adam asked.  
“Dunno,” Aidan said.  
“Well we could have quite a bit of time to kill today between the photo sessions and the signing sessions since we don’t have a panel to do,” Adam said.  
“We’ve got an hour and a half to kill now. And if you don’t mind I intend to spend it with Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Go for it,” Diane said.

Amber had woken up a bit sore and stiff as a result of the fall the day before.  
“Ouch,” she had said as she got up.  
“You ok babe?” Aidan had asked.  
“I’m a bit sore and stiff,” Amber had admitted.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be ok to troop this morning,” Aidan asked.  
“I think I will just sit at the table at our stand,” Amber had said, “I can do that in costume no problem,” she had added.  
“Ok that sounds reasonable,” Aidan had said.  
Fortunately her Shadow Hunter runes would be hidden by the high collar of her Jedi tunic and inner tunic. Jed and Adam had noticed she was moving a bit stiffly when they had joined them.  
“Are you ok?” they had asked.  
“Yeah just a bit sore and stiff. Think I have a few bruises,” Amber said.

Aidan and Amber slowly made their way through the main show room to the Southern Cross Garrison’s stand. Amber’s left knee was paining her a lot and although she didn’t want to admit it she remembered her knee twisting as she fell after the guy pushed her. By the time they reached the Garrison’s stand Amber could barely walk. Her knee hadn’t been too sore after the fall the day before and the pain had only manifested that morning.  
“I think I’ve got a real problem with my left knee,” Amber said to Aidan as they approached the stand.  
“Do you need to get it looked at?” Aidan asked.  
“I probably should but you have commitments here. I’ll tough it out and I’ll get it looked at back in New Zealand I promise,” Amber said.  
“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Aidan said.  
“I have to be,” Amber said.  
She greeted her friends at the stand then slowly limped out the back to get changed. When she returned she sat down at the table and smiled at Aidan.  
“My knee will be able to rest now until I have to join you for lunch,” Amber said.  
“I just hope it doesn’t stiffen up because you aren’t using it,” Aidan said.  
“Hopefully I’ll be ok,” Amber said.

However when Amber stood to go to join Aidan to have lunch she gasped in pain. Her knee felt like it was on fire and she knew there was no way she could walk on it. So getting her phone out of one of her pouches she discretely texted Aidan letting him know she couldn’t walk. He text back telling her he was coming to the stand and a short while after that he arrived. Getting permission to get Amber’s bag on wheels he went out the back and got the bag on wheels. Amber said her goodbyes to the troopers as she wasn’t going to be able to do any more trooping.   
“If you lean on me and I support you, can you hobble along?” Aidan asked.  
“I will try,” Amber said.  
Aidan put his arm around her supporting her on her bad side and she allowed him to take her weight. Slowly they made their way through the main showroom, Aidan politely refusing any requests for a photo or to sign stuff.  
“Sorry I can’t stop right now. I’m helping my girlfriend who’s hurt,” he explained.  
Amber was keeping her weight off her bad knee as they moved and finally they reached the VIP lounge where Amber got changed into her Shadow Hunter. They then had lunch with Amber resting on a couch with her leg up.  
“I’m worried about your knee Amber. What if it gets even worse before tomorrow. Is it swollen right now?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah it is,” Amber admitted.

Aidan really felt that Amber needed to get her knee looked at. But at the same time he realized there wouldn’t be time as they had to leave at 3.45 and he knew that hospital wait times could be quite long. So he asked Amber if she had any pain medication she could take to ease the pain.  
“Nah I don’t,” Amber said.  
Amber continued to rest until it was time for the photo session at which time Aidan helped Amber to the photo shoot area. She had her photos done first as Aidan explained about her knee. She was then able to sit with her leg up and watch the rest of the photos being taken. After that Amber stayed in the VIP lounge until it was time to leave to go to the airport. Aidan had picked up her photos and seen to it that they’d been signed. Aidan helped Amber out to a waiting car which whisked them to the airport then helped her through the airport to the check in. Once that was done Amber rested her leg until it was time to board her plane. She was on a separate flight to Aidan as he had to fly back to Wellington and she had to go back to Hamilton.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to work for a while so if that’s the case I might see if I can come down to Welly and spend the time with you,” Amber said.  
“That would be awesome,” Aidan said.

They shared a tearful goodbye and then airport staff helped Amber up the air jetty and on to the plane. She’d sent Nicole a text so she knew to expect that Amber would need help once she arrived in Hamilton. Nicole was going to take her straight to Waikato hospital’s Accident and Emergency department so her knee could be looked at. Once on the plane Amber stretched out. Aidan had paid for her to fly business class so she was able to have her leg up. 3 hours later Amber arrived in Hamilton. Again airport staff helped Amber off the plane and down the air jetty. Nicole helped Amber out to the car, collecting her luggage on the way.   
“Thanks to that idiot yesterday my day today was pretty much screwed. I couldn’t do much at all because of my knee. What’s weird though is it wasn’t sore last night even though I twisted it as I fell. I guess it took a while to manifest,” Amber said.  
“Did you feel anything pop when your knee twisted?” Nicole asked.  
Amber thought back to when the fall occurred.   
“Nah and it felt ok after. Maybe I’ve just got a partial tear of something then,” Amber said.  
“Could be,” Nicole said.  
It took about 15 minutes to drive to the hospital. There Amber filled in forms and was triaged. After a bit of a wait a doctor saw her and examined her knee. It hurt when he examined Amber’s knee but he was able to tell her that she had a partially torn anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) The treatment was to put the knee in a brace and for her to keep off it until the pain and swelling had gone. So work was out of the question. She would also require physical therapy to strengthen her knee again and get it back to normal.

When Amber got home she sent Aidan a txt letting him know the situation with her knee and that she was off work. He replied asking if she would be coming down to Wellington.  
“Well I am on crutches so I wouldn’t be able to do much. Think it’s better to just rest the knee and let it heal. Badminton and Scottish Dancing are out for the time being,” Amber said.  
“Will you need a reconstruction?” Aidan asked.  
“Not at this stage. Will have to see how the knee stands up to me playing badminton when I am able to play again,” Amber said.  
“Are you in much pain still?” Aidan asked.  
“A little but I’m taking pain relief and the support is helping,” Amber said.  
They chatted for a bit longer via text and then both needed to go to bed. The next morning Amber called her boss and explained the situation. She would be off work for at least 3 weeks possibly longer. They were going to be three very long weeks as she wouldn’t be seeing Aidan other than on their daily video calls. Nicole still had to work so Amber would be at home on her own all day while she couldn’t work. She decided to watch her DVD’s of Being Human and Desperate Romantics to pass the time. There were also her DVD’s of Hattie and Alarm that she could watch as well as a DVD of Aidan’s scenes in The Clinic and of course her DVD of The Hobbit. She had also made a DVD of various panels Aidan had participated in at things like comic cons.

Three weekends after Supernova Amber was watching The Hobbit feeling very bored when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She turned her head and gasped. Aidan was standing there, holding a duffle bag.  
“Aidan!” Amber exclaimed a big smile on her face. Aidan came over to her and sat down next to her. The two hugged then cuddled up.  
“What the heck are you doing here?” Amber asked him.  
“As I told you last night I have the day off today and I decided to surprise you,” Aidan said.  
“Well you sure surprised me and it’s awesome to see you again,” Amber said.  
“I second that,” Aidan said.  
He then dropped his head, his lips found Amber’s and they kissed hungrily. When they came up for air Aidan looked at Amber.  
“How is your knee feeling?” he asked.  
“Still pretty sore but better than it was. I’m afraid we aren’t going to be able to do very much. I still can’t put weight on my leg,” Amber said.  
“As Kili says to Bilbo, at your service,” Aidan said.  
“How long are you up here for?” Amber asked.  
“Till Sunday night,” Aidan said.

He smiled at Amber and they kissed again their kiss quickly deepening. When they came up for air Aidan asked Amber if she had anything planned for the weekend.  
“Just church on Sunday,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see what your church is like and meet your church friends,” Aidan said.  
“It is possible the 30’s group may do something after church or tomorrow night Amber said.  
“Would I be welcome?” Aidan asked.  
“You sure would,” Amber said, “The group is for people in their 30’s. You’re 30 like me so you’d fit right in,” Amber added.  
“Awesome stuff,” Aidan said.  
As it was a Friday Nicole was at work and wouldn’t be home until about 6pm. She would have no idea that Aidan had showed up until she got home from work.  
“Well I don’t know what we’re going to do right now,” Amber said.  
“I’m happy to just sit here and cuddle with you and enjoy your company. But if you’ll excuse me for one sec I’ll put my bag in the guest room,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and standing Aidan grabbed his duffle bag and disappeared down the hallway. He returned a few minutes later and rejoined Amber on the couch  
“I hope you haven’t been worrying about me,” Amber said.  
“Nah I know you’re doing ok. I have been a bit frustrated that I couldn’t be up here to help you. But I can help you this weekend if you need me to,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
Nicole had been helping Amber when needed but Amber knew she would appreciate a break from that. 

“How has the filming been going?” Amber asked.  
“Great,” Aidan said.  
He told her about a few lighter moments including Dean biting one of the metal bits on his moustache when eating some nuts and fruit that Aidan had offered him and Dean’s thinking that this is a very hard nut then realizing he was eating part of himself. That had caused a lot of hilarity.   
“Are the guys still teasing you about me?” Amber asked.  
“Unmercifully,” Aidan said.  
“Who is the worst?” Amber asked.  
“Dean,” Aidan said.  
That didn’t surprise Amber as she knew Aidan was closest with Dean on set.  
“Did the guys know you were coming up here?” Amber asked.  
“Nah I told them I was going away for the weekend but I wouldn’t tell them where. I’m pretty sure some of them have probably guessed where I am,” Aidan said.  
Just then his phone went. Amber could hear his side of the conversation after he answered it.  
“Yeah I’m in Hamilton,” Aidan said.  
“Amber’s knee is getting better slowly but she still can’t walk on it yet,” Aidan said.  
“Nah we’ll still be able to do stuff,” Aidan said.  
“Oh for goodness sake not THAT sort of stuff,” Aidan said.  
Finally the call ended and Aidan told Amber it had been Dean and that the guys had guessed where he was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great to see I'm getting a lot of hits on this and my other works as it means people are reading them. I would love to know what people think though. Please do leave me a comment.

As it was late morning by then Aidan asked Amber what she planned to do for lunch.  
“I was just going to make myself some noodles or something,” Amber said.  
“I can do that. I’ll make some for myself too. You need to rest that knee,” Aidan said.  
He got up and a few minutes later Amber could hear him working in the kitchen. When he reappeared he was carrying two bowls of noodles and he put them on the table. Amber carefully got to her feet and crutched over to the table.   
“Mmm this is delicious,” Amber said after starting to eat.  
After they had lunch Aidan went outside to have a smoke and Amber went back to the couch. When Aidan came inside he sat down next to Amber and carefully lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.  
“That’s better,” he said, running a trail of kisses down her jawbone ending at her mouth.  
After they came up for air Amber smiled at Aidan, enjoying being wrapped in his arms.  
“Is there anything you need doing this afternoon?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah,” Amber said.  
“I’ve got three weeks left here. Next weekend is the premier of World’s End. I hope you can still come to it,” Aidan said.  
“I am hoping to. Will probably still be on the crutches though,” Amber said.  
“That’s ok. No one will mind,” Aidan said.

“Hey wanna watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? I have a copy of it and I know it’s one of your favourite movies,” Amber said.  
“Ooh that would be awesome,” Aidan said.  
“It’s in the DVD tower just over there by the TV,” Amber said.  
Aidan went over to the tower and quickly located the DVD. Getting it out of the box he put it into the DVD player then Amber got the movie going.  
“Perhaps when the movie is finished we can watch the special features,” Aidan said.  
“Sure,” Amber said.  
Aidan sat down on the couch again and lifted Amber onto his lap again. She cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that as they watched, enjoying each other’s company. To Amber’s surprise Aidan started singing along with some of the songs. She could see why he had had to be turned down when they were filming the dwarves singing. As he had said he wasn’t that great. By the time the movie ended it was midafternoon. After they watched the special features Aidan turned to Amber.  
“What are you guys having for dinner tonight?” he asked.  
Amber told him what they’d planned.  
“Would you like me to help you cook?” he asked.  
“That would be wonderful. Oh and Nicole will probably be surprised to see you here when she gets home,” Amber said.

When Nicole got home that evening Aidan and Amber were busy cooking dinner.  
“Hey Amber I’m home. That smells divine,” Nicole called out.  
“Hey how was your day,” Amber called out.  
“Very busy,” Nicole said.  
“Hi Nicole. Surprise,” Aidan called out.  
Nicole came into the kitchen a big smile on her face.  
“Hi Aidan. What the heck are you doing here?” she said.  
“I had today off so decided to surprise Amber,” Aidan said, moving to hug her.  
“He surprised me alright. It was a lovely surprise though,” Amber said.  
“Amber go sit down I’ll help Aidan finish dinner,” Nicole said.  
Amber crutched into the dining room and sat down at the table. A short while later Nicole and Aidan bought the food in and everyone had dinner. Once dinner was over everyone sat in the lounge and Nicole and Aidan had a good catch up. While they were catching up the phone went and it was for Amber. It was Zoe from the group for people in their 30’s calling to let Amber know they were attending a concert the next night and asking if Amber and Nicole would be going.  
“Yes we’ll be there. My boyfriend will be coming with us as he’s up for the weekend,” Amber said.  
“All good,” Zoe said.  
Aidan hadn’t met any of Amber’s church friends. The friends he had met the previous time he’d been up were old school and polytechnic friends.  
After Amber got off the phone she let Nicole what was happening and told Aidan about the concert.  
“Sounds cool,” Aidan said.

They spent the evening playing computer games and just hanging out. When it came time for bed they got ready for bed then met in the hallway.  
“I guess this is goodnight,” Amber said.  
“Goodnight sweetheart,” Aidan said.  
He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When they came up for air they went their separate ways to their rooms. Amber removed the brace from her knee then got into bed. After doing her bible study and praying she turned off her light and went to sleep. The next morning when she woke up she found Aidan leaning against the door, a smile on his face.  
“Morning beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“How long have you been there?” Amber asked.  
“About 10 minutes. You look beautiful asleep,” Aidan said.  
“Can you get my brace please?” Amber asked.  
Aidan picked up her brace and passed it to Amber who put it on.  
“How is the knee feeling?” Aidan asked.  
“Not too bad. I see the doctor on Monday. Hopefully I’ll be able to start having physio then,” Amber said.  
“That would be good,” Aidan said.

He went to the dining room and Amber joined him a few minutes later. Over breakfast they talked about what they were going to do that day.  
“Isn’t there an armor party today in Auckland?” Nicole asked Amber.  
“That’s right there is too,” Amber said.  
“Armor party?” Aidan asked.  
“It’s a get together where we work on costumes and socialize,” Amber said.  
“Are you guys going?” Aidan asked.  
“We’d planned to. It starts at 10 and goes till about 5,” Amber said.  
“Would I be welcome?” Aidan asked.  
“Don’t see why not. It would be cool to introduce you to the Auckland troopers. You haven’t met most of them yet as they didn’t come down to Wellington Armageddon,” Amber said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said, ”Will you be working on a costume?” he asked.  
“Nah I’ll just be socializing,” Amber said.  
She was looking forward to catching up with her costuming friends from Auckland as she hadn’t seen them since Auckland Armageddon the previous year. After they had finished breakfast Amber got dressed and ready to go. Nicole would be driving as Amber was unable to drive due to having to keep her knee straight.

It took an hour and a half to drive up to Auckland. When they got there Aidan told Amber that he would have to fly up to there to return to the UK at the end of the pickup filming.   
“Bet you aren’t looking forward to flying back to the UK,” Amber said.  
“Not at all. I’ll be having to go without a smoke for 9 to 10 hours at a time. It’s going to be tough,” Aidan said.  
“You’ll be fine,” Amber said.  
They drove through the city to the venue of the armor party where Nicole dropped Amber and Aidan off. She was going to catch up with some friends while Amber was with her costuming friends. Amber and Aidan headed to the front door and Amber knocked.  
“The name of the trooper hosting this is James,” Amber said.  
James came to the door and greeted Amber who introduced Aidan to him.  
“James this is Aidan. Aid this is James,”’ Amber said.  
“Good to meet you,” Aidan said, extending his hand.  
“Aidan Turner right. I’ve seen you in the Hobbit and Being Human,” James said, shaking Aidan’s hand.  
“Yes that’s me,” Aidan said.  
“You were fantastic in Being Human. Shame you had to leave that,” James said.

He showed them through to where the others were. Everyone greeted Amber who introduced Aidan. He shook hands with everyone and chatted with them.  
“So how did you hook up with Aidan?” Kelly asked.  
“We met at Wellington Armageddon. He was one of the guests there,” Amber said.  
“Awesome stuff,” Kelly said.  
Amber and Aidan sat down and soon they were socializing with Amber’s friends. Amber told her friends what had happened at Supernova and they were disgusted with the behavior of the guy who’d pushed Amber. They were relieved that Amber’s knee was going to be ok. Aidan shared stories about the making of the projects he’d been in.  
“We got special dentures to wear,” Aidan replied, after being asked about his fangs in Being Human.  
“How would have you reacted if someone who was getting a photo with you was wearing fake fangs,” Amber asked.  
“That would be pretty cool,” Aidan said.  
“Maybe I should do a vampire costume,” Amber mused.  
“And be Mitchell’s dark bride or something,” Aidan joked.  
Amber laughed then smiled at him.  
“Nah,” she said.

Everyone had had to take a plate and Amber had taken cheese sticks as their contribution. Over lunch Kelly asked Amber what would happen when Aidan returned to the UK at the conclusion of the pickups.  
“Honestly I don’t know. We’ll keep in touch via Skype as we have been doing when Aidan’s been in Wellington and I’ve been in Hamilton,” Amber said.  
“I get the feeling we might lose you to the UK Garrison,” Kelly said.  
“I’d need a job over there before I would move. And I’d need somewhere to live,” Amber said.  
“Wouldn’t you move in with Aidan,” Jace, another trooper asked.  
“No as I am wanting to wait until I’m married to be living with a guy,” Amber said.  
“I wouldn’t be there all the time anyway as my work requires me to go wherever what I’m filming is being filmed. I could have to go anywhere,” Aidan said.  
“So you’d still be spending a lot of time apart,” Kelly said.  
“Yes unless I can work as a hairdresser on whatever project Aidan’s working on. Then I could go with him where ever he goes,” Amber said.  
“That would be pretty cool,” Kelly said, “How long have the pickups got to go,” she asked.  
“Couple more weeks,” Aidan said.  
“Do you go straight back to the UK once you are done with the pickups?” Kelly asked.  
“Yes I do. Then a week later I go to the US to attend Boston Comic Con with Dean and then the day after Comic Con I have a photo shoot in Dungeness and then a week after that is the world premiere of Mortal Instruments City of Bones in LA.  
“It sounds like that will be a busy week for you,” Kelly said.  
“Yes and no. I haven’t got much planned between the photo shoot and the premier although I may have casting meetings with my US agent and directors as I’ll be in LA between the photo shoot and the premier. 

“Are you going to go to the US with Aidan for that week?” Jace asked.  
“Well as I can’t work until the doctor lets me work again I may go to the UK then the US with Aidan if I’m still off work then,” Amber said.  
“How soon do you think you’ll be able to work again?” Kelly asked.  
“Well it’s been three weeks and I see the doc on Monday. I’m hoping he can say I can start physio then. But I don’t think I’ll be back at work before Aidan has to go back to the UK so I probably will end up going with him. Not sure what I’ll do while Aidan is at Comic Con as I don’t think I’ll be able to troop. I suppose I might be able to mind the New England Garrison’s table or the Alderaan Base’s table. That’s about all I’ll be able to do,” Amber said.  
Her friends nodded.  
“I’d still love it if you came with me babe,” Aidan said.  
“And I’d love to come and meet the troopers in that area,” Amber said.  
“Any time I get to spend time with you is time well spent,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and slipped his hand into Amber’s, entwining their fingers.  
After lunch was over everyone got back to work on their projects. Amber and Aidan cuddled up on the couch to watch. 

Nicole returned at 5pm to pick them up at the end of the armor party. They headed to a nearby Pizza Hutt to have dinner and after going inside were shown to a table.  
“Babe what would you like to have. I’ll get you your pizza to save you having to move around,” Aidan said.  
“That would be awesome babe. I’d like a piece of Hawaiian, some chips and some pasta to start with please,” Amber said.  
Aidan went up to the self-serve and getting two plates put a piece of Hawaiian pizza on one and the pizza he wanted on the other. Then he put some chips and pasta on both plates and finally got himself some salad. Returning to the table he and the girls were sharing he put Amber’s plate in front of her.  
“Dinner is served M’lady,” he said.  
Amber laughed at that.  
“Thanks babe,” she said.  
Aidan then sat down and Nicole said grace and they tucked in. The food was delicious and over their meal Amber asked Nicole what she’d been up to all day. Nicole talked about her day then Amber and Aidan shared about theirs. Part way through this Aidan got up and got himself and Amber some more food. After they were done with their main course Aidan went and got himself and Amber some dessert. Amber had told him she just wanted chocolate mousse and ice cream. 

There weren’t many people in the restaurant for which Aidan was grateful. And the staff hadn’t seemed to have recognized him which he was also grateful for. It meant he could eat in peace without being interrupted and asked for autographs. When they were finished eating the three got on the road home. They were going straight to the concert Amber and Nicole’s church group were going to. It took an hour and a half to get back to Hamilton and when they got there they drove to the venue of the concert. Some of their friends had arrived already so they headed inside, Aidan paying for Amber and joined Amber and Nicole’s friends. Their friends stared in amazement when Amber and Aidan joined them.  
“Hello everyone. Everyone this is Aidan. Aidan these are some of my church friends,” Amber said.  
Once again Amber had to go over how she and Aidan had met. Her friends thought it was really cool that she was dating Aidan and went out of their way to ensure he was included and make sure he felt comfortable. The concert got underway about half an hour later and Amber and Nicole were soon singing along and enjoying the music. Amber glanced at Aidan and he seemed to be enjoying himself as well. At the end of the concert the group went out for supper and over supper they talked about the concert.  
“I really enjoyed it,” Aidan told them.  
Amber was glad about that as she hadn’t been sure if he would enjoy it or not. Aidan joined in the conversation about the concert and Amber was glad he was getting on so well with her church friends. Amber was asked the inevitable question about what would happen when Aidan returned to the UK. She told her church friends the same thing she’d told Kelly, that they’d keep in touch via Skype and that she might go with Aidan for the first two weeks if she was still off work.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Aidan, Amber and Nicole went to Amber’s church. Amber was operating the data projector as she usually did so she would be sitting up the front.  
“I have to operate the data projector so that means I need to sit up the front so the clicker has a direct line to the laptop which is on a table at the front. If you want to sit further back with Nicole that’s fine,” Amber said.  
“Nah it’s all good I’ll sit with you. I don’t mind sitting up the front,” Aidan said.  
So when they arrived at church they headed inside and Amber sat down at the front ready to practice with the worship team. They were setting up their instruments and the microphones etc. When they greeted Amber, she introduced Aidan to them. One or two of them knew who Aidan was and couldn’t believe it that Amber was dating him and felt that she was incredibly lucky. Practice got underway then and Aidan watched as Amber changed the slides practicing as the worship team practiced. She was very good and the changes were very smooth and slick. She had her left leg up on the pew as no one would sit on that side of her. Once the practice was over, Amber moved the slides back to the first one which was a welcome slide and then talked quietly with Aidan. She introduced him to the pastor when he came in and the two shook hands.  
“Yeah I go to church when I can. I was actually bought up Catholic,” Aidan said, when the pastor asked if he was a regular church goer.  
“You’re Irish right?” the pastor asked.  
“Yes that’s right,” Aidan said.  
“Ah that makes sense if you’re from the Republic of Ireland as that’s predominantly Catholic,” the pastor said.  
“Yes I am. I’m from Clondalkin, Dublin,” Aidan said.

The pastor and Aidan talked for a little longer than the pastor moved off to do other things. Not long after the service started. Amber was busy changing the slides during the singing. But after the first bracket of songs there was notices and the pastor got everyone to say hello to each other. Amber and Nicole’s friends came and said hello to her and they remembered Aidan and said hello to him too. Everyone eventually had to sit down as the pastor was ready to do the notices. After notices were done it was time for worship. Amber had to concentrate again as she changed the slides but finally it was over and it was time for the sermon. This would be 30 minutes or so long. Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s as they listened to the pastor speaking. Amber glanced at him every so often and he seemed to be enjoying it. At the end of the sermon there was one last song and Amber changed the slides for it. At the end of the service Amber and Aidan fellowshipped with Amber’s friends then went into town and bought lunch via the drive through at McDonalds. Aidan had requested they not eat at the restaurant as he was concerned about being recognized and their meal interrupted. Once they had received their food they returned to Amber and Nicole’s place. Over lunch they chatted about this and that. Then Aidan looked at Amber.  
“Have I told you I love photography?” Aidan asked.  
“No you haven’t but I saw something somewhere about it,” Amber said.  
“Oh right. Well photography is something I really enjoy doing and I’d love to take pictures of you babe,” Aidan said.  
“As long as they aren’t naked ones that’s fine,” Amber said.  
“Of course they won’t be babe. Well not unless we were married and then they’d be for my eyes only,” Aidan said.

Amber looked at him, a shocked look on her face when he said that.  
“If we were to get married we could do what we liked in our own home,” Aidan said.  
Amber knew that was true.   
“You should have taken photos at our stand at Wellington Armageddon and Supernova.  
“Damn right I should have. I didn’t have my camera with me for some reason,” Aidan said.  
“Are you going to take it to Boston Comic Con?” Amber asked.  
“Definitely,” Aidan said.  
“I will get in touch with the New England Garrison and Alderaan Base this week,” Amber promised.  
“I’ll have to take photos of you in your costumes,” Aidan said.  
“Would you like me to put them on this afternoon so you can do a photo shoot?” Amber asked.  
“What about your knee?” Aidan asked.  
“Bother I forgot about that,” Amber said.

She looked down feeling silly for suggesting it.  
“Babe it’s ok I would LOVE to take some photos of you in each of your costumes and we can do it when your knee is right,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to it,” Amber said.  
“Hey if you’re trooping and I am able to come to the troop with you I could take photos of you guys like that guy Will was doing at Wellington Armageddon,” Aidan said.  
“That would be totally awesome and I know you’d do a fantastic job,” Amber said.  
“I’ll do that at Comic Con when I’m not tied up with something else,” Aidan said.  
“Want me to get you an official supporter t-shirt like the one Will was wearing?” Amber asked.  
“YES,” Aidan said.  
“Oh and talking of getting things for you that reminds me. In the top drawer of my side table there is something for you,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and getting up headed down to her room coming back a few minutes later holding the Clever Smoke she’d ordered for him.  
“Aww thanks babe you didn’t have to,” he said.  
“I wanted to. I hope it works. Now you need to throw away those cigarettes of yours as you’ll be using that from now on,” Amber said.  
“I’ll finish the box I’ve got as there’s only a few left then that will be it and I’ll switch to the Clever Smoke” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough as it would be a waste not to use them I suppose,” Amber said.

Aidan nodded.  
“Even though I can’t take photos of you in costume, can I take some pics of you anyway, just sitting here and stuff,” Aidan asked.  
“With this ugly thing on my leg?” Amber asked gesturing at her brace.  
“Sure why not and it’s not ugly,” Aidan said.  
“Yes it is,” Amber said.  
“You’re beautiful babe no matter what,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at that and Aidan smiled back.  
“Tell you what I’ll put a long skirt on and that will hide it,” Amber said.  
“Good idea,” Aidan said.  
So once Amber had finished her lunch she crutched to her room and changed into a long skirt. Returning to the lounge she sat down on the couch. When Aidan was done with his lunch he had a smoke then got his camera out. Amber posed on the couch for him and he snapped away.  
“Looking great babe,” Aidan said.  
When he was finished taking photos Aidan smiled.  
“I’ll be able to look at those pics and think about you over the next two weeks,” Aidan said.  
He hugged Amber then went to the guest room to put his camera away.

They spent a quiet afternoon at Amber and Nicole’s then after dinner Nicole drove them to the airport so Aidan could catch his flight back to Wellington.  
“I’m going to miss you,” Amber said, when they said their goodbyes.  
“It’s only for a week this time,” Aidan said.  
“It’s still going to feel like forever,” Amber said.  
“You need to focus on your knee and starting physio,” Aidan said.  
He kissed her softly and the two hugged, not wanting to let go. Finally Aidan had to board the plane so reluctantly they parted. Amber watched Aidan go up the air jetty tears blurring her vision. Then he was gone so Amber and Nicole headed to the observation lounge and watched his plane take off. Once Aidan’s plane had taken off the two headed home.

The next morning Amber went to the doctor who examined her knee and as she hoped told her she could start having physiotherapy. So when Amber got home she called the physiotherapist and set up an appointment for that afternoon. She then sent Aidan a text telling him the good news and letting him know she’d tell him more after her physio appointment when they video chatted. She still couldn’t work so back at home she began thinking about what she’d wear to the premier that weekend. She had a number of evening gowns in her cupboard from various events so she went through those and chosen one to wear. She chose a pale pink dress with a fitted bodice and softly flaring skirt. It was strapless and it showed her figure off beautifully. Then she practiced some hairstyles and decided which hairstyle she would use. Amber then sorted out what makeup she would wear and also shoes and accessories. After that she relaxed, ate lunch then relaxed again until it was time to go to physiotherapy. At the physiotherapist Amber learnt that she would need to do exercises to strengthen her knee. The physiotherapist did some ultrasound therapy to relieve inflammation and then some manipulation to try to get Amber’s knee moving. She was given a new brace, one that would allow her to use her knee more and told she could start putting a little weight on it. When Amber got home it was late afternoon so she got dinner on wondering what Aidan was up to. Nicole helped Amber cook and they chatted about the upcoming weekend and what Amber was going to wear to the premier.  
“I’m wearing my pale pink dress,” Amber said.  
“Wow you’re going to knock Aidan’s socks off,” Nicole said.

Over that week Amber had physio every day and by the end of the week her knee was much less stiff. She still had to take most of her weight on her crutches but was able to put some weight on her knee. She had been doing her exercises diligently each day and they were helping. On the Wednesday of that week Amber was doing her exercises as usual when the phone went. She answered the phone to find that it was Aidan’s handler for the day.  
“Listen Amber there’s been an accident. They were re filming the scene where the dwarves went down the river in barrels and somehow Aidan fell out of his barrel. He was trapped underwater and nearly drowned before Peter got the sluice turned off,” Aidan’s handler said.  
“Is he ok?” Amber asked.  
“He wasn’t breathing but they were able to resuscitate him and he’s regained consciousness. He’s pretty shaken as you can imagine and he’s been taken to hospital where I would imagine he’ll be kept under observation in case he has any health issues arising from the near drowning,” the handler said.  
“Do you know how long he’ll be in hospital for and which hospital he’s been taken to?” Amber asked.  
“No idea and he’s been taken to Wellington Hospital,” the handler said.  
Amber thanked her then hung up hoping Aidan would be alright for the premier a couple of days later. She wondered if she’d be able to call him once he was at the hospital and a couple of hours later sent him a text asking if it was ok to call.

Aidan eventually replied saying she could call so she called him, feeling worried about him.  
“Hey babe,” he answered the phone.  
“Hey sweetheart. Your handler called me and told me what happened. Are you ok?” Amber said.  
“Hope so,” Aidan said.  
“I was so worried about you when I heard what happened. You could have died,” Amber said.  
“I did die,” Aidan said quietly, “I went to heaven and saw Jesus. He sent me back. It wasn’t my time,” Aidan said.  
Amber was shocked to hear that. She knew he hadn’t been breathing when he was pulled out of the water but hadn’t realized he had been clinically dead.  
“I’m just glad you were sent back. I don’t know what I’d do if you died,” Amber said.  
“Don’t even think about that,” Aidan said.  
“So what actually happened?” Amber asked.  
“My barrel wasn’t very steady and I got thrown out of it. And then a couple of the other barrels hit me. One conked me in the head and I was knocked out and ended up under another barrel. The other actors pulled me out and Jed did CPR , saving my life.   
“You haven’t got a concussion have you?” Amber asked.  
“They aren’t sure which is one reason why I’m being kept here over night,” Aidan said.

Amber chatted with Aidan for a bit longer then he had to go. Over the next few days she was kept informed on how he was. He came out of hospital the next morning but had to take it easy for the rest of the day. Finally it was Friday and after Amber had been to physio in the morning she flew down to Wellington. Amber was met by a handler, as Aidan was busy filming, having been given a clean bill of health that morning, who took her to the Hobbit set. There Amber watched the actors filming various scenes until they broke for lunch. When that happened Amber flew into Aidan’s arms.  
“It’s so good to see you babe,” Amber said.  
“And it’s GREAT to see you. I’ve missed you,” Aidan said.  
“Are you ok now? You gave me one heck of a scare the other day,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I had swallowed a bit of water but it hasn’t caused any ill effects as none got into my lungs,” Aidan said.  
“Oh thank goodness for that, “ Amber said.  
She hugged Aidan again and found his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply. He responded to the kiss ignoring the hoots and whistles from the other actors.  
“How’s your knee?” Aidan asked, after they came up for air.  
“I can put some weight on it now as I told you,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at that then asked her if she had exercises to do that day.  
“Yeah I do but I’ll do them later” Amber said, “Where am I staying by the way?” Amber asked.  
“You’re staying in my trailer with me. I don’t mind taking the couch so you can use the bed,” Aidan said.

Over lunch Amber caught up with the other actors and heard more about Aidan’s accident. Those who had seen the accident had yelled out to Peter to turn off the sluice when they realized Aidan was in trouble. It had taken a while to get the message through as the control was at the top of the sluice.   
“It was very scary being stuck under the water,” Aidan said.  
“I can imagine. Have they finished reshooting the barrel scenes?” Amber asked.  
“We’re doing that this afternoon. I’ve got a much better barrel so I’ve been told,” Aidan said.  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Amber said.  
She was a bit nervous about watching them film the rest of the barrel scenes but Aidan assured her he’d be fine.  
The other actors hadn’t heard that Amber was staying in Aidan’s trailer but as soon as they did Aidan got the usual teasing.  
“Hey it’s good to see you,” Dean said, during the conversation.  
“Great to see you too. How are you?” Amber asked.  
“I’m good,” Dean said, “How’s the knee,” he added.  
“It’s doing ok. I’ve started doing physio and that’s helping,” Amber said.  
Dean knew that Amber had an injured knee as he was sometimes in Aidan’s trailer when Aidan video called her and joined in the conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m glad the physio is helping,” Dean said.  
“To be honest I’m glad to be rid of the stiff brace I had on. This one is much better,” Amber said.  
“But you still need the crutches I see,” Dean said.  
“Yeah but I’ll be able to use them less and less as my knee gets stronger and better,” Amber said.  
“Do you think you can do without your crutches tomorrow night?” Aidan asked, joining them  
“Not really. I still can’t put much weight on my knee. It sucks I know but I think everyone will understand,” Amber said.  
“All good,” Aidan said.  
He kissed her softly on the lips ignoring Dean when he let out a whistle. Amber continued to chat with Aidan and Dean until it was time for the actors to start filming again. The actors made their way to the top of the sluice and Amber waited at the bottom. She was very nervous as she was afraid something would happen to Aidan again. The sluice was turned on about 15 minutes after Aidan and the others had headed for the top. As the water began to flow Amber took some deep breaths and reminded herself that Aidan had told her he now had a better barrel. A short while later the first barrels came into view and Amber watched as the actors acted out the scene. Amber was pleased to see that Aidan was fine and he performed well as Kili. They worked for several hours then took a break as they had completed the shots they needed of the barrel scene. Amber watched as the actors were helped out of their barrels and once Aidan was out of his he joined Amber.  
“See it was a piece of cake. Did you enjoy it babe?” Aidan asked.

Amber nodded.  
“I’m just glad you are ok,” she said, gently kissing Aidan on the lips.  
Of course this resulted in hoots and whistles from the other actors. Aidan glared at them as he was getting sick and tired of the teasing  
“Why don’t you tease them back if they have girlfriends,” Amber said.  
“Hmmm maybe I will,” Aidan said.  
“So what are you guys filming next?” Amber asked him.  
“Um its…,” Aidan looked very uncomfortable, “Some of the scenes involving Tauriel and Kili,” Aidan said.  
He looked at Amber who looked blank.  
“Tauriel and Kili have some kind of romantic scenes. It’s not in the book and nor is Tauriel. I hope you won’t be upset at what you might see. I can assure you that I am just acting,” Aidan said.  
“It’s fine babe. You’ve warned me and I know sometimes you might get asked to do something romantic as part of your roles,” Amber reassured her.  
He had introduced her to Evangeline Lilly who played Tauriel when they had broken for lunch. She joined them and Amber assured her she was ok with what was going to be filmed that afternoon.  
“You don’t have anything to worry about Amber I know Aidan loves you to bits. He’s always talking about you and he thinks the world of you. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you,” Evangeline said.  
“That’s right,” Aidan said.  
“And I trust him,” Amber said, and meant it.

They chatted until it was time to resume working and then Aidan kissed Amber softly before going to where he was needed. Amber watched as the actors worked, not letting it bother her when Evangeline and Aidan had to interact in a romantic way. When they broke for another break Aidan rejoined Amber and the two snuggled up tight.  
“Man I’ve missed being able to do this with you,” Aidan said.  
“Mmm me too,” Amber said.  
The two kissed and one kiss quickly followed another until they were making out, ignoring the teasing from the other actors. When they came up for air Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Do you feel up to going clubbing tonight?” I was thinking we could shoot some pool,” Aidan said.  
“As long as I can rest my knee when I need to I don’t see why not,” Amber said.  
Aidan told Amber that he loved playing pool then told her about the pool hall he’d built at his parents place in Ireland.  
“I will show it to you when I take you to Ireland to meet my parents and see where I grew up. It’s a real man cave,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to seeing it,” Amber said.  
“Hopefully we can shoot some pool while we are there,” Aidan said.

“Um to be honest I’m not that great at pool,” Amber admitted.  
She had played pool occasionally and generally didn’t do that well. But it was fun none the less.  
“I’ll soon get you playing like a pro,” Aidan said.  
“You’re on,” Amber said.  
“I could take some pics of you posing as though you were playing when we are in my man cave,” Aidan said.  
“Why not,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan and he smiled back looking forward to playing pool that night. The actors still had some more filming to go before they were done for the day and all too soon it was time to resume filming. Amber continued to watch enjoying Aidan working. At the end of the day Amber chatted with the handlers while Aidan and the others de dwarfed and when Aidan joined her they said their goodbyes and headed to Aidan’s trailer. When they got there Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Well this is it. My humble little home at this point in time,” Aidan said, gesturing at the trailer. He went up the steps and unlocked the door and held it open for Amber. She went up the steps and entered the trailer. It was spacious and very luxurious. Amber looked around taking it all in.  
“The bathroom is over there and there’s a kitchen area there. And my bed is over there,” Aidan said. Amber noticed that her bag was sitting on the bed.  
“Well now what?” Amber asked.

“Dinner time,” Aidan said.  
“Are you going to cook?” Amber asked.  
“Nah we have a caterer who provides our meals. She’ll be bringing food here shortly. She knows you are staying with me so will bring two meals,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.  
She decided to shower and change into something more appropriate for clubbing so getting a short skirt and a top out of her bag headed into the bathroom part of the trailer.  
“Don’t even think about it,” Amber warned Aidan, knowing what he was probably thinking.  
“I won’t I promise,” Aidan said.  
Amber closed the door and Aidan heard the shower turn on. He immediately pictured Amber in the nude in the shower and his body grew hot. He knew he couldn’t join her though so put the TV on and flicked through the channels to see what was on. Settling for watching an episode of Millionaire Hot Seat Aidan sat back and relaxed, trying to answer the questions that were put to the contestants. Finally Amber came out of the bathroom dressed in her skirt and top a towel wrapped around her head. She went to the makeup area after getting her comb and some hair product out of her bag and removed the towel then combed her hair and styled it.  
“Looking sexy babe,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself,” Amber said.

Aidan went and showered once Millionaire Hot Seat was over and Amber watched the news. When Aidan came out of the shower he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved top.  
“Looking hot babe,” Amber said.  
“Wanna style my hair?” Aidan asked.  
“Would love to,” Amber said.  
Aidan went over to the makeup area and sat down on a chair that he put in front of the mirror. Amber quickly and expertly worked some product through his curls and styled his hair in a messy style that looked funky.  
“Nice. I love it,” Aidan said.  
They talked and kissed until the caterer arrived with their food. Then they tucked in hungrily and over their meal Aidan told Amber more about his man cave back in Ireland.  
“It sounds amazing. I can’t wait to see it and shoot some pool with you there,” Amber said.  
“And I can’t wait to show you it,” Aidan said.  
“So what happened to that house you guys were staying in when I was down here last time,” Amber asked.  
“It was getting too expensive to run us back and forth from there to the set. And we were doing some pretty odd hours some days as well. So they moved us all into these trailers for the rest of the pick-ups,” Aidan said.

Amber had noticed that his trailer was one half of a double trailer so obviously someone else was living next door.  
“Who’s in the other half of this trailer?” Amber asked.  
“Deano,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded as she had figured it might be him. The two continued to eat and when they were done eating they left their plates and cutlery in a tidy pile for the caterer to collect. By then it was 8pm so they decided to head into town. Aidan arranged for a taxi to pick them up outside the set and then pulled on his black leather jacket and added some fingerless gloves as it was cold. Amber put a jersey on and some knee high boots then grabbed her crutches and they left, Aidan locking the trailer behind him. As they began to walk away from the trailer Dean stuck his head out of the door of his trailer.  
“Yo Aid, where are you guys off to?” he asked.  
“Clubbing,” Aidan replied.  
“Ooh can I come?” Dean asked.  
“Sorry Deano it’s just Amber and I this time. I want to spend some quality time with her,” Aidan said.  
“Boo. Oh well have fun,” Dean said and disappeared back inside his trailer.

The two were met by the taxi as they exited the set. It was a short ride into town and after they got there they headed into the club Aidan had chosen for them to go to. After they’d bought some drinks Aidan made a beeline for a free pool table and after choosing a cue began racking up the balls ready to start a game. Amber chose a cue while Aidan put the balls in the rack and once that was done she looked at Aidan wondering who was going to break.  
“You can break babe,” Aidan said.  
So Amber broke and the game was on. Aidan was VERY good as Amber had suspected he would be and even though she did the best she could she lost badly to him.  
“You aren’t too bad,” Aidan said, at the end of the game.  
“You’re just being nice. I’m rubbish and we both know it,” Amber said.  
“How about I give you a lesson now,” Aidan said.  
“Sure,” Amber said.  
“I’ll show you the best way to hold the cue first,” Aidan said.  
He moved behind her and put his hands on hers to guide her and show her what to do with her hands. This meant he was pressed tightly against her and it felt incredible. Suddenly Amber pulled away from him and looked at him her eyes wide.

“I’m sorry babe. I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Aidan said, looking very embarrassed.  
“I didn’t know I turned you on that much,” Amber said.  
“Well duh I love you so of course I’m going to be turned on by you,” Aidan said.  
Amber guessed he was probably feeling very uncomfortable since his black skinny jeans were tight.  
“Think about something other than me. That way you’ll be comfortable again soon,” Amber said.  
“Well yeah that’s what I’m trying to do as I’m darned uncomfortable,” Aidan said.  
Amber tried shooting a ball into the pocket holding the cue the way he’d shown her and it made it so much easier.  
“That was good,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
The two continued to play pool and Aidan continued to help Amber improve her game. Finally it was late and the two got a taxi back to Aidan’s trailer. Once back inside the trailer the two cuddled up on the couch and Aidan found Amber’s lips with his. Soon they were making out, completely caught up with each other. A wolf whistle and some hoots caused them to separate in a hurry and Aidan looked around to see Dean standing in the doorway.  
“Oi get lost. Can’t you see I’m having some alone time with Amber,” Aidan said, clearly annoyed that their make out session had been interrupted.  
“Since I’m here now you might as well spill all. What did you two get up to,” Dean said.  
“If you must know we shot some pool and had a few drinks. That’s all. Now would you kindly get out?” Aidan said.  
He was still looking annoyed so Dean returned to his trailer.  
“Did you have to be so rude?” Amber asked him.  
“Yes I did. He spoilt our make out session. Now where were we. Oh that’s right I was kissing you like this,” he found Ambers lips with his again, “and like this,” he deepened the kiss. Soon they were making out again, enjoying being alone together.

When they came up for air they got ready for bed, Amber changing in the bathroom. Amber performed her usual night time ritual and then she was ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom to find Aidan in his nightwear sitting on the couch.  
“Night babe,” Amber said.  
“Dea-oíche Croí milis. Codladh go maith (Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep well),” Aidan said, “  
Amber smiled and kissed Aidan softly on the lips. She then got into bed while Aidan went into the bathroom. When Aidan came out he put the light out and got under the blankets he’d put on the couch and the two went to sleep. The next morning Amber woke first and quietly got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out Aidan was awake.  
“Dea-maidin raibh tú codladh go maith? (Good morning did you sleep well?)” Aidan said.  
“Yes I did,” Amber said.  
She now had a basic understanding of Gaelic as Aidan had been teaching her during their video calls. The two had breakfast and over breakfast discussed what they were going to do that day. It was the premier of World’s End that night so they would be spending the afternoon getting ready.  
“What are you wearing to the premier tonight?” Amber asked.  
“A grey suit with a white t-shirt under it,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.

They spent the morning relaxing in Aidan’s trailer and after lunch hung out with Dean until it was time to get ready. When it was time to get ready for the premier Amber had a shower then got dressed in her pale pink dress. When she came out of the bathroom Aidan smiled.  
“Tú ag féachaint go hálainn (You look beautiful) Aidan said.  
He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his fingers. Then he went into the bathroom and while he showered Amber used the makeup table to do her hair and makeup. When Aidan came out of the bathroom he was dressed in his suit and t-shirt.  
“Fhéachann tú an-dathúil (You look very handsome),” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said, “you said that perfectly by the way,” he added.  
Getting his camera Aidan got Amber to pose for some photos. When he was done snapping away he looked at Amber.  
“Shall we join the others who are going to the premiere?” he asked.  
“Lets,” Amber said.  
They left the trailer and Amber’s jaw dropped. There was a limo parked near the trailers and Amber looked at Aidan.  
“Don’t look at me. I didn’t know that was coming,” Aidan said.


	18. Chapter 18

“I’ve never been in a limo before,” Amber said quietly.  
“It will be a lot of fun,” Aidan said.  
The others who were going to the premier were clustered near the limo. They were all flashed up like Aidan and Amber were and a couple of them also had dates. Dean smiled and waved as they headed over to the limo.  
“I hope Deano doesn’t stick to us like glue,” Amber said.  
“Well he doesn’t have a date so I hope you don’t mind,” Aidan said.  
“It’s fine,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan.  
“Wow Amber you look amazing,” Dean said.  
“Just remember she’s MY girlfriend Deano,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I know,” Dean said.  
The other actors going to the premier also complimented Amber on her appearance as everyone got into the limo. It was a bit of a drive to the Embassy Theatre where the premier was happening and when they arrived Aidan looked at Amber.  
“Well this is it, are you ready?” Aidan asked.  
Amber nodded and smiled and Aidan got out of the limo. Everyone watched as he held out his hand, wondering who was going to get out of the limo.

Amber carefully stepped down from the limo taking Aidan’s hand and the people waiting along the guardrails gasped. She smiled at Aidan and he slipped his arm around her waist as flashes began going off. Dean joined them and the two began walking down the carpet, Dean behind them. Amber was aware of people looking shocked to see that Aidan had a girl with him, wondering who she was. She could see more flashes going off as people took photos of them and knew there’d be pictures of them in magazines and everyone would want to know who she was. It would be even worse after the Mortal Instruments premier as then the two would be going public internationally. At the World’s End premier they were just going public to the New Zealand public although Amber had her suspicions photos of them would be put up on Aidan Turner Facebook pages and websites. She had liked a number of Aidan pages and at the time she’d indicated she was in a relationship on Facebook she’d posted on the pages saying she was Aidan’s girlfriend. Of course all the people who’d liked the page had commented on her posts and she’d had a whole lot of friend requests from people wanting to be friends with Aidan Turner’s girlfriend. As they made their way down the red carpet they kept being stopped and asked to pose for photos.  
“This is much like posing for photos when I’m trooping,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded and smiled. Amber smiled for the camera cuddling up with Aidan

Once they were inside at the premier the two mingled with the other people who were attending the premier. To Amber’s surprise, Samantha and Alex were there. She and Aidan said hello them and soon they were chatting.  
“I wondered if we’d see you here,” Samantha said.  
“I am only here because Aidan’s here,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I know. You look amazing,” Samantha said.  
“You look lovely too,” Amber said.  
Samantha asked Aidan if she could get a photo with him and Dean and they obliged. Amber stood to one side while the photo was taken.   
Amber chatted with Samantha and Alex for a bit while people chatted with Aidan. Aidan would politely interrupt their conversation to introduce Amber to the people he was talking to. Amber was pleased to see that everyone seemed pleased that Aidan was happy again. Dean chatted with Amber and her friends when he wasn’t talking to other people and he seemed to be having a good time.  
“So where are you staying tonight?” Alex asked.  
“With Aidan in his trailer. I was there last night too,” Amber said.  
Alex and Samantha looked at each other then back at Amber.   
“Wow that’s um interesting,” Alex said.  
“Aidan’s taking the couch,” Amber said quickly.  
“Yeah I am. And I did last night too. I love Amber and I respect her wishes to wait until she’s married,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough,” Samantha said.

Aidan continued to chat with the others who were attending the premier. Some of them wanted to know how he and Amber had gotten together so he told them about Armageddon. Then a roving reporter approached Aidan and asked to do a short interview with him.  
“Alright,” Aidan said.  
“I’m here with Aidan Turner at the World’s End premier. How are you doing Aidan?” the reporter began.  
“I’m doing great. Enjoying myself tonight,” Aidan said.  
“I see you have a beautiful young lady by your side. Would you like to tell us who she is?” the reporter asked.  
“This is Amber and yes she is my beautiful girlfriend. We’ve been together since Wellington Armageddon,” Aidan said.  
“Hi,” Amber said, smiling.  
“How did you meet?” the reporter asked.  
“As I said we met at Wellington Armageddon. More specifically we met when Amber got her photo taken with Dean and I,” Aidan said.  
“So was it love at first sight?” the reporter asked.  
“I wouldn’t say love at first sight but definitely like at first sight,” Aidan said, with a laugh.  
“Is there anything you’d like to tell us about Amber?” the reporter asked.  
“Amber’s 30 the same age as me and she lives up north in Hamilton.,” Aidan said.  
“What’s going to happen when you go back to the UK in two weeks’ time?” the reporter asked.  
“We will make it work,” Aidan said.  
“Thank you for your time,” the reporter said.

The reporter moved off and Aidan looked at Amber and rolled his eyes. It wasn’t long after that, that it was time for everyone to go into the theater to watch the movie. Aidan and Amber headed into the theater and found their seats. They talked softly until the movie began then spent the next couple of hours watching the movie. When it was finished everyone went to the after party which was in the same room the pre movie socializing had taken place in.  
“Did you enjoy the movie?” Aidan asked Amber.  
“To be honest it didn’t really do anything for me. Not my cup of tea. But I am enjoying your company,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough,” Aidan said.  
The two socialized with the other people at the party and enjoyed the food and drink. By the time the party was over Aidan was pretty drunk. The limo took the actors and their dates back to the set where some of them wanted to continue the party, Aidan included. Amber had only had a couple of drinks and didn’t want any more but was happy to keep partying. The party moved into Jed’s trailer and went on for several more hours. Finally it broke up and Aidan and Amber went back to Aidan’s trailer. He was grinning and trying to tickle Amber.  
“Cut it out you’re drunk,” Amber said, laughing.

Back at the trailer Aidan stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on the couch laughing. He was well gone and Amber knew he’d have a hangover in the morning. He reached out for Amber and pulled her down on top of him, finding her mouth with his and tickling her. As they kissed Aidan started fumbling with her clothes so Amber gently pushed him away shaking her head. He pouted then began tickling her again making Amber laugh. She tickled back and soon the two were laughing and entangled with each other. Finally Amber disentangled herself from Aidan and smiled at him.  
“I better go to bed and so should you,” Amber said.  
She knew Aidan probably wouldn’t feel too good in the morning. Amber stood and getting her nightwear went into the bathroom to change and clean her teeth. When she came out Aidan had gotten changed too. Amber got into bed as Aidan went into the bathroom.

The next morning Amber woke first. Getting up she went to the bathroom then returning to the lounge noticed Aidan was awake. He was groaning and holding his head.  
“Headache. I feel terrible this morning,” Aidan said.  
“Your own fault for getting wasted last night,” Amber said.  
Aidan got up and headed to the bathroom and a few minutes later Amber heard him being sick. She knew it was his own fault he was feeling so awful but at the same time felt sorry for him so when he came out of the bathroom she was ready to be sympathetic.  
“Feeling any better?” she asked.  
“A little. I must have the hangover from hell,” Aidan said.  
“Do you think you can eat some breakfast?” Amber asked.  
“I dunno,” Aidan said.  
“At least sip some water so you don’t dehydrate,” Amber said.  
She hoped Aidan felt better as she had to return to Hamilton as she would need more physio during the next two weeks. Aidan made his way over to the kitchen part of the trailer and filled a glass with water. Sitting on the couch he sipped the water.  
“I’m sorry about this babe,” he said.  
“It’s ok. You’ve got a hangover so I know you’re not feeling flash at all. It will pass and maybe you will think twice about getting plastered in the future,” Amber said.

Aidan looked at her.   
“Maybe, he said.  
Amber shook her head and went to let the caterer in as she was knocking on the door. After the caterer had deposited their breakfasts she left and Amber asked Aidan if he wanted his.  
“Maybe a bit later,” Aidan said.  
He was curled up on the couch looking miserable.  
“Is there anything I can get you?” Amber asked.  
“Some Panadol. My head’s pounding,” Aidan said.  
So Amber went to the medicine cabinet and looking around found a packet of Panadol. Getting two pills out of it she gave them to Aidan who swallowed them with some water.   
“Have some more sleep. Maybe you’ll sleep it off,” Amber suggested.  
“Good idea,” Aidan said.  
“You can use the bed since I am now up,” Amber said.  
Aidan moved to his bed and got under the covers. Soon he was asleep so Amber quietly got dressed then decided to go and see how Dean was doing.

When Amber went next door she tapped on Dean’s door. He opened up a few moments later.  
“How are you?” Amber asked.  
“Good. How is Aidan?” Dean asked.  
“Sleeping off a mean hangover,” Amber said.  
“Right. I didn’t drink as much as he did so I’m not surprised. Is he ok?” Dean asked.  
“He had a headache when he woke up and he’s been sick once but other than that I think he’ll live,” Amber said.  
“And you’re ok. I noticed you didn’t drink much at all,” Dean said.  
“I’m fine. I didn’t get drunk as I don’t do that. My body is a temple for the Lord so I look after it and don’t abuse it. And also I don’t like what alcohol does to me. Learnt the hard way not to drink too much and not to mix drinks,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough,” Dean said.  
“And it wouldn’t have been too clever if I had got drunk then fallen over and stuffed my knee up again,” Amber said.  
“Very true that,” Dean said.

Dean invited Amber into his trailer and going inside Amber saw it was the same as Aidan’s. The two chatted about The Almighty Johnsons and The Hobbit for a while. The conversation eventually turned to the end of the pickups.  
“I can’t believe there’s just two weeks of filming to go and we’re done for good,” Dean said.  
“I’m sure you’ll keep in touch with the other actors. I mean I know you and Aidan are really good friends,” Amber said.  
“For sure. I’d like to keep in touch with you as well if I could. I mean you’re Aid’s girlfriend after all,” Dean said.  
“That would be awesome,” Amber said.  
She and Dean exchanged contact details as she knew Aidan wouldn’t mind.  
“Aidan has been so much happier since he meet you. Before meeting you he was quite lonely as he didn’t have anyone special to spend time with. He was so devastated when he and Sarah split up that I wondered if he’d ever be happy again,” Dean said.  
“To be honest I did not expect anything to happen when I meet you guys at Wellington Armageddon. I mean I expected to meet you at the photo shoot then talk to you again briefly when I got the photo signed. That’s what usually happens when I meet the guests I want to meet at Armageddon,” Amber said.  
“You’re a really nice girl and I’m glad we are friends. I’ll have to come and see where you live some time,” Dean said.  
“You’re more than welcome to come and visit Nicole and I in Hamilton,” Amber said.

Amber decided she needed to go and check on Aidan and make sure he was ok.  
“I’m going to go back next door and check on Aid,” Amber said.  
“All good. I might come over later once he wakes up,” Dean said.  
Amber nodded and standing made her way out of Dean’s trailer and back up the steps of Aidan’s trailer. He was still asleep so Amber quietly and carefully packed as she was flying back to Hamilton that afternoon. She then decided to go and say goodbye to the other actors so went around the trailers and talked to each of the actors. Some of them she wouldn’t see again until the Desolation of Smaug premier but she’d be seeing Dean in Boston at Comic Con. Finally Amber returned to Aidan’s trailer and found that he was still asleep so passed time until lunch time using her tablet. Aidan finally woke up when the caterer arrived with their lunches. She took Aidan’s breakfast away after putting their lunches down.  
“How are you feeling babe?” Amber asked, noticing he was awake.  
“A bit better. I think I can manage some lunch. That sleep has done me some good. Head isn’t pounding anymore either,” Aidan said.  
He got up and after going in the bathroom joined Amber at the table. He had gotten dressed in the bathroom and looked fantastic in black skinny jeans and his green checked shirt. Amber said grace and then they began eating. Amber was pleased to see that Aidan managed to eat all of his lunch and have a drink of juice.  
“I’m actually feeling a lot better now that I’ve eaten and had a drink,” Aidan said.

Not long after that Amber had to go to the airport to fly back to Hamilton as she was on an early afternoon flight.  
“It’s the flight I was booked on,” Amber explained.  
Aidan accompanied Amber to the airport as he wanted to see her off and after Amber had checked in they went and checked out the shops at the airport. It wasn’t long before Aidan was recognized and stopped by people wanting photos and autographs. He obliged and Amber waited patiently until the crowd dispersed and Aidan rejoined her.  
“Sorry babe,” Aidan said, slipping his hand into Amber’s again.  
“It’s ok I was expecting something like this to happen,” Amber said.  
They browsed the shops until it was time for Amber’s flight to board at which point they headed to the gate Amber needed to board from.  
“I’m going to miss you babe but I know it’s only two weeks this time. I will see you up in Auckland yesterday fortnight,” Aidan said.  
He drew Amber close and found her mouth with his, enveloping her in a big hug. Neither wanted to let the other go but they had to. Amber waved as she walked through the gate and disappeared up the air jetty.


	19. Chapter 19

After Amber had boarded the plane she got settled in her seat, her thoughts on the two weeks ahead. Aidan was joining her as soon as pickups finished and the two were going to London for a week then going to Boston for Comic Con. Dean would be joining them there and it would be good to see him again. As she waited for the plane to take off Amber silently prayed for Aidan that the final two weeks of pickups would go really really well. She was sitting by the window and next to her were a couple of girls who looked to be in their 20’s. Suddenly she heard one of them mention Aidan Turner and wondered what they were talking about. They were also shooting glances at her from time to time and then Amber heard one of them say something about At World’s End premier and realized they had been in the crowd lining the red carpet. From the glances the girls were shooting at her Amber realized they were trying to work out if she was the girl they’d seen with Aidan. Deciding not to say anything and see if they worked it out Amber looked out the window. At the same time the plane roared into life and began moving. Amber relaxed in her seat as the plane took off then watched out the window as the plane climbed, seeing the houses in Wellington growing smaller and smaller. She could hear the girls talking about the premier and Aidan.   
“That girl that was with him is so lucky. I wish I was her,” one of them said.  
“I wonder if she’s his girlfriend or some lucky girl who got to hang out with him for the night,” the other one said.  
“That girl sitting next to us, do you think she looks like the girl who was with Aidan last night?” the first girl said.

Amber looked out the window again a smile crossing her face. She knew full well that she was the girl who had been with Aidan and that she was his girlfriend.  
“Um excuse me, were you at The World’s End premier,” the girl sitting next to Amber said.  
“Yes as a matter of fact I was,” Amber said.  
“Were you the girl who was with Aidan Turner?” the other girl asked.  
“I sure was,” Amber said,” He’s my boyfriend,” Amber added.  
The two girls gasped their eyes going huge.  
“REALLY?” they asked.  
“Yes. We met 8 weeks ago at Wellington Armageddon and have been together ever since,” Amber said.  
The girls stared at her with goggle eyes then finally they found their voices and began asking her about Aidan and what it was like being with him. Amber made it clear she wasn’t going to answer any personal questions without Aidan’s permission. Amber did however tell them how she and Aidan had met.  
“So when do you see Aidan again?” one of the girls asked.  
“Two weeks’ time. I’m off to London with him for a week and then we go to Boston for Boston Comic Con. I’ll be supporting the local chapters of my costuming group there and Aidan and Dean are guests at the convention,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” one of the girls said.  
“After that Aidan has the Mortal Instruments premier and I’m attending that with him. That’s a week after Comic Con,” Amber said.

“Wow that’s so cool,” one of the girls said.  
“Are you both from Hamilton?” Amber asked.  
Both of the girls were from Hamilton and they were quite keen to meet Aidan when he came to see Amber.  
“When will Aidan be in Hamilton next?” one of them asked.  
“Well he’ll be coming up when filming ends as he’s got to fly out of Auckland to return to London,” Amber said.  
Amber continued to chat with the girls and found out that they were Naomi and Brenda. Once the plane landed the girls exchanged contact details with Amber and then they and Amber went their separate ways. Amber was met by Nicole and the two got Amber’s luggage and went to the car chatting about Amber’s weekend.  
“So how was it and how is Aidan?” Nicole asked.  
“He’s good. Had a hangover this morning though as he got plastered last night. Don’t think he’ll be doing that again anytime soon,” Amber said, “Oh and he’s going to video call after we get home,” she added.  
“More fool him for getting so drunk. I hope he didn’t feel too awful this morning,” Nicole said.  
“He felt pretty bad. Even threw up once and had a pounding headache. I left him to sleep it off and went and hung out with Dean,” Amber said.

Once Amber and Nicole got back to their place they had dinner and Amber told Nicole more about her weekend with Aidan and the premier.  
“Is he going straight to Auckland at the end of filming?” Nicole asked.  
“Yes he is,” Amber said.  
“Right so we’re driving up the same day and will meet him at the airport ,” Nicole said.  
“Yup. We will then fly to London together. I think we’re stopping over at Dubai and changing planes there and also making a stop at Sydney but not changing planes,” Amber said.  
“Sounds like a long flight,” Nicole said.  
“Yeah it is. Nearly 23 hours hours or so,” Amber said.  
She wasn’t looking forward to it as it was a long time to spend on a plane. However the stop over at Dubai would be a few hours so she’d be able to stretch her legs. And Aidan would be able to use his clever smoke. He had already begun to use it and it was doing him wonders.  
“You’ll probably sleep for most of it,” Nicole said.  
“I hope so,” Amber said.  
“What time is Aidan video calling?” Nicole asked.  
Amber checked the time then smiled at Nicole.  
“Very soon,” Amber said.

Amber fired up the computer and logged into Skype, turning on her webcam and plugging in her microphone. Aidan called a few minutes after that.  
“Hi babe how was the flight,” he greeted her.  
“Hey it was good. Hope you had a good afternoon,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I did. I’ve just had dinner. I feel really good again,” Aidan said.  
“Hi Amber, Nicole,” Dean said, appearing from behind Aidan.  
“Dean came over from next door just before. I don’t know how he knew I was going to be calling you,” Aidan said.  
“It’s all good,” Amber said.  
“I’m missing you already,” Aidan said.  
“Missing ya heaps too,” Amber said.  
Aidan and Amber chatted for half an hour or so before Aidan had to go. After he had gone Amber showed Nicole photos that Aidan had taken the night before. He’d sent them to Amber while they were Skyping.  
“You look amazing,” Nicole said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
There were also some of both Amber and Aidan that Aidan had taken by using the running jump function on his camera.  
“You both look stunning,” Nicole said.

Two weeks later Amber and Nicole drove up to Auckland Airport where Amber and Nicole met Aidan in the Air New Zealand Lounge. Amber and Aidan flew into each other’s arms and hugged and kissed.  
“How are you?” Aidan asked.  
“Fantastic. Look no crutches,” Amber said.  
“Yay that’s awesome. How is the knee?” Aidan asked.  
“A lot lot better,” Amber answered.  
“That’s fantastic,” Aidan said.  
“Have you seen any magazines this week?” Amber asked.  
“Nah I’ve been so busy with the final pickups that I haven’t had time to go to the shops,” Aidan said.  
“Well there are some pictures from last weekend’s premier and you and I are in some of them. The magazines don’t know who I am,” Amber told Aidan.  
“That’s good as it means you’ll be left alone. At least for now,” Aidan said.  
Amber had bought the magazines and she had them with her in her carry-on luggage.  
“There have also been pictures of us put up on various pages and websites about you,” Amber said.  
“That doesn’t surprise me,” Aidan said.  
Of course Amber had been tagged in the pictures she was in.   
“I’ve had tons of friend requests on Facebook. Everyone wants to be friends with me because I’m your girlfriend,” Amber said.

Aidan nodded and thought for a few moments.  
“Why don’t you create an account specifically for my fans to add you. That way your private account can remain exactly that, private,” Aidan said.  
“That’s a fantastic idea,” Amber said.  
“That way we can keep our private life private,” Aidan said.  
So Amber got on her tablet and fired up Facebook. After creating a new account for herself she posted on the Aidan groups and pages indicating fans should add her on her new account then declined the friend requests she had and defriended the fans she had added from her private account. She then showed Aidan the photos that had been posted in the groups and pages.   
“Wow nice photos,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and slipped his arms around her letting her cuddle into him.  
“I’m looking forward to the next two weeks with you,” Amber said.  
“Me too,” Aidan said.  
“Can you save the lovey dovey stuff till I’ve gone?” Nicole asked.  
Amber pouted and Nicole laughed then the three chatted until Amber and Aidan had to board their flight.   
“Have an awesome time in London and America,” Nicole said, as she hugged Amber.  
“I will. I’ll keep in touch,” Amber promised.

Nicole hugged Aidan as well and then Aidan and Amber headed up the air jetty to their plane, hand in hand. Once they were settled on the plane Aidan turned to Amber.  
“Well this is it are you ready?” he asked.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be. Hey are we going to go to Ireland while we’re in London?” Amber asked.  
“I hope so. I want to show you my man cave and introduce you to my parents,” Aidan said.  
“That sounds good. I look forward to meeting them,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled. His parents were equally keen to meet her and he was keen to introduce her properly to his parents.   
“Where will we be staying while we’re in London?” Amber asked.  
“My place. Sarah used to live there before we split so it’s big enough for two people,” Aidan said, “And don’t worry you can have the spare bedroom,” he said.  
Amber nodded. Aidan slipped his arm around her and she snuggled into him.  
“You aren’t going to be able to use your Clever Smoke again until we get to Dubai. Will you be ok?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’ve been using the Clever Smoke for 3 weeks and I feel fantastic. I don’t think I’ll have any cravings as my body has adjusted to not having nicotine in it anymore. I will just use the Clever Smoke when we get to Dubai and once we get to London,” Aidan said.

“I knew switching to a Clever Smoke would make you feel so much better. You’re not inhaling all those nasty chemicals and things anymore,” Amber said.  
“Thank you so much for getting me one. It’s saving me so much money and I can’t believe the amount of money I wasted on those things,” Aidan said.  
“Yay. I knew it would save you loads of money,” Amber said.  
The plane roared into life then and began taxiing down the runway in preparation for takeoff. Nicole had told Amber she would watch the plane takeoff and wave.  
“You’re going to love it in England and there’s so much I want to show you,” Aidan said as the plane reached the end of the runway and prepared for takeoff.  
“I am looking forward to seeing the sights,” Amber said.  
“I am also looking forward to introducing you to my friends in London and Clondalkin,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to meeting them,” Amber said.

The plane took off and Amber smiled at Aidan glad that they were on their way at last. 3 hours later their plane landed in Sydney where passengers disembarked and more passengers got on the plane. Aidan and Amber were flying business class and it was very comfortable. Aidan’s flight had been paid for by Warner Brothers and Aidan had bought Amber her ticket. After an hour at Sydney their plane took off again heading for Dubai. The people around them hadn’t recognized Aidan for which he was grateful.  
“Don’t know if you know but there is a private lounge where we can socialize on this plane. It’s one of the perks of flying business class,” Aidan said.  
“No I didn’t know,” Amber said.  
It sounded like fun so once they were at cruising altitude Amber and Aidan took their seatbelts off and headed to the lounge. There were a few other passengers there who looked up as they entered the lounge. It was obvious that a couple of them recognized Aidan from their reactions.   
“Hey guys,” Aidan said, easily breaking the ice.  
Soon those in the lounge were chatting easily and Amber learnt that the other passengers were heading to London for various reasons. Aidan had introduced Amber as his girlfriend and said they were heading back to London as pickups on The Hobbit had concluded.  
“So are you between projects now?” someone asked.  
“Yeah I am. I’m not working again until the end of September when I start work on Mortal Instruments City of Ashes,” Aidan said.

“Nice. What are you going to do with your down time?” someone else asked.  
“Well first I’m attending Boston Comic Con with Dean and then I’ve got the World Premier of Mortal Instruments City of Bones,” Aidan said, “So I’m going to the States for a week in a week’s time. I also have a photo shoot to do for Article Magazine in Dungeness which is also in the States,” Aidan said.  
“Are you going with Aidan to the States?” someone asked Amber.  
“I sure am. I’m actually from New Zealand but can’t work at the moment due to a bum knee so I decided I’d come with Aidan. I can’t wait to see his home in London and meet his London friends. And meet his Irish friends when we go to see his family in Clondalkin,” Amber said.  
“Did you meet while Aidan was in New Zealand?” someone asked.  
“Yeah we did. We met at Wellington Armageddon actually. Dean and I were guests there so people had photos with us and we signed stuff for people. Amber had a photo with us and that’s when we met for the first time. I thought she looked beautiful and I couldn’t stop thinking about her after that. Then that night I ended up having dinner at the same place Amber’s costuming group had their dinner and I was able to join Amber. I walked her back to where she was staying and we ended up kissing a couple of times. It just went from there,” Aidan said.  
“How long have you been together now?” another person asked.  
“Two months now. Two wonderful amazing months,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and squeezed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Aidan and Amber continued to socialize with the other passengers in the lounge and after a pleasant few hours they returned to their seats.  
“Babe did I tell you that for the Mortal Instruments premier we will both have someone styling us?” Aidan asked.  
“No you didn’t. What does that involve?” Amber asked.  
She was very curious as she’d never been styled by anyone.  
“Basically we will go shopping with a stylist who will pick out the outfits we will wear to the event. And someone will do your hair and makeup. In my case someone will style my hair or as it’s known groom me,” Aidan said.  
“I could just as easily do my own hair but if I am provided with a hairdresser I won’t say no,” Amber said.  
“You will be. This is a big deal as it’s a world premiere. Dress code will be formal but not black tie. So you won’t need to wear a long dress. Something like what you wore to World’s End will do. That was formal dress as you know,” Aidan said.  
“Will the others have girlfriends or boyfriends there?” Amber asked.  
“Definitely. The invitations are for the invitee plus one,” Aidan said.  
“I can’t wait to meet your co-stars. And I bet they don’t know you have a girlfriend. Were you single at the time you were making Mortal Instruments or were you still with Sarah then?” Amber asked.  
“I was still seeing Sarah. So they will be surprised to see me with someone else,” Aidan said.

Amber nodded then got the magazines with the photos of them from the World’s End premier out of her carry-on luggage. Flipping them open she found the photos and showed Aidan.  
“I’m not surprised. Don’t be surprised if tons of pics of us are taken at the Mortal Instruments Premier. It will be a pretty big deal as far as the press are concerned,” Aidan said.  
“Did you notice that I’m being referred to as your mystery date and they are speculating as to if we’re together,” Amber said.  
“I’m not surprised at that either. No one knows who you are as far as the media is concerned,” Aidan said.  
“So do we keep them guessing or do we reveal who I am?” Amber asked.  
“Well I did do that interview at World’s End premier and said who you were and stuff so if that is published the media will know who you are then,” Aidan said.  
“I wonder if anyone will be surprised that I’m not an actress and am just a regular girl,” Amber said.  
“I dare say they will but that’s too bad. It’s my choice who I am in a relationship with and I love you and that’s all there is to it. End of,” Aidan said.  
He leant over and kissed her then smiled and slipped his hand into hers.  
“Oh I should warn you that the press can be very demanding when it comes to posing for photos at a World premiere. And there will be a lot more of them there. A World premier is a much much bigger deal than just a the premier of the film in that country.  
“I can’t wait for all the glitz and glamor. My friends are going to be so jealous. Little old me going to premieres and things,” Amber said.

She and Aidan talked about premiers Aidan had been to and the other side of being an actor the hard work of making the films until the first meal of the second leg of their flight came around.   
“Making the movie or TV series is most definitely not glamorous. It can be darn hard work,” Aidan said.  
“And I guess it was a tad scary being in Wellington last weekend with all those earthquakes,” Amber said.  
“Yeah tell me about it. The biggest ones gave me a dreadful fright as we don’t normally get quakes in the UK. I wondered what the blinking heck was going on until I realized what it was,” Aidan said.  
“We get them in Hamilton but don’t feel them,” Amber said.  
Aidan shared with Amber some of the times during filming of the Hobbit where his job was most definitely not glamorous.  
“It’s all worth it though at the end of the day as there’d be times when it would be totally rewarding and of course times when you get to enjoy the glamorous side of it,” Aidan said.  
“Of course,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
“I can’t wait to share this world premiere with you. I’m hoping it will be the first of many world premieres we will go to together,” Aidan said.  
“Me too,” Amber said.

She rested her head on Aidan’s shoulder enjoying his company. The two watched an inflight movie for another few hours and then had another meal. After that as it was dark they decided to try and sleep. Their seats could be turned into beds so they had that done then changed into nightwear. Amber went to the plane’s bathroom and cleaned her teeth and then the two went to bed and slept for 7 hours. When they woke again they were only a few hours from Dubai. They had another meal then chatted about this and that until they reached Dubai. After the plane had landed and had gone through arrival procedures the passengers were allowed to disembark. Aidan and Amber’s luggage would be moved from the plane to the plane they would be getting on to go from Dubai to Heathrow in London. After Amber and Aidan had gotten off the plane Aidan used his Clever Smoke.  
“How are you feeling?” Amber asked.  
“Great. I didn’t have any cravings while we were flying from Auckland to here,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she smiled back and hugged him. When Aidan was finished using his Clever Smoke the two made their way through the airport to the duty free shops and began browsing them. To Aidan’s relief they were left alone as he was in no mood to interact with fans. They bought a few things and then went to the observation deck and watched planes landing and taking off, Amber wrapped in Aidan’s arms, until it was time to board their flight to Heathrow.

By then they had been travelling for 24 hours and still had another 5 hours to go. Once they were on the plane and it had taken off they decided to sleep again. They’d be arriving in London at approximately 3am local time so would need to go straight to bed and sleep until the morning even though it would feel like 3pm to them. They woke up as the plane was preparing to descend into London.  
“Well this is it we’re almost there,” Aidan said.  
Their beds were converted back into seats and they buckled their seatbelts getting ready for the landing.   
“I’m going to be glad to be done with flying for a while,” Amber said.  
“Me too. These flights between London and New Zealand are always very long and tiring. It’s not so bad now that I don’t have to deal with cravings for a smoke as well,” Aidan said.  
“That would help a lot,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan and he smiled back and took her hand in his. 20 minutes later the plane landed at Heathrow and taxied into the terminal. Once the plane had been fumigated the passengers were allowed to disembark. Amber and Aidan walked down the air jetty hand in hand and made their way to Passport Control where they showed their passports and had their documentation checked then were allowed to carry on to baggage reclaim. There they had a wait until their flight was given a carousel number. Finally after that as they didn’t have anything to declare they were able to take the appropriate exit. 

Once out of the airport Aidan summoned a taxi to take them to his place.   
“I have an apartment where I live when I’m not away filming. Sarah used to live there with me but she moved out when we split up. You’ll be in the guest room. Is that ok?” Aidan said.  
“That’s perfect,” Amber said.  
Aidan’s place turned out to be a 2 bedroom penthouse apartment in Thames Quay in Chelsea. It was luxurious and had a beautiful view of the Thames from a balcony.  
“This must have cost you a few bob,” Amber said.  
“It did but it’s worth it,” Aidan said.  
“Do you get bothered by fans?” Amber asked.  
“Nah,” Aidan said.  
He had carried Ambers luggage inside and put it in the guest room. As it was 3.30 am the two went to bed and slept till 9.30 am. They woke feeling refreshed and after they’d had breakfast, Aidan and Amber went for a walk around their neighborhood and Aidan showed Amber around. There were a few people out and about but they didn’t seem to recognize Aidan for which both Amber and Aidan were glad.

Later in the morning Aidan took Amber shopping as she was keen to see the shops of London. As they browsed the shops Aidan was stopped by a few people who recognized him and wanted a photo or an autograph. Amber waited patiently as he interacted with them. When Aidan was free the two continued with their shopping. There was so much to see and do in London that Amber was overwhelmed at first. After they were done shopping Aidan showed her the places he liked to hang out.  
“When we go to Ireland I will take you to Lille’s Bordello which is a club I hang out at all the time when I’m in Ireland,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to that. Is there a club you like to go to here?” Amber asked.  
“Yup and I was thinking we’d go there tonight,” Aidan said.  
He was hoping his friends would be there so he could introduce Amber to them. Although it was the morning there it felt like the evening to Amber as her body was yet to adjust to UK time.  
“How are you feeling?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Tired. I need to adjust back to UK time,” he explained.  
“I’m pretty tired too as my body needs to adjust to UK time,” Amber said.

They went back to Aidan’s apartment and rested for the rest of the day as jet lag had caught up with them. By that evening they were feeling really tired so Aidan decided not to take Amber clubbing. Instead they enjoyed a quiet evening in and some of Aidan’s friends came over. When they arrived they knocked and Aidan went to the door and let them in.  
“Hey guys come on in,” Aidan said.  
His friends came inside and followed Aidan to the lounge.  
“Guys this is my girlfriend Amber,” Aidan said, introducing Amber.  
Amber smiled at Aidan’s friends.  
“Hello everyone,” she said.  
“Is that a kiwi accent I hear?” one of Aidan’s friends said.  
“Yes Amber is from New Zealand. We met while I was doing reshoots for The Hobbit movies just recently,” Aidan said.  
“How did you meet?” one of Aidan’s friends asked.  
“We met at Wellington Armageddon when Amber had her photo taken with Deano and I,” Aidan said.  
“So you hooked up with a fan eh,” another of Aidan’s friends said.  
“Something like that. Nothing wrong with that,” Aidan said.  
Aidan’s friends smiled at Amber and Aidan introduced them to her.  
“Babe these are Tom, James, Russell and Charles,” Aidan said.

Russell turned out to be Russell Tovey from Being Human. Everyone sat around and chatted as Aidan’s friends were really keen to hear all about The Hobbit reshoots and how Amber and Aidan had met. Aidan shared what he could about The Hobbit and shared about how he and Amber had met. Aidan’s friends shared with Amber about how they had met Aidan. Soon Amber felt as though she’d known them forever and that they were her friends too.  
“Amber is really lovely Aidan. I sincerely hope it works out for you this time round,” Russell said.  
“It will work,” Aidan said.  
“You were awesome in Being Human as George,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” George said.  
“Liked it? I loved it,” Amber said, “especially this sexy fella here. He was my sexy vampire,” Amber said.  
Everyone laughed at that.  
“A lot of people say that about Aidan,” Russell said.  
Amber nodded having expected that would be the case. She knew Aidan had a lot of fans and knew that a lot of hearts would be broken when Aidan’s fans found out he was off the market.  
“I guess a lot of people will be heartbroken when Aid and I go public at the Mortal Instruments world premiere,” Amber said.  
“That is their problem not ours,” Aidan said.


	21. Chapter 21

“They probably will,” Russell said.  
He and Aidan shared lots of stories from their Being Human days.  
“Did you get to keep any of the props from Being Human?” Amber asked.  
“Aidan still has his vampire teeth,” George said.  
“No way that is so cool,” Amber said, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Amber asked.  
“You never asked,” Aidan said, “And besides I am worried that if I let you see me with them in I’d frighten you,” he ended.  
“Nah you wouldn’t,” Amber said, “I’d love to see you with your vampire teeth. And you’d look great if you had your black skinnies and leather jacket on,” Amber said.  
“Go on do it,” Russell said, “I can take photos if you want,” he added.  
Aidan shook his head. He just knew Amber would freak out if she saw him with his fangs.  
“I won’t be frightened I promise,” Amber said.  
“Go on,” Russell said.  
“Oh all right then,” Aidan said.  
He stood and headed to the hallway door followed by Russell  
“Don’t forget the black skinnies and leather jacket babe,” Amber said.  
“Want me to put my fingerless gloves on too?” Aidan asked.  
“Ooh yes please,” Amber said, grinning.

Aidan smiled and disappeared down the hallway towards his bedroom. Russell came back first with Aidan’s camera and then a bit later Aidan came back and coming over to Amber he opened his mouth and snarled to reveal his fangs.  
“I love it,” Amber said, smiling at Aidan.  
“You smell delicious babe,” Aidan said, his mouth near Amber’s neck.  
Suddenly he was pinning her to the couch, his mouth poised near her neck. Russell was snapping photos and Amber pretended to look frightened and pretended to fight to get free. Then Aidan pretended to bite Amber and feed from her.   
“That was awesome,” Aidan said when he moved away from Amber.  
“You’ll have to turn me now to save me,” Amber joked.  
“And I would too if I really was a vampire,” Aidan said.  
He took his teeth out and smiled again.  
“I’ll go put these away. Back in a few,” Aidan said.  
He disappeared again and returned a few minutes later sitting back down next to Amber. They chatted with Aidan’s friends until Aidan’s friends had to go.   
“Awesome to see you,” Aidan told his friends as everyone said their goodbyes.  
“Awesome to see you again Aidan and great to meet you Amber,” Aidan’s friends said.  
“We’re going clubbing tomorrow night. Wanna come?” Aidan asked his friends.

Aidan’s friends said they would come out clubbing and then they were gone.  
“So what do you think of my friends babe?” Aidan asked.  
“They are lovely. I look forward to hanging out with them again tomorrow night,” Amber said.  
“Awesome. Now that they’ve gone I was wondering. Are you ticklish?” Aidan asked.  
“Don’t even think about it,” Amber said.  
She was extremely ticklish in certain places and she didn’t want Aidan to find out. Aidan grinned and pounced on her his long slender fingers running along her sides. Amber burst out laughing and wriggled around trying to get free of him. He was much too strong to get away from.  
“You are ticklish. I think I’m gonna have to tie you up and find out all your ticklish spots,” Aidan said.  
“Are you ticklish?” Amber asked.  
“No comment,” Aidan said.  
Amber let out a scream of laughter as his fingers delved into her armpits and she wriggled around desperate to stop him tickling her. Suddenly she felt the familiar tightness in her chest that signaled an asthma attack then she began coughing.  
“Can’t breathe, need puffer,” Amber got out between coughing fits.  
Aidan immediately got off Amber looking concerned.  
“Where’s your puffer babe?” he asked.  
“My room,” Amber said.

Aidan raced down to Amber’s room and finding her puffer raced back to her with it. She took an inhalation and soon her coughing stopped.  
“Shoot Amber I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” Aidan asked.  
“Not your fault babe. I just laughed too much. Sometimes that can trigger it,” Amber said.  
“Guess I better not tickle you anymore,” Aidan said.  
“Nah you can but just don’t tickle me too much,” Amber said.  
She grinned at Aidan and then as he was off guard pounced on him her fingers diving under his t-shirt and running along his sides. He squirmed and laughed, his laughter increasing as her fingers went into his armpits.  
“You little devil,” Aidan burst out.  
“Gotcha,” Amber said, finding his lips with hers.   
The two kissed their bodies growing hot.  
“Shoot Amber you’re making me feel so good. I don’t want to stop,” Aidan said, between kisses.  
“We can’t Aid. Not yet,” Amber said, gently disentangling herself from him.  
Aidan nodded and wrapped his arm around her letting her cuddle into him. They stayed like that for a while just cuddling, enjoying each other’s company.

The next night they went clubbing as planned and Aidan drove them to his favourite club. After he parked they alighted from Aidan’s car and headed into the club. Aidan’s friends met them at the entrance and Amber greeted everyone warmly. They headed inside and over to the bar where Aidan ordered drinks for himself and Amber. Once everyone had their drinks they found a table and sat down. Soon the drinks and talk were flowing.  
“Are you guys always like this when you come out clubbing,” Amber asked at one point.  
“Pretty much,” Aidan said.  
“Am I going to have to drive home?” Amber asked.  
“Dunno,” Aidan said.  
“I will if I think you’ve had too much to drink. Wouldn’t want us to end up in a crash,” Amber said.  
“Thanks babe,” Aidan said.  
He drained the drink he was drinking then stood.  
“Gonna nip out to the little boys room. I’ll be back soon,” Aidan said.  
The others and Amber decided to dance so made their way to the dance floor and began jamming to the beat. A few songs later Aidan still hadn’t returned and Amber had finished her drink so she went to bar and ordered another drink. While she waited she was joined by a man who ordered a drink then smiled at Amber.  
“Hey there sexy what brings you here?” the man asked.  
“I’m here with my boyfriend,” Amber said.

“Really. Well he doesn’t seem to be around. What say we have a little cuddle,” the man said, moving to slip an arm around Amber.  
“No thank you,” Amber said moving away from him.  
Her drink came then and she turned to head back to join Aidan’s friends.   
“Why don’t we go for a walk outside?” the man said.  
Before Amber could protest the man propelled her towards the door. Aidan’s friends were busy talking and laughing and didn’t notice what was going on. Amber yelled for help but the club was extremely noisy so her cries for help weren’t heard. Once they were outside the man dragged Amber around to the alley behind the bar. There was a dumpster there and he thrust Amber up against it.  
“I just want to have a little fun. Relax and enjoy it,” the man said.  
Amber continued to struggle and the man cuffed her across the head causing her to see stars. She fell back against the dumpster, dazed and the man continued to paw at her.

Dimly she heard the bang of a door then footsteps. Suddenly the man’s grip on her released as he was flung away from her.   
“That is my girlfriend you were trying to feel up you disgusting PERVERT,” Amber heard Aidan snarl.  
He had the man pinned up against the wall of the club a furious expression on his face and as Amber watched he punched him hard in the face and followed that up with a hard punch to the gut.   
“Get back inside babe. I’ll follow when I’m done teaching this dickhead a lesson. You don’t want to see this, it aint gonna be pretty” Aidan said, over his shoulder, noticing that Amber was watching.  
Amber needed more urging and turning around saw that Aidan’s friends had come out with him. She went over to them feeling shaky. If Aidan hadn’t come out when he did who knew what the man might have done.   
“We’re sorry we didn’t see what was happening,” Russell said.  
“Where’s a werewolf when you need one,” Amber managed to joke.  
“Aid came back from the boys room and wanted to know where you were. That’s when we realized you weren’t at the bar. None of us could spot you so Aid said he’d check outside. The rest you know,” another of Aidan’s friends said.  
They and Amber went back inside and Russell bought Amber a drink to replace the one she’d lost. It had got knocked out of her hand when the man had thrust her against the dumpster.  
“Are you ok?” Russell asked  
“I’m a bit shaken but I’ll be fine. Can’t say the same for that dickhead though once Aid is through with him,” Amber said.  
“No he’s going to learn a real lesson,” Russell said.

Aidan finally rejoined them 20 minutes later. The skin over his knuckles on both hands was split and bleeding and his knuckles were swollen. He came straight over to Amber who stood up.  
“Are you ok babe?” he asked, taking Amber’s face gently in his hands.  
“I will be fine,” Amber said.  
“Come here,” Aidan said, gently pulling Amber into a hug and holding her close.  
“Are your hands alright?” Amber asked.  
“I think I’ve busted my knuckles on that dickhead but I’ll live,” Aidan said.  
Amber leant forward and found his lips with hers.  
“You’re my knight in shining armor babe,” she said when they came up for air.  
“Or should that be your dwarf in shining armor?” Aidan asked.  
Amber cracked a smile at that.  
“I could say my vampire body guard,” Amber joked.  
“Or your werewolf bodyguard,” Aidan added.  
“Any of those things,” Amber agreed.  
“I need to clean my hands up but I’m not letting you out of my sight again,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at how protective Aidan was being.  
“What state did you leave that pervert in?” she asked.  
“Let’s just say I rearranged his face for him,” Aidan said.  
Amber laughed softly at that, her shakiness gone. Aidan was there and she knew he’d keep her safe.  
“Ouch,” Amber said.

Aidan and Amber and Aidan’s friends hung out at the club for a little while longer then Aidan and Amber decided they wanted to go back to Aidan’s.  
“I don’t suppose we’ll come here again after what happened tonight,” Amber said.  
“Of course we will this is an awesome place. I’m gonna have a chat with the manager and get that pervert banned. The manager knows me well as do the bouncers,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber went to the bar and Aidan asked to speak to the club’s manager. He joined them a short while later.  
“What’s the craic Aid?” the manager said.  
“Listen Paul there was a guy here tonight,” Aidan described the man, “ who tried to sexually assault my girlfriend Amber outside by the dumpster. Do you know this pervert?” Aidan said.  
“Nah don’t know him. But I’ll give his description to the bouncers. He won’t be welcome here again,” Paul said.  
“Cheers mate I appreciate it,” Aidan said.  
“No worries you’re one of our best customers. Sorry this happened to you Amber,” Paul said.  
“It’s ok. Aidan came out and stopped him before he really did anything,” Amber said.  
“And I gave him a right good smacking for it. No one tries to sexually assault my girlfriend and gets away with it,” Aidan said.  
Paul smiled at that.

Amber and Aidan chatted with Paul for a few more minutes then said their goodnights and headed out of the club. They then said goodnight to Russell and Aidan’s friends then headed back to Aidan’s apartment. Once they were back there Amber helped Aidan clean up his hands. His knuckles were bruised and swollen and it hurt when he moved his fingers.  
“You’d better go to the hospital tomorrow and get your hands checked out,” Amber advised him.  
“Yeah I suppose I should,” Aidan said.  
“Do you have some ice you could put on them tonight to see if that helps?” Amber asked.  
Aidan had some ice packs in his freezer so Amber got them out and Aidan sat on the couch with the ice wrapped in towels on his hands.   
“That actually feels a lot better,” Aidan said after a while.  
“The ice will help to bring the swelling down and ease the bruising,” Amber said.  
“Thanks babe that’s awesome,” Aidan said.  
After Aidan had had the ice on his hands for 10 minutes or so Amber put the ice packs back in his freezer and the two went to bed. The next morning Aidan’s hands were still swollen and painful so Amber drove him to a nearby hospital where he was triaged then had to wait to be seen. After a 45 minute wait he was allowed to go through to a cubical where a doctor examined his knuckles then sent him to have x-rays. These didn’t show up any breaks so Aidan was told his knuckles were badly bruised and prescribed some tablets that were a combination of anti-inflammatory and pain killer.

Back at Aidan’s he took some of his tablets and then he and Amber had lunch. After lunch they packed and got on the road to Wales as they were heading to Ireland for a couple of days and catching a ferry across to Ireland from Wales.   
“I can’t wait to meet your mum and dad,” Amber said to Aidan.  
“Mam and Da can’t wait to meet you. I should warn you though they speak mainly Irish around the house as Clondalkin is a mainly Irish speaking area,” Aidan said.  
“All good. I am pretty good with Irish now,” Amber said.  
She had been continuing to learn new vocabulary and practice speaking Irish with Aidan. She would be able to put what she was learning and had learnt to good use.  
“I should also warn you I have a large family as Mam and Da are Catholic and as such never practiced birth control. So us kids came along when we came along. I’ve got 2 brothers and 3 sisters. I hope you will get to meet them all as they are all keen to meet you,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to meeting them. They weren’t at your parents’ place on your birthday were they?” Amber said.  
“Nah they weren’t they had other things on. But they sent me cards and texts during the day,” Aidan said.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: I have used fictional names for Aidan’s parents and made up his siblings as well as I don’t know how many siblings he has or what their names are. I know his dad’s name but felt it better to give him a fictional name to protect his privacy.

Chapter 22  
As Aidan and Amber continued to drive Aidan told her more about his family. His parents were David and Maureen Turner and his father was an accountant while his mother worked as a nurse. Aidan explained to Amber that he hadn’t felt like following either parents footsteps and and had felt acting might be fun so signed up to do a course at Gaiety in Dublin then had done their two year full time course. His siblings were Belinda, Adam, Carole, Tony and Gemma and some of them had children of their own.  
“My family are going to love you. They’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now,” Aidan said.  
“I’m looking forward to seeing your home too. I’m sure it’s really nice. And to seeing your old hangouts over there,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled to hear that as he was looking forward to showing her all the places he’d hung out and the schools he’d been to. He began talking about his old schools and old school friends and that helped to pass some time. After 5 hours of driving they reached the coast of Wales and arrived at the ferry terminal where Aidan checked themselves and his car in and got their boarding passes. Then he was able to drive onto the ferry and park in the vehicle deck where they alighted from the car and made their way up to the passenger levels. They would be on the ferry for two hours and then there was a short drive from the terminal in Ireland to Clondalkin and Aidan’s parents place.  
“We’ll have to shoot some pool in my man cave tonight,” Aidan said.  
“Ooh yes we will. I’m looking forward to seeing that,” Amber said.

The two hours on the ferry seemed to pass very quickly. Some of the other passengers recognized Aidan and chatted with him about Being Human and about The Hobbit. Aidan introduced Amber to them and explained they were going to Ireland to see his family.  
“A lot of people are jealous of you Amber,” one of the people they were talking to said.  
“I didn’t know that many people knew about Aidan and I,” Amber said.  
“It’s all over Facebook,” one person said.  
“We’re going to be officially going public to the world at the Mortal Instruments premiere,” Amber said.  
“Wow will that be the first premiere you’re attending?” someone asked.  
“Nah I went to the New Zealand premiere of At World’s End as Aidan was invited to attend and he invited me as his date,” Amber said, “but this will be the first world premiere I’ll be attending,” she added.  
“The first of many probably,” the person said.  
Aidan and Amber continued to chat with the other passengers until the ferry arrived in Ireland. They then returned to Aidan’s car and drove off the ferry. After that it was only a short drive to Clondalkin then through the suburb to Aidan’s parents place. When they arrived at Aidan’s parents place Aidan drove up the driveway and parked in front of the garage.  
“Well this is Mam and Da’s place,” Aidan said.  
“Is your man cave in there,” Amber asked, pointing to the garage.  
“It sure is,” Aidan said.

The two alighted from Aidan’s car and headed to the back door. Aidan’s mum was waiting on the back steps and she smiled at Aidan then said something in Irish and Aidan replied. Amber smiled understanding what was said then added her own greetings in Irish. Maureen looked surprised then smiled and greeted Amber.  
“Aidan ag múineadh dom an Ghaeilge. Tá áthas orm go bhfuil sé.(Aidan has been teaching me Irish. I’m glad he has),” Amber said,   
Aidan smiled and introduced Amber.  
“Is é seo mo chailín Amber. (This is my girlfriend Amber) Aidan said.  
Aidan, Amber and Aidan’s mother chatted in Irish as they went inside. There Aidan introduced Amber to his father. He too was surprised when she greeted him in Irish so she explained to him as she’d explained to Maureen that Aidan had been teaching her Irish.   
“Thank you for the Irish lessons,” Amber whispered to Aidan. “I’m getting on fine so far,” she ended.  
Maureen showed Amber and Aidan to the bedrooms. Amber was to sleep in Aidan’s sister, Gemma’s room and Aidan was in his old room.  
“I’ll get the luggage babe,” Aidan said.

Aidan returned outside and got their bags and bringing them inside left Amber’s bags in her room and took his to his room. Once that was done he and Amber joined Aidan’s parents again and sat in the lounge and chatted. When Amber couldn’t follow the Irish Aidan translated for her. Aidan’s siblings were going to be having dinner there that night.  
“I”ll introduce you to everyone. Promise,” Aidan said.  
After Aidan had had a good catch up with his parents and they’d gotten to know Amber, Aidan took Amber out to his man cave.  
“Wow this is very very cool,” Amber said, looking around.  
“Shall we shoot some pool?” Aidan asked.  
“Why not,” Amber said.  
So Aidan racked up the balls and the two began playing after Aidan gave Amber a pool cue. A lot of fun and hilarity followed. When the game was over Aidan put their cues away then rejoined Amber. Drawing her close he met her lips with his and the two kissed intently.  
“I love you so much Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Can I share something with you?” Amber asked.  
“Fire ahead,” Aidan said.  
“When you had that near death experience where God sent you back I realized something. I can’t imagine life without you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Amber said.

Aidan smiled as her words were music to her ears. Even though they had only been dating for two months it had become serious fairly quickly.  
“We’ve only been together for two months I think we should enjoy being boyfriend and girlfriend for a while longer yet. I love you to bits too but we need to be sure that we are absolutely right for each other. Marriages can fail because people rush into getting married and find that they haven’t gotten to know each other properly. I promise it will be worth it if we wait a bit longer,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I quite agree,” Amber said.  
The two kissed again, collapsing on the couch that was at one end of the pool table. Cuddling up tight they cuddled and kissed for a while just enjoying being alone together. Soon Aidan’s fingers were entangled in Amber’s long blonde hair and Ambers hands were caressing Aidan’s back. When they finally drew apart they smiled at each other.  
“This is nice,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it is” Aidan said.  
He nuzzled into Amber and kissed her again. Then they just cuddled and before long they’d fallen asleep cuddled into each other. When they woke up 5 hours had past.  
“Shoot me dead is that the time?” Aidan said when he checked his watch.  
He jumped up and looked at Amber.  
“My brothers and sisters will be here soon. I better go and see if Mam and Da need any help,” Aidan said.

The two headed back inside and Aidan asked his parents if there was anything they needed him to do. Amber offered to help Maureen in the kitchen and Maureen was glad of her help. She got Amber to peel and chop vegetables and the two chatted in Irish as they worked. Amber found she was able to understand quite a bit. She was still helping in the kitchen when Aidan suddenly appeared.  
“Babe my brothers and sisters are here. Come and meet them,” Aidan said.  
So Amber joined Aidan and together they went to greet his siblings. They all turned out to be very nice and some were older than Aidan and some were younger. He was very much in the middle. They like Aidan and his parents spoke both Irish and English.  
“It’s so good to see you happy again,” Carole said.  
“Yeah you were so miserable after you split with Sarah,” Tony added.  
“Amber has been really good for me. I’m in love again and it’s wonderful. I think Amber’s a keeper too,” Aidan said.  
“Amber is lovely,” Emma said.  
“”How did you meet Amber?” Adam asked.  
Aidan went over it for his brothers and sisters.  
“We were both looking but neither of us expected anything to happen at Armageddon,” Amber said.  
“God knew what he was doing. You were meant to meet at Armageddon and meant to fall in love. It’s God’s will for you to be together,” Gemma said.

“You’re right Gem, I felt God had closed the door with Sarah for a reason and after I met Amber I felt he was opening another door with her. When God closes one door he opens another,” Aidan said.  
Amber and Aidan spent a pleasant half an hour chatting with his siblings. Amber shared about herself and got to know Aidan’s siblings. It wasn’t long before she felt that Gemma, Belinda and Carole were like sisters and Tony and Adam were like brothers to her.  
“What’s going to happen when you have to go back to New Zealand?” Belinda asked.  
“Aidan and I will make it work,” Amber said.  
“You wouldn’t consider moving over here?” Adam asked.  
“I’ve considered moving to London but I’d need a job there before I could move,” Amber said.  
This was all said in Irish and Aidan’s siblings were all impressed at how well Amber could speak Irish.  
“Aidan’s taught me Irish,” Amber explained.  
“He’s done an awesome job,” Gemma said.  
Amber knew of course that Aidan’s siblings could speak English as well as Aidan could but they spoke Irish around their homes just like his parents did.

“You know why don’t you see if you can work whatever Aidan’s doing as a hairdresser?” Carole suggested after she and the others found out that Amber was a hairdresser.  
“I’ve thought about that too as it’s been suggested before,” Amber said.  
“Let me talk to my agent and see what he can come up with. Perhaps he can be your agent too,” Aidan said.  
“Alright cool,” Amber said.  
Just then everyone was called to dinner. Over dinner Amber chatted more with Aidan’s parents and siblings. She really felt like she was one of the family by then and Aidan’s nephews and nieces even called her Aunty. Amber and Aidan had said they could call her Amber but they felt more comfortable calling her Aunty Amber so Aunty Amber she was. Aidan was Uncle Aidan to them. Once dinner was over everyone pitched in to help with the dishes and then Aidan’s siblings had to go home. Some of their children were quite young and needed to go to bed. After they were gone Aidan and Amber went back out to Aidan’s man cave.  
“What do you say to us going to Lille’s Bordello a little later tonight?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d love to. Will your Irish friends be there?” Amber asked.  
“I’m going to call them now and see if they’ll come,” Aidan said.  
He got on his phone and a little bit later came back into the room.  
“They will be there,” Aidan said.

Aidan and Amber played some more pool and hung out in his man cave until it was time for them to go out on the town. Amber changed into a short bouncy dress and boots with heels on. Aidan looked great in blue jeans and a jacket over a t-shirt. It was only a short drive into Dublin itself and it wasn’t long before Aidan was finding a park near Lille’s Bordello.  
“Oh by the way my friends don’t know I’ve um hooked up with someone new,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and Aidan led her inside the club.  
“My friends are mostly from Dublin so they speak English and maybe a little Irish but we usually talk in English,” Aidan said.  
That was a relief to Amber and she relaxed as Aidan led her to the bar and ordered her some drinks.   
“Hey man what’s the craic?” a tall guy said coming up to Aidan. He was with 6 other guys and Aidan grinned and shook hands with them.  
“Great to see you all,” he said.  
“Who’s the looker? Didn’t know you were off the market again,” the tall guy said.  
“Guys this is Amber and yes she’s my girlfriend. We’ve been together a couple of months,” Aidan said.  
He introduced each of his friends to Amber.  
“Hi everyone,” Amber said.  
“Whoa what nationality are you?” I don’t recognize that accent?” Aidan’s friend Will said.  
“I’m from New Zealand,” Amber said.

“We met when I was over there to do Hobbit reshoots,” Aidan said.  
“You’re crazy man. It will never work. You’re in opposite hemispheres. Long distance relationships never work,” Will said.  
The rest of Aidan’s friends expressed their agreement.  
“Guys we’re determined to make it work. Amber may even move to London if she can find a job there,” Aidan said.  
“What do you do Amber?” Cedric another friend asked.  
“Hairdresser. I am also considering seeing if I can get work on whatever project Aid is on so I can be with him all the time,” Amber said.  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Will said.  
“I’m going to talk to my agent and see if he can help Amber. Maybe he can represent her as well,” Aidan said.  
“That could work,” Will said.  
Aidan was planning to meet with his agent and introduce him to Amber when they went back to the UK.   
“Tomorrow I’m going to show Amber the sights of Dublin and where I went to school. Stuff like that,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds like fun,” Cedric said.

“So what’s next for you Aid?” Will asked.  
Aidan told his friends about Boston Comic Con and about the photo shoot for Article magazine and the premiere of Mortal Instruments.  
“Are you going to the states with Aidan?” Cedric asked Amber.  
“Yes I am. I’m looking forward to it. Should be a lot of fun,” Amber said.  
Everyone had moved to a table by then as Aidan and Amber’s drinks had arrived. Aidan then told his friends what had happened at the club in England.  
“I hope you go that pervert banned from there,” Will said.  
“I sure did. And Amber is fine. Don’t know about the pervert though as I smashed his head in,” Aidan said.  
“He needs to learn to keep his cock inside his pants,” Cedric said.  
“Oh it didn’t get that far. I got out there before it could,” Aidan said.  
“I was still pretty shaken up nonetheless,” Amber said.  
“I can understand that,” Will said.  
He smiled at Amber and at Aidan.   
“Well Aid Amber seems like a really nice girl. I really hope for your sake it works out and you don’t get burnt again like you did with Sarah,” Will said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
“I won’t be. Amber is a keeper,” Aidan said, after he had drunk some more of his drink.  
“I wouldn’t dream of hurting Aidan,” Amber said softly.  
“Aidan was devastated after he split with Sarah,” John, another friend said.  
“What actually happened?” Amber asked.  
“Sarah didn’t like the idea of me being away when I was filming movies. We kept having arguments when I was filming the Hobbit and then things came to a head when we were filming Mortal Instruments. Although I wasn’t away anywhere near as long as I was for filming The Hobbit she still didn’t like it. In the end it got too much and she left me. I was devastated and I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again. But I am,” Aidan said.  
“And if I can work as a hairdresser on your projects we won’t have to be apart,” Amber said.  
“I’ll have to get a place in London for when we have down time,” Amber said.  
“Nah you won’t you can live with me at mine. You can use the guest room,” Aidan said.  
“Not sure that’s such a good idea. The temptation to sleep together would be great,” Amber said.  
Aidan’s friends looked at her confused.  
“Amber wants to wait till she’s married to lose her virginity,” Aidan explained.

“That is so cool. How are you coping Aidan. I know you slept with Sarah all the time when you were together,” Cedric said.  
“It’s not easy but I am respecting her wishes,” Aidan said.  
“Our wedding night, if we get married is going to be very very special. My body will be my wedding gift to Aidan should we get married,” Amber said.  
“That’s very sweet,” Cedric said.  
“Honestly babe it will be fine if you use the guest room. We did fine when we were in the UK before coming here,” Aidan said.  
“That’s true we did,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan who smiled back. When they were finished their drinks everyone took to the dance floor and jammed to the beat of the fast bouncy song that was playing. When it ended a slow song came on and Aidan smiled at Amber and taking her hand drew her close. His friends returned to their table and watched the two of them as they drifted around the room, wrapped in each other’s arms.   
“I’m having a really good time with you tonight Aid,” Amber said.  
“And I with you,” Aidan said.  
He lowered his mouth to Amber’s and kissed her softly. The song went on for a few more minutes and then another fast bouncy song came on. Aidan’s friends rejoined them and everyone jammed to the beat.  
“So if you guys were to get married would the wedding be here or in New Zealand?” Cedric asked.  
“New Zealand as it’s traditional to have the wedding in the bride’s church. We might have a wedding here too,” Aidan said.  
“Would you become a New Zealand citizen after marrying Amber?” John asked.

Aidan looked at Amber then back at John.  
“I don’t think so as we’ll probably live in the UK. So Amber would probably become a citizen of Ireland and have UK residency like I do. If we visited New Zealand I’d have to get a visa. Amber wouldn’t. She’s here on a tourist visa right now,” Aidan said.  
Amber knew they would figure out the paperwork when the time came.   
“When do you head back to the UK?” Cedric asked.  
“Day after tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
The song ended then and everyone headed back to their table. Aidan bought himself and Amber another drink and everyone continued to chat. Amber learnt that Aidan’s friends were people he’d grown up with and gone to school with. Soon Amber felt that Aidan’s friends were her friends too and that she’d known them for years not just a few hours. It was getting late so everyone decided it was time to go home. Outside Aidan’s friends said goodbye to Amber and Aidan and headed off. Amber and Aidan headed back to Aidan’s parents place and when they got home they found that Aidan’s parents had gone to bed. So Aidan quietly let them in and the two quietly got ready for bed.  
“I’ll see you in the morning. Night night sweetheart,” Aidan said after they were both ready for bed.  
He drew Amber close and kissed her and then they went to bed.

The next day Aidan showed Amber the sights of Dublin and showed her around Clondalkin. It was fun showing Amber his old haunts and sharing stories of his childhood and youth with her. Amber enjoyed hearing about Aidan’s childhood and teenage years.  
“When you’re in New Zealand next I’ll show you where Nicole and I went to school and stuff like that,” Amber promised.  
“Did you grow up in Hamilton?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes. I was born at Waikato Hospital, the hospital that’s there and have lived in Hamilton all my life,” Amber said.  
“Alight. I’ve lived here all my life including when I’m not in London. It’s my home and always will be,” Aidan said.  
They had returned to Aidan’s parents place at the end of the day and had helped prepare dinner then retreated to Aidan’s man cave.  
“Wanna play some pool?” Aidan asked.  
“You betcha,” Amber said.  
He got two cues down, racked the balls up then invited Amber to break. She did so and the game was on. As they played Amber could tell her game had improved. She had remembered the tips Aidan given her previously and it was helping.  
“You’re doing fantastic babe,” Aidan said.

Amber smiled at Aidan then promptly sunk another ball and stuck her tongue out at him.  
“You cheeky devil,” Aidan said.  
He put his cue down and grabbing Amber’s wrist pulled her over to him. She tried to pull away as his fingers dived into her armpits but he was too strong and held her easily.  
“Stop that it tickles,” Amber said, between fits of laughter. Aidan continued to tickle Amber until finally he let her go.  
“Gonna poke your tongue out at me again?” he asked.  
“No I won’t I promise,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and drawing Amber close kissed her.  
“I’ve enjoyed being able to show you around my home,” he said.  
“I hope it will become my home too if we are between here and London when you are in the UK,” Amber said.  
“It will be. I’m pretty much independent as I have a bed, a kitchen area and bathroom here in my man cave. I’ve been sleeping in the house while we’ve been here as you’re with me and we aren’t married. Mam and Da wouldn’t approve of you staying out here with me as they’d feel there was too much risk of one thing leading to another. If we were married it would be different,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded understanding exactly what he meant. 

The two returned to their game of pool and when they finished they cuddled up on the couch.  
“What are we going to do once we are back in the UK?” Amber asked.  
“I’ve got some scripts to look at for possible projects early next year. You can help me decide if you like,” Aidan said.  
“Did Sarah help you decide about projects when you were together?” Amber asked.  
“Yes and I helped her decide about projects that she’d do,” Aidan said.  
“Nice,” Amber said.  
“And I’ll talk to my agent about you when I pick up the scripts. I’ll have to go to his office to pick them up. I’ll probably have a whole load of fan mail to answer too,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah you probably will,” Amber said.  
She wondered if any of the fans writing him would ask about or mention her.  
“If anyone mentions you do you want me to say anything about you?’ Aidan asked, almost as if he’d guessed her thoughts.  
“Up to you,” Amber said.

The two cuddled and kissed enjoying one another’s company until it was time to go inside to have dinner. Over dinner Aidan told his parents about a project he’d been contacted about. It was a TV series and it was a remake of an old series that had aired in the 1970’s called Poldark. He had been asked if he’d be interested in playing the lead role Ross Poldark.  
“I’ve never seen the original Poldark series as it was on TV before I was born. But my parents may be familiar with it if it aired in New Zealand,” Amber said.  
“They probably will be. I’ve got pretty big shoes to fill but I’m going to give it my best shot,” Aidan said.  
“So you’re going to do it?” Amber asked.  
“I think so. Filming isn’t till April next year so it’s still a way away yet. I need to have a look at the script and there will be lots of pre filming stuff to do like costume fittings, publicity photos etcetera,” Aidan said.  
“Where would you be filming?” Amber asked.  
“Cornwell,” Aidan said, “The original Poldark series was set there so this will be too,” Aidan said.  
“I wonder if you’ll have to speak in a Cornish accent,” Amber said.  
“More than likely I will. So I’ll have to learn the accent. That’s another thing I’ll have to do,” Aidan said.  
“You’ll sound really different. Just like when you had to use an accent like Richard’s as Kili,”  
“Yeah you’re right,” Aidan said.  
After dinner was over Aidan and Amber spent the evening with Aidan’s parents making the most of their time left with them.

The next morning the two loaded Aidan’s car and after saying their goodbyes to Aidan’s parents headed through Clondalkin and back to the port where they would catch the ferry back to Wales. 5 hours after that they arrived back at Aidan’s apartment. As it was mid-afternoon Aidan unpacked and then they headed into London to the Aidan’s agent’s office. Aidan’s agent worked in a high rise office building in central London, on the fourth floor. So once they arrived at the building the two headed up to the fourth floor where Aidan led Amber to his agent’s office.  
“Hey Andrew,” Aidan greeted his agent.  
“Hey Aid, how’s it going?” Andrew said.  
“I’m doing great. This is my girlfriend, Amber,” Aidan said, introducing Amber.  
“Hi Andrew,” Amber said.  
“Hi nice to meet you, Aid I’ve got some scripts for you for Inferno and Poledark,” Andrew said.  
“Andrew, Amber is a hairdresser and I was wondering if there was any chance that she might be able to work on whatever project I work on,” Aidan said.  
Andrew looked thoughtful.  
“How much experience do you have Amber?” he asked.  
“I’ve been working as a senior stylist back in New Zealand for 11 years. I have the National Certificate in Hairdressing as well as the City and Guilds Advanced Diploma. Back home I have my own client base and have been doing their hair since becoming a senior stylist. So I have plenty of experience. I have a resume if you’d like to see it and a portfolio that gives examples of my work. And I’m more than happy to demonstrate my skill if I should need to.  
“She cuts my hair now,” Aidan said.  
“Looks like Amber’s done a great job on it,” Andrew said.

“If you can get me a copy of your resume and portfolio that will be a big help,” Andrew said.  
“I have them here with me,” Amber said.  
She produced her resume and the folder that had all the photos of things she’d done it.  
“Wow you’re pretty good. I see you’ve competed in some competitions too,” Andrew said.  
“Yes I have. I have to admit I’ve never worked on a TV or movie set so it will be a new experience for me. I should be able to learn the ropes fairly quickly though,” Amber said.  
“And you’ve got references. That’s good. Do you have to give notice at your job back home?” Andrew asked.  
“Yes I will but I’m sure my boss will let me go without a fuss,” Amber said.  
“Most movie and TV hairstylists go from job to job. Can you cope with that?” Andrew asked.  
“Yes. I’ll work on whatever Aid works on so we can be together. We’ve only been a couple for two months but it’s already getting serious,” Amber said.  
“That’s cool. I’m glad you’re happy again Aid,” Andrew said.  
“Me too,” Aidan said.

“Aid, I have some not so good news. City of Ashe’s filming is being delayed as they want to re work the script. No new date has been given yet,” Andrew said.  
“So where does that leave me?” Aidan asked.  
“Well you’ll still be paid to compensate you for downtime you’ll have to take. You didn’t want me to suggest you for anything during that time as you thought you’d be committed to filming City of Ashes then. So you won’t have any work during that period,” Andrew said.  
Amber looked at Aidan wondering what on earth he’d do during that time.  
“Don’t worry babe we’ll find something to do. I can help you move over here and maybe we can go on holiday somewhere just the two of us,” Aidan said.  
Amber liked that idea and wondered where they might go.  
“Amber, how soon do you think you will be able to move over here?” Andrew asked.  
“I will have to give three weeks’ notice at my current job as that’s what my contract requires. Once the three weeks are up I will be finished there. I will be able to move after that once I’ve tied up all loose ends,” Amber said.  
“You’ll have plenty of time as Aid’s next project won’t be until next year by the sounds of things,” Andrew said.  
“Ugh I’ll be out of work till then. Not good,” Amber said.  
“Babe we can live off my income in the meantime. I’ve got plenty of money as I earned loads doing The Hobbit and other projects before that,” Aidan said.

That was good to know and Amber smiled at Aidan suddenly feeling better. Andrew then gave Aidan a bag full of fan mail that had arrived for him as well as the scripts for Poldark and Inferno that he’d mentioned.  
“You should know Aid that Inferno is still trying to get funding,” Andrew said.  
“I hope they succeed,” Aidan said.  
“Your name is attached to the project and I hope that’s ok,” Andrew said.  
“Yeah it’s fine,” Aidan said.  
The two chatted with Andrew for a bit longer then headed back to Aidan’s apartment. Once there Aidan opened his fan mail and spent some time reading it.  
“When do you think you’ll reply to your letters?” Amber asked.  
“When I get time to,” Aidan said.  
“Do any of them mention me?” Amber asked.  
“Some of them do. The writers are glad I’m happy again and that you seem like a nice girl,” Aidan said.  
“Glad it’s all positive stuff about me,” Amber said.  
“I’ll tell them that you’re the best thing that’s happened to me since my split with Sarah,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at that. Aidan was the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time.  
“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time. I’m so happy being with you. I love you babe,” Amber said.  
“I love you too sweetheart,” Aidan said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Aidan allowed Amber to read some his mail and it quickly became clear to her that a lot of girls were besotted with him. Not all of the writers seemed to know he had a new girlfriend. Some of them had sent him gifts and Amber found that this didn’t bother her.  
“What do you do with all the gifts you are sent?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“I keep some of them and any I don’t want I find a new home for such as donating to charity or giving to someone. It’s always nice to give to others and help others out when I can,” Aidan said.  
“I guess you’ll have to thank those who have sent you gifts,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I’ll send them an autographed photo and a thank you note,” Aidan said.  
“It probably makes their day to hear from you,” Amber said.  
“I’m sure it does,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at Aidan as he gathered up the letters and put them back in the sack they were in. Once he was done Aidan suggested they think about dinner as it was getting towards dinner time. So between them the two cooked dinner. After dinner Amber got her costumes out and checked them over in preparation for Boston Comic Con which was only a couple of days later then got on her tablet which she had there in the UK and began composing a resignation letter to her boss at the salon back in New Zealand. Once she got back home she’d print it out and hand it in.  
“What are you up to?” Aidan asked.  
“Writing my resignation letter to the boss back home,” Amber said.

“Awesome. It’s going to be fantastic having you with me all the time. Not many actors or actresses get to have their girlfriend or boyfriend, partner or their husband or wife with them. So I’m very very lucky. And that’s one reason so many celebrity marriages end up failing. The couple spend so much time apart that they find they don’t know each other as well as they thought when they do get to spend time together. And it is so easy for the one who is away a lot to be unfaithful. That can destroy marriages too,” Aidan said.  
“You wouldn’t be unfaithful to me. I trust you,” Amber said.  
“You’re right,” Aidan said,” And I trust you,” he added.  
“I would never ever cheat. It would go against my beliefs,” Amber said.  
She finished her letter of resignation and saved it so she could print it out when she got back to New Zealand. She then went on the New England Garrison and Alderaan Base’s forums to see what was being said about Boston Comic Con and to update herself on what would be happening there. She saw that they’d picked people to be point of contact for getting a pass for the weekend. She posted on both groups’ forums to tell them that she already had her way into the event sorted as she was the girlfriend of one of the guests who was attending the convention and he was getting her in each day. Of course the members of both groups wanted to know who her boyfriend was but Amber wasn’t saying as she wanted to surprise them. She had posted to say what costumes she was wearing and that she was supporting both groups. Her plan was to troop with the New England Garrison on the first day and the Alderaan Base on the second day.

“How come the Rebel Legion and 501st each have a stand of their own at Comic Con? I seem to remember that at Wellington Armageddon you guys did a combined troop and just had the one stand,” Aidan said.  
“That’s because all the members of the Rebel Legion at the event are also part of the 501st. It’s fairly common for people to be part of both groups and at events like Comic Con I guess they support one group on one day and the other on the next day or split each day between the groups doing half and half,” Amber said.  
“That makes sense,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and wrapping his arms around her snuggled up close. They were sitting on the couch together and Amber snuggled into Aidan after putting her tablet down on the coffee table in front of them.  
“I love you Amber, you are so beautiful and you’re all mine,” Aidan said.  
He turned his head and found her lips with his in a kiss that quickly grew deeper sending waves of pleasure throughout Amber.  
The feeling of Amber’s body against Aidan’s was electrifying and pleasure shot through Aidan. He groaned as his jeans suddenly felt very tight.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing to me babe,” Aidan said between kisses.  
“We need to be careful we don’t get carried away,” Amber said.  
“I know but it’s not easy when you make me feel like this,” Aidan said.  
He disentangled himself from Amber and went into the kitchen to get a drink and turned his thoughts to the projects he had the scripts for.

Two days later Aidan and Amber flew from Heathrow Airport to Logan International Airport in Boston. They were in the air for 6 hours and 45 minutes and when they touched down it was 12.25pm. Boston was 5 hours behind London and they’d left at 9.40pm. After they had been through passport control and customs they exited the airport and Aidan called Dean using the roaming function on his phone. Dean had arrived in Boston early that morning and he was keen to meet up and have lunch with them. So they arranged to meet at the hotel as both were being put up in the same place. Amber and Aidan were going to their hotel to offload their luggage and freshen up.  
“So this is Boston. This is my first time here,” Amber said, as a taxi drove them to their hotel.  
“Yes this is Boston,” Aidan said.  
At their hotel Aidan found Dean waiting for them in the lobby looking really excited to see Aidan again. He and Dean hugged and shook hands and Amber hugged Dean, also delighted to see him.  
“How’s Sarah?” Aidan asked.  
“She’s doing well. Wants to come to some of the Desolation of Smaug premieres,” Dean said.  
Amber looked confused as she hadn’t known that Dean was also seeing someone called Sarah.  
“You haven’t met my Sarah have you,” Dean said to Amber.  
“Not yet. And I didn’t realise your girlfriend was also called Sarah,” Amber said.  
“Yeah she is. And you can imagine how glad we both are that you aren’t called Sarah. It was totally confusing when Aidan was dating Sarah Greene as our girlfriends both had the same name,” Dean said.  
“I can imagine. You wouldn’t know which one was being referred to when one of you talked about Sarah,” Amber said.

Amber and Aidan and Dean went up to the room Amber and Aidan were sharing once the two had checked in.  
“Did you guys have a good flight over here?” Dean asked.  
“Yes it was good,” Aidan said.  
“What are you guys doing this afternoon?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know,” Aidan said.  
“We have to meet our handler this afternoon,” Dean told Aidan.  
“All good,” Aidan said.  
By then they were at Aidan and Amber’s room. Going inside Amber saw that there were two beds in the room a double and a single.  
“I’ll take the double bed,” Aidan said.  
“That’s fine. I’ll use the single,” Amber said.  
“You two are still sleeping separately?” Dean asked.  
“Yes we are and will be until such time as we get married. That’s what Amber wants and I respect her wishes,” Aidan said.  
“That’s cool,” Dean said.  
Amber and Aidan put their bags down by their beds then freshened up.

“So where shall we have lunch. Here in the hotel dining room or somewhere else?” Dean said.  
“I think here will do fine. I’m a bit tired from the flight,” Aidan said.  
Amber had unpacked her tablet and fired it up and was posting on the New England Garrison and Alderaan Base forums to let them know she’d touched down in Boston. The members of both groups were excited about having a New Zealand costumer trooping with them. Amber had bought some Outpost 42 and Naboo Outpost patches and coins with her to trade and was keen to get patches and coins from the two groups. After setting up at the comic con venue the two groups were going to go out together for drinks and Amber was invited to join them so they could get to know her.  
‘My boyfriend and I are keen to join you so will be there,’ Amber posted.  
She made a note of where the groups were meeting then signed off and she, Dean and Aidan headed down to the hotel’s dining room.

After they had had lunch the three headed into town where they browsed the shops and explored the city centre.  
“I wonder how crazy it will be over the next two days,” Aidan commented as they walked.  
“Pretty crazy I bet. Even worse than Wellington Armageddon or Supernova as this is a bigger event,” Dean said.  
“I’m expecting that the girls will hit on me as not everyone knows I’m off the market,” Aidan said.  
“Do they know you and Sarah split up?” Dean asked.  
“Yes I think everyone knows that,” Aidan said.  
“So you and Amber still haven’t gone public yet,” Dean asked.  
“Not fully. That will happen at the Mortal Instruments World Premiere next weekend,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds good,” Dean said.  
“You gonna buy anything at Comic Con Deano?” Aidan asked.  
“Dunno depends what we see there,” Dean said.  
“Yeah that’s true. You never know what we might see,” Aidan said.  
“What are you going to do this evening?” Aidan asked Dean.  
“I don’t know,” Dean admitted.  
“Amber and I are having drinks with her costuming friends,” Aidan said.  
“Do your friends know who your boyfriend is?” Dean asked.  
“Nope so they will be in for a surprise,” Amber said.

As they continued to chat and browse the shops they were stopped now and again by people wanting to talk to Dean and Aidan and have their photo taken with them. Some people also talked to Amber. They were polite and friendly for which Amber was grateful. When the three returned to their hotel Amber went on her tablet again and found some of the photos had been posted already on Facebook. There were some photos of the three of them that people had taken and Amber was surprised by one of the comments that had been made.  
‘Aidan and Amber are a beautiful couple. I look forward to them having a beautiful baby,’ the comment read.  
Amber showed it to Aidan who smiled.  
“We do make a good couple don’t we,” he said.  
“We do. And I’m sure our children if we get married and have some kids will be good looking,” Amber said.  
“I would love for you to have my babies,” Aidan said.  
“And I’d love to have your babies,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see what your babies look like,” Dean said.  
“We have to get married first,” Amber reminded him.  
“I know that,” Dean said,” I get the feeling that you are considering getting married,” he added.  
“We have talked about it yes. But we decided it’s too soon and that we need to enjoy being boyfriend and girlfriend for a bit longer. We’ve only been together for 2 months so far,” Aidan said.  
“So you’ve reached two months. Did you do anything to celebrate the milestone?” Dean asked.  
“Well it’s actually tomorrow and we haven’t really thought about it,” Aidan said.

Aidan turned to Amber.  
“Are your groups doing a dinner tomorrow night?” he asked.  
“Yes and it’s a combined one. I think they’d like me to go and you’d be welcome too,” Amber said.  
“Sounds like fun,” Aidan said.  
“If you don’t mind I was thinking of sharing that it was our 2 month milestone that day,” Amber said.  
“I like that. Milestone sounds way better than anniversary which normally means a yearly thing. Our first anniversary will be at the beginning of June next year,” Aidan said.  
“So I can share about it with the others?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. They can celebrate with us. And then after the dinner is over as I’m guessing it won’t be late judging from other dinners I’ve been to with you we could do something where it’s just us,” Aidan said.  
“Great idea,” Amber said.  
They returned to the hotel and had dinner in the hotel dining room then relaxed in their hotel room until it was time to join the members of Alderaan Base and the New England Garrison for the drinks. Amber changed into her blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt and Aidan changed into his black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt then they made their way to where the drinks were happening. When they arrived at the venue one of the members of the New England Garrison came over to them and introduced himself. His name was Paul.  
“I’m Amber and this is my boyfriend Aidan,” Amber said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said.  
“You’re one of the guests at the con this weekend right,” Paul asked.  
“Yes that’s right,” Aidan said.

“You’re Aidan Turner from the Hobbit movies aren’t you,” Paul asked, suddenly realising who Aidan was.  
“Yeah I am. Dean is going to be at Comic Con with me. And Amber has come with me too. That’s why she’s trooping with you lot,” Aidan said.  
“Wow Amber how long have you been with Aidan?” Paul asked.  
“2 months tomorrow,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” Paul said.  
He led the two over to the tables the Alderaan Base and New England Garrison members were sitting around.  
“Everyone this is Amber from New Zealand and her boyfriend Aidan,” Paul said.  
“Hi everyone,” Amber said.  
“Hey guys,” Aidan said.  
There were a lot of shocked looks on peoples’ faces as they realised who Aidan was. They wanted to know how Amber had met Aidan so she went over it for them.  
“You’re incredibly lucky. What’s it like being with Aidan?” Anita asked.  
“He’s a regular normal bloke who acts. So he’s just like any other guy really,” Amber said.  
“That’s good to know. Some actors have a real I’m way better than you because I’m a celebrity attitude,” Paul said.  
“Aidan is nothing like that. He loves me to bits and he’s always friendly when he interacts with his fans. He’s never too busy to accommodate their requests except for one time when he helped me in Sydney when I had an injured knee,” Amber said.

The others had heard about her injury as it had been all over the international 501st forums, reminding everyone that it was a good idea to walk around in at least pairs when at a convention. Amber had no intention of walking around on her own at Comic Con as her knee was still not 100% healed.  
“How is your knee Amber?” one of the costumer’s asked.  
“Not 100% so I may need to sit if it starts to hurt. I will have to see how it goes each day,” Amber said.  
“Understood,” the commanding officers of the two groups said.  
“Aidan will be getting me into the con each day so I won’t need a pass,” Amber said.  
“All good,” the two CO’s said.  
The conversation then turned to costuming and Amber shared about the New Zealand Garrison.  
“What will you do if you move to the UK to be with Aidan?” someone asked.  
“I am moving to the UK. Fairly soon in fact as I’m resigning my job in New Zealand and will work as a hairdresser on whatever project Aid is working on. So once I’ve worked my notice period I’m moving to the UK. We’ll be based in London I think but will spend time in Ireland when we can. So I will likely transfer to the Elstree Base and UK Garrison. If the Ireland Outpost or Garrison have troops on when I am there I’ll see if I can troop with them,” Amber said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Amber planned to join their forums so she could keep informed about their troops and communicate with them when she wanted to troop with them.   
“It sounds like you’re all sorted,” someone else said.  
“Yup I am. I will just have to see about transferring from Naboo Outpost and Outpost 42 to the UK groups once I’ve moved there. We’ve had people from other countries transfer to Outpost 42 so I know it can be done,” Amber said.  
She was totally excited about the future and was looking forward to the move.  
“What costumes are you wearing this weekend?” one of the costumers asked.  
“I’m wearing my Sith Inquisitor tomorrow and my Jedi on Sunday. I am also going to wear my Shadow Hunter for a bit on Sunday afternoon,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” Aidan said.  
He drained the glass of Guinness he had been drinking and went to the bar for another one.   
“Lots of girls are going to be jealous that you’re dating Aidan,” Paul said.  
“We haven’t gone public properly yet so not everyone knows that Aidan is off the market,” Amber said  
“When will you go public properly?” Paul asked.  
“Next weekend at the Mortal Instruments City of Bones world premiere. I will be stepping out with Aidan at the premiere so the world will see that he has a new girl on his arm,” Amber said.  
Amber and Aidan spent the rest of the evening socialising with the members of the New England Garrison and the Alderaan Base. Some people were members of both just like people were members of both Outpost 42 and Naboo Outpost.

At the end of the evening Amber and Aidan returned to the hotel they were staying at. Dean joined them in their room after they got back and the two shared with him about their evening.  
“So you’ll be transferring to the UK or Ireland chapters of your groups then,” Dean asked.  
“Definitely. I’m keen to continue my costuming,” Amber said.  
“When do you think you’ll move to the UK?” Dean asked.  
“Soon as I’ve worked my notice period back in New Zealand and have finished up in the salon there,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait for Amber to be living with me,” Aidan said.  
“You’re moving in with Aidan? That’s a pretty big step,” Dean said.  
“We will have separate rooms. We aren’t going to be sleeping together,” Amber said.  
“Whoa when you move in with someone it’s usual to live together as though you’re married. So you’d share a room and bed as you would be sleeping together. That kind of thing,” Dean said.  
“Amber doesn’t want to do that. Not till she’s married,” Aidan said.  
“I know and that’s why I’m surprised. How the heck are you going to avoid giving into temptation,” Dean asked.  
“We will. And I will be continuing to refer to Amber as my girlfriend not my partner,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough,” Dean said.  
“I’m so happy Deano. Amber is wonderful and it’s so great to be in love again,” Aidan said.  
“We will have to double date some time. You and Amber and me and Sarah,” Dean said.

“Aidan has told me about your Shadow Hunter costume and I must confess I’m looking forward to seeing you in it when you wear it,” Dean said.  
“Thanks I’m sure you’ll like it. Aid loved it the first time he saw me in it,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and nodded.  
“I bet he did given he was in the movie the costume comes from,” Dean said.  
“You know Amber you should do Jocelyn’s costume as you’d look great next to me in that since I play Luke,” Aidan said.  
“I’m quite happy with my Shadow Hunter costume. We could say that my character saved Luke from Valentine and prevented him from becoming a werewolf,” Amber said.  
“I like it. I’d still be Lucian in that case as Lucian Greymark was Luke’s real name if you remember,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I remember and yeah you would be,” Amber said.  
“I’d still be a shadow hunter too so I’d have marks like yours and could use seraph blades and things like that,” Aidan said.

Dean left not long after that as it was getting late and Amber and Aidan decided to go to bed. They took turns using the bathroom and each changed while the other was in the bathroom. Once they were ready for bed Amber got in bed and Aidan did too.  
“I wish I could hop in there with you and have a nice cuddle with you,” Aidan said.  
“Not a good idea as one thing could lead to another. Sorry babe,” Amber said.  
“I know and you’re right. I wasn’t asking if we could cuddle as I know it’s too risky,” Aidan said.  
He switched off the light and the two settled down and went to sleep. The next morning when they got up they breakfasted then dressed, Aidan in blue boot cut jeans with the bottoms turned up at his ankles and a greenish brown tee shirt, then met Dean and the handler in the lobby of the hotel. The previous day they’d met the handler at the hotel after returning there from browsing the shops and looking around Boston. Their handler had turned out to be a bubbly girl in her late teens called Emma.  
“I’ve been so excited about working with you guys this weekend. I can’t believe I get to spend the whole weekend looking after you. I’m such a huge fan of you both especially you Aidan,” Emma said.  
“It’s lovely to meet you too Emma,” Dean said.  
“Great to meet you Emma,” Aidan said, “this is my girlfriend Amber who is coming to the con with me,” Aidan said, introducing Amber.  
Emma’s face fell and she stared at Amber looking a little upset. Amber guessed that Emma hadn’t known that Aidan was off the market.  
“I hadn’t realised you were seeing someone again. I thought you were single,” Emma said.  
“Yeah I am. Amber and I have been a couple for two months come tomorrow,” Aidan said.

Amber could tell from Emma’s face that she had hoped she had a chance with Aidan. She knew how Emma felt as she herself had hoped she would have a chance with Aidan when she was preparing to meet him for the first time. Obviously in her case she had been lucky enough to have been given the chance to be Aidan’s girlfriend and they hadn’t looked back.   
“Tomorrow morning I’ll take you over to the World Seaport Trade Centre and take you to where you need to be first. When you need to go somewhere else I’ll be there to guide you,” Emma said, turning to the matters at hand.   
Amber could tell that she was trying to hide how upset she was by focusing on her job.  
“What time do we meet tomorrow?” Aidan asked.  
“What time do you have your first event tomorrow?” Emma asked.  
“We have an hour long photo session where fans can have their photo taken with us from 11am to 12pm each day and then we sign autographs from 2pm to 5pm tomorrow and on Sunday we sign autographs from 1pm to 4pm and also on Sunday we have a Q and A VIP panel from 5pm to 6pm,” Dean said.  
“Well I guess you’ll need to be there by 10.30 so you’re ready for your photo session at 11am,” Emma said.  
“Tomorrow I’ll be hanging out with Amber between 12 and whatever time we need to meet to go to the autograph area,” Aidan said.  
Emma looked envious when she heard that and Amber wondered how she would react if she saw Amber and Aidan being affectionate with each other.

Emma had arranged to meet the guys at the hotel at 9.30 both mornings. So it was 9.30 when they met her in the hotel lobby. Amber had her bag on wheels with her costumes in it and was holding hands with Aidan their fingers entwined when they joined Emma.   
“Hey everyone,” Emma said.  
Her voice cracked and Amber could tell that she was upset at seeing Amber and Aidan holding hands.   
“Hey don’t let it worry you. She needs to accept we are together and are going to be affectionate. If she doesn’t like us being affectionate that’s her problem. You are my girlfriend and nothing is going to change that,” Aidan said softly to Amber.  
He was right. Emma had to accept that Aidan was taken and that he and Amber were spending time together that weekend and would be affectionate if they wanted to.  
“Hi Emma,” Dean said.  
”Hey,” Aidan said.  
“Are you ready to go?” Emma asked.

“Yes we are,” Dean said.  
They headed out of the hotel and over to the World Seaport Trade Centre. When they got there Emma led them in through security and to the VIP lounge where the guests hung out between their activities.  
“Babe I’ll see you later,” Aidan said to Amber.  
She had let go of her bag on wheels and Aidan curled his arm around her waist drawing her close. Finding her lips with his Aidan kissed her.  
“See you at the photo session,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan hugged then Amber left, noticing the hurt look on Emma’s face as she left. It was a bit of a walk to the New England Garrison’s stand but once there Amber changed into her Sith Inquisitor then hit the floor. She was an instant hit once the public came in and everyone wanted photos with her. Finally after an hour or so things calmed down a bit and Amber was able to go and have her photo taken with Dean and Aidan. When she reached the photo area she joined the queue knowing that Aidan would have talked to the photographer and arranged for her to have her photo taken for free. The photo shoot was taking place inside a small room and the queue was waiting outside. So Aidan wouldn’t know that Amber was there until she joined them. She was the last in the queue and kept being asked to pose for photos while she waited. She could hear others interacting with Dean and Aidan when they had their photo taken and smiled to herself looking forward to seeing Aidan.

When it was her turn to have her photo taken Amber entered the room the photo shoot was taking place in and Aidan immediately broke into a huge smile.  
“Hey babe,” he said, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then they joined Dean in front of the backdrop.  
“Hey Deano, how’s your morning been so far?” Amber asked.  
“It’s been good. Emma’s been on a downer all morning. She’s been trying to hide it but isn’t succeeding,” Dean said.  
“Her problem not ours,” Amber said.  
She, Aidan and Dean posed for the photo and then the photo shoot was over.  
“I’m going to go back to the stand Amber’s trooping at as I wanna take some photos of Amber and her friends,” Aidan said to Emma.  
“Go for it. Be back at the VIP lounge at 1.30 ok,” Emma said.  
“See you then,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber left hand in hand and when they were out of the photo shoot room Amber turned to Aidan.   
“You’re going to love our stand. We’ve got a life-size model of Jabba the Hutt there,” Amber said.  
“Wow nice. I’ll have to tell Dean as he’ll probably want to come and have a looksee. He’s got his camera too so will probably take photos,” Aidan said.

They were interrupted by people wanting photos of Amber so Amber posed with those who wanted a photo with her until the people around her dissipated.  
“I got some great shots of you posing with people,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and smiled.   
“Oh by the way Dean wants to take some photos of us tonight after the dinner,” Aidan said.  
“What kind of photos?” Amber asked.  
“Photos of us cuddled up and stuff,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds cool,” Amber said.  
“The other thing I wanted to ask you is when I do the interview for Article magazine it will be after we’ve gone public at the Mortal Instruments premiere so is it ok if I tell all about you so to speak if I am asked questions about you?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah sure that’s fine,” Amber said.  
She smiled encouragingly at Aidan who smiled back. As they walked through the main show floor they browsed the stands of the exhibitors. More people wanted photos with Amber so Amber obliged and Aidan waited patiently, taking more photos of Amber with people. He too got asked to pose for photos and was happy to oblige.

Finally they reached the New England Garrison’s stand and Amber resumed trooping. Aidan chatted with her and the other costumers when they weren’t busy posing for photos and took photos of them from time to time. Then the CO of the New England Garrison announced that there was going to be a big group photo taken of everyone from both the New England Garrison and the Alderaan Base.  
“Wanna come and take some pics?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“I’d love to,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber excited about seeing all the costumers together in costume. He had taken some pictures of Amber standing by the Jabba the Hutt life-size model and had gotten Amber to take some photos of him lying in front of it in the same pose that Carrie Fisher had been in as Leia in the slave costume in the A New Hope movie. Everyone headed outside leaving a couple of the helpers to man the stand and met up with the Alderaan base members once they were outside. It didn’t take long to arrange the costumers on some steps and then people started taking photos of them, Aidan included.  
“You guys look amazing,” Aidan said between photos.  
He had been asking lots of questions about the various costumes when he was at the stand with Amber.   
“Would you like me to make you a costume Aid?” Amber asked.  
“Nah there’s no point I wouldn’t be able to troop much cause of being away acting a lot of the time,” Aidan said.  
“I guess that will become an issue for me too if I’m away working on your projects,” Amber said.  
“Not necessarily if my projects are mostly in the UK. Or if there is a troop near where I’m working you could join in. Like this weekend. I wouldn’t have time or be able to troop this weekend for instance,” Aidan said.

Amber knew he was right and was glad that he was so willing to support her costuming. More people took photos of the combined group then finally everyone returned inside. Amber decided it was time for her to have lunch and as it would be a hassle to take her costume off and suit up again after having lunch she decided to leave it on. She and Aidan headed to the VIP lounge where they found that Emma had organised some lunch for them. She was talking with Dean and looked up when they entered and smiled at Aidan.  
“Hi guys,” she said.  
“Hi Emma,” Amber said.  
“How did you and Aidan meet?” Emma asked.  
She seemed happier so Amber told her about Wellington Armageddon.  
“Wow so you were just a fan like me?” Emma asked.  
“Yes I was. And believe me neither of us were expecting anything to happen that weekend. It just happened,” Amber said.  
“It’s great that Aidan is happy again as everyone knew he was unhappy after his and Sarah’s relationship failed,” Emma said.  
“Yes Aidan and I couldn’t be happier. We’re totally in love with each other. I’m hoping we’ll eventually get married and have kids. But we haven’t been together long enough to be thinking about that although I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Amber said.  
“I’m sorry I was upset about you guys being together. I’ve realised that I need to be happy that Aidan is happy. And I’m still getting to hang out with him and Dean for the whole weekend. So I shouldn’t be so down,” Emma said.  
“It’s ok,” Aidan said joining them and slipping his arm around Amber.  
This time Emma didn’t look upset and just smiled at them both. Over their meal they chatted with Dean and Emma about this and that and answering questions that Emma had.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
When Aidan and Amber had finished their lunch it was time for Aidan and Dean to go and sign autographs until the convention ended for the day. They would be taking a break every now and then when they needed to.  
“I’ll see you later,” Aidan said to Amber after they exited the VIP lounge. They shared a kiss and a hug and then Amber turned to Emma.  
“Come and see my group’s stand. I’m at the New England Garrison’s stand today. It has a big 501st banner there and a life-size model of Jabba the Hutt,” Amber said.  
“Their costumes are amazing,” Aidan said.  
“I love your costume Amber. Sorry I should have said so when you came into the VIP Lounge. It’s incredible,” Emma said.  
“You should see the other costumes she has,” Aidan said.  
“You’ll be able to see my Jedi tomorrow and another one, my Shadow Hunter in a couple of hours’ time as I’m wearing it for the last hour or so today,” Amber said.  
“I look forward to seeing them,” Emma said.  
Now that she wasn’t upset about Aidan and Amber being together she seemed really really nice. 

Amber headed back to the stand stopping to pose for photos when asked.  
“Are you really Aidan Turner’s girlfriend?” someone asked her.  
It was a teenaged girl who had asked her if she could have her photo taken with her.  
“I sure am. He’s amazing,” Amber said.  
“I saw you two walking around earlier. You look so happy when you’re together. I could see the way you looked at each other and how in love you are,” the girl said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
She finally got back to the stand and started trooping again. There was a shoot the trooper booth and after about half an hour of trooping took a turn in the booth. The booth got very busy and Amber really enjoyed being shot at. After a while she heard a voice that sounded Irish talking to the person manning the booth and suddenly realised it was Aidan and that he must be on a break. He shot at her and really made her dance to avoid the foam darts the gun fired. When he was done he put the gun down and Amber raised her helmet.  
“Hey babe,” she said.  
“Hey sexy. Couldn’t resist taking a pop at you. Brings back memories of when we first met,” Aidan said.  
“Did you guys have a booth like this at Wellington Armageddon?” Paul asked, coming over.  
“Yeah we did. I was wearing my fem trooper and after I had my photo taken with Aid he came looking for me. I was in the booth and he shot at me the cheeky bastard. Then we talked,” Amber said.  
“Wow cool,” Paul said.

“Dean shouldn’t be far away. I told him about the life size Jabba the Hutt model and he’s coming to have a looksee at it. Right now I want to do a photo shoot of you in that costume. Would they mind if I stole you for a few minutes?” Aidan asked.  
“No it should be fine. Someone will need to take my place in the shoot a trooper though,” Amber said.  
Paul told her he’d sort it and Amber joined Aidan and the two headed away from the booth.  
“Where did you think we’d do the shoot?” Amber asked.  
“In the hallway just over there, there is a plain background which will work well. I would like to do a shoot with you in your Jedi tomorrow and of course of you in your Shadow Hunter,” Aidan said.  
“Sure thing,” Amber said.  
They made their way to the hallway and Aidan showed Amber the place he had in mind. Amber posed for him as Aidan snapped away changing poses whenever he asked her to.   
“Wow you took quite a few,” Amber said when he was done.  
“Yeah I did. You can use them on your costuming Facebook page if you like,” Aidan said.  
“I will. Thanks,” Amber said.  
“I gotta go back to signing now. Will come back later when I’m done and we can leave together,” Aidan said.

They hugged and kissed and Amber returned to the stand. Dean was there snapping pictures of the Jabba the Hutt life-sized model and he nodded a greeting to Amber.  
“You guys have some awesome costumes,” Dean said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
Dean snapped a couple of quick pics of Amber and the others posing with people then he too had to go back and resume signing autographs. Amber continued to troop for the rest of the afternoon interacting with people and posing for photos. At One point Emma came and had a look at the stand and Amber chatted with her for a bit. She seemed impressed with everyone’s costumes. When it was an hour to go before closing Amber changed into her Shadow Hunter and left the stand. She wandered around the expo stopping when asked to pose for photos until she found the autograph signing area. Of course Aidan noticed her straight away and grinned then beckoned her over.  
“Come stand next to me babe. You can be my personal shadow hunter bodyguard,” Aidan said.  
“Alright,” Amber said.  
She went and stood next to Aidan who was seated behind a table. There was quite a long line of people wanting to meet him and they were looking shocked and surprised at what had just gone down. As Aidan continued to sign autographs some of the people complimented Amber on her costume as well. Aidan would introduce Amber if he was asked about her. A few people also wanted photos of and with Amber so she obliged.

At the end of the day Aidan and Amber headed back to the New England Garrison’s stand stopping in the hallway for Aidan to do a photo shoot of Amber in her Shadow Hunter. Again she posed in various poses for him changing her pose when he asked her to. When they were done Aidan and Amber continued to the Garrison’s stand and Amber went out the back to get changed. While she was changing Aidan chatted with the various members of the Garrison who were there. They were quite keen to talk about The Hobbit and the other things that Aidan had done. Finally Amber came out from the back pulling her bag on wheels and Aidan smiled as she joined him.  
“Ready to go babe?” he asked.  
“Yeah I am,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan said goodbye to the other costumers saying they’d see them later at the dinner then headed off, Aidan pulling Amber’s bag for her.  
“I’ll show you the photos I took of you today when we get back to the hotel,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber went to the VIP lounge where they met Dean and Emma then headed back to the hotel. At the hotel Emma said goodbye to the guys and Amber for the night and headed home. Amber and Aidan and Dean headed up to their hotel rooms.   
“Aidan tells me you want to do a photo shoot of him and I,” Amber said to Dean.  
“Yes that’s right I do. Would now be a good time?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah but we’ll need to shower and change into something suitable first,” Amber said.  
“Put on what you’re going to wear to the dinner tonight,” Dean suggested.

Amber and Aidan took turns to use the shower and they got dressed in what they were going to wear to the dinner. Amber wore a short light pink dress that floated around her and Aidan wore blue skinny jeans and a black v necked tee shirt. He wore boots with the jeans and his whole outfit made him look very sexy. The tee shirt showed off his muscular arms and the jeans complimented the tee shirt well. When Dean arrived he smiled.  
“You guys look fabulous,” he said.  
Amber had added some makeup and jewellery to complement her dress and was wearing ankle boots with it. She had curled her hair and had put some product in Aidan’s hair to give his curls some definition.  
“Where do you want us to pose,” Amber asked.  
Dean looked around then turned back to Amber.  
“The couch and the bed will do,” Dean said.  
He had Aidan and Amber snuggle up in some sexy positions on the couch, Amber resting her head on Aidan’s chest and then kissing and various other positions. Then they moved to the bed and Dean took some more photos of them in various poses. Finally he was done and he showed them the photos he’d taken.  
“What are you going to do with the photos?” Amber asked.  
“Dunno yet,” Dean said.

Aidan then showed Amber and Dean the photos he’d taken at Comic Con that day.   
“You take great photos Amber,” Dean said.  
“Yeah you do you’re very photogenic,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
She checked the time and saw that she and Aidan needed to get going to the dinner.  
“Babe we need to get going as the dinner starts soon,” Amber said.  
Everyone headed out of Aidan and Amber’s hotel room and Aidan locked the door.   
“I’ll see you guys later. Have fun at the dinner,” Dean said.  
“We will and thanks,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber made their way out of the hotel and walked the short distance to where the dinner was being held. They entered the restaurant hand in hand and Amber looked around for where the New England Garrison and Alderaan Base members were seated. Spotting that they were sitting around two long tables that had been pushed together Amber led Aidan in their direction. Everyone greeted them and they found some empty seats to sit at.  
“How was your day?” Paul asked Aidan.  
“Very busy. Dean and I must have had the longest queues for autographs to be signed and tons of people wanted photos with us,” Aidan said.

He spent the next 10 minutes talking about what had gone on during the photo shoot and signing session.  
“Were you given any gifts during the signing and photo sessions?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I was. That’s what was in that bag I had when we left the signing area,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded.  
“Did anyone hit on you?” someone asked.  
“A few of the girls tried to impress me. I told them I was off the market and they were a bit upset but got over it pretty quickly. Others asked me about Amber as they’d seen us walking around together,” Aidan said.  
“I got asked if I was really your girlfriend,” Amber said.  
She told Aidan about the teenaged girl who’d questioned her.  
“It’s nice to know that people can see how in love we are,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber softly on the lips not afraid to show affection for her in public.  
“What are you guys doing after tomorrow?” someone asked.  
“I’ve got a photo shoot in Dungeness on Tuesday for Article Magazine. Amber’s coming with me and I might see if she can do my hair for it,” Aidan said.  
“That would be awesome if I could style your hair,” Amber said.  
“Where is Dungeness?” someone asked.  
“It’s on the Kent Coast in England. So we’re flying back to the UK from here on Monday morning,” Aidan said.

The conversation turned to costuming and Amber and Aidan joined in the general chit chat about costuming.  
“Are you going to be making any new costumes any time soon babe?”  
“I’m thinking about doing a Star Trek First Contact uniform,” Amber said.  
“Wow what rank will you be?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m going to be a Captain. I’ll be making a phaser rifle too using Pepakura,” Amber said.  
“Wow what is Pepakura?” Aidan asked.  
Amber explained it to Aidan as best she could.   
“So you make the rifle out of paper then apply resin to make it hard then sand it and paint it,” Aidan said.  
“Something like that,” Amber said.  
“Will you make your uniform yourself?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I will. I’ve got a pattern for a uniform from the Voyager and Deep Space Nine that can be converted into a First Contact Uniform,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see you in it,” Aidan said.

“I won’t be starting work on it until I’ve moved into your apartment,” Amber said.  
“That’s fine,” Aidan said.  
“So you’re going to be moving in with Aidan,” someone asked.  
“Yeah I am but I’ll be in the spare room. I don’t want to lose my virginity until I get married. Aid respects my wishes to wait. He’s been wonderful about that,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and wrapped an arm around Amber.  
“I’d be a pretty rotten boyfriend if I pressured her into sleeping with me. So I’ve been very respectful of her wishes. I don’t mind waiting as it will be worth it if we get married,” Aidan said.  
“So worth it,” Amber added.  
“Our wedding night will be very very special. Amber’s body will be her wedding gift to me,” Aidan said.  
“Have you two talked about marriage?” Paul asked.  
“We have but it’s too soon. We’ve only been together for 2 months. In fact today is 2 months from the date that we started seeing each other,” Aidan said.  
“Wow congratulations,” Paul said.  
The other’s echoed his sentiments and everyone drank to Amber and Aidan. They continued to chat with the costumers and when the menus came around they chose their mains. After a waitress had taken their orders they continued to chat with the others about costuming and trooping in general. When the conversation turned to how hot it had been in costume and some of the costumers mentioned they’d gotten very hot Aidan knew exactly how they felt.

“I feel you guys there. When I was making the Hobbit movies our costumes were very very hot and I actually overheated when we were filming on the Bag End set and nearly fainted. I had so many layers on as did everyone else,” Aidan said.  
“Did you have fans or anything else to cool you down?” Paul asked.  
“We had these vest things connected to a water pump which pumped water around the vests. Cold water of course. It felt like I was wetting myself when I had it going. We also sweated so much we had to drink lots of electrolytes to avoid dehydrating. And because we had wigs on we couldn’t cool down when we sat down,” Aidan said.  
“We always make sure to have plenty to drink when we‘re trooping as we can dehydrate pretty quick otherwise,” someone said.  
“How heavy are your guys costumes? Ours were really heavy and that didn’t help either,” Aidan said.  
“Not bad. For those of us who wear armour we have the issues of it being difficult to sit down or bend our knees or walk. Bending down can be a problem too. And visibility can be poor too when we have our helmets or buckets as we call them on,” Paul said.  
“We were lucky that visibility wasn’t a problem. Some of the folks playing Orcs had to have fans in their masks to keep them cool,” Aidan said.  
“We have fans in our masks too. They help quite a bit,” Paul said.  
“Yeah I know I heard about that back in New Zealand. Amber is considering adding fans to her Sith Inquisitor mask,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded then said that she just hadn’t had a chance to do anything about getting fans for the mask.


	27. Chapter 27

The talk turned to other non-Star Wars Costumes and Aidan turned to Amber.  
“Emma loved your Shadow Hunter costume. She said it looks amazing,” Aidan said.  
“Hey Aidan I saw this interview you and Dean did at the Unexpected Journey world premiere and you were called the cutie pie boys. What was with that look you had on your face for a second?” one of the costumers asked.  
Amber couldn’t help but notice the look of distaste that crossed Aidan’s face.  
“I don’t like being called cutie pie. Nuff said,” Aidan said.  
“Don’t worry I won’t call you that,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
Their mains arrived then and they tucked in hungrily.   
“Are you coming to the Q and A tomorrow?” Aidan asked.  
“Sure am,” Amber said.  
“Are you going to ask us anything?” Aidan asked.  
“Dunno,” Amber said.  
“It will be a lot of fun I am sure,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and took a sip of his drink.

“After we’ve done the Mortal Instruments Premiere I’m thinking I’ll come back to New Zealand with you since I don’t have any work for the time being,” Aidan said.  
“That would be lovely. You can help me move to the UK like you said you would,” Amber said.  
“Yup and meet your parents,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah it’s time I introduced you to them,” Amber said.  
“Can I stay with you and Nicole again?” Aidan asked.  
“Course you can,” Amber said.  
“Do your folks know you’re thinking about moving to the UK?” Aidan asked.  
“Not yet. I haven’t told them,” Amber said.  
“Perhaps you can tell them when you introduce me to them,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I will,” Amber said.  
She couldn’t wait to introduce Aidan to her parents. She had told them about him but he hadn’t yet met them. After their mains were gone everyone chatted some more and then Amber was presented with a patch and a coin from each of the Garrisons. She handed over the coins and patches she had bought with her to exchange. Aidan was quite interested in the coins and patches.  
“The coins are challenge coins,” Amber explained to him.  
“What’s a challenge coin?” Aidan asked.  
“Well anyone who has one can challenge another person who has one by pulling their coin out. The person being challenged has 60 seconds to produce theirs or they have to buy the person challenging them a drink,” Amber explained.

“And the patches?” Aidan asked.  
We just trade those. We trade coins too. As you can see each patch and coin is different. I’ll show you my collection when we get back to New Zealand,” Amber said.  
“Have you got many?” Aidan asked.  
“I’ve got lots,” Amber said.  
“So you’ve been collecting them for a while,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I have,” Amber said.  
Aidan was holding the coins and patches and looking at them closely. He handed them back to Amber who put them in her pocket and smiled at him. Their desserts came after that and over dessert Aidan told Amber more about Poldark and the story of Ross Poldark. After dessert everyone chatted until the dinner wound down and people began leaving. Amber and Aidan decided to go back to the hotel as Amber was very tired after trooping and just wanted to relax.  
“Shall we have a spa together? I noticed there is a spa in our hotel room,” Aidan asked.  
“That sounds very relaxing. Maybe you could give me a massage as well,” Amber suggested.  
“Yes of course I can,” Aidan said.  
“Without it leading on to anything else,” Amber said.  
“It won’t I promise,” Aidan said.  
Amber knew she could trust him and smiled. It would be good to enjoy a spa cuddled up with Aidan.

The two said their goodnights and heading out of the restaurant headed back to the hotel to relax. When they got there they took turns in the bathroom changing into their swimwear then got in the spa which Aidan had turned on and made sure was warm. They relaxed against the side their arms around each other.  
“I love you babe,” Aidan said.  
He turned his head and kissed Amber. After they came up for air Amber rested her head against Aidan’s hairy chest. They were relaxing and enjoying themselves when a knock came at their hotel room door.  
“It’s Dean, can I come in,” they heard.  
“Sure. We’re in the spa but we’re decent,” Aidan said.  
So Dean came in and coming into the bathroom he asked how their evening been.  
“It was good. Fantastic meal,” Aidan said.  
“What are those patches and coins on the table?” Dean asked.  
Amber explained about how her group traded the patches and coins and what the coins were for.  
“I bought some Outpost 42 and Naboo Outpost coins and patches over to trade for coins and patches from the Base and Garrison here,” Amber said.  
“They look amazing. Do you have many at home?” Dean asked.  
“I’ve got lots as I collect them,” Amber said.

Dean chatted with them for a while and then asked if he could take some photos of them in the spa.  
“Sure go for it,” Aidan said.  
“Cool. I’m guessing you guys have togs on as you said you were decent,” Dean said.  
“Yeah we do. We won’t be having a spa in our birthday suits until we’re married,” Aidan said.  
“Of course,” Dean said knowing that Aidan respected Amber’s wishes to wait.  
Dean went and got his camera and when he got back he took some photos of them snuggled up leaning against the edge of the spa.  
“You can see how much you guys love each other in every photo I’ve taken of you. You can see the love you have for each other in your eyes,” Dean said.  
“Of course it’s going to show. I’ve never been happier Deano. Amber’s the best thing to have happened to me since Sarah and I called it quits,” Aidan said.  
Dean nodded then left the bathroom so the two could get out of the spa. After drying off Aidan got dressed while Amber went into the lounge. She chatted with Dean until Aidan came out then returned to the bathroom and got dressed again. Both were in their nightwear and when Amber joined Aidan she sat with her back to him so he could give her the massage he’d promised. It felt amazing and when he was done Amber cuddled up to Aidan. Before long she’d fallen asleep her head resting on his chest. Aidan smiled down at her and nudging Dean pointed.  
“She’s exhausted after today,” Aidan said.  
“I guess I better be going then,” Dean said.

He and Aidan said goodnights and hugged then Dean left. Aidan gently shook Amber to wake her up.  
“You fell asleep on me,” Aidan said.  
“I guess I better go to bed then,” Amber said, blinking to try to keep awake.  
She stood and sleepily made her way back into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she was done Amber went to bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Aidan smiled as he watched her sleep as she looked so beautiful. Then his phone went and it was Lenora Crichlow who he hadn’t heard from for ages.  
“Hey Aidan how are you?” Lenora asked.  
“I’m really really good. I’m enjoying Boston Comic Con,” Aidan said.  
“Russell told me you’re seeing someone new. What is she like?” Lenora asked.  
“Amber’s wonderful. She’s a Star Wars costumer and is costuming at Comic Con. I met her at Armageddon in Wellington New Zealand where Deano and I were guests. Amber was one of the fans who had a photo with Deano and I. Russell has met her as he and some of my friends came over a few days ago while I was in London before coming here,” Aidan said.  
“No way Aid. You’ve actually hooked up with a fan?” Lenora said.  
“It’s great to be dating someone who’s not busy with projects like I am. Amber’s a hairdresser and my agent is going to try and get her work on my projects so we don’t have to be apart. Won’t that be amazing if Amber and I can be together all the time,” Aidan said.

Lenora was really happy for Aidan and she could tell he was really happy again as he couldn’t stop talking about Amber.  
“I’m in love Lenora and it’s wonderful,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll have to meet this Amber for myself sometime,” Lenora said,” When are you back in London?” she asked.  
“We fly back on Monday morning. So feel free to come over Monday night and I’ll introduce you. Amber’s staying with me. She’s going to move in with me after we go back to New Zealand and she resigns from her job,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds like its getting serious then,” Lenora said.  
“Yeah it is. We’ve been together exactly two months today,” Aidan said.  
“That’s pretty quick to be moving in together don’t you think,” Lenora said.  
“Oh we aren’t going to be sharing a room or bed or anything. Amber’s using the spare room and will be when she comes to live with me,” Aidan said.  
“I’m confused. I thought you said she was moving in with you,” Lenora said.  
“Amber is moving in with me but she doesn’t want to sleep with anyone till she is married. And I respect her beliefs,” Aidan said.  
“So you’ll be more like flatmates who happen to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Not partners,” Lenora said.  
“Yes that’s right,” Aidan said, “So I will be referring to her as my girlfriend not my partner,” he finished.  
“I look forward to meeting Amber on Monday night,” Lenora said.

She and Aidan chatted for a bit longer about this and that then Aidan decided he should go to bed so he ended the call and went to bed. The next morning he, Dean and Amber met Emma in the hotel lobby at 9.30 just as they’d done the previous day.   
“Hey everyone,” Emma said.  
Everyone greeted Emma then headed over to the World Seaport Trade Centre and made their way to the VIP lounge.  
“I’ll be trooping with the Alderaan Base today,” Amber told Emma.  
“What costume are you wearing today?” Emma asked.  
“Jedi,” Amber said.  
“How is your knee today?” Dean asked.  
“A little stiff and a bit achy so I’ll see how it goes,” Amber said.  
She looked at Aidan and smiled.  
“I better head to the stand and suit up before the public are let in. I’m going to come and get a photo with you and Dean later on then get you both to sign both photos this afternoon,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds good to me. I’ll come and see the stand when the photo shoot is over and then we can get some lunch and sit outside and eat it,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to it,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan hugged and kissed then Amber headed to the Alderaan Base’s stand

At the stand Amber went out the back and suited up in her Jedi. Once she had suited up she picked up her lightsaber which she’d propped against the wall and headed out on the floor. Soon she was busy posing for people wanting to take photos and chatting to people who were interested in the Rebel Legion and what it did. She also got to meet some people who hadn’t made it to the dinner or the drinks the night before.  
“What brings you all the way to Boston?” one of them asked.  
“I’m here with my boyfriend. He’s one of the guests here and you’ll be able to meet him later when he comes to see the stand,” Amber said.  
“Janine and I are looking forward to meeting Aidan Turner later. He’s so dreamy,” one of the others said.   
She and Janine both looked to be in their early twenties.  
“I’m so excited. We’re both hoping Aidan likes us. He’s single you know,” Janine said.  
Amber realised that Janine and her friend were going to be in for a surprise when Aidan joined her at the stand. She hoped they would handle it better than Emma had.  
“Uh I think he’s seeing someone again from what he heard,” Amber said, hoping to gauge the two girls’ reaction to that.  
“Are you sure. I haven’t seen or heard anything about him being with anyone. Last we heard he and Sarah had called it quits,” Janine said.  
“Pretty sure,” Amber said.  
“We’re having our photo taken with him and Dean and we’ll get it signed too,” Janine said.

Amber nodded and just then it got busy so she had to stop talking. Once it quietened down Janine and her friend headed off to get their photo with Aidan and Dean. Amber followed a little while later and when she got there she could see there was a bit of a queue. Then Janine and her friend came out and they were beaming.  
“Aidan’s really nice,” Janine said.  
“Yeah he is,” Amber said.  
“Have you met him before?” Janine asked.  
“Yes we met at Wellington Armageddon. I had a photo taken with him and Dean and they signed it,” Amber said.  
“Oh cool I wonder if he will remember you,” Janine said.  
“I hope so,” Amber said.  
Janine and her friend headed off then and Amber continued to wait patiently. When it was her turn she joined Dean and Aidan.  
“Couple of your friends were here before. Can’t say I recall seeing them at the dinner or drinks,” Aidan said.  
“Nah they didn’t make it to either,” Amber said.  
“Right. I look forward to talking to them more later on when I come and see the stand with you after we’ve had lunch,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah they’ll be really excited I bet,” Amber said.

Once Aidan and Dean had finished their photo shoot Amber and Aidan headed to the outdoor area where there were some food vendors and bought themselves some lunch. They sat down on the steps that ran along the outdoor area like others were and over their meal Aidan told Amber about the various poses he and Dean had been asked to do.  
“Dean had to say no to some stuff as he’s got a hurt knee. I’m sure you’ve noticed he’s been wearing a knee brace this weekend,” Aidan said.  
“Actually no I hadn’t noticed. What did he do to his knee?” Amber asked.  
“Fell off a fake goat and hurt it,” Aidan said.  
“Ouch I hope his injury wasn’t as bad as mine,” Amber said.  
“Don’t think it was,” Aidan said.  
“I can understand him not being able to do some poses. His knee probably wouldn’t be able to take his weight,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. Everyone’s been understanding though,” Aidan said.  
“What shall we do this evening if I am not shattered again,” Amber asked.  
“I think a quiet night in will do,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded.  
“It will be fun to cuddle up on the couch and just enjoy each other’s company,” Amber said.


	28. Chapter 28

When the two were finished eating Aidan smiled at Amber and slid his arm around her letting her cuddle into him.  
“No need to rush back inside,” he said.  
Aidan found Amber’s lips with his and kissed her softly. They were still sitting there, Aidan’s arms wrapped around Amber when Janine and her friend came outside heading to the food vendors. Aidan was whispering sweet nothings into Amber’s ear and Amber was enjoying being snuggled into him. She glanced at Janine and her friend and saw that they’d stopped dead their eyes bugging out.  
“Aidan’s your boyfriend?” Janine finally said, coming over to them followed by her friend.  
“Yes Amber’s my beautiful girlfriend. She’s lovely,” Aidan said.  
“You rotten thing Amber. Why didn’t you tell us?” Janine’s friend said.  
“You told him you met him but not about this. Wow this is so cool. We’re actually trooping with Aidan Turner’s girlfriend,” Janine said.  
“It’s fun to see the look on people when they find out we’re together,” Amber said.  
“You make a cute couple and you look really happy together. We’re glad you’ve found love again Aidan,” Janine said.  
“And you must be the luckiest girl in the world right now,” Janine’s friend said to Amber.  
“I would be lucky whoever I was dating. It just so happens that my boyfriend is a celebrity who a lot of people think is very good looking,” Amber said.

“Do you two want to join us?” Aidan asked.  
Both of the girls nodded and sat down one on each side of them.  
“How did you meet Aidan?” Janine asked.  
“Remember I told you we met at Wellington Armageddon 2 months ago? Well that’s when we met. Aidan was smitten the moment he laid eyes on me,” Amber said.  
“So you were just a fan when you met him,” Janine’s friend said.  
“Yes she was. Some people would probably think I was mad dating a fan but I don’t care. Amber is the sweetest, loveliest girl I’ve ever met. I love her to bits,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and snuggled into Aidan resting her head on his chest.  
“So did you come to Comic Con with Aidan,” Janine asked.  
“Yes I did. Thought it would be fun to troop with you guys. I went to a con in Australia with him too and trooped with the local Garrison and Base there,” Amber said.  
“Are you still living in New Zealand?” Janine’s friend added.  
“Yeah I am but I’m moving to the UK soon. I will be sharing Aid’s apartment with him. He’s said I can use the spare room,” Amber said.  
“You’re moving in with him?” Janine asked.  
“Sort of. As I said I’ll be using the spare room and we won’t be sleeping together. I want to wait till I’m married to lose my virginity,” Amber said.  
“Awesome. So you won’t really be partners so to speak,” Janine’s friend said.  
“Nah,” Amber said.

The girls chatted with Aidan and Amber until it was time for them to go back inside. They headed to the stand with Aidan and Amber stopping in the hallway to do a photo shoot of Amber in her Jedi. At the stand Aidan took some photos of Amber and the others posing for photos. Finally though Aidan had to go and sign autographs before going to the Q and A.  
“I’ll see you at the Q and A babe,” Aidan said.  
“Looking forward to it,” Amber said.  
Aidan hugged Amber and they shared a quick kiss then Aidan walked off. Amber watched him go then resumed posing for photos. Throughout the time before the Q and A Janine and her friend kept talking to Amber wanting to know what it was like being Aidan’s girlfriend and about the things they’d done. Amber shared about Supernova and about the week she’d had in London and Ireland in the lead up to Comic Con.  
“Whoa are you alright?” Janine asked after Amber told them about the evening at the club in London.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Aid got out there before the bastard really did anything. You should have seen how mad he was. I don’t think I’d ever seen him that angry before and let’s just say he taught the guy a lesson about not touching another guy’s girlfriend” Amber said.  
“He wasn’t going to let the guy get away with hurting you. You’re blessed to have such a caring boyfriend,” Janine said.

Then Amber told them about Aidan’s near death experience when he had been filming the barrel sequence and how she’d been freaked out about what happened.  
“I’m so thankful I didn’t lose Aid that day. I would have lost him if Jesus hadn’t sent him back,” Amber said.  
“Aidan was very very lucky that it wasn’t his time,” Janine’s friend said.  
“I realised then that I want to spend the rest of my life with Aid,” Amber said.  
“So you’ve talked about marriage?” Janine asked.  
“Yes but we’ve decided we need to enjoy being boyfriend and girlfriend a bit longer as it’s too soon to be thinking about marriage,” Amber said.  
“That’s understandable,” Janine’s friend said.  
“The immediate plan is to go back to the UK tomorrow as Aid has a photo shoot in Dungeness for Article Mag’s second issue which is due out next month on Tuesday. We’ll be in the UK till Friday when we come back over here to LA for the Mortal Instruments world premiere. After that we’re going back to New Zealand as I have to work my notice period before I can finish up at my job. Then it will be back to the UK and I’ll move in with Aid! Not sure what we are doing after that. Aid doesn’t have any projects until March next year so he’s at a loose end and decided he might as well come back to New Zealand with me. He’ll be able to meet my parents which he hasn’t done yet,” Amber said.

All this talking was between posing for photos and talking to people who were interested in what the Rebel Legion did. Finally it was time for Amber to go to the Q and A so she went out the back and changed back into her street clothes then after letting it be known where she was going she headed down to the room that the panels were being held in. Amber entered the room that the panels were in and found a seat. As she wanted for the Q and A to get underway Amber watched other people entering the room and taking a seat. She was sitting in the middle of the room and her seat afforded her a good view of where Aidan and Dean were going to be sitting. A group of girls were sitting directly in front of her and Amber couldn’t help overhearing that they were talking about Aidan.  
“Hey guys any news on if Aidan is still single. Last I heard he was still single” one of the girls said.  
“No idea. If he is I wonder if he is looking or still getting over Sarah?” another of the girls said.  
“I wouldn’t have a clue,” the first girl said.  
Amber listened to them and smiled to herself knowing that she knew the answers to their questions. Aidan and Dean were introduced not long after that and entered the room. That day Aidan had chosen to wear a long sleeved brown shirt with the sleeves turned up a couple of times and the same jeans he’d worn the day before. Amber couldn’t help but smile as he looked amazing and he looked over her way and winked and waved to her. She waved back as the MC of the Q and A got the session under way and then listened to the guys answering the questions. The room was soon filled with laughter and Amber was pleased to see Aidan enjoying himself and having a great time. 

Aidan and Dean were being asked all sorts of things about the Hobbit and they answered what they could. Then one of the girls in front of Amber got on the microphone.  
“Hi Aidan this is for you. We heard a while ago that you had split up with Sarah Greene. How are things going for you now?” the girl who had the microphone asked.  
“Thanks for asking me that. Not many people know this but I’ve been seeing a wonderful girl for the last two months. We met at Wellington Armageddon in New Zealand and haven’t looked back. Right now she still lives in New Zealand but she is moving to the UK to be with me. I am in love and it’s a wonderful feeling,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and winked at Amber.  
“I’m so glad you’re happy again. I hope it works out for you this time,” the girl said.  
“Cheers I’m sure it will,” Aidan said.

The Q and A carried on and Amber found it very interesting and sometimes funny. She decided not to ask a question and she hoped Dean and Aidan didn’t mind. By the end of the Q and A Amber had learnt a few things she hadn’t known about Aidan and Dean and had had an absolute blast listening to them talk and watching their reactions to the questions being asked. At the end of the Q and A Dean and Aidan left the room then everyone else left. Amber went back to the stand to say her goodbyes and pick up her bag on wheels. She then made her way down to the VIP lounge where she met up with Dean and Aidan who were getting ready to go back to the hotel.  
“Did you enjoy the Q and A. I hope you were ok with how I answered that chick’s question about how things were going,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah it was fine,” Amber said.  
“How was your day Amber?” Emma asked.  
“It was good thanks,” Amber said.  
Everyone left then and headed out of the World Seaport Trade Centre. As Aidan, Dean and Amber headed away from the Centre, Amber spotted the girls who had been sitting in front of her at the Q and A. At the same time one of them turned around and her eyes went wide. She turned to her friends and nudged them and they all turned around. They all stopped walking and waited for Amber, Aidan and Dean to catch up to them.  
“Hi girls,” Aidan said.  
“Hey ladies,” Dean said.

“We really enjoyed the Q and A,” one of the girls said.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Dean said.  
“This is my girlfriend Amber by the way,” Aidan said.  
“Nice to meet you,” the girls said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
“You’re a long way from New Zealand,” one of the girls said.  
“I’m a Star Wars Costumer and was trooping at the two Star Wars stands this weekend,” Amber said.  
“Is that how you and Aidan met?” another of the girls asked.  
“I met him when I got my photo taken with him and Dean at Wellington Armageddon just like he said during the Q and A,” Amber said.  
“So you were just a fan before you two met,” one of the girls said.  
“Yes that’s right,” Amber said.  
She squeezed Aidan who had his arm around her and smiled.  
“You’re so lucky,” one of the girls said, “we’d give our right arm to be in your shoes,” she added.  
Amber looked at Aidan and smiled at him then smiled at the girls.  
“You will find someone special,” Amber said, “Aidan just happened to be my special someone,” Amber said.  
“Can we get a photo with you and Dean?” one of the girls asked.  
“Go for it,” Aidan said.

The girls each posed with Dean and Aidan while Amber waited patiently. After that they thanked the guys.  
“Where are you guys heading to one of them asked?  
“Back to the hotel as I’m beat after two days of this and I’m pretty sure Amber is knackered too. She fell asleep her head on my chest last night as she was so tired after yesterday,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I’m exhausted,” Amber said.  
“Well see you later then and nice meeting you,” the girls said.  
They headed off and Amber, Dean and Aidan headed to the hotel. Emma had also waited patiently after allowing the girls to talk to Aidan and Dean and have their photos taken. At the hotel everyone went into the lobby and then Emma’s job was done.  
“Well that’s my job done. It’s been an absolute blast hanging out with you all weekend. I hope you’ll come back to Comic Con again in the future,” Emma said.  
“We had a blast too. I hope to be asked to come back,” Aidan said.  
“And I’d come back if Aidan did and troop with the folks from here again,” Amber added.  
Emma smiled.  
“Are you on Facebook Amber?” she asked.  
“I am but Aidan isn’t,” Amber said.  
“Would it be ok to add you?” Emma asked.  
“You can add me on my public account which Aidan fans can add me on,” Amber said.  
Amber told Emma that her profile pic on that account was a photo of her and Aidan so she knew which account to add.

Emma then said her goodbyes and headed out of the hotel while Amber, Aidan and Dean headed up to their rooms. Amber was feeling extremely tired by the time she and Aidan got to their room so when she and Aidan got to their room she kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed. Aidan put Amber’s bag on wheels by her bed then changed his long sleeve shirt for a white t-shirt. Looking over at Amber Aidan could see she’d fallen asleep so he went down the hall to Dean’s room and tapped on the door.  
“Deano it’s me Aid can I come in?” he asked.  
Dean told him he could go in so he entered Dean’s hotel room.  
“Where’s Amber?” Dean asked.  
“Crashed out in our room,” Aidan said.  
So you came to hang with me to give her peace. That’s cool,” Dean said.  
The two went through all the gifts they’d been given reminiscing about some of the people they’d met.  
“I’ve had a fantastic time this weekend,” Aidan said.  
“Me too,” Dean said.  
“It’s been great having Amber with me as well,” Aidan said.  
“Are you and she going to do anything later?” Dean asked.  
“Dunno yet. Will have to see how she’s feeling when she wakes up,” Aidan said.

Aidan went back to his room half an hour later to find that Amber had woken up and was repacking her costume bag with her other costumes which she’d left out when not using them.  
“I’m getting ready for us to fly out tomorrow. And yeah I know, I crashed out before,” Amber said.  
“It’s fine. I went and hung with Deano so you could sleep. We went through our gifts and there’s some pretty nice stuff there. We’ve been lucky that we weren’t given much eatable stuff and I’ve eaten my eatable gifts already. There was just a bit of chocolate and you know I love my chocolate,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded then asked Aidan what he felt like doing that evening.  
“Shall we have dinner then maybe go to a movie or something,” Aidan said.  
“Yes lets. We could have dinner in the restaurant downstairs,” Amber suggested.  
“But not with Dean,” Aidan said.  
They each took a shower and changed, Amber into a skirt and top which she accessorised with some makeup and jewellery and Aidan into his black skinny jeans and his green plaid shirt. They then left their room and headed down the hall to the elevator. They were alone in the elevator so once the door’s had closed Aidan took Amber in his arms and drawing her close found her lips with his. The two were still kissing when the elevator stopped on the next floor and didn’t notice it stopping or the doors open.


	29. Chapter 29

A girl got into the lift and she recognised Aidan straight away. Amber and Aidan didn’t notice her until she let out a gasp. They quickly separated looking sheepish at being caught kissing.  
“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something” she said.  
“No you didn’t interrupt anything,” Aidan said.  
“I guess you must be pretty beat right now,” the girl said.  
“We both are,” Aidan said, “I remember you, you got a photo with Deano and I and got it signed. Did you come to the Q and A this afternoon?” he ended.  
“Yes that’s right. And no I didn’t,” the girl said.  
“I’m sorry I can’t remember your name,” Aidan said.  
“It’s Deirdre,” the girl said.  
“Nice to meet you again Deirdre,” Aidan said.  
“It’s good to meet you again too. I never dreamt you’d be in the elevator when I got in it or that we’re staying in the same hotel,” Deirdre said.  
“This is my girlfriend Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Nice to meet you Deirdre,” Amber said.  
“You’re from New Zealand right. Did you meet when Aidan was there to do the reshoots these last ten weeks?” Deirdre asked.  
“We met at Wellington Armageddon when I had my photo taken with Aid and Deano,” Amber said.

Deirdre looked like she couldn’t believe Aidan had fallen in love with a fan. The lift reached the lobby then so everyone headed out of it into the lobby.  
“Nice talking to you,” Aidan said.  
“Have a good evening,” Deirdre said.  
She headed out of the hotel and Amber and Aidan headed into the restaurant. There they were quickly seated at a table for two and were given menus to browse. It didn’t take them long to choose what they wanted to have to eat and when a waiter came around they gave him their orders. While they waited Amber and Aidan chatted about the signing session.  
“Yeah a few girls flirted with me but that’s to be expected. All in all the fans were really nice and it was a pleasure to meet them. There were so many that I really can’t remember specific ones except Deirdre since we’ve just talked to her. Some of them knew I was with you as they saw us together and they wished us all the best for the future which is lovely,” Aidan said.  
“That’s fantastic. I’m glad they are supportive and happy that you’re happy again,” Amber said.  
“Oh that reminds me Lenora rang when you were asleep last night. She’s coming to the apartment tomorrow night after we get back to the UK as she wants to meet you. I might call Russell up and see if he wants to pop over too. Will be great to have the gang back together,” Aidan said.  
“What about Sinead Keenan? Do you see much of her?” Amber asked.  
“I might call her too as it would be great to see her. She lives in London and like me is Irish,” Aidan said.

Their food arrived then and over their meal Aidan told Amber more about Sinead and Lenora.  
“Does Sinead know you’re off the market again?” Amber asked.  
“Actually no she doesn’t. So she’ll be in for a surprise when she meets you,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to meeting her and Lenora,” Amber said.  
“They are both lovely,” Aidan said.  
“It sounds like it will be a Being Human cast reunion,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it will. You will like the girls I promise,” Aidan said.  
“When we go back to New Zealand you’ll have to come along to badminton and meet the people I play with,” Amber said.  
“Could I play too? I’ve played a bit in the past. It’s one of my skills on my resume in fact,” Aidan said.  
“Of course you can. You’ll probably have to borrow a racquet though as mine will be too light for you,” Amber said.  
She hoped Aidan would be put opposite her as it would be pretty funny if she hit him with the shuttle.  
“I’m rather good at hitting people with the shuttle,” Amber said.  
“As long as you don’t hit me it will be all good,” Aidan said.  
“And if I do hit you unintentionally? I don’t’ hit people on purpose you know,” Amber said.  
“I might just have to tickle you later on,” Aidan said.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Amber said.  
“I would too dare,” Aidan said.

They finished eating their mains and while they waited for their dessert Aidan looked at Amber and raised his handle of Guinness.  
“To 2 months of a wonderful relationship. I hope it will continue. And to you Amber my wonderful girlfriend,” Aidan said  
“Cheers,” Amber said raising her glass of wine.  
They clinked their glasses then both drank and smiled at each other.  
“To you Aid, my wonderful boyfriend. Love you heaps,” Amber said.  
“Cheers,” Aidan said.  
They clinked their glasses and drank again.  
“Have I told you that this is the first serious relationship I’ve had? My previous relationship didn’t last long enough to become serious,” Amber said.  
“No you hadn’t told me,” Aidan said.  
“I wasn’t in love with my ex nor was I physically attracted to him. We were set up and it didn’t work,” Amber said, “It fizzled out because I didn’t show him any affection. He knew that I didn’t love him so he ended it,” Amber said.  
“It still must have hurt when he ended it,” Aidan said.  
“It did a bit but I got over him pretty quick since it wasn’t serious,” Amber said.

She smiled at Aidan. Things had been different from the beginning with him. She had been physically attracted to him and the feelings had been mutual.  
“Don’t look but Dean has just walked in,” Aidan said.  
“Oh great I suppose he’ll want to join us,” Amber said.  
“Nah he’s gone to another table. He knows we’re celebrating our 2 month milestone so he’ll leave us in peace,” Aidan said.  
They had their dessert and when they were done eating and had finished their drinks Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Shall we go and see a movie now?” Aidan asked.  
Amber nodded and they left the restaurant, Aidan charging their meal to their room. Comic Con was paying for their room and would cover their charges as well. They got a taxi to a nearby theatre and going inside Aidan bought them tickets to see one of the movies that were playing. There weren’t too many people waiting to go in for which Aidan was grateful as he wasn’t in the mood to be stopped and asked to sign stuff or pose for photos. He wanted to enjoy his evening with Amber and celebrate their milestone in peace. They went into the movie theatre after the lights went out so that Aidan could get a seat in peace. They sat at the back in one of the double seats that had no arm rest in the middle and snuggled up together.

Halfway through the movie Aidan looked over at Amber and discovered she had fallen asleep her head resting on his chest. He returned his attention to the movie, staying as still as possible to avoid waking Amber. Clearly going to the movie had been a bad idea as Amber was more tired than she thought. At the end of the movie Aidan gently shook Amber to wake her.  
“What? Oh shoot did I fall asleep again,” Amber said.  
“Yeah you did. You slept though about half of the movie,” Aidan said.  
“What did I miss?” Amber asked.  
Aidan filled her in and Amber nodded. They headed out of the theatre to find a whole lot of people waiting to see the next movie. Aidan kept his head down hoping to avoid being recognised but it was no good. He was soon surrounded by people wanting autographs and photos. Reluctantly Aidan obliged them while Amber sat and waited until he was done. Finally the crowd of people around Aidan dispersed and the two were able to leave the theatre.  
“Sorry about that, I didn’t expect it to get that crazy,” Aidan said.  
“It’s ok,” Amber said.

They made their way back to the hotel where they quickly went to bed. The next morning they checked out of the hotel and were driven to the airport along with Dean. There they checked in and then it was time to say goodbye to Dean who was on a different flight.  
“Gonna miss you both. Have a good flight back to the UK and maybe I’ll see you when you come back to New Zealand in a week’s time,” Dean said.  
“You have a good flight too Deano,” Aidan said.  
“Safe travelling Deano,” Amber said.  
“You too Amber,” Dean said.  
They hugged and then Dean headed to board his flight while Aidan and Amber headed up to the observation lounge to watch his flight take off. After Dean’s flight had taken off, he was on an Air New Zealand flight, Amber and Aidan waited until their flight number was called then headed to their gate and through the air jetty to their plane.  
“We’ll soon be home,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I’m looking forward to being able to rest for the next few days as I’m still feeling beat. I’ll probably sleep during the flight,” Amber said.  
“And tonight you’ll be able to meet Lenora and Sinead,” Aidan said.  
The two boarded their plane and made their way to their seats. They were flying business class again and after sitting down they buckled their seatbelts and talked softly until the plane roared into life. Once the plane was at cruising altitude they took off their seatbelts and cuddled up.  
“I’ve had a wonderful time this weekend,” Amber said, resting her head on Aidan’s chest.  
“I’m so glad you were able to come with me. It’s made this much more fun,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and gently squeezed Aidan.

6 and a half hours later the plane was descending into Heathrow and Aidan gently shook Amber awake as she’d fallen asleep cuddled into him. He had slept a bit too but had woken before the plane had begun to descend. Amber fastened her seatbelt and smiled at Aidan. They were almost back in London.  
“Gosh I hope there won’t be a lot of people in the airport when we go through it,” Amber said.  
They had encountered a few people wanting photos and autographs when they’d gone through the airport at Boston. Aidan had obliged even though he hadn’t really been in the mood to sign stuff.  
“Yeah. Me too babe I just want to get to the apartment,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber got their luggage and headed out through the apartment. Thankfully Aidan wasn’t stopped by any fans and they got out to the taxi stands unhindered. Once they were in a taxi and on their way to Aidan’s apartment he called Lenora, Russell and Sinead and arranged for them to arrive shortly after he and Amber had gotten there.  
“Sinead and Russell are going to come too. The reunion is on,” Aidan said.  
The taxi dropped them in front of the apartment block and it only took a few minutes to get their stuff up to Aidan’s apartment. Amber put her luggage in the spare room then waited in the lounge while Aidan unpacked. When Aidan joined Amber the two kicked back and relaxed until a knock at the door signified that someone had arrived. Going to the door Aidan opened it to find Lenora there.

“Hey Lenora it’s great to see you. Come on in,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Lenora said, entering the apartment.  
Amber smiled and waved to her.  
“And this is my beautiful girlfriend Amber. Amber this is Lenora Crichlow, she played Annie in Being Human,” Aidan said.  
“Nice to meet you Lenora you were awesome as Annie,” Amber said.  
“Wow Aidan she’s a looker alright. I can see why you fell for her so quickly,” Lenora said.  
“I’m just so happy,” Aidan said.  
Lenora sat down next to Amber.  
“So you’re from New Zealand. Aidan said you met when he was out there to do reshoots for the Hobbit movies,” Lenora said.  
“Yes that’s right. I was just a fan when we met. Wasn’t expecting anything, anything at all to happen between us,” Amber said.  
“Aidan also told me you’re a star wars costumer. That sounds really interesting,” Lenora said.  
“It’s a lot of fun and very rewarding when we put smiles on kids’ faces and raise lots of money for charity,” Amber said.  
“It sounds like you do a lot of good work,” Lenora said.  
“They do. I’ve seen Amber trooping and I can tell how rewarding it is for her and her friends. Seeing the kids light up is awesome,” Aidan said.

Just then another knock came and going to the door Aidan found it was Russell and Sinead. He invited them in and they joined Amber and Lenora on the couch. Sinead smiled at Amber then looked at Aidan.  
“I see you’ve been busy Aid,” she said.  
“Sinead this is Amber. Amber this is Sinead,” Aidan said introducing Amber and Sinead to each other.  
“Nice to meet you,” Sinead said.  
“Amber and I have been going out for two months,” Aidan said.  
“Congrats,” Sinead said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
“It’s lovely to meet you too Sinead. You were fantastic in Being Human,” Amber said.  
“In case you’re wondering Amber is from New Zealand,” Aidan said.  
“So you met while doing the reshoots,” Sinead said.  
“Yeah we met just before they started. Dean and I were guests at Wellington Armageddon and did a photo shoot and autograph signing session on the Sunday afternoon. I met Amber when she had her photo taken with us,” Aidan said.  
“So Amber was just a fan at the time you met,” Sinead said.  
“Yes,” Aidan said.  
“Wow. Fancy you falling head over heels for a fan. I didn’t expect you’d do anything like that,” Sinead said.  
“Amber may have been a fan but we clicked from the start. She is lovely and I knew she was a keeper from the get go,” Aidan said.

Lenora changed the subject and everyone chatted about what they were doing. Sinead was interested to hear that Aidan was going to Dungeness the next day to do the Article Mag photo shoot. Then the conversation turned to reminiscing about their time making Being Human. Amber found it very interesting to hear about what had gone on during filming and a very pleasant few hours were spent talking and laughing. What made it even better was that Amber and Aidan were snuggled up on the couch and Aidan had his arm around Amber.  
“I always knew whoever you eventually ended up with was going to be very lucky Aid,” Lenora said  
“It’s been great getting to know you Amber and you seem like a wonderful person. Aid is very lucky to have you,” Sinead said.  
“We’ve talked about getting married but decided it’s too soon to be considering anything like that. I do know though that I want to spend the rest of my life with Aid,” Amber said.  
“Do you have to go back to New Zealand?” Sinead asked.  
“Yeah I do. Next week after Aid and I have been to the Mortal Instruments world premiere we are going back to New Zealand. Aid doesn’t have a project till early next year. I have to work my notice period at my job in New Zealand and then we’ll come back here,” Amber said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
“Where are you going to live?” Sinead asked.  
“I’m going to be moving in here,” Amber said.  
“Amber’s having the spare room,” Aidan said.  
“Wow that’s a pretty big step to take,” Sinead said.  
“We won’t be sleeping together as Amber wants to wait till she’s married to lose her virginity,” Aidan said.  
Sinead’s eyes went huge at that statement.  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Yes. I believe that sex should be kept for the sanctity of marriage,” Amber said.  
“That’s really cool. How are you coping with that Aid?” Sinead asked.  
“I’m fine with it. I love Amber so I respect her beliefs,” Aidan said.  
“I really hope to hang out with you guys a lot once I’ve moved over here. I’m a hairdresser and hope to work on whatever project Aidan is working on,” Amber said.  
“That would be pretty cool if you didn’t have to be apart,” Sinead said.  
“Yes it would,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and nuzzled into Amber. By then it was getting late so Sinead, Lenora and Russell left.  
“I really like Sinead and Lenora. I can see why you guys had so much fun when you made Being Human,’ Amber said.  
“Yeah we got on and still get on like a house on fire. We’d better turn in as we’ve got an early start. It’s an hour and a half drive to Dungeness from here. We’ll drive down there, spend the day then drive back tomorrow night,” Aidan said.  
“That’s no worse than me driving up to Auckland for Auckland Armageddon from Hamilton,” Amber said.  
“So you’re used to travelling that distance,” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah I am,” Amber said.

The next morning after having breakfast the two got in Aidan’s car and drove the short distance to Dungeness. When they got there Aidan met with the photographer and the editor of Article magazine. After the meeting was over Aidan re-joined Amber.  
“They’ve got a stylist with them who will be grooming me. So unfortunately you’ll just have to watch,” Aidan said.  
“That’s ok. I expected they would have their own stylist,” Amber said.  
The producer and photographer then came over as they’d noticed that Aidan had Amber with him.  
“Could we have you in the shoot too?” they asked Amber.  
Aidan looked at Amber and grinned. It would be awesome to have her in the shoot.  
“Have you got any clothing I can wear?” Amber asked.  
“What you’re wearing will be fine,” the producer said.  
Amber was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink top with spaghetti straps. She had matched the jeans with some heels and the overall look was elegant.  
“Ok cool,” Amber said.  
As she was already wearing makeup and jewellery she didn’t have to do anything to get ready. The stylist then came and introduced himself to Aidan and the two went to where a changing area had been set up. When Aidan finally emerged he was in the first outfit of the day and his hair had been combed and a product for curly hair worked through it to emphasise the curls. 

The photographer had set up his camera for the first set of photos and Aidan and Amber joined him. He positioned them how he wanted them then began talking photos asking them to change their pose every so often. The rest of the photo shoot went in a similar fashion. Aidan had a number of changes of outfit and by the end of the shoot both Aidan and Amber were glad it was over. They had had to kiss and Amber had to drape herself around Aidan in a seductive manner a number of times. To Amber’s surprise Aidan kept their kisses very short. Afterwards Amber asked him about it.  
“I felt it wouldn’t be appropriate for us to end up making out,” Aidan said.  
Aidan changed back into his regular clothes and then the editor of Article magazine interviewed him. During the interview he was asked about Amber.   
“You’re here today with your girlfriend Amber. What can you tell us about her?” the editor asked.  
“Amber is from New Zealand and we met when I went back there to do the reshoots for The Hobbit. To be honest I wasn’t expecting to start a relationship while I was there but after meeting Amber it felt so right to be with her so it just happened and we didn’t look back. She is a star wars costumer and has attended a couple of events with me and trooped, which is appeared in costume, at those events. She is part of two groups the Rebel Legion and the 501st Legion. Her costumes are seriously amazing and the RL and 501st do amazing work for charity,” Aidan said.

The interview continued with various other questions and once it was over Aidan was asked to film a couple of short videos which would go with the magazine. Readers would be able to scan a special barcode on their smart phone or tablet and be taken to the videos. The first one was of Aidan in one of the outfits he’d worn earlier walking along the beach and interacting with some nets and other items on the beach. Amber was also included in the video, walking with Aidan his arm lazily draped around her waist and kissing with him. The other video was of him playing pool with the producer of the videos who was also there. Amber watched the game and could be seen encouraging Aidan in it. Finally the filming of the video was complete and Aidan was able to change back into what he’d worn to the photo shoot. While he got changed Amber chatted with the producer, the editor of Article Magazine, the stylist and the photographer. They were quite intrigued to learn that she was a hairdresser and hoping to work with Aidan on whatever projects he was going to be working on.  
“You never know you could get nominated for an Oscar or BAFTA for Makeup and Hair Design,” the stylist said.  
“That would be amazing if I was. It would be amazing if Aidan got nominated for Best Actor or Best Supporting Actor especially if it was at the same time as my nomination. It would be even more amazing if we both won,” Amber said.  
“It would,” Aidan said joining her and slipping his arm around her waist.

As it was close to lunch time it was decided to have lunch where Aidan and the producer had played pool so they headed back inside the pub they had shot that video at. Everyone sat round a table and perused the bar menu then ordered their food.  
““Tell me more about your costuming,” the editor of Article asked.  
So Amber told him all about the 501st and the Rebel Legion, what they did and what costuming involved.  
“We all costume because we enjoy dressing up and putting a smile on kids’ faces. We enjoy making the costumes too,” Amber said.  
“Have you been costuming for very long?” the editor asked.  
“Since 2006,” Amber said.  
“How many costumes have you got?” the photographer asked.  
“Three. Sith Inquisitor, Female Storm Trooper and a Jedi,” Amber said.  
“Have you any more costumes in the pipeline?” the stylist asked.  
“Not right now but I am thinking about doing a Star Trek Uniform,” Amber said.  
“I bet it’s not cheap your costuming,” the stylist said.  
“No it’s not. But as I said it’s a lot of fun and very worth it,” Amber said.  
Their food arrived and everyone chatted while they ate. Once the meal was over everyone said their goodbyes then Aidan and Amber got on the road back to London.

Three days later it was Friday and the day the two were flying to LA for the Mortal Instruments world premiere. After they’d had breakfast Aidan and Amber drove to Heathrow Airport and checked in. They had a bit of a wait before their flight boarded and they spent the time watching planes take off and land wrapped in each other’s arms. Once they were able to board they made their way up the air jetty hand in hand and entered the plane. Upon finding their seats they found they were in the middle of a row so neither would have a window seat. They got settled into their seats and Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Well here we go. At the end of tomorrow the world will know that we are an item,” Aidan said.  
“I’m looking forward to this. I’ve been looking forward to seeing Mortal Instruments ever since finding out you are in it. As I’ve told you I love the books too,” Amber said.  
“It’s going to be great having you with me to watch the movie. It’s the first time I will have seen it in it’s entirety,” Aidan said.  
“Just a shame I can’t wear my Shadow Hunter costume,” Amber said.  
“Maybe if New Zealand has a premiere of Mortal Instruments you could wear it to that,” Aidan said.  
“Ha-ha, no I don’t think so. More like I’d be going to it with you as you’d be asked to attend it if you were in New Zealand with me at the time which I think you will be. I’d have to dress up formally as I will be tomorrow night,” Amber said.

Aidan knew she was right.  
“I can’t wait to see what the stylist chooses for you to wear tomorrow night,” he said.  
“Same here,” Amber said.  
“I’ll be put in a suit and tie,” Aidan said.  
“You always flash up nicely,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber who smiled back.  
Finally the plane roared into life and was soon in the air. This time the flight was 11 hours 25 minutes and it was 12.25pm LA time when they arrived.   
“Once we are off the plane we will book into the hotel then have some lunch as its lunch time here,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded. They had eaten a couple of times on the plane but she knew it was important to work to local time once she had arrived at a destination as it helped the body adjust to the new time zone.   
“What’s the plan for this afternoon?” Amber asked.  
“I’ve got some interviews and photo shoots lined up. We all have to do them. I’ll be able to introduce you to the other cast members I think,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.

They made their way off the plane once they were able to disembark and after getting through customs and collecting their luggage they made their way outside to find a car waiting for them to take them to the hotel.   
“Everyone is being put up here,” Aidan said when they arrived at the hotel.  
“Makes sense,” Amber said.  
They walked into the hotel and joined some other people who were also checking in.   
“Hey Aid. Did you have a good flight? Who’s the babe with you?” a guy with shoulder length blonde hair asked.  
“This is Amber. We’ve been going out for two months,” Aidan said.  
“Wow congrats. How did you meet?” the guy asked.  
“At a convention in New Zealand when I was back there for Hobbit reshoots. Babe this is Jamie Campbell-Bower. He plays Jace in the movie,” Aidan said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Amber said.  
“And this is Robert Sheehan,” Aidan said gesturing to the other guy, “Rob this is Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Hey greet to see you are happy again Aid. Nice to meet you Amber,” Robert said.  
Amber noticed he had an Irish brogue like Aidan.  
“He’s from Ireland too,” Aidan said.

Everyone checked in and then after dumping their luggage in their rooms met up again in the restaurant. A couple of others joined them and Aidan introduced Amber to Lily Collins, Jemima West, Kevin Zegers and Godfrey Gao who were also in Mortal Instruments. They were all pleased for Aidan that he’d met someone new. Over the meal Amber got to know Aidan’s co-stars and they her. Amber soon found that she was very comfortable with them. Everyone had press junkets to do that afternoon as well as interviews with magazines and photo shoots.  
“I’m sorry babe but I’m going to be tied up all afternoon with these interviews. Can you find something to do?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah no worries. Might go shopping or something like that,” Amber said.  
“Thanks I appreciate it,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber.  
“Maybe we can check out the LA nightlife tonight,” Amber said.  
“We may all go out as a group,” Aidan said.  
“Cool,” Amber said.

After lunch was finished Amber and Aidan returned to their hotel room where Aidan changed into fresh clothes. They headed back downstairs together and found a car was waiting for Aidan.  
“I’ll see you later babe,” Aidan said.  
He drew her close and kissed her, ignoring the fact that the other cast members were there.  
“See you later,” Amber said.  
She watched as Aidan and the other Mortal Instruments Cast members got into the car and where whisked away. Once the car was gone Amber headed into town. It was odd going shopping without Aidan but she enjoyed browsing the shops. She even bought Aidan a long sleeved tee-shirt that had pool balls in a racked formation on the front as she knew he’d love it. After the shirt had been purchased Amber continued to browse the shops. She was left alone as no one really knew she was Aidan’s girlfriend. That would change after the Mortal Instruments premiere though. After an enjoyable afternoon of shopping Amber returned to the hotel to find that Aidan was back.   
“How did the interviews go?” Amber asked.  
“Meh,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to seeing your interviews and press junkets,” Amber said.  
“You don’t realise how boring it gets doing a whole bunch of interviews and having to answer question after question some of which can be the same questions,” Aidan said.  
“I know how it feels to have a million photos taken of me though,” Amber said.  
“Yeah that can get a bit tedious. And I have to relax my face between photos so I can smile nicely for each one,” Aidan said.

“You can relax now right?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I can. And we are going out as a group. We discussed it in the car on the way back here,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and smiled then gave Aidan his tee-shirt.  
“I love it babe. Think I’ll wear it tonight with my black skinnies as they will match the black sleeves,” Aidan said.  
He hugged Amber and kissed her then went and changed into the tee-shirt and his skinnies.   
“You look hot in that outfit,” Amber said when he came out of the bathroom.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber had dinner in the hotel restaurant then joined the other Mortal Instruments cast members in the lobby. Everyone greeted each other then chatted until cars arrived to take them into town.  
“Are you sure I’m welcome,” Amber asked, “None of the others have a boyfriend or girlfriend with them,” she said.  
“You’re more than welcome. The others don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend with them because they haven’t come over here with them,” Aidan said.  
When they arrived at the first club they were going to the other cast members quickly put Amber at ease and made it clear that she was part of the group.


	31. Chapter 31

An evening of hilarity and fun followed and by the time everyone returned to the hotel most of the cast members were well gone Aidan included. Amber had only had a couple of drinks and had made them last as long as possible. Aidan stumbled out of the car he and Amber had returned to the hotel in and turning to Amber grinned at her.  
“I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope you did too,” he said.  
“I had an awesome time,” Amber said.  
They headed up to their room and once inside Aidan locked the door then turning to Amber wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a kiss. One kiss followed another and another and then Aidan ground his body against Amber’s. It felt good but Amber knew things were getting a bit too hot and heavy so she gently pushed Aidan away.  
“We can’t Aid. Besides you’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re doing,” Amber said.  
Aidan pouted at Amber then began tickling her. She laughed and squirmed as his fingers darted into her armpits. Finally Aidan stopped tickling Amber and smiled at her.  
“Bed?” he suggested.  
“Yes we both should get some shut eye it’s going to be a big day tomorrow so I hope to goodness you don’t have a hangover in the morning,” Amber said.  
“I shouldn’t. I didn’t mix my drinks. I drank only Guinness tonight. Mixing my drinks was why I had that bad hangover after the At World’s End premiere,” Aidan said.

There was only one bed in the room so Aidan took the couch. After getting ready for bed Aidan moved a pillow and some blankets to the couch.  
“Goodnight babe,” Aidan said.  
He got under the blankets and the two settled down and were soon asleep. Amber woke first and rolling over to face the couch saw that Aidan was still asleep, his dark shoulder length hair over his face, He woke a short while later and sitting up pushed his hair out of his face.  
“Morning babe,” Amber said.  
“Morning,” Aidan said.  
“How do you feel?” Amber asked.  
“I feel ok. Told you I’d be alright,” he said.  
“That’s good. What’s the plan for today?” Amber asked.  
“Your stylist will be coming to the hotel this morning I’ve been told as she will be doing your hair for you as well as helping you choose an outfit,” Aidan said.  
“That’s good as I need my roots retouched which means bleach and tone and I need a trim too,” Amber said.  
“My stylist will come later on as I’ll only need a few minutes to get ready,” Aidan said.  
“Alright. What will you do while I’m having my hair done?” Amber asked.  
“Your stylist will do it here. I can hang out with you both,” Aidan said.

Amber’s stylist arrived about half an hour after Amber and Aidan had had breakfast. She was around Amber’s age and named Pauline.  
“It’s lovely to meet you,” Amber said after Pauline came up to the room she and Aidan were sharing.  
“I will color and cut your hair and then we can figure out what you’re going to wear and style your hair accordingly. This is the first time you’ve attended a world premiere right?” Pauline said.  
“Yes it is and it’s a big night for another reason. Aidan and I will be going public to the world,” Amber said.  
“Wow good luck with that. I hope you get a good reaction,” Pauline said.  
She had set up a table with her equipment and the colors for Amber’s hair and mixed the powder lightener and the developer together ready to bleach Amber’s hair. Amber and Aidan chatted with Pauline as she applied the lightener to Amber’s roots and when it was done there was a 50 minute wait while the color processed. Pauline checked it every 10 minutes applying more lightener where needed. Once the processing time was up Amber went in the shower to wash out the lightener and shampoo her hair. Once that was done she came out of the shower and dried off and put her robe back on. Then Pauline applied the toner and while it processed worked it through Amber’s hair. After 15 minutes of this Amber went back in the shower to wash out the toner and condition her hair. After that she came out, dried off and got dressed and Pauline gave Amber a haircut.

“Ok after we’ve had lunch I’ve got outfits for you to try on,” Pauline said, once the haircut was done.  
“Fantastic,” Amber said.  
The three went down to the hotel dining room where they had a delicious lunch. After that Amber and Pauline went back to the hotel room. Aidan waited in the lobby to meet his stylist as they were going to use a different room to get Aidan ready.  
“Ok I have a bunch of gowns for you to try on to start with,” Pauline said.  
The next couple of hours were a whirlwind of trying on gowns and seeing how they looked. Finally Amber settled on a one shoulder long sequin dress which was black. The dress had a sleek curve hugging silhouette and flattered Amber’s curves. Amber took the dress off again and put her robe back on so that Pauline could style her hair and apply her makeup. After experimenting with styles Pauline and Amber settled for a messy hair up style which had the top 3rd of Amber’s hair swept up in a mess of curls and the rest left loose in a cascade of gentle curls. It looked stunning but had taken a good half hour to do as Pauline had had to curl Amber’s hair with curling tongs then pin the top part up then hair spray the lot to hold it in place. Once Amber’s hair was done Pauline applied Amber’s make up before helping her back into her dress. The final look was stunning and Amber knew she’d knock Aidan’s socks off. He came back 20 minutes later dressed in a dark brown suit, white shirt and black tie. His curls had been tamed with a product and it looked like he’d had a light trim but he looked very handsome. His jaw dropped when he saw Amber and he smiled.  
“Wow Amber you look amazing. Can I quickly take some photos of you?” Aidan asked.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.  
So Aidan got his camera and clicked away Amber posing for him, smiling happily.

Once Aidan was done it was time to go and they made their way down to the lobby after saying goodbye to Pauline. Amber carried a purse that matched her dress which contained some makeup so she could touch up her makeup if necessary. There was a car waiting to take them to the premiere so they made their way out to the car and getting in were whisked to the Cinerama Dome where the film was premiering.   
“Oh my goodness I’m in Hollywood. I can’t believe it,” Amber said to Aidan as the car pulled up near the venue.  
“Enjoy it. Your friends are going to be super jealous when they see all the pics of us and realise where you are,” Aidan said.  
There were people everywhere behind guardrails and Amber could hear screams as Aidan got out of the car. Everyone wanted his autograph and to talk to him. When Amber got out of the car and joined Aidan the crowd went quiet processing what they were seeing. When Aidan slipped his arm around Amber’s waist there were a lot of shocked and surprised looks. As the two began to head towards the red carpet Aidan kept being stopped to sign autographs and Amber waited patiently while he interacted with the fans. Once they reached the red carpet they had to face the media. Photo after photo was taken of the two of them in various poses with the photographers all calling out instructions to them.   
“This is crazy,” Amber muttered to Aidan.  
“You get used to it and you put up with it,” Aidan said.  
Then the photographers wanted photos of Aidan on his own so Amber waited patiently to one side. Finally they were able to move on. 

There were also the usual interviews and when Aidan was interviewed he was inevitably asked about Amber.  
“Who is this beautiful lady you’re with tonight?” he was asked.  
“My girlfriend of two months Amber Reigns,” Aidan said.  
He was congratulated and asked how they’d met so quickly went over it. The interview then turned to Mortal Instruments. After that the press wanted photos of the cast and Cassandra Clare the author of the Mortal Instruments books. Once that was done Amber and Aidan were able to go inside and mingle with the other cast members and invited guests. Aidan introduced Amber to Cassandra.  
“Cass this is Amber my girlfriend. She loves your books,” Aidan said.  
“Lovely to meet you Amber,” Cassandra said.  
“Likewise,” Amber said.

Amber and Aidan socialised with the other cast members and indulged in the nibbles and drinks on offer. Everyone thought Amber looked amazing and she was showered with compliments on her dress, jewellery and hairstyle. It was fantastic to rub shoulders with so many celebrities so Amber savoured every moment of it. Finally it was time to see the movie so everyone went into the theatre and took their seats. Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s and entwined their fingers so Amber squeezed his hand.  
“Are you ready for this?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I can’t wait to see you on the big screen again,” Amber said.  
The movie started a few minutes later and Amber was quickly engrossed. In the movie Aidan had a beard and wore glasses in some scenes and they made him look very different.  
“Not sure I like the with glasses look babe,” Amber whispered.  
“I know but the character wears glasses so I had to,” Aidan whispered back.  
Amber found it very funny when Aidan as Luke had to stomp on a demon he’d attacked in wolf form after changing back into human form and gotten dressed.   
“Got carried away much alright,” Amber whispered after Luke apologised for getting carried away.  
“Everyone got a laugh from the scene,” Aidan whispered back.  
And then not long after Amber thought it was hilarious when Aidan as Luke responded to Clary saying he could hang his head out of the window if he liked by saying ‘I’m a werewolf not a golden retriever,”   
“Damn that was hilarious,” Amber whispered to Aidan.  
“Glad you liked it,” Aidan said.’  
He too had laughed at the line.

After the movie was over there was an after party and the stars had to go through the media again when they left to go to the party venue. Again lots of photos were taken of Aidan and Amber as they left the Cinerama Dome and headed to their car which was waiting for them. And Aidan was asked to sign stuff again and obliged, Amber waiting nearby.  
“How many interviews did you have before the movie?” Amber asked.  
“Four or five I think. I didn’t mind though,” Aidan said.  
“You get used to it don’t you?” Amber said.  
“Yeah you do,” Aidan said.  
“What did you think of the finished movie? This was the first time you’d seen it right,” Amber said.  
“Yes and its really good. I enjoyed it a lot. How about you?” Aidan asked.  
“I loved it. You were awesome and totally sexy. I bet the sword fighting skills you learnt while filming the Hobbit movies came in quite handy,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad you liked it and yes they sure did,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber then opened her door for her as they’d reached the car. Amber got in the car followed by Aidan and they were whisked over to the venue for the after party. When they arrived there they found the paparazzi had followed them and more photos were taken.  
“Does it ever end?” Amber asked.  
“They won’t be allowed inside,” Aidan said.

The party was being held in an outdoor venue in Ivar Avenue and there was a strict security policy. After Amber and Aidan got inside they socialised with the other cast members and celebrities in attendance. The drinks were soon flowing and Amber wondered if Aidan was going to get drunk for a second night in a row. She herself only had a couple of drinks and made them last the evening.  
“Remember we fly back to New Zealand tomorrow. So a hangover wouldn’t be a good idea,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded.  
“Thanks for reminding me,” Aidan said and smiled.  
He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor and they jammed to the beat of the live music playing. Amber was having the time of her life and looked forward to many more events like that. Aidan smiled at Amber as they jammed to the beat of the music and grabbing her hand again twirled her around then pulled her against him and dipped her. Amber giggled and smiled at Aidan and that’s when the music changed to a slow song. Taking Amber’s hand Aidan drew her close and the two drifted around the room swaying to the beat.  
“I love you Amber and I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Aidan said.  
“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Amber said.

The party eventually wound down in the early hours of the morning and Amber and Aidan were taken back to their hotel in their car. Amber was pleased to see that Aidan although a bit tipsy wasn’t drunk. They made their way up to their room and were kissing as they went through the door.   
“Can I help you take that gorgeous dress off?” Aidan asked between kisses.  
“Not a good idea babe,” Amber said.  
“Spoilsport,” Aidan pouted.  
“Believe me you’ll be glad we waited,” Amber said.   
She then realised that her dress would need unzipping as she couldn’t reach to do it herself.  
“Um actually could you unzip me babe,” Amber said.  
Aidan reached up and carefully lowered the zip.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
She went into the bathroom after collecting her nightwear and got changed and ready for bed. When she came out she was make up free and had unpinned her hair which now fell around her face in soft curls. She would wash the curls out the next morning.  
“Good night sweetheart,” Aidan said.  
He disappeared into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed and Amber got in the bed. Aidan settled down on the couch after coming out of the bathroom and soon they were both asleep.

The next morning after Amber and Aidan had gotten up and had breakfast the stylists came to collect the clothes the two had worn to the premiere. They needed to go back from where they had come from as they had only been on loan to Amber and Aidan for the night. Once the stylists were gone Amber and Aidan checked out of the hotel and made their way to the airport. There were a few people there who recognised Aidan and asked for autographs and photos. Aidan obliged even though there wasn’t a lot of time. Finally he and Amber checked themselves and their luggage in.  
“Is Nicole meeting us in Auckland?” Aidan asked while they waited to board their plane.  
“Yes she is and she’ll be driving us back to Hamilton,” Amber said.  
It would be 5.45 Wednesday afternoon when they arrived back in New Zealand as they left at 9.45am and flew for 13 hours arriving in New Zealand at 1.45am Wednesday LA time which was 5.45pm Wednesday New Zealand time. Amber would resume work the next Monday.  
“I can’t wait to see her again and meet your parents,” Aidan said.  
“Are you hoping to keep a low profile while we are back in New Zealand?” Amber asked.  
“It would be nice,” Aidan said.  
When it was time to board their plane the two made their way up the air jetty and into the plane finding their seats and getting settled on board.   
“New Zealand here we come,” Amber said.  
“This is going to be a nice holiday for me. I don’t have anything I have to do over there so I’m free to do what I want,” Aidan said.


	32. Chapter 32

As the plane roared into life Amber smiled at Aidan feeling excited. It would be good to be home and to see Nicole again. Even if she was leaving New Zealand again four and a half weeks later this time for good. The plane took off and Amber cuddled into Aidan as it rose higher and higher into the sky, resting her head on his chest.  
“I’ll get that resignation letter printed out tomorrow and I’ll take it in on Monday,” Amber said.  
“I’ve bought some of my fan mail with me as I think I’ll have time to answer it,” Aidan said.  
“Good idea. Will give you something to do while I’m working,” Amber said.  
“I’m going to be in New Zealand on a tourist visa this time. Not a working one as I was the previous times I was there,” Aidan said.  
“Yup I thought that would be the case,” Amber said.  
Once the plane was at cruising altitude the two made their way to the business class passenger lounge where they socialised with the other passengers for the first few hours of the flight. Then they went back to their seats and watched an inflight movie during which they had their first meal of the flight. After that they played some pool on Amber’s laptop then cuddled up and enjoyed one another’s company. After their second meal Amber began to feel tired so she snuggled up with Aidan again and went to sleep her head resting on his chest. He also fell asleep and the two didn’t wake again until the plane was descending into Auckland. They put their seatbelts on and got ready for the plane to land, Amber watching Auckland get closer and closer out her window.

Finally the plane landed and taxied into the terminal and after the usual procedures for arriving planes had been gone through the passengers were able to disembark. Aidan and Amber walked down the air jetty hand in hand and Nicole was waiting for them at the bottom. She and Amber hugged and hugged and Nicole greeted Aidan warmly too.  
“Can’t believe you’re only back for four and a half weeks and then you move to Aidan’s permanently,” Nicole said.  
“Don’t worry we aren’t sharing his bed. I’m using the spare room,” Amber said.  
“I figured as much,” Nicole said.  
Aidan and Amber smiled then went and got their luggage and went through the customs process. Once they were able to leave they headed out of the airport to Nicole’s car. Nicole drove them into Manukau where they got some lunch. Aidan was wearing a cap which he pulled down low over his face hoping not to be recognised so he could eat in peace.  
“There are lots of pics of you guys from the premiere up on Facebook. You looked beautiful Amber,” Nicole said.  
“Thanks. What’s the reaction to the photos?” Amber asked.  
“A lot of speculation as to who you are as you aren’t identified in the photos,” Nicole said.  
“That will change when Article mag issue 2 comes out,” Amber said.  
“You’re Aidan’s mystery woman at the moment,” Nicole said.

After Amber Aidan and Nicole had eaten they got on the road to Hamilton. Aidan hadn’t been disturbed while they ate although Amber had noticed a few people looking at them and she had a feeling that they had recognised Aidan but weren’t sure if it was actually him so hadn’t approached him.  
“Babe did you notice those people looking at us?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Yeah I did. I’m glad they left me in peace though,” Aidan said.  
Amber, Aidan, Nicole chatted about Amber’s time in the UK while they travelled back to London.  
“That’s awful,” Nicole said after Amber told her about what happened in the club in London.  
“I’m fine. Aidan stopped him before he actually did anything,” Amber said.  
“I taught him a lesson too,” Aidan said.  
“I had a lot of fun in London, Ireland and LA despite that pervert trying to attack me,” Amber said.  
“What did your parents think of Amber,” Nicole asked Aidan.  
“They like her a lot. I hope your parents like me,” Aidan said.  
“They are going to love you,” Nicole said.  
“Have you told them I’m moving to the UK?” Amber asked Nicole.  
“Nah I thought it would be best if it came from you,” Nicole said.

When they got to Amber and Nicole’s place Aidan carried their luggage inside and put it in Amber’s room and the guest room. It was 3.15pm by then and it wasn’t long before Amber’s friends showed up wanting to see her and hear all about her trip to the UK.  
“I’ve seen all the photos of you that have been posted. Amber you look so beautiful,” Vicky said.  
“You’re so lucky getting to go to the Mortal Instruments world premiere,” Cherie said.  
“I enjoyed every moment of it,” Amber said.  
“You and Aidan looked so happy and so in love,” Olive said.  
“We are totally in love. We’ve even talked about marriage but decided we want to wait for a bit and just enjoy being girlfriend and boyfriend for a while longer,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and squeezed Amber gently. They were snuggled up on the couch, Aidan’s arms around Amber.  
“Wow Amber you’ll be the luckiest girl on the planet if Aidan does propose to you and you get married. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE will be green with envy,” Rebekah said.  
“I already am the luckiest girl in the world,” Amber said.  
She snuggled into Aidan and smiled.  
“So what’s next for you Aidan?” Olive asked.

“I’m not doing anything till early next year when I start work on another TV series. I can’t say any more than that at the moment. I may also be working on a movie late next year after I finish work on the TV series. Again can’t say any more than that as nothing has been officially announced yet,” Aidan said.  
“I know what he’s doing but also can’t say anything other than hopefully I’ll be one of the hairstylists working on the TV series and the movie,” Amber said.  
“Even I don’t know what Aidan’s going to be doing,” Nicole said.  
”We’ll tell you later,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. You’re family so I think its ok that you know as long as you keep it hush hush,” Aidan said.  
“Ok cool. My lips will be sealed,” Nicole said.  
“Sorry everyone else but we really can’t tell you,” Amber said.  
Amber’s friends all understood and they changed the subject to the Mortal Instruments premiere. Amber shared with her friends about rubbing shoulders with the stars.  
“Did you get any autographs or photos with the other stars?” Cherie asked.  
“Yeah I did,” Amber said.  
Aidan had taken photos of her with the other Mortal Instruments stars at the hotel. Amber showed her friends the photos.  
“Man you’re lucky. I’d love to attend a movie premiere,” Olive said.

What are you going to do when Aidan has to go back to the UK?” Rebekah asked.  
This was it the time had come for Amber to tell her friends her big news.  
“I’m going back with him. For good as I’ll be living there. I’ll be leaving in four and a half weeks’ time when I’ve finished up at the salon,” Amber said.  
“Whoa. Where will you live?” Cherie asked.  
“I’m going to be living with Aidan. I’ll use the spare room at his apartment,” Amber said.  
“You’re moving in with him?” Olive asked.  
“Wow that’s really cool,” Rebekah said.  
“We’ll miss you,” Cherie said.  
“And I will miss you. But I need to move so that I can work on whatever project Aidan’s working on,” Amber said.  
“We will have to have a farewell party for you,” Rebekah said.  
Everyone else agreed with her. Amber would miss her friends but she knew she’d make new friends in the UK.  
“I hope you’ll come back to visit us,” Vicky said.  
“Of course we will. We’ll be back for the premieres of the second and third hobbit movie for starters,” Amber said.  
“That’s true. But you’d be in Wellington for those,” Cherie said.  
“I’m sure we’d come up to Wellington to see you guys, Nicole and my parents,” Amber said.

Amber and Aidan chatted with Amber’s friends until they had to leave and go home to have dinner. After that Amber and Nicole got dinner on and that was when Nicole told Amber that their parents were coming to dinner.  
“Awesome Mum and Dad will be able to meet Aid,” Amber said.  
“That’s the idea,” Nicole said.  
Once the food was on Amber re-joined Aidan in the lounge and the two snuggled up on the couch again. Amber’s parents arrived a short time later and when they came into the lounge Amber smiled at them then disentangled herself from Aidan and getting up hugged each of her parents.  
“Mum, Dad this is Aidan, Aid these are my parents Bob and Rachel,” Amber said.”  
“Good to meet you. You have a beautiful daughter,” Aidan said.  
He shook hands with Amber’s father and hugged Amber’s mother and then everyone sat down again, Aidan and Amber snuggling up again.  
“So how was your holiday in the UK?” Amber’s mother asked.  
“It was good. There are quite a few photos up now from the Mortal Instruments World Premiere,” Amber said.  
“Maybe you can show us after dinner,” Amber’s mother said.  
“Yeah I will,” Amber said.  
“How long are you here in New Zealand for this time?” Amber’s dad asked Aidan.  
“I’m here for the next four and a half weeks,” Aidan said.

“What are you guys going to do when you go back to the UK?” Amber’s dad asked.  
Amber took a deep breath then smiled.  
“I’m going with Aidan as I’m going to be moving in with him,” Amber said.  
“But you’re not married. I don’t think that’s appropriate,” Amber’s mother said.  
“I will be using the spare room. So we won’t be sharing a bed or anything like that,” Amber said.  
“That sounds ok. Just be careful not to give into temptation,” Amber’s dad said.  
“We won’t give into temptation. I stayed with Aidan while in the UK these last couple of weeks. We didn’t give into temptation then. We both know if we gave into temptation we’d enjoy it in the moment but would regret it after the fact,” Amber said.  
“I love Amber and I respect her wishes to wait. I’ll be honest I haven’t waited till marriage and I kind of regret that now,” Aidan said.  
“Do you go to church?” Amber’s dad asked.  
“I have been going with Amber. I was raised Catholic but until I met Amber I wasn’t practicing. I will probably join a church with Amber once we’ve moved to the UK and I’ll be going to church with Amber while I’m here,” Aidan said.  
“Do you have a relationship with Jesus?” Amber’s mother asked.  
“Not yet but I’d like to. When I was growing up I was raised to believe that we had to confess our sins in order to be reconciled with God. I’ve now been learning that we don’t have to confess sins to a priest but only to God. I have also learnt that my salvation will be assured the moment I repent from my sins and ask Jesus to come into my heart. I don’t have to rely on works as my salvation is assured through the Grace of God. I have never asked Jesus into my heart as I drifted away from the church in my teens. When I met Amber I felt that God had closed a door for me with my ex-girlfriend and had opened another one with Amber.  
Amber’s Dad smiled at Aidan.  
“That’s awesome that you’d like to have a relationship with Jesus. And what’s even better is you don’t have to wait till church to ask Jesus to come into your heart. You can do it right now by praying a simple prayer,” Amber’s dad said.  
“Really?” Aidan said.  
“Yes. I can lead you in the prayer if you’d like,” Amber’s dad said.  
“Yes please,” Aidan said.  
“Let’s pray,” Amber’s dad said.  
“Father God I know that I am a sinner. I thank you for sending your son Jesus to die on the cross for me,” Amber’s dad said.  
“Father God I know that I am a sinner. I thank you for sending your son Jesus to die on the cross for me,” Aidan repeated.  
“I believe you died for my sins and rose from the dead. I turn away from all the wrong things I have done and ask you to come into my heart,” Amber’s dad said.  
“I believe you died for my sins and rose from the dead. I turn away from all the wrong things I have done and ask you to come into my heart,” Aidan repeated.  
“I want to trust you and follow you as my Lord and Saviour. In Jesus Name Amen,” Amber’s dad said.  
“I want to trust you and follow you as my Lord and Saviour. In Jesus Name Amen,” Aidan repeated.  
“Congratulations Aidan you now have a relationship with Jesus,” Amber’s father said.  
Aidan had tears running down his cheeks and he smiled at Amber through his tears.  
“Well done babe,” Amber said, hugging him.  
“The tears are tears of joy,” Aidan said.

Amber and her father then prayed for Aidan and Amber gave him a verse from Corinthians about him being tested as he’d taken a step for the Lord but that the Lord would provide him with a way out.  
“Thanks babe,” Aidan said.  
“How do you think your parents will react to this?” Amber asked.  
“They’ll be pleased I’ve found the Lord. I’m not sure how they will feel about me going Protestant though. Having said that they don’t seem to mind I’m seeing a Protestant girl,” Aidan said.  
“That is good as it doesn’t always work when a Protestant and Catholic marry because of the difference of beliefs,” Amber said.  
“Mam and Da are probably hoping you’ll convert to Catholicism,” Aidan said.  
“Pigs will fly before I do that. I’m sorry but I don’t agree with some of their doctrine,” Amber said.  
“I know. And I’m happy to join a Baptist church with you when you move to the UK,” Aidan said.  
“You will need to be baptised by immersion before you can do that,” Amber said.  
“I think I need to find out what Mam and Da would think about us getting married,” Aidan said.  
“Are they practicing Catholics?” Amber asked.  
“Yes they are. They attend Mass every week, confess their sins and so on,” Aidan said.  
“If you are considering marriage you need to find out if your parents would approve. If they don’t approve and you got married anyway you would be dishonouring them and as a Christian you need to honour your mother and father,” Amber’s father said.

“Did you tell your parents that Amber was a Baptist when she met them?” Amber’s mother asked.  
“Yeah actually I did and they seemed ok with that,” Aidan said.  
“Did you tell them you had been to church with Amber?” Amber’s father asked.  
“Yes and they didn’t seem to mind. They asked if I’d taken communion but as it wasn’t the first Sunday of the month there wasn’t communion that day,” Aidan said.  
“Ah I think if you had taken communion they might have minded as Catholics aren’t to take communion in a protestant church and vice versa,” Amber’s father said.  
“I will phone them after we’ve had dinner and see where things stand,” Aidan said.  
So after everyone had had dinner and the dishes were done Aidan called his parents. After a lengthy conversation he got off the phone.  
“Mam and Da are fine with me dating Amber. They are a bit disappointed that I’ve decided to join a Baptist Church but they understand and they are very pleased that I’ve begun a relationship with the Lord. I’ll still be able to go to Mass when back in Ireland but I can’t take holy communion Mam and Da won’t disown me if Amber and I get married and I’ll still be welcome in their home as will our children if children come along,” Aidan said.


	33. Chapter 33

“That’s awesome. I guess if we were to get married we could have a wedding over here in the church Nicole and I go to here and another one in London in whatever church becomes our spiritual homes. There’s no reason why your family couldn’t come along right,” Amber said.  
“None at all,” Aidan said.  
Amber and Aidan continued to chat with Nicole and Amber’s parents until it grew late at which time Amber’s parents said their goodbyes.  
“It’s been lovely to see you again Amber. And lovely to meet Aidan and get to know him. He seems like a wonderful young man and we’re happy for you to keep seeing him,” Amber’s dad said.  
Amber and Aidan both smiled at that. Amber hugged and kissed her parents and Aidan hugged Amber’s mother and shook hands with her father. They watched them leave then returned inside chatting with Nicole.  
“Hey Amber there’s going to be an event on for Canteen this coming weekend. Remember you said you wanted to shave your head to raise money for them,” Nicole said.  
“Yes I do. Is it too late to register?” Amber asked.  
“Nah but you’ll have to work fast to get sponsors,” Nicole said.  
Aidan looked at Amber trying to imagine her without her long blonde hair.

“Don’t worry babe it will grow back. I know I only had it done a few days ago but this is such a worthy cause. And I will have my hair sent away to make a wig for someone to use,” Amber said.  
“It’s awesome you want to do this. I will sponsor you for sure,” Aidan said.  
Nicole fired up the computer and showed Amber the Facebook page for the event. She registered her interest and a short while later received a message with all the information she needed. Aidan wrote down his details then the amount he was willing to pay. Amber. Amber gasped as Aidan said he would sponsor Amber double whatever she managed to raise.  
“Are you sure babe,” Amber said  
“Yes I am. I’ve got plenty of money so it’s no problem for me,” Aidan said.  
“I love you babe. You’re awesome,” Amber said.  
“Would you shave yours?” Amber asked.  
“No as it would draw attention to me being here in New Zealand and that I don’t want,” Aidan said, “I’m doing my bit anyway by sponsoring you,” he ended.  
“Fair enough,” Amber said.  
She went on Facebook and on the main 501st website to post what she was doing including bank account details to deposit donations in. Everyone then went to bed as it was getting late, Amber already planning what she was going to do the next day. She would need to talk to her boss and clear the head shave with her then get as many sponsors as she could.

The next morning Amber went into the salon to hand in her letter of resignation and to clear doing the head shave with her boss.  
“I’m going to be sorry to lose you but I understand. And yes you can do the head shave on Saturday,” Amber’s boss said.  
“I’m going to color my stubble after my head’s been shaved so it will be funky for my last few weeks here,” Amber said.  
“Awesome,” Amber’s boss said.  
Amber chatted for a few minutes with her talking about the Mortal Instruments world premiere then decided it was time to go and see some friends to get them to sponsor her. Her boss had sponsored her as had the other stylists and her boss and taken a form and promised to get their clients to sponsor Amber up until the event. Amber went out of the salon and re-joined Aidan.  
“Babe I’m going to grow a beard while I’m here. It will make me look different enough that people won’t recognise me,” Aidan said.  
He had been keeping a low profile wearing a cap pulled low over his face to avoid being recognised.  
“I have to admit you look much nicer without a full beard but ok. I’ll put up with it,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said, “I’ll get rid of it when we return to the UK. I’d have to lose it for Poldark anyway,” Aidan said.

Over the next two days Amber collected as many sponsors as she could. She had gained a lot of sponsors online as well and on Friday night she added up the total she would be raising and it came in at four thousand. When she told Aidan he beamed.  
“That’s awesome work. I’ll sponsor you eight thousand. I promised I’d sponsor you double what you managed to raise remember,” Aidan said.  
“Thank you so much babe,” Amber said.  
Aidan hugged Amber then wrote down the figure he was sponsoring Amber for on the form then got on the computer and transferred the amount to Amber’s bank account. Amber would transfer the money to Canteen once it had all come in.  
“I’m looking forward to seeing the new you tomorrow. You’ll still be beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“My hair will be back to my natural color as I’ll be getting a number zero,” Amber said.  
“So you’ll be getting a skinhead,” Aidan said.  
“Pretty much, Amber said.  
“I bet you’ll look amazing with a skinhead,” Aidan said.  
“I will have to wear beanies as my head will be pretty cold since it’s still winter here,” Amber said.  
“Need me to buy you some beanies?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah I’ve got a couple,” Amber said.

The next morning Amber, Aidan and Nicole who had also sponsored Amber went down to where the event was being held. There were a number of people having their head shaved so Amber watched the other head shaves until it was her turn. When she was called up on stage she made her way up onto the stage and winked at Aidan as she sat down in the chair. The hairdresser doing the head shaves caped her up and smiled.  
“Hey Amber it’s good to see you here. I can’t believe how much money you’ve raised. Well done girl,” she said.  
She picked up the hair clippers and turned them on.  
“Are you ready Amber?” the hairdresser asked.  
“Yes I am,” Amber said.  
The hairdresser placed the clippers at the nape of Amber’s neck and ran them up her scalp. A chunk of long blonde hair fell onto the floor. Amber smiled as the hairdresser ran the clippers up her scalp again. She now had two bald strips and the bald area got wider and wider each time the hairdresser ran the clippers up her scalp. Amber noticed Aidan taking photos and grinned at him. He had a cap on which was pulled low over his face and it didn’t seem as though anyone had recognised him. Amber smiled at the crowd as the hairdresser continued to work. Once Amber’s head had been shaved the crowd applauded. Amber’s head felt very strange with no hair and she put her hand to her head and felt the fuzz she had been left with. It felt very velvety. The hairdresser removed Amber’s cape and then gathered up Amber’s hair from where it had fallen. The crowd cheered when Amber got on the microphone and announced her intention to send her hair away to be made into a wig.

Amber then made her way off stage and back through the crowd to join Aidan.  
“You did awesome babe. And I LOVE your new look. You look even sexier with no hair,” Aidan said.  
A couple of people looked in their direction and that was when someone recognised Aidan.  
“You’re Aidan Turner right,” the person said.  
“Yes,” Aidan admitted.  
“Wow you should shave your head too. We’d all donate to see you do that,” the person said.  
“I don’t know,”’ Aidan said.  
“Hey guys, Aidan Turner is here. You know the guy from The Hobbit movies. He plays Kili,” the person called out.  
Soon everyone was encouraging Aidan to shave his head.  
“Would you be able to grow it again in time for Poldark?” Amber whispered.  
“Yeah that’s 7 months away,” Aidan said.  
“We would match,” Amber said.  
In the end Aidan gave in and made his way up onto the stage. Amber went with him as he wanted her to do the honours. A bucket went around and it was soon full to overflowing. 

Amber put a cape on Aidan who had taken his cap off then picked up the clippers and turned them on. She ran them up his scalp and dark curls fell to the floor. She was going to miss his long curly hair but she resolutely ran the clippers up his scalp again. Soon half his head was bald and then the other side was bald.  
“I don’t like the new look,” Amber muttered to Aidan.  
The crowd cheered as Aidan stood up and slid his arm around Amber’s waist as she joined him. He then said a few words thanking the crowd for their donations. He and Amber then made their way off stage, Aidan putting his cap back on.  
“My head feels so weird,” Aidan said.  
“Join the club,” Amber said, “Your head probably feels velvety like mine,” Amber ended.  
“I don’t know what Andrew’s going to say about this,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. I mean you said your hair would grow long enough to do Poldark by the time filming starts,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it will. And you know what. No one’s gonna recognise me like this. Especially once my beard is longer,” Aidan said.  
“That is very true,” Amber said.  
Once the rest of the head shaves were done a group photo was taken of everyone who had been shaved. Aidan took his cap off for the photo and put it on again once the photo was done. After that the event was over and Aidan and Amber and Nicole headed back to Amber and Nicole’s place.  
“I’m sorry Aid but I hate your new look. You looked so much better with the long hair. It’s not you at all,” Amber said.  
“My hair will grow back fairly quickly,”’ Aidan said.

He knew that Amber still loved him and understood that she preferred him with long hair. They hugged and then Nicole took a photo of them with their matching skinheads. Amber then uploaded photos of that morning to Facebook. Of course the news that Aidan had shaved his head caused a minor sensation. Aidan had called Andrew while Amber was on the computer.  
“Andrew is fine with it. He was a little put out that I didn’t consult with him first but he doesn’t think any harm will be done,” Aidan said.  
“That’s good to know. And I think I will get used to your new look. I’m sorry I said I hated it,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok babe. It’s going to take me some time to get used to it as well,” Aidan said.  
He ran his fingers over the soft fuzz on his head.  
“You’re lucky that your face is oval shaped so you suit any style. I’m the same,” Amber said.  
“As I said earlier you totally rock the skinhead. You look hot hot HOT,” Aidan said.  
He pulled Amber close and found her mouth with his. Soon the two were making out and Nicole cleared her throat. They hurriedly drew apart.  
“Not in front of me guys,” Nicole said.  
“Sorry,” Aidan said.

 

That evening the young adult’s group from Amber’s church were getting together and going to see a movie. So Amber, Aidan and Nicole headed down to the church after they’d had dinner. Aidan wore a cap and Amber a beanie as it was very cold since it was August so late winter.  
“What is the movie we’re going to see?” Aidan asked Nicole.  
“I’m not sure. We’ll be told when everyone is there I think,” Nicole said.  
“Well whatever it is it will be fun because you’re with me,” Aidan said to Amber.  
Amber smiled at Aidan knowing he was right. They arrived at the church a few moments later and after parking they went inside and joined the other members of the young adult’s group. They stared when they saw Aidan and Amber’s new look and some of them didn’t recognise Aidan until Amber told them it was he.  
“Sorry Aidan we didn’t recognise you without hair,” Jared said.  
“All good. It’s going to take me awhile to get used to the new look too,” Aidan said.  
Are you back for good now?” Raylene asked.  
“Actually I’m going to be moving to London in 4 weeks from Monday,” Amber said.  
“Boo so we’re going to lose you,” Joe said.  
“Afraid so,” Amber said.  
“Have you somewhere to stay?” Raylene asked.  
“I’m going to be moving in with Aidan. I’ll use the spare room,” Amber said.  
“Wow wouldn’t that be ahem risky?” Jared said.  
“Nah it won’t. We’ve made a commitment to wait until such time as we get married. That’s why I’m using the spare room,” Amber said.

Finally everyone had arrived so the leader of the group Roland made an announcement that they were going to see Mortal Instruments City of Bones and asked everyone to car pool to get to the movie.  
“Oh my goodness you’re in that aren’t you?” Raylene asked Aidan.  
“Yeah I am. I’ll be seeing it for the second time tonight,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah we saw it at the world premiere last Monday,” Amber said.  
Everyone wanted to know what the premiere was like so Aidan and Amber spent a few minutes answering questions and talking about the premiere. Amber showed them photos using her phone and they all thought she looked amazing.  
“Thanks. It was an amazing night. I’m hoping there will be many more of them to come,” Amber said.  
She looked at Aidan and smiled and squeezed him gently.  
The group figured out who was going to carpool with whom and then everyone headed into town to the cinema by Centerplace. When they parked Aidan pulled his cap down low over his face hoping to avoid being recognised.  
“There would be a huge fuss if I was recognised given that I’m in one of the movies playing here at the moment,” Aidan said.  
“Do you want me to buy the tickets babe?” Amber asked.  
“Nah it will be ok,” Aidan said.

When he bought his and Amber’s tickets the girl serving him gasped and her eyes went huge.  
“You’re Aidan Turner aren’t you,” she said.  
“Yes now please keep it down. I don’t want a fuss made,” Aidan said.  
“What are you doing here?” the girl asked softly.  
“I’m with my girlfriend Amber,” Aidan said.  
“You both looked amazing at the world premiere. I saw photos online. I didn’t realise that your girlfriend was from here in Hamilton,” the girl said.  
“Just so you know I recognised your voice and accent. What happened to your hair?” the girl said.  
“I shaved it to raise money for Canteen. Amber shaved hers too. And she shaved mine,” Aidan said.  
“Wow that’s awesome,” the girl said.  
She gave Aidan his tickets and Aidan re-joined Amber.  
“I got recognised,” he told Amber.  
“Shoot now a fuss will be made I suppose,” Amber said.  
“Nah I told her to keep it quiet,” Aidan said.


	34. Chapter 34

The group made their way into the theatre they had been told to go to. To Aidan’s relief no one else recognised him and he was able to find his seat in peace.  
“Would you guys mind if Amber and I sat up the back?” Aidan asked the group.  
“Nah go for it,” Roland said.  
There were a few grins as people had worked out why they wanted to sit up the back. Amber and Aidan sat in seats in the back row that didn’t have an arm rest between them and Aidan slid his arm around Amber who snuggled into him.  
“I love you Aidan Turner,” Amber whispered to him.  
“I love you too babe,” Aidan said.  
He pressed a gentle kiss into Amber’s head and nuzzled into her. They talked softly until the lights dimmed and the trailers started. At the end of the movie as everyone got up to leave someone recognised Aidan and soon he was being asked for autographs and photos. He reluctantly obliged and Amber waited patiently. When they finally got out of the theatre and into the cinema lobby even more people were waiting to talk to Aidan.   
“This just what I didn’t want,” Aidan said to Amber before signing autographs and posing for photos again.  
Things got so crazy that the cinema had to take Aidan and Amber out a back entrance so he and Amber and Nicole could go to a nearby McDonalds for supper. When they got there everyone else had already gotten there.  
“Sorry everyone things got crazy after we came out of the theatre,” Aidan apologised.  
“We figured that something like that had happened,” Roland said.

“What would you like for supper?” Aidan asked Amber.  
He always paid for her when they were out together.  
“A McChicken and fries will do fine. And an Apple Blackcurrant drink,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded and when he reached the man on the register he put their order in, getting himself a Kiwi Burger, large fries and a coke.  
“We can share the fries babe,” he said.  
“Great idea,” Amber said.  
Amber joined her friends at the tables they had sat at and once Aidan had got their orders he came and joined them. Sitting down Aidan put Amber’s burger and drink down in front of her and the fries between them. Soon both were eating hungrily.  
“What did you guys think of the movie?” Amber asked.  
“It was really good. Aidan you were excellent. Such a shame your role was so small,” Roland said.  
Amber reached for a fry at the same time as Aidan and their hands brushed. A shiver ran up Amber’s spine and she smiled at Aidan.  
“So what are you going to do for the next four weeks Aidan?” Roland asked.  
“Well I’ve got fan mail to answer and I can do that while Amber’s working. I’ll also be looking at scripts for a couple of upcoming projects and probably talking to my agent. So I’ll keep myself busy,” Aidan said.  
“Aidan will also be helping me pack when the time comes for me to move,” Amber said.

Once supper was over everyone went back to the church then headed home. Back at Amber and Nicole’s place Amber and Aidan snuggled up on the couch.  
“It was great hanging out with your friends again,” Aidan said.  
“I always have a good time with them,”’ Amber said.  
“I’m sorry about the craziness after the movie,” Aidan said.  
“It’s fine honestly. It’s one of the things I accepted as part of being your girlfriend. You’re a celebrity so people are going to want photos and autographs,” Amber said.  
“You’re so good to put up with it all,” Aidan said.  
“Shall I see what’s being posted about us on Facebook?” Amber suggested.  
“Why not?” Aidan said.  
So Amber fired up the laptop and browsed to Facebook. There she opened one of the Aidan Turner fan pages. There was an album of photos of them from the Mortal Instruments World Premiere and Amber scanned the comments. 

“People are saying I looked lovely,” Amber said.  
“What about reports from the event? Any links to those?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah there are some more and they are all saying you stepped out with a mystery girl and are speculating as to if you’re off the market again and who I am. Amber had seen some other reports from the event the day after. Of course the fans on the Aidan fan pages knew who she was but a lot of other people, those who didn’t use Facebook or weren’t part of the Aidan fan pages would still be in the dark as to who she was.  
“Are you still getting lots of friend requests on your public account?” Aidan asked.  
“All the time. It’s crazy. They don’t even know me yet they want to be friends with me. Right now I’ve got half a dozen people messaging me wanting to talk about the premiere and about you,” Amber said.  
She began chatting with people, with Aidan looking over her shoulder and it was fun to see their reaction when she told them Aidan was doing that. Of course they wanted to talk to him too. So Amber passed the laptop to Aidan and he chatted with them. Finally they both decided to call it a night as it was getting late and Amber powered down the lap top. They got ready for bed, bumping into each other as Aidan came out of the toilet and Amber came out of the bathroom.  
“Goodnight babe,” Amber said.  
“Night sexy,” Aidan said.  
He washed his hands then came out of the bathroom to give Amber a goodnight kiss.

The next day Aidan accompanied Amber and Nicole to church and when the pastor spoke to him he told the pastor that he’d asked Jesus into his heart as he hadn’t had a relationship with Jesus till then. The pastor was delighted to hear that and hugged him.  
“We’re going to miss Amber when she goes back to the UK with you. We will be praying for you both that you won’t give into temptation while you aren’t married. Are you considering marriage?” the pastor said.  
“Yes we’ve talked about it. But we decided to just be boyfriend and girlfriend for a few more months and really get to know each other. Amber’s going to use the spare room at my place and we’ll be careful to avoid giving into temptation,” Aidan said.  
“Have you thought about where you’ll get married?” the pastor asked.  
“Not yet. But we will probably have a wedding here and another one in the UK,” Aidan said.  
“So you can include all your friends. Nice,” the pastor said.  
As usual Amber changed the slides on the data projector during the service. During the sermon Amber noticed Aidan listening attentively. After the service was over Amber, Nicole and Aidan spent time in fellowship with the other members of the congregation. Everyone was delighted to hear that Aidan had begun a relationship with the Lord and they hoped he and Amber would be able to find a good church in London. Amber was glad that she and Aidan would be covered in prayer when she moved to London.

The following night Amber and Aidan went to badminton. Amber’s knee was now healed enough that she was able to resume badminton and Scottish Dancing. When the two arrived at the badminton stadium in Dey Street Amber found a park and they alighted from the car.  
“Do I have to pay for tonight?” Aidan asked.  
“Not tonight but if you come the next three weeks you’ll have to pay ten dollars per night. I am a financial member so don’t pay anything as door fees are built into our subs. I will miss the last two months of the season though  
“That’s ok and I’d like to come for the next three weeks if you’ll be playing,” Aidan said.  
“Course you can come,” Amber said.  
The two headed inside the badminton stadium to the courts the club used and Amber introduced Aidan to the treasurer.  
“Wow we’ve got a celebrity here tonight. Have you played badminton before?” the treasurer asked.  
“Yeah I played at school and while I was at acting school. Haven’t really had the time since though,” Aidan said.  
“It’s free tonight,” the treasurer told him.  
“Yeah Amber was saying,” Aidan said.

Amber and Aidan headed over to the tiered seating and changed their shoes ready to play. Some people were on the courts warming up and others were getting ready to play. Amber introduced Aidan around and then the two took to a court to warm up. To Amber’s surprise Aidan was very good.  
“Wow I didn’t realise just how good you are. You’ll probably be put in the same grade I play,” Amber said.  
“What grade are you?” Aidan asked,” you’re pretty good yourself,” he said.  
“A grade,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan continued to knock the shuttle around and then Amber accidentally smashed it into Aidan.  
“Sorry babe,” Amber said.  
“It’s all good,” Aidan said.  
“I’m terrible for hitting people with the shuttle. I’m sorry you copped it from me,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok babe honestly it is,” Aidan said.  
Not long after everyone was called to start playing the first game. As Amber had suspected Aidan was put into the A Grade. In the first game they were playing opposite each other and Aidan managed to smash the shuttle into Amber’s face hitting her in the upper lip. He looked horrified at what he’d done and apologised profusely.  
“I’m fine babe, honestly,” Amber said, “it was payback for me hitting you earlier,” she joked.

At the end of the game after they’d shaken hands Aidan slipped his arm around Amber.  
“I feel really stink hitting you like that. Are you sure you’re ok?” Aidan asked.  
“It stings a bit and feels like my lip is swollen,” Amber admitted.  
Aidan turned Amber to face him and gently kissed her where he’d hit her.  
“There you go I’ve kissed it all better,” Aidan said.  
They made their way to the board that the matchups were posted on to see what their next match was. Amber was off and she was relived as her lip really did still hurt. Aidan had hit the shuttle very hard and Amber suspected she was going to have a bruise. Amber watched Aidan playing and soon she’d forgotten about the pain in her lip. The next game Amber was on and Aidan was off and during the game Amber noticed others who were also off court chatting with him. She also noticed Aidan watching her play. At the end of the game Aidan was smiling when she joined him.  
“You’re awesome at badminton. I hope we get to play together tonight as I reckon we’d make an amazing team,” Aidan said.  
“If we do I’ll play front and you take back,” Amber said.  
“Yup,” Aidan said.  
As it happened they played together in the next game and they really gelled as a team and won the game. 

Later on they were both off for a game and cuddled up to watch the game being played.   
“Did you play in the club championships this year?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah I did. We have them on three different nights. I played in all three types of championship too,” Amber said.  
“How did you get on?” Aidan asked.  
“My partner and I won in the mixed doubles and my partner and I finished runner up in the doubles and I won the singles,” Amber said.  
“That’s awesome. You’re my clever amazing girlfriend,” Aidan said.  
He leant over and kissed her. Amber kissed back and snuggled into Aidan.  
“Love you,” Amber said  
“Love you too,” Aidan said.  
“Eww you guys, get a room,” someone said.  
“We’re just cuddling,” Aidan said.  
“Ignore it they are probably just jealous,” Amber said softly.  
Aidan smiled at Amber and then looked concerned.  
“Your lip is swollen and I think I can see a bruise forming. Shoot Amber I am so so sorry,” Aidan said.  
“Stop apologising babe, it was an accident. I know you didn’t hit me on purpose,” Amber said.

When they went back to Amber’s place at the end of the night Nicole took one look at Amber and gasped.  
“What happened to you?” Nicole asked.  
“Aid smashed the shuttle and got me in the lip,” Amber said.  
“I am still feeling really bad about it,” Aidan said.  
“It was an accident Nicole. I hit him with it too when we were warming up,” Amber said.  
“Ah you got him with one of your body liners eh,” Nicole said.  
“Something like that,” Amber said.  
“So you’re even as you hit each other,” Nicole said.  
“I guess,” Amber said.  
“Yeah but I hurt you. I wasn’t hurt when you hit me,” Aidan said.  
“I will be fine. Look I’m going to put some ice on my lip. That will sort it,” Amber said.  
“When is your club’s prize giving?” Aidan wanted to know.  
“Late October. I will miss it as I’ll be in London with you by then but it can’t be helped. I’ll join in a club in London once I’ve moved there,” Amber said, “It will only be the start of the season for them,” she added.  
“Nice. I might join too if they are ok with us not always being there,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.  
She got an icepack out of the freezer and wrapping it in a towel applied it to her lip. 

Two days later Aidan accompanied Amber and Nicole to Scottish Dancing at the Hamilton Scottish club. At this club there were also a number of teenage members and when Amber, Nicole and Aidan arrived Amber could tell that the teenagers weren’t sure if it was Aidan Turner with her or not. She guessed that it was because he had the shaved head. They paid their money, Aidan didn’t have to as it as his first night there so it was free, and found seats so they could change their shoes. One of the teenage girls shyly came over to them.  
“Hi Amber, is that… is that Aidan Turner with you?” Eva asked.  
“Yes Eva it is Aidan Turner. Babe this is Eva,” Amber said.  
“Oh my goodness, what are you doing here with Amber?” Eva asked.  
“Amber is my girlfriend,” Aidan said.  
“So it is you that we saw with Aidan in photos from the Mortal Instruments premiere. You looked amazing,” Eva said.  
“Yes that was me,” Amber said.  
“Wait till the others hear this,” Eva said.  
She rushed back to the other girls and Amber saw her talking excitedly with them. All at once all their heads whipped around to look at Amber and Aidan.  
“Girls will be girls,” Aidan said.  
Suddenly all the girls came over and wanted to talk to Aidan. Amber talked to Nicole while Aidan chatted with the girls.

Once dancing started all the girls wanted to dance with Aidan. He seemed to dance with one of them every dance until finally he told them he was going to do a dance with Amber and asked her to dance. They had a lot of fun doing the dance and it was nice to dance with Aidan. At the end of the dance the teenage girls started talking to Aidan again eager to ask him questions about the projects he’d been in. By the end of the night both Aidan and Amber were glad to be going home.  
“I hope the girls at Lochiel aren’t like that tomorrow night,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sure they won’t be,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan who slipped his hand into hers. As they walked out of Norton Primary School hall Amber couldn’t help but grin at Aidan noticing the girls looking envious that she was going home with Aidan.  
“Look at them they are all green with envy that I’m going home with you,” Amber said.


	35. Chapter 35

“I’m glad I’m coming home with you Amber. I love you. Let them be jealous and envious. We are happy,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and smiled at Aidan. Back at Amber and Nicole’s everyone had supper and then went to bed. The next night the three attended Lochiel’s club night. When they got there they paid and then found a seat where they changed shoes. Aidan had rented a pair of shoes from the club’s shoes as they had a pair his size. Merle, Jolene, Adele and Simone were all there and they immediately joined them.  
“We saw pictures of you at the Mortal Instruments premiere,” Merle said.  
“You looked beautiful,” Jolene said.  
“You must be the luckiest girl in the world Adele said.  
“It was an amazing night,” Amber said.  
“What’s happened to your hair and his?” Simone asked.  
“We shaved for Canteen,” Aidan said.  
“Wow that’s awesome. We still recognised you though,” Merle said.  
“I’m hoping once my beard gets thicker that I will look different enough that people won’t recognise me,” Aidan said.  
He had heavy stubble that was getting thicker each day.  
“You will look very different with a full beard and very short hair,” Adele said.

Dancing started then and one of the girls asked Aidan to dance. He obliged and Amber danced with one of the other girls. Between dances the girls sat with Aidan and Amber and chatted with them. Amber danced with both Nicole and Aidan as the night wore on. All of the girls wanted to dance with Aidan so he did one dance with each. Between dances Amber and Aidan chatted about The Mortal Instruments world premiere.  
“There wasn’t a New Zealand premiere was there?” Simone said.  
“Nah there wasn’t,” Aidan said.  
“Have you guys all seen the movie?” Amber asked.  
“Yes we have. Aidan you were amazing in it. It’s a shame your role wasn’t a bigger one,” Jolene said.  
“Glad you guys liked it,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at the girls. Another dance was called and after it Merle looked at Aidan.  
“So how long are you here for this time Aidan?” Merle asked.  
“Another three weeks. Amber has resigned from her job here and once she’s worked her notice period and finished up we go back to the UK. Amber’s going to be living with me and using the spare room,” Aidan said.  
“So we are going to lose you. That’s a shame,” Adele said.  
“Yes unfortunately. I will try to find a club to dance at in London,” Amber said.  
“You’re so lucky to be going to live with Aidan. Loads of people would give anything to be you,” Merle said.  
During the next break between dances Amber informed the tutor of the club that she would only be there a few more weeks. He was also sorry to be losing Amber from the club.  
“I do hope you’ll come and dance with us when you are here on holiday,” he said.  
The Hamilton Scottish tutor had said much the same thing.

At the end of the evening Nicole, Amber and Aidan went back to Amber and Nicole’s place. There Amber and Aidan cuddled up on the couch, Amber resting her head on Aidan’s chest.  
“When are you going to start packing for the move?” Aidan asked.  
“In the next few days as I’ll need to ship a lot of stuff to England,” Amber said.  
Her furniture would be staying there in New Zealand but all her clothes, posters, her computer, her books and other personal effects would need to be shipped over. Amber would pack a bag with enough clothes to get her through until everything that was shipped had arrived. Aidan and Amber then discussed everything Amber would need to do once she had moved to the UK. She’d need to open bank accounts there and transfer her money to them and close her New Zealand bank accounts. She’d need to transfer her New Zealand driver’s licence to a British one and she’d need to find a new church, doctor and dentist. These were all things she’d do fairly soon after arriving there. Although she would need to have lived there for a certain period before she could transfer her driver’s licence.  
“You can go to my doctor and dentist. They are very good,” Aidan said.  
“Cool. I might join your bank too,” Amber said.  
“Good idea,” Aidan said.

He smiled at Amber and kissed her softly. It was going to be so great to have her living with him. Amber kissed back and soon the two were making out. They kissed and cuddled until it grew late at which time they went to bed. The next evening after Amber got home from work she began to pack. It was fun packing along with Aidan’s help. It was slow going as Aidan wanted to kiss and cuddle with Amber. At one stage Nicole came in to find Aidan sitting on Amber’s bed with Amber on his lap, his arms around her and the two kissing.  
“How do you expect to get your packing done if you can’t keep your hands and lips off each other,” Nicole said.  
She was grinning so the two grinned back and then Amber disentangled herself from Aidan and continued to pack. Aidan helped Amber take down her 6ft by 4ft Hobbit Dwarves poster and roll it up then slide it into the tube it had come in.  
“You know Amber I heard from someone today that Sarah is moving to the US. We probably would have split now anyway as we’d be apart even more,” Aidan said.  
“Yes especially with you starting Poldark early next year. You’d have had to have had a long distance relationship. Those don’t always end well,” Amber said.  
“Yeah, I’m so glad that our relationship won’t be long distance anymore,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan continued to pack until it grew late.

Two weeks later it was Amber’s final weekend in New Zealand. On the Sunday there was a farewell luncheon for her at church. Amber did the changing of the slides on the data projector as usual and during the service the pastor had her join him and prayed for her as she left the church. Those who wanted to also pray for Amber joined Amber and the pastor at the front so Aidan joined them and prayed for Amber. He prayed that Amber would settle in well in the UK and find a job there quickly. Aidan also prayed for travelling mercies for them and that God would guide them in the finding of a new spiritual home. At the end of the praying there was another bracket of songs so Amber sat down and picked up the clicker that she used to change the slides on the data projector. Aidan sat down beside her and smiled.  
“I’m so glad they prayed for you,” he said.  
“Me too. And thanks for your prayers,” Amber told him.  
The service continued and at the end of the service the food for the luncheon was bought out. Everyone had contributed a plate so it was a shared lunch. Over the meal Amber’s church friends hung out with her and Aidan.  
“I really hope that everything works out really well for you in London. I will be praying for you Roland said.  
“God has opened doors for me to go to London and I know he will go with me and provide for me there,” Amber said.  
“Yes he has. He’s bought Aidan into your life and that was a huge thing for you,” Roland said.  
“It was a big thing for me too,” Aidan said, “When I’d split with Sarah my ex, I’d felt God was closing a door. I didn’t know why at the time but I do now. He closed that door so he could open the door for Amber and I to meet and fall in love,” Aidan said.

As the meal progressed Amber’s other friends chatted with them too and expressed their well wishes. Amber promised to keep in touch with them. There was a presentation of a gift and some farewell speeches. At the end of the meal Amber and Aidan headed back to Amber and Nicole’s along with Nicole.  
“One more night of badminton to go and one more night at each of the dancing clubs,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. You’ll have lots more goodbyes to say,” Aidan said.  
The week seemed to go by very quickly and finally it was the day of the flight to the UK. Amber had shipped the things she was shipping to London three weeks before she was due to fly out. They would be in storage waiting for her when she got there. That morning she woke feeling very excited and after getting up and using the toilet Amber joined Aidan in the dining room.  
“My final meal here,” Amber said.  
“Yes it is. Today is the close of this chapter of your life and the beginning of the next chapter of your life. I can’t wait to see what life brings us next,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and prepared her breakfast. After they had eaten Amber got dressed and did her last minute packing. Then she walked around the house and property one final time. The night before her parents had had dinner there so they could say goodbye to Amber.

“Ok I am ready to go,” Amber said, re-joining Nicole and Aidan. They loaded the car with their luggage and then everyone got on the road.  
“Goodbye Hamilton,” Amber said as they drove out of Hamilton and headed north to Auckland. During the drive Amber chatted with Nicole about her plans once she’d moved to London. At the airport Nicole found a park and then everyone headed inside. Amber and Aidan checked themselves and their bags in and got their boarding passes. Then there was a wait until their gate number was called. While they wanted they continued to chat with Nicole. Nobody bothered them as with his beard which was now full and thick and his very short hair Aidan was almost unrecognisable.  
“I think I might leave the beard on until after our holiday. No one’s bothering me as they don’t recognise me,” Aidan said.  
“And that’s great. For that reason I’ll keep putting up with the beard,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
He leant over and found Amber’s lips with his. After they came up for air Amber smiled at Aidan.  
“People aren’t recognising me either which is cool,” she said.  
“It’s probably because your hair is different now. Like mine is,” Aidan said.  
“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Nicole said.  
“I haven’t decided whether to grow my hair again or not. I may decide to experiment with the short funky look,” Amber said.  
“You will look beautiful whatever style you go with,” Aidan said.

Amber smiled and nodded wondering what he thought of her natural color.  
“As you have probably noticed I’m no longer a blonde,” Amber said.  
Aidan had noticed and he liked her dark blonde hair.  
“I like your darker natural color. Why did you go blonde?” he said.  
“I didn’t really like how dark my hair had gone. I was fair when I was born and got darker as I got older,” Amber said.  
“Do you think you’ll color it again when it gets longer?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah I might. With it being short I can do it at home. Might need you to apply the color though if you don’t mind,” Amber said.  
“Course I don’t mind,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and hugged Amber and at the same time their gate was called. Amber looked at Nicole who was beginning to tear up.  
“I’m going to miss you,” Nicole said.  
Amber nodded and hugged her, her own tears beginning to flow. Finally they drew apart and Aidan hugged Nicole.  
“You look after Amber you hear me,” Nicole said to Aidan.  
“Of course I will. I love her,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at that as Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s. They waved to Nicole as they headed towards their gate. Amber was still tearful as they made their way up the air jetty.  
“Aww babe don’t cry. This is a new start for you, for us both. You’ll still have constant contact with Nicole. And you’ll have me,” Aidan said.  
He squeezed her and smiled at her. Amber smiled back suddenly feeling excited about what lay ahead. Upon boarding their plane Amber and Aidan made their way to business class and located their seats. They stowed their hand luggage and sat down putting their seatbelts on. Then Aidan looked at Amber.  
“Comfy babe?” he asked.  
“Yes I am. It’s going to be a very long flight,” Amber said.  
“The last very long flight for quite a while I hope,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she smiled back. Their flight was due to leave at 3pm New Zealand time and they would arrive in London at 8pm London time.  
“We’ll be arriving in London in the evening,” Amber said.  
“Yeah so we’ll go to ours, unpack then crash probably,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled as it was nice to hear Aidan referring to his place as theirs.  
“Yeah the apartment is ours not just yours now,” Amber said.

The plane finally roared into life 20 minutes later and soon they were in the air. 29 hours later they touched down in Heathrow. Once they were allowed off the plane the two made their way through customs and collected their luggage. Then they began heading through the airport to meet Tom who had driven Aidan’s car to the airport. There were quite a lot of people around and to Aidan’s annoyance someone recognised his voice, overhearing him talking to Amber and soon he was surrounded by people. He was tired from the long flight and in no mood to sign anything or pose for photos.  
“Guys I’m sorry we’re both exhausted after being in the air for 29 hours. We just want to go home and rest. So I’m not signing or posing for photos. Thanks,” Aidan said.  
He led Amber through the crowd of people and to the airport entrance where they met Tom who was coming in.  
“Get me out of here,” Aidan muttered to him.  
Tom looked at Amber.  
“There are people everywhere. Aidan got crowded. He turned them all down as we just want to get home so we can rest,” Amber said.  
“Right the car is over this way,” Tom said.  
He quickly led them over to the car where Aidan put their luggage in the boot and then got in the driver’s seat. Amber had gotten in the front and Tom got in the back.   
“My car is at yours. I won’t stick around when we get there,” Tom said.  
“Thanks. Feel free to come over tomorrow. Tell the others too,” Aidan said, “In fact I think we should have a bit of a brew ha ha to welcome Amber,” Aidan said.

A short while later they arrived at Amber and Aidan’s place and Tom headed home. Aidan carried their luggage inside and Amber unpacked what she had. She would get the rest of her stuff from where it was being stored the next morning. Once they were unpacked Amber changed into her nightwear and got ready for bed. She was so tired that she fell asleep straight away as soon as she was in bed. She had messaged Nicole when they were in the car on the way to their place to let her know they’d arrived safely. The next morning when Amber woke up she didn’t know where she was at first. And then she remembered. She was at her place in England the apartment she shared with Aidan. Aidan came in a few minutes later.  
“Good morning babe. How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“I’m good. It’s wonderful to know that I’ll be seeing you every morning now,” Amber said.  
“Totally wonderful,” Aidan said.  
Amber got up and after the two had had breakfast they headed to where Amber’s things were stored and picked them up. Returning to Aidan’s Amber unpacked her things and made her room her own. Aidan helped her unpack including helping her hang her 6ft by 4ft Hobbit Dwarves poster. After Amber was unpacked it was nearly dinner time. Aidan called Sinead and Lenora to tell them about the brew ha ha and they said they would come. Then Amber went on Facebook to post that she’d arrived safely in London and shared photos of her new room.


	36. Chapter 36

As it was nearly dinner time Amber suggested that she and Aidan do some shopping as there wasn’t much food in the place. Now that she was living with Aidan she would be doing most of the cooking for them. So after Amber made a list of what groceries they needed for the next week she and Aidan drove to a nearby supermarket. Aidan was very helpful going and getting items from the list which sped up the shopping process. Once they had collected all their groceries they went through the checkout and Aidan paid for their shopping.   
“Well that’s the first time of many we’ll go shopping together,” Amber said.  
“Yes. I enjoyed it,” Aidan said.  
He hadn’t been recognised which he was grateful for. Back at Aidan’s Amber made them dinner. Aidan always enjoyed her cooking and that night was no exception. Once dinner was over Aidan began getting ready for the get together to welcome Amber to London. He called Lenora and Sinead and then once that was done Amber and Aidan tidied the lounge up and organised some nibbles. While they were doing that the phone rang. It was Andrew and he wanted to know if Aidan would be interested in being a guest at Melbourne and Auckland Armageddon at the end of October. The two events were on consecutive weekends with Melbourne first followed by Auckland a week later. Andrew had been approached as Bill the Armageddon organiser had heard that Aidan didn’t have any filming commitments.  
“I would love to go to Melbourne and Auckland. Amber would love to go back to New Zealand too. She’ll be able to see her sister and her friends. Consider me in,” Aidan said.

He chatted with Andrew for a bit longer then came off the phone.  
“Babe, how would you feel about going to Auckland and Melbourne Armageddon?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d love to,” Amber said, “I can troop with the Knightfall Squad of Terror Australias Garrison in Melbourne as they will be trooping there and with Outpost 42 in Auckland,” Amber said.  
“How many days is Auckland Armageddon?” Aidan asked.  
“Four. There is a preview night on the Friday and then we troop all day Saturday, Sunday and Monday,” Amber said.  
“What about Melbourne Armageddon?” Aidan asked.  
“It’s only two days,” Amber said.  
“Sounds like Boston Comic Con. That was only two days. As was Supernova,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah. There will be a week in between them and I’d suggest we go to New Zealand for that week. Maybe stay with Nicole in Hamilton and go up to Auckland on the Friday and stay there and fly back here on the Tuesday morning,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan continued to chat about the cons until Aidan’s friends arrived for the get together. Tom James, Charles, Russell, Lenora and Sinead all showed up around the same time. Aidan invited them in and they greeted Amber warmly.  
“So you’re living here now. How do you like it so far?” Sinead asked.  
“Well I only just arrived here 24 hours ago so it’s a bit soon to tell really,” Amber said.  
“It was lovely to wake up this morning and know Amber is here,” Aidan said.

The group chatted and had a few drinks as people had bought drinks with them and Aidan had provided some drinks as well.  
“You’ll be looking forward to that,” Sinead said, when Aidan mentioned he’d been asked to be a guest at Melbourne and Auckland Armageddon Expos in October.  
“Yeah we both are. Amber will be able to see her sister Nicole and her other friends from New Zealand again. And we’ll have a nice holiday in New Zealand as there is a week between the two expos. Melbourne is first with Auckland the weekend after,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome. Will you troop at both expos?” Charles asked Amber.  
“Sure will. I’ve got to contact the Terror Australias Garrison as I’ll be trooping with the Knightfall Squad and let Outpost 42 know I’ll be back in New Zealand and want to troop with them,” Amber said.  
“That’s cool,” Charles said.  
“Oh by the way babe on the Friday night of Auckland Armageddon which is the preview night you won’t be required to be there. The guests are only there Saturday through Monday. I’ll be trooping though as everyone else is there and will be exhibiting. There won’t be as many people as there are during the day time but it’s still fun,” Amber said.  
“I’ll come anyway and take photos of you guys,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.  
“What’s with the beard?” Russell asked, noticing Aidan’s full thick beard.

Aidan explained about wanting to avoid being recognised.  
“I wanted to keep a low profile while in New Zealand. I’m going to get rid of it now we’re back here and won’t need to keep a low profile while Amber and I are on holiday,” Aidan said.  
He went on to explain about the head shave event before anyone asked him about his and Amber’s shaved heads.  
“You’re hardly recognisable with that beard and no hair,” Tom said.  
“I’ll go and lose the beard now,” Aidan said.  
He left Amber chatting with his friends and heading to the bathroom.  
“I can’t wait to see Aid beardless again. He looks so much better with no beard or some light stubble,” Amber said.  
“Be prepared for him to be recognised when you go out anywhere,” James said.  
“Yeah I know. I’ll live with it,” Amber said.  
About 10 minutes later Aidan returned to the lounge and Amber smiled as he was clean shaven and was back to his super sexy self.  
“Ta da,” Aidan said.  
“You look so much better,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.

“Have you found a doctor and dentist here yet?” Tom asked.  
“I’m going to sort that out tomorrow. I’m also going to sort out my finances and get a new mobile phone,” Amber said.  
“You know babe I was thinking. Why don’t you have a joint bank account with me? Put your money into my account. Married couples often do that so I don’t see why we can’t. I know we aren’t married but we are living under the same roof,” Aidan said.  
“Good idea,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan and snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head. They and Aidan’s friends continued to talk, eat the nibbles and drink. Their conversation covered everything under the sun and Amber found that she was having a great time. Aidan’s friends gave Amber lots of advice about life in London.  
“I think you’ll settle in just fine,” Lenora said.  
“I hope so,” Amber said.  
“We’ll have to have a girl’s night out sometime,” Sinead said.  
“Yes that will be fun,” Amber said.  
She had had girls night outs with her friends and Nicole back in New Zealand and they were always a lot of fun. 

When it grew late Aidan’s friends left and Amber and Aidan headed to bed. The next morning after breakfast Amber and Aidan headed into town. Their first stop was the bank where they made arrangements for Amber to transfer her money from her working account into Aidan’s working account and have that account changed into both their names. Amber then opened a savings account and transferred her money from her old savings account into her new savings account. Once that was done they headed to a Vodafone outlet so Amber could see if she could switch to them and if her phone which was a New Zealand Vodafone phone would work with them. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it would and that she could continue to use her SIM card and number on their network. So that made things a lot lot easier. Their next stop was at doctor and dentist surgeries for Amber to sign up. She was going to go to the same doctor and dentist that Aidan used. It didn’t take her long to sign up at each surgery and then it was on to visiting salons and finding a job. There were quite a few salons there in central London so Amber began calling into them. At first the salons didn’t seem to have any work going but then Amber found one that was looking for another stylist to join them. Amber had her CV with her as well as her portfolio so she was able to show them to her manager. She was told there had been some applications and that she would be considered along with the other applicants. It was the same in a few other salons. So Amber would have to wait and see what happened. She and Aidan went and had some lunch and then after lunch returned to their apartment. 

That afternoon Amber looked up churches, Scottish dancing clubs and badminton clubs. There was a badminton club not too far from Aidan’s and Amber decided to go along and see what it was like. She also found out details of the local Scottish dancing club and found it was meeting that night which was Tuesday night. Badminton was on Thursday nights and Amber would go that Thursday. She and Aidan would try the local Baptist church that coming Sunday. So that evening after the two had had dinner they drove to where the Scottish Dancing club met. Making their way inside they found that they wouldn’t need to pay as their first night was free. Amber quickly introduced herself to people and once dancing started she quickly got into the swing of things. There were a few teenage girls and young women in the club and they all recognised Aidan.   
“Aidan’s my boyfriend,” Amber explained when they spoke to her.  
“You’re so lucky. You don’t sound like you’re from around here,” one of the young women said.  
“I’m not I’m from New Zealand. I’ve just moved over here to be with Aidan. I’m using the spare room at his apartment until we get married,” Amber said.  
“Are you engaged?” one of the teenage girls asked.  
“Nah not yet,” Amber said.  
The girls and the young women had been very restrained, talking politely with Aidan. They had danced with him as well. He had had a dance with Amber too and they’d had a lot of fun together. After they went back to their apartment they got supper.

“Do you think you’ll come dancing regularly with me?” Amber asked.  
“Yes when I can,” Aidan said.  
“Should I see about getting you some shoes?” Amber asked.  
“Yes that’s a good idea,” Aidan said.  
She did some research and found that there were some shops that sold ghillies and made a note of where they were.  
“I have to say the teenage girls and young women were very restrained. They all recognised you but they were polite and calm,” Amber said.  
“And none of them were upset about us being together,” Aidan said.  
The teenage girls and young woman had been very supportive of their relationship and glad that Aidan was happy.  
“How did you feel about them asking me if we were engaged?” Amber asked.  
“It was ok. Easy enough to assume we were engaged from what you said,” Aidan said.  
“I do hope we eventually get engaged,” Amber said.  
“Well I’d love to marry you,” Aidan said.  
“Do you think we need to wait a bit longer still? We’ve only been together for 3 months,” Amber said.  
“Yeah give it another couple of months and then we can revisit it,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber and she kissed back hungrily.

Two nights later they went along to badminton. It was held in a recreation centre and there were eight courts. When Amber and Aidan went in they were told their first night would be free. There were a few people warming up so Amber and Aidan joined them after changing their shoes. As they played Amber could tell that people had recognised Aidan but they weren’t making a fuss of him.   
“I’m glad they are treating me as a regular person,” Aidan said, after the first couple of games.  
They had both been put into the A grade and had been in different games. Their next game had them playing opposite each other. It was a good game with good rallies and both were having a lot of fun. Suddenly Amber slammed the shuttle and it hit Aidan in the eye.  
“I’m sorry babe,” Amber said through fits of laughter.  
Aidan was holding his eye and glaring at Amber in mock anger.  
“I guess we’re even now since I got you in the lip a few weeks ago,” he said.  
“Yeah we are,” Amber said, “Payback is a bitch ya know,” she added.  
They both laughed at that.  
“Are you ok?” Amber asked.  
“I’ll live. Eye is watering a bit but it will be fine,” Aidan said.  
At the end of the game everyone shook hands and Amber looked at Aidan’s eye. She could see he was still blinking away tears.  
“How is the eye now?” she asked.

Aidan admitted his eye was stinging a bit and Amber felt bad about hitting him. He was off the next game and Amber could tell he was glad that he was off. She went onto the court she was assigned to and soon she and the others on that court had started a game. As she played she was aware of Aidan watching her and he seemed to be enjoying it. At the end of the game Aidan joined Amber at the board showing where their games were.  
“You were awesome,” Aidan said.  
The rest of the night went by without either of them hitting each other with the shuttle. After the final game they changed their shoes then chatted with the other club members. Amber then spoke to the treasurer about joining the club and Aidan said he wanted to join as well. The treasurer told them what the club fees were, the door fee for members and other information such as the perks of being members. They’d be able to play in the championship tournaments and door fees would be cheaper. The two promised to bring money the next week. They could pay their fees in instalments if they wanted to but both decided to pay the full amount upfront. The season had only been going for a few weeks so the AGM hadn’t been held. The season ran from September through to mid-May.  
“We’ll miss the end of the season because of Poldark starting filming in April. And we may miss some nights in December as we’ll be at Desolation of Smaug premieres,” Aidan said in the car on the way back to their apartment.  
“Right so if we win anything at championships we might not make it to prize giving,” Amber said.

Three days later it was Sunday and the two headed to the local Baptist church and attended the service there. It seemed quite similar to Amber’s church back in New Zealand and the two enjoyed the service. Aidan was recognised by people and some talked to him after the service. No one asked for photos or autographs and Amber guessed they had realised it wasn’t an appropriate time to do so. The pastor spoke to both of them after the service and some of the people their age introduced themselves to them. They found out about bible study groups but decided not to join one as it would mean a third night out each week.   
“Shall we go there again?” Amber asked Aidan on their way back to the apartment.  
“Why not? I enjoyed the service. Did you?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes it was excellent. The pastor was an excellent speaker. But we should pray and seek Gods leading and ask him if this church is where he wants us to be,” Amber said.  
So once they got home the two spent some time in prayer, thanking God for Amber’s smooth transition to living in London and praying for discernment and wisdom about their choice of church. The two had gotten into the habit of praying together after Aidan had committed his life to the Lord. They had also gotten into the habit of doing a bible study together in the evening and found it really enjoyable.


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next 5 weeks Amber slowly settled into living in London with Aidan. They continued to go to the nearby Baptist church and after a few weeks of going there Amber knew she wanted to make it her spiritual home. She spoke to the pastor about transferring her membership since she had already been baptised in her church back in New Zealand. Aidan needed to be baptised before he could become a member so he talked to the pastor about being baptised. The two had decided they wanted to become members of the church at the same time. This would take place on the same day as Aidan’s baptism. He would need to attend a series of meetings with the pastor to learn about baptism and be sure he was ready to be baptised.   
“I would like you to help the pastor baptise me,” Aidan said, once they were back at their's after leaving church.  
“I’d be delighted to,” Amber said.  
Her father had recorded her baptism and she had a copy of it on DVD as the video had been transferred from VCR to DVD.  
“Would you like to see a video of my baptism?” Amber asked Aidan.”  
“That would be awesome,” Aidan said.  
So Amber got the DVD out and put it in the DVD player. The two snuggled up on the couch to watch it. At the end of it Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“I don’t know what song I want to have played as I come up out of the water,” he said.  
“Do you have a favourite song at church? Or is there a song that is meaningful to you?” Amber asked.  
Amber and Aidan discussed the worship and praise songs they sang at church and after a bit of discussion Aidan had decided on the song he wanted. It was called ‘I Have Decided to Follow Jesus” and it was a favourite for both Aidan and Amber. 

The night before Aidan and Amber were due to fly out to Melbourne for Armageddon Aidan took Amber out to dinner.   
“Babe I’d like us to have dinner out tonight since it’s our last night here before we go down under. I was thinking we could have a nice evening out and enjoy ourselves,” Aidan said that afternoon.  
“Alright sounds good. What’s the occasion?” Amber asked.  
“No occasion. I just want to take you out and have a fun night out,” Aidan said.  
In actual fact he was planning to propose to her but wasn’t about to let her know that. They had been together for nearly 5 months and Aidan had felt more and more that the time was right for them to get engaged. Amber was definitely the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had bought her a ring the week before, going shopping for it while she was at the local library. He had kept the ring box hidden in a draw until he could propose. While Amber showered Aidan slipped the ring box into the pocket of the jacket he was going to wear. He was planning on going the whole hog and getting down on one knee to propose. Once Amber came out of the shower Aidan went into the shower. When he dressed after his shower he was careful to make sure the ring box was still in his jacket. They were going to be going to their favourite restaurant and it was fairly casual so Aidan was wearing black skinnies and a blue jacket and Amber was wearing a skirt and top.   
“You look beautiful babe,” Aidan said.  
“And you look amazing too,” Amber said.

They drove into town and parked near the restaurant. Once inside they were shown to a table for two which was in a private booth. That was one reason why the restaurant was one of Aidan’s favourites. He could guarantee he’d be left in peace when he dined there. The two browsed the menu then placed their orders. After the waiter had gone Aidan looked at Amber.  
“We’ve been together nearly 5 months now and I remember when we were in Ireland at Mam and Da’s we were in my man cave and you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Do you still feel that way?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes more than ever,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan wondering what he was thinking.  
“I’ve been revisiting the idea of us getting married and I’m starting to feel that we’ve been together long enough now that we can start thinking more seriously about it,” Aidan said.  
“Fantastic,” Amber said.  
“With that said I’ve got something I want to ask you,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and standing came around to Amber’s side of the table and got down on one knee. Amber gasped realising what he was going to ask her as he got the ring box containing the ring he’d bought out of his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal the ring inside.

“Amber Reigns I am one hundred percent in love with you. I have loved you since the day we met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you take this ring and say yes to marrying me and being my bride and wife?” Aidan said.  
He looked at Amber expectantly and she smiled at him.  
“Yes Yes YES a million times yes!” Amber said, tears of joy running down her cheeks.  
It had finally happened. Aidan had proposed to her and they were actually going to get married. Aidan had taken her left hand in his and removing the ring from the ring box he slid it onto Amber’s finger. It sparkled in the light and Amber could see it had three diamonds. Two small ones with a large one between them. All three were set in the middle of the gold band. Aidan had gotten to his feet and he drew Amber close and the two kissed. Their kiss quickly deepened and soon they were making out. They were interrupted by a waiter arriving with a bottle of wine with a gold bow.  
“Congratulations. This is on the house so you can celebrate,” the waiter said, placing the wine on the table.  
He left and Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“I’m so happy right now,” he said.  
“Me too,” Amber said.  
“We can tell Nicole and your parents this week,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah we can. I’ll need to post the news on Facebook at some point but no rush for that,” Amber said.  
“Will you post it on your public profile?” Aidan asked.  
“Sure will and probably on my private one for my close personal friends and family to know,” Amber said.  
“All good,” Aidan said.

Amber looked at Aidan.  
“You know I’ve just had a great idea. Why don’t we ask Deano to be our photographer at the wedding?” Amber suggested.  
“That’s an AWESOME idea. He’ll love it. He’s one of the guests at Melbourne and Auckland. Boy is he going to be surprised to see you wearing my ring,” Aidan said.  
“So will my costuming friends. I’ll have to let them know that one of the guests is my FIANCÉ not my boyfriend,” Amber said.  
She grinned at Aidan already imagining how her friends in Outpost 42 would react when they saw that she was wearing Aidan’s ring.  
“You know I really wish we could make love to celebrate our engagement,” Aidan said.  
“We will be able to do that on our wedding night. We can kiss and cuddle tonight to celebrate,” Amber said.  
“And I can tickle you,” Aidan said.  
“Don’t you dare,” Amber said.  
Aidan grinned at Amber and that was when their mains came. They tucked in and the food was delicious. Amber couldn’t stop thinking about how people were going to react to find out that they were engaged.  
“When did you want to make an official announcement about our engagement?” Amber asked Aidan.

“After Auckland Armageddon so we can surprise your friends. You want to do that right?” Aidan said, opening the bottle of wine and pouring them each a glass.  
“Yeah. Just like you want to surprise Deano tomorrow,” Amber said.  
“Yup,” Aidan said.  
He smiled as they raised their glasses.  
“To us,” Amber said.  
“To us” Aidan echoed.  
They drank and smiled at each other both extremely happy. For Amber it was a dream come true that Aidan had asked her to marry him. She Amber was actually going to be marrying Aidan freaking hot Turner. Fans around the world would be green with envy and would give anything to be in her shoes.  
“Penny for them,” Aidan said.  
“I was just thinking how envious your fans will be when we announce our engagement. They’ll give anything to be my shoes. I’m the lucky one who is going to be your wife and having your beautiful children,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan who grinned back at her.  
“And you’re the only one I want. Some actors would cheat when they are apart from their girlfriend, wife, partner, whatever but I would not and will never ever do that. I love you and I am faithful. I was faithful to Sarah when we were together,” Aidan said.  
“We won’t have to be apart again if I am working on the same projects you are,” Amber said.

“I am hoping we can be married before I start work on Poldark next year. That way we can share a trailer when we are on location. A lot of the filming will be on location I think,” Aidan said.  
“That would be awesome,” Amber said.  
It was mid-October then and Amber knew filming for Poldark would start in April the following year. So they’d need to marry in late March or early April just before filming began.  
“We’ll have to fit the wedding in around my preparations for Poldark but I think we can manage,” Aidan said.  
“I can’t wait to be Mrs Amber Turner,” Amber said.  
“That has a lovely ring to it,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber again and she smiled back. Their dessert arrived then and it looked amazing. After they had eaten dessert they finished the wine then Aidan paid for their meals and they headed back to their apartment. They stumbled through the door of their apartment kissing intently and collapsed on the couch. Amber giggled when Aidan began nibbling on her neck. It was the first time he’d ever done that and she wondered if she’d be left with a mark.   
“Is breá liom i bhfad tú amhlaidh (I love you so much),” Aidan said.  
“Is breá liom tú ró-mo fiance iontach (I love you too my wonderful fiancé)”Amber replied in perfect Irish.  
She was now fluent in Irish as they often used it when they were kissing and cuddling.

Aidan smiled at Amber then his fingers were diving along her sides and into her armpits. She squirmed and laughed as he continued to tickle her. Soon they were kissing and tickling each other and enjoying one another’s company. Finally it grew late and they went to bed as they had an early start the next morning. Amber woke the next morning a smile on her face as she remembered that she and Aidan were engaged. They had breakfast, did their last minute packing then headed to the airport. Two hours later they were in the air heading to Australia on an Emirates flight. They would be flying for 22 hours and 20 minutes and would arrive there at 7.15pm Melbourne time. They had left Heathrow at 11.45am London time and were flying business class. The Knightfall Squad were looking forward to meeting Amber and were intrigued to which of the guests was her boyfriend. They would find out when they met her that her boyfriend was now her fiancé.   
“Dean and our handler will meet us at the hotel. Dean’s really excited about seeing me again,” Aidan said.  
“Anyone else from The Hobbit going to be guests at the cons?” Amber asked.  
“Yes, Jed and Stephen are going to be there too,” Aidan said.  
“Will they also be meeting us at the hotel?” Amber asked.  
“I think so as we’re all having the same handler,” Aidan said.  
Amber couldn’t wait to see them all again and see their reactions to the news that she and Aidan were getting married.  
22 hours and 20 minutes after the plane had taken off it touched down in Melbourne. It was still daylight as Melbourne was on daylight savings time. After they were allowed off the plane Aidan and Amber made their way down the air jetty and went through customs and passport control then collected their luggage. They got a taxi to the hotel they were being put up and after a short drive the taxi pulled up outside the hotel. The two checked in and made their way up to their room where they dumped their luggage and freshened up. They then made their way down to the hotel restaurant where they were meeting the guys and their handler. Upon entering the restaurant they spotted the guys at a table along with a woman. Aidan bought the two of them drinks and then they made their way to the table. Dean beamed when he saw Aidan.  
“Hey Aid how are ya? It’s great to see you,” Dean said.  
“I’m great” Aidan said.  
“And I’m doing well,” Amber said.  
Stephen and Jed then greeted Aidan and for a few minutes everyone chatted happily. Then Amber picked up her wine glass with her left hand and raised it to take a drink. Aidan’s ring sparkled in the light and Amber saw Dean’s mouth drop open in shock.  
“No way. That isn’t what I think it is. Is it?” Dean asked.  
“Yes it is. We’re getting married,” Aidan said.  
Dean grinned then hugged Aidan followed by the other two guys. Dean then remembered the woman who was with them and introduced Aidan to her. She had been sitting quietly while the guys and Amber greeted each other.

“Sally this is Aidan. Aidan this is Sally Cunliff our handler for this weekend.  
“Lovely to meet you,” Sally said.  
“Nice too meet you too,” Aidan said.  
Dean then turned to Amber.  
“Sally this is Amber. I was going to say that she’s Aidan’s girlfriend but I guess it’s fiancée now,” Dean said.  
“It sure is,” Amber said.  
“It’s lovely to meet you too and huge congratulations to both of you. You must be very very happy,” Sally said.  
“We are and thank you,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Sally.  
“Let me buy you guys a drink “Dean said when Aidan and Amber had finished their drinks.  
He went to the bar and bought them each a drink. Everyone then drank to their engagement.  
“Have you guys set a date yet?” Dean asked.  
“Not yet but we do know that we’d like you to be our photographer at the wedding,” Aidan said.  
“I’d be delighted to,” Dean said, “And although I usually charge for that sort of thing for you it is free,” Dean added.  
“Awesome thanks so much,” Aidan said.

The guys and Sally chatted getting to know each other. Amber could tell Sally was going to be a lot of fun. She was young like Emma was but unlike Emma had no problem with Aidan being in a relationship. She was happy for the two of them and couldn’t wait to hang out with them over the next two days. She was interested in Amber’s costuming and promised to come and see the Star Wars stand. The Hoth Base of the Rebel Legion was also trooping and they and the Knightfall Squad were using the same stand. Sally told the guys she’d be at the hotel at 9am sharp the next morning and then she left. Aidan and Amber also headed up to their room and Dean joined them.  
“I can’t believe you two are engaged. This is awesome news. I’m so happy for you Aidan,” Dean said.  
“Thanks. How are things with you and Sarah?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m thinking about proposing to her. But I might hold off until after you guys have officially announced your engagement. Don’t want to steal your thunder,” Dean said.  
“Wow it sounds like things are going great for you,” Aidan said.  
“They are. Things are obviously going great for you and Amber too,” Dean said.  
“Yeah they are. I’m enjoying living in London with Aidan and I have a job there now,” Amber told Dean.  
“That’s awesome,” Dean said.  
He chatted with Amber and Aidan for a bit and then left to go to his own room.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Amber and Aidan along with Dean, Jed and Stephen met Sally in the Hotel lobby. She took them over to the Melbourne Show Grounds where they went straight to the V.I.P lounge. There Amber turned to Aidan.  
“I will see you at your panel,” she said.  
“Alright see you there,” Aidan said.  
He drew Amber close and kissed her. When they came up for air Aidan smiled as Amber headed off pulling her bag on wheels. Aidan had pulled it for her until they got into the Show Grounds. As Amber made her way to the stand the Hoth Base and Knightfall Squad were sharing she saw people looking at her and realised that they had recognised her from photos on Facebook and that sort of thing. At the stand Amber introduced herself to the costumers and was quickly made to feel comfortable. She went out the back and changed into her Sith Inquisitor then hit the floor. People quickly began asking for photos with her and she obliged. Before too long an hour had passed and she was asked to go in the shoot a trooper booth. It was fun being shot at again and bought back memories of other events where she’d been shot at. The other costumers had also been interested in her costume and had asked lots of questions. They were all curious as to which of the guests her boyfriend was.  
“Actually it’s fiancé now as he asked me to marry him two days ago” Amber said.  
Everyone congratulated her and the other girls at the stand wanted to see her ring. They oohed and aahed over it.  
“Can you give us any hints as to which guest it is?” Simon, one of the costumers asked.  
“He’s one of the Hobbit guests,” Amber said.  
She wouldn’t say anything more than that. 

Amber was in the shoot a trooper booth until it was time for her to go to the Hobbit panel. Another costumer took over from her and Amber headed down to the main stage to watch the panel. The actors were asked all sorts of questions and Amber enjoyed hearing their answers. To Amber’s relief Aidan wasn’t asked anything about her so he was able to avoid spilling the beans about their engagement. Aidan looked really handsome in blue skinny jeans and a black jacket, a grey t-shirt under the jacket. His hair had begun to grow back but he still looked quite different to how he normally looked. At the end of the panel the actors left the stand and the room emptied. Amber joined Aidan and the others and everyone headed to the VIP lounge. Some of the other guests were there and they looked up as everyone entered.  
“Everyone this is my fiancée Amber,” Aidan said, introducing Amber.  
Amber had met some of the guests before and they greeted her and told her they remembered her. They congratulated the two of them on their engagement and the female guests wanted to see her ring.  
“That’s a gorgeous ring. Have you guys set a date yet?” one of the guests asked.  
“Not yet we only got engaged the evening before flying down here,” Amber said.  
“We are still to tell our families and we haven’t even made an official announcement yet,” Aidan said.  
“We will be telling my family this coming week as I am seeing them between this event and Auckland Armageddon,” Amber said.  
“Are you guys living together yet?” someone else wanted to know.  
“We share an apartment in London but are sleeping in separate rooms as I won’t sleep with Aidan until we are married. My body will be my wedding gift to him,” Amber said.

Aidan looked at Amber and smiled.  
“Your body will be a beautiful wedding gift,” Aidan said, “I’m just sorry I can’t give you my body as a wedding gift,” he added.  
“It’s ok. What you did with your previous partners is none of my business,” Amber said.  
“So have you guys made any plans?” another person asked.  
“Not yet,” Amber said.  
She did know however that she wanted Nicole to be her maid of honour and she had a feeling that Aidan would have Adam and Tony as his best man and groomsman. Amber was also thinking of asking Vicky to be a bridesmaid.  
“Are you guys sharing a hotel room?” Amber was asked.  
“Yes we are but sleeping in separate beds,” Amber said.  
“Cor that is some commitment. It must be so hard as it must be very tempting to have some fun,” someone said.  
“Nah it’s not that hard. Aidan respects my beliefs and we trust each other,” Amber said.

Sally had gone to get the Hobbit guys and Amber some lunch and she returned not long after carrying bags of food. Everyone dived into the food and Amber and Aidan ate hungrily. The food was delicious and over the meal Amber chatted with Sally who was interested to know how the morning had been. She was planning to visit the star wars costumer’s stand that afternoon before the guys needed to go to their photo session.  
“You could come to the stand with me if you like?” Aidan suggested.  
“Cool,” Sally said.  
“You might like to have a go at the shoot a trooper especially if I’m the one being shot at. I know Aidan will take a pop at me. He did that the day we met. Didn’t you babe,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I did. I made her dance,” Aidan said.  
He laughed and smiled at Amber.  
Once they had eaten Amber headed back to her group’s stand. As she walked along people were looking at her and she could tell they recognised her.  
“Aren’t you Aidan Turner’s girlfriend? I saw photos of you in Article magazine,” someone said.  
“Yes and it’s fiancée now,” Amber said,” We’re getting married,” she added.  
“Wow congrats you’re so lucky,” the person said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.

She chatted for a while with the person then carried onto her group’s stand where she began trooping again. Finally she spotted Aidan and Sally coming towards the stand and waved to him. Some people wanted photos and she was still posing for photos when Aidan got to the stand. He watched patiently snapping some photos as he had his camera with him until things quietened down. At that point Simon joined Amber and looked at Aidan and back at her.  
“Is Aidan Turner your fiancé??” he asked.  
“Yes Aidan is my fiancé,” Amber said.  
“Wow that is so cool,” Simon said.  
“Aidan is totally sexy and has a great personality to match,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled to hear that and said hello to Simon. Amber introduced him to Simon and to the other people she was trooping with. She also introduced Sally to them. There were a few gobsmacked looks and Amber could tell her new friends were envious that she was marrying Aidan. They wanted to know how she and Aidan had met so Amber went over it for them.  
“We met at Wellington Armageddon nearly 5 months ago when I had my photo taken with Aidan and Dean O’Gorman. He was a guest there like he is here. It was like at first sight and we haven’t looked back,” Amber said.  
“I bet all the girls are jealous that you are going out with Aidan,” Simon said.  
“Yup they are. It’s not public knowledge yet that we are engaged but when we do announce it they’ll be even more jealous,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at that and slipped his arm around Amber’s waist and she smiled. 

The two chatted with the other costumers until it got busy again and Amber had to pose for photos. Aidan watched her interact with people and took photos of her posing with fans. A few people asked for photos with him as well so he obliged. Aidan hung out at the stand with Amber and her friends until he had to go and do his photo shoot. Amber remained at the stand and continued to troop until just before Aidan’s photo shoot ended. She then headed down to the photo shoot area and had her photo taken with each of the Hobbit guys and had her photo taken with the four of them. Once the photo sessions were done Aidan and the others had to go and sign autographs. Amber returned to the stand once she’d collected her photos and after putting her photos in her wheelie bag she resumed trooping. When Aidan returned Amber was in the shoot a trooper booth so she wasn’t aware he had returned until she heard him talking to the person manning the booth. Then he shot at her and that bought back memories of the day they had met. Once Aidan stopped shooting at Amber she removed her mask and came to the front of the booth.  
“Hey babe, nice shooting,” Amber said.  
“I’m finished for the day so shall we head back to the hotel?” Aidan asked.

Amber nodded and found someone to replace her in the shoot a trooper booth. Her back was really sore like often happened at troops so she was glad to go out the back and get out of costume.  
“My back is killing me,” Amber said, when she re-joined Aidan, pulling her bag on wheels.  
“Sounds like I better give you a massage once we’re back at the hotel,” Aidan said.  
“I think a nice hot spa might be the order of the day,” Amber said.  
“Then I’ll massage you,” Aidan said.  
“You’re on,” Amber said.  
Amber said goodbye to all the troopers and she and Aidan headed away from the stand. They would swing by the VIP lounge and meet up with Jed, Stephen and Dean then head back to the hotel. Aidan was pulling Amber’s bag as usual and they were hand in hand. Amber noticed lots of girls looking at them enviously and she could tell that the girls recognised her and Aidan. Some of them were looking at her hand and appeared to have spotted her ring. Aidan was stopped a few times and asked to pose for photo or sign something. He obliged and Amber waited patiently while he interacted with the person who stopped him. Finally they reached the V.I.P lounge where they found Dean, Jed, Stephen and Sally waiting for them. Amber chatted with the others about how the signing session had gone as they made their way back to the hotel.  
“So what are you guys going to do now?” Dean asked as they headed back to the hotel.  
“I’m going to have a nice hot spa. My back is very sore,” Amber said.  
“And then I’m going to give her a massage,” Aidan said.

The other guys grinned at him. Then Dean looked at Amber.  
“Does your group have a dinner tonight?” he asked.  
“Yes the Hoth Base and Knightfall Squadron of the Terror Australias Garrison are having a combined dinner,” Amber said.  
Aidan looked at the other guys then at Amber.  
“We’ve got a problem,” Aidan finally said.  
“What’s wrong?” Amber asked.  
“Tonight at 7pm Dean, Jed, Stephen and I have to attend the celebrity dinner thing Armageddon runs. Basically people can attend the dinner and have dinner with us. There will be a table of people having dinner with us,” Aidan said.  
“Ack so I need to choose,” Amber said.  
“Afraid so. And if you go to your group’s dinner you’ll have to apologise for me,” Aidan said.  
“I think I’d rather be with you. I’ll message the group and apologise,” Amber said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.  
“It wouldn’t be the same without you there,” Amber said, “And I don’t HAVE to go to my group’s dinner,” she added.  
“Whereas I HAVE to go to the celebrity dinner event as I’m one of the guests at the expo. It’s one of the things on my itinerary,” Aidan said.

Back at the hotel Aidan got the spa filled while Amber messaged the CO’s of the Hoth Base and Knight Fall Squad to apologise for the dinner. They accepted her apology and told her they understood. Amber then changed into her bikini and went in the spa. Aidan had changed into his board shorts while the spa filled and he joined Amber. They snuggled up against the side.  
“This feels lovely. Needed this after today,” Amber said.  
“Have you something to wear to the dinner?” Aidan asked.  
“I’ll wear what I planned to wear to the group dinner if there isn’t a specific dress code,” Amber said.  
“Sounds fine to me,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and pressed a kiss into her head, glad she was going with him to the dinner.  
“What would you say to Nicole being my maid of honour and Vicky my bridesmaid,” Amber asked.  
“I like it. Adam will be my best man and Tony my groomsman,” Aidan said.  
“I figured that would be the case,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see you on our wedding day. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sure you’ll look totally dashing and handsome,” Amber said.  
She nuzzled into Aidan and the two kissed, their kiss quickly becoming intense. Soon they were making out their bodies growing hot. Finally they came up for air and Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“I can’t wait until we are married and I can make love to you,” Aidan said.

They continued to kiss and cuddle, enjoying one another’s company and the hot water until they decided to come out of the spa. Amber got out of the spa and dried off then dressed in her underwear in the bedroom part of their hotel room. Aidan got dressed in the bathroom then coming out found Amber lying on the bed ready for her massage. He began working the knots out of her muscles focusing on her lower back which had been the sorest part of her back. When he was done Amber finished getting dressed and put a bit of product in her hair to make it look spiky then applied some makeup and added a bit of jewellery.  
“How do I look?” she asked.  
“You look awesome,” Aidan said.  
It was 9 weeks since Amber and Aidan had shaved their heads and their hair was growing back. Amber had gotten Aidan to help her color her hair in the week leading up to Armageddon and it was blonde again as he had helped her bleach and tone it. Aidan’s hair was still his natural color and as it got longer it would get very curly until he’d gained some length. Aidan had gotten dressed in skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was wearing boots with his jeans and the whole look made him look very sexy.  
“You look totally sexy,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at that and kissed Amber.  
“Are we meeting the others in the lobby?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah we are,” Aidan said.

It was still too early to go down to the lobby so the two cuddled up on the couch and began talking about wedding plans.  
“Shall we get married at our new church?” Aidan asked.  
“I don’t know. I mean if we do that your friends and family from Ireland would have to travel as would my friends and family from New Zealand,” Amber said.  
“Well if we marry at our new church it won’t be far for my friends and family from Ireland to come and we can have another wedding in New Zealand so your friends and family can be include,” Aidan said.  
“So it will be two weddings two countries! I like it,” Amber said.  
“If we marry here we could fly your parents and Nicole and Vickie over for the wedding! Obviously the wedding here will be our official wedding and the one in New Zealand will be more like a renewal of our vows,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds good,” Amber said.  
By the time they had settled on an early April date for their wedding it was time to head down to the lobby and meet Dean, Stephen and Jed.


	39. Chapter 39

Amber and Aidan entered the lobby hand in hand spotting the others sitting on some couches waiting for them.  
“Hooray they are here,” Jed said.  
“How were the spa and massage?” Stephen asked.  
“They were heavenly and before you ask no the massage did NOT lead on to anything else,” Amber said.  
“Did your friends understand you not going to their dinner?” Stephen asked.  
“Yes they did,” Amber said.  
The group headed out of the lobby to the car waiting for them to take them to the hotel the dinners were being held in.  
“There will be about 12 or 13 people at our table with us so it will be quite intimate,” Dean told Amber.  
Amber nodded and looked at Aidan.  
“I don’t have a ticket. Will they let me in? I’m not a celebrity guest,” Amber said.  
“I will tell them you’re with me and make sure you’re allowed in,” Aidan said.  
The group got into the car Amber and Aidan sitting next to each other. Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s as the car pulled out onto the road.  
“I hope the people eating dinner with us are nice,” she said.  
“I’m pretty sure they will be. Of course they probably won’t be expecting you to be with me,” Aidan said.

When they arrived at the hotel they made their way into the restaurant area. At the door Aidan explained that Amber was with him and she was his fiancée and asked if she would be allowed to join him. To his surprise he was told she should have bought a ticket as all the seats at the table were taken. Amber looked at Aidan aghast.  
“I’m sorry babe. I really thought they’d let you in with me. I mean they did at the cocktail party in Wellington,” he said.  
“It’s ok. I guess I’ll just have to go to my group’s dinner. I’ll get a taxi there or something,” Amber said, “They’ll be surprised to see me but they won’t mind,” she ended.  
“Alright that’s better than nothing I guess. I’m sorry you can’t have dinner with me and I probably won’t enjoy this as much as I would if you were there,” Aidan said.  
The two hugged and shared a kiss.  
“See you back at the hotel later,” Amber said.  
She made arrangements for a taxi to come and get her then waited in the lobby for it to arrive. Aidan and the others headed into the restaurant and were shown to the table.  
“Mate I’m so sorry. This must suck big time for you,” Dean said softly to him.  
“It does. Don’t think I’ll really enjoy this. Don’t think Amber will really enjoy her group’s dinner. I wish I was there with her. Unfortunately I HAVE to be here,” Aidan said.  
At the table he and the others sat down and were joined shortly after by the fans who were having dinner with them. 

Amber’s taxi arrived and she was whisked to where her group’s dinner was. Going into the restaurant she spotted her friends and headed to join them. They all looked surprised to see her so Amber quickly explained the situation.  
“How rude of them to not let you have dinner with Aidan. I bet he’s plenty ticked off too,” Simon said.  
“He’s not happy that’s for sure. I don’t think either of us are going to enjoy our dinners tonight,” Amber said.  
“Try and have some fun. It’s all you can do. Besides you’ll see Aidan again in a couple of hours’ time,” Simon said.  
Amber nodded and found a seat. She responded when people talked to her but it was hard to garner up any enthusiasm. It wasn’t the same without Aidan and she thought about him frequently wishing he was there with her. When her meal came she found that the food was nice and she wondered if Aidan was enjoying his food. She had bought herself a cider to drink and briefly thought about getting drunk so she could relax and enjoy herself but quickly dismissed the idea. When the dinner finally ended Amber was only too glad to return to the hotel she and Aidan were staying at. He wasn’t back when she got back so she changed into her nightwear and curled up on the couch to watch TV. 

At the celebrity dinner Aidan and the others had a 3 course meal and over the course of the meal the fans who were having dinner with them chatted with the actors. Some of the fans picked up on the fact that Aidan was a bit down.  
“Are you alright Aidan you seem a bit down,” one of them asked.  
“I bought my fiancée along to this only to find out that there was no seat for her. So she had to go to the dinner her costuming group was having. Both of us would rather be at the same dinner together. So yeah I am a bit down and not enjoying this as much as I would be if Amber were here,” Aidan said.  
“You’re engaged now? Congrats. Amber is one lucky lady,” the person said.  
“Amber is amazing and I’m sorry you aren’t able to meet her tonight. Although if you’re at Geddon tomorrow she will be at the Star Wars stand in her Jedi costume,” Aidan said.  
“Was she there today?” the person asked.  
“Yes she was in her Sith Inquisitor,” Aidan said.  
“That was your fiancée? Her costume is amazing,” the person said.  
“All her costumes are amazing,” Aidan said.  
The conversation turned to The Hobbit as the meal continued and Aidan chatted with the fans his thoughts never far from Amber. At the end of the meal the guys were driven back to their hotel and after being dropped off they all headed up to their rooms. Dean decided to join Aidan for a while and when they got to Aidan and Amber’s room they went inside. Amber smiled when she saw Aidan.

“How long have you been back babe?” Aidan asked.  
“A little while and I’ve just been relaxing. How was your dinner?” she asked.  
“It was nice. The fans were nice and I enjoyed talking to them. Some of them want to meet you so will be coming to the Star Wars stand tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
“That’s cool,” Amber said.  
Aidan sat down beside Amber and the two cuddled up.  
“How did you enjoy the dinner Deano?” Amber asked.  
“I loved it. I felt sorry for Aid. It was obvious he was a bit down and others picked up on it too,” Dean said.  
Aidan had joined Amber on the couch and the two had snuggled up.   
“We’ve set a date Deano,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome. What date have you chosen?” Dean asked.  
“Early April. We start filming Poldark in mid-April,” Aidan said.  
“And we’re having our wedding in London followed by a renewal of vows here in New Zealand. Would you be willing to do photography for both? We’ll be wearing the same outfits at both ceremonies and having the same bridesmaids. The New Zealand ceremony will be much the same as the London one except we’ll already be married,” Amber said.  
“I would love to!” Dean said.

He hugged Amber and Aidan a big smile on his face.   
“I’m going to have Nicole and Vicky as my bridesmaid and maid of honour. Aidan’s brothers are going to be his attendants,” Amber said.  
“Have you asked them yet?” Dean asked.  
“Not yet. I think Amber is going to ask Nicole and Vicky this week when we see them,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I am,” Amber said.  
“And I will ask, my bothers when we go to Ireland next. That will be when I will tell Mam and Da that we are engaged,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll be telling Mum and Dad this week when I see them,” Amber said.  
“Ooh how exciting. When do you think you’ll start shopping for a dress and bridesmaid dresses?” Dean asked.  
“Once I’ve asked Nicole and Vicky to be my bridesmaids,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Dean.  
“I can’t wait to see you in your wedding dress,” Aidan said.  
“And you can help me take it off after the wedding too,” Amber said.  
Aidan grinned at this.  
Dean hung out with Amber and Aidan for a little bit longer and then he went back to his hotel room. As it was late Amber and Aidan settled down for the night. 

The next morning after breakfast Amber and Aidan met Jed, Stephen, Dean and Sally in the lobby of the hotel and headed over to the Showgrounds for the second and final day of Armageddon Melbourne. Once they were there Amber and Aidan headed to the Star Wars costumers stand as Aidan didn’t have anything to do until the Hobbit guys had their photo session at midday.   
“It’s going to be so cool to be able to hang out with you at the stand for a good couple of hours today. I’ll take loads of photos of you trooping. And have you noticed what t-shirt I’m wearing?” Aidan asked.  
It was his 501st supporter t-shirt which had arrived just before they’d travelled to Australia. Amber had ordered it as soon as she’d arrived in the UK. She had also ordered him a Rebel Legion supporter t-shirt and he planned to wear both shirts at Auckland Armageddon.   
“Nice it looks awesome on you,” Amber said.  
“I’ve also got that top you ordered me that has the pool balls on the front with me,” Aidan said.  
Amber had bought that as a gift not long after she’d arrived in the UK. Aidan had loved the black and white long sleeved top with the picture of racked pool balls on the front. It took them a little while to get to the stand as Aidan was stopped a few times but finally they made it there and Amber went out the back and suited up in her Jedi costume. When she emerged Aidan smiled.  
“Looking fabulous,” he said.  
Amber smiled then joined the other troopers. Aidan began taking photos as there were people wanting photos with the troopers. As she wasn’t wearing armour she wouldn’t be able to be in the shoot a trooper booth. 

The morning was a lot of fun and by the time Aidan had to go and do his photo shoot he had taken a lot of shots of Amber and the other troopers. Amber continued to troop until just before the time Aidan’s shoot was due to end. She then made her way over to the photo shoot area where she joined the other Hobbit actors and watched Aidan posing for photos.   
“How was your morning?” Dean asked.  
“Good I had a lot of fun posing for photos. Aidan enjoyed taking photos of us,” Amber said.  
“Yeah he was talking about it. Said you looked amazing and were having a lot of fun. You do look amazing,” Dean said.  
“Yeah and I could still be asked to pose for photos as I’m still on duty so to speak since I’m still in costume,” Amber said.  
“Are they doing a shoot a trooper booth today?” Dean asked.  
He had seen it yesterday.  
“Yeah but I can’t be in it as I don’t have any armour on with this costume Amber said.   
She made a sad face then giggled as Aidan was posing for a silly photo. When it was done he looked over at Amber and grinned. She smiled back and waved.  
“Did those fans who wanted to meet you come to the stand?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah they did and Aidan introduced me to them. They were really nice,” Amber said.  
The fans had liked Amber’s costume and chatted with her and Aidan for a little bit while things were quiet. 

Aidan’s photo shoot ended a few minutes later and Aidan joined Amber.  
“Hey babe,” he said.  
“You looked like you were having lots of fun,” Aidan said.  
“I was. I’m ready for lunch now,” Aidan said, lazily draping his arm around Amber’s waist.  
They and the other Hobbit actors made their way to the V.I.P lounge where Sally told them she’d go and get them some food. While they waited for Sally to come back with the food Amber and Aidan snuggled up on one of the couches there.  
“When do you guys fly to New Zealand?” Dean asked Aidan.  
“Tonight and we’re flying to Hamilton where Nicole will meet us as we’re staying with her for the week then travelling up to Auckland on Friday evening,” Aidan said.  
“Nice,” Dean said.  
“Hey Aidan I just realised something. The badminton club in Hamilton has prize giving this coming week. I can be there for it!” Amber said.  
“Fantastic you’ll be able to get your trophies,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah but I’ll have to give them back straight away as I can’t exactly take them to the UK when we return home,” Amber said.  
“That sucks,” Aidan said.  
“But I do get to keep the medals we’re given,” Amber said.  
“How many medals do you get?” Aidan asked.  
“Three. I get gold for mixed doubles and singles and silver for the doubles,” Amber said.  
“It will be awesome to see you get your medals. I guess your mixed doubles partner can have the trophy and it will just be the singles trophy you’ll have to hand in straight away,” Aidan said.

Amber nodded and just then Sally came back in with the food. She and Aidan chose what they wanted then tucked in hungrily.  
“Usually there are some games on the final night which also includes the prize giving. We will just have to watch those as we haven’t got racquets to play with or suitable clothes and footwear,” Amber said.  
She hadn’t thought about playing badminton while in New Zealand. Nor would they be going to Scottish dancing as they hadn’t bought their shoes with them. Aidan had bought some ghillies and a badminton racquet a few weeks before they’d flown to Sydney.  
“That’s ok. I’m guessing we won’t be going to dancing either since we haven’t bought our shoes with us,” Aidan said.  
“No we won’t,” Amber said,   
“That just means more us time,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah. I’m so looking forward to seeing my big sis and her reaction to our news tonight,” Amber said.”  
“It will be good to see my future sister in law,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss into Amber’s hair.  
As they had finished eating they were relaxing until it was time for Amber to return to the stand. Aidan would join her once his signing session was done. Then they would leave, have dinner then go to the airport to catch their flight to New Zealand. They would be flying out at 8pm Australian time and arriving in Hamilton at 2am New Zealand time after changing flights in Auckland.

A short while later Amber headed to the stand and began trooping again. Sally had come with her as she wanted to see the stand. She would only be able to be there for a few minutes so a few minutes after Amber began trooping Sally headed off back to the V.I. P lounge to take Aidan and the others to the signing area. Amber trooped for the next 2 and a quarter hours and at 4.15 pm Aidan showed up at the stand.   
“I’m all finished now babe,” he said.  
They were leaving early as they had to be at the airport at 5pm.   
“Awesome I’ll just go and get out of costume and then we can go,” Amber said.  
“She went out the back and 15 minutes later came out pulling her bag on wheels.  
“The guys gave me some coins and patches,” Amber said, “I’ll show you them when we get to New Zealand,” Amber added.  
“Awesome. I can’t wait to see them,” Aidan said, taking the handle of Amber’s bag on wheels. They said goodbye to everyone and then headed out of the expo and got a taxi to the airport after going to the hotel to collect their luggage. At the airport they checked themselves and their luggage in and collected their boarding passes then headed to the lounge to wait for their flight to be called. 

Their flight took off at 5pm and 3 hours and 35 minutes later touched down in Auckland. Two hours later they boarded their domestic flight from Auckland to Hamilton after going through customs and bio security then transferring from the international terminal to the domestic terminal. It was 12.35 New Zealand time so after their flight to Hamilton had taken off they fell asleep, Amber resting her head on Aidan’s chest. They woke when the plane was coming into land and not long after were back on the ground and able to disembark the plane. Nicole was waiting for them at the bottom of the air jetty and she beamed when she saw them approaching. Amber and Aidan were hand in hand and they smiled at Nicole despite being tired out of their minds. It had been a long long day and they were ready for bed. Suddenly Nicole’s eyes went huge and she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
“Ohmigosh Amber is that Aid’s ring you’re wearing?” she asked gesturing to Amber’s left hand, when Amber and Aidan joined them  
“Yes. We’re getting married,” Amber said, a huge grin on her face.  
Nicole shrieked and threw her arms around Amber.  
“Congratulations sis this is so awesome. I knew this would happen it was only a matter of time,” Nicole said.  
They hugged and hugged then Nicole hugged Aidan too.  
“Welcome to the family bro,” she said.  
‘Thanks,” Aidan said.  
Nicole turned to Amber after Aidan went to get their luggage.  
“I can’t believe it. Aidan freaking hot Turner is going to be my brother law. I’m so happy for you. Have you set a date?” Nicole said.

Amber smiled at Nicole and told her the date. Then she smiled again.  
“Nicole will you be my maid of honor?” Amber asked.  
“I’d love to,” Nicole said.  
Her smile grew even bigger.  
“I’m going to ask Vicky to be bridesmaid as well and Aidan is going to ask his brothers to be best man and groomsman,” Amber said.  
“That sounds great,” Nicole said.  
By then Aidan had got their luggage and had re-joined them.  
“Aid Nicole said yes she’ll be my maid of honour,” Amber said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.  
He hugged Nicole and she hugged back. They made their way out to Nicole’s car and after that it was only a short drive back to Nicole’s. There they went to bed Aidan in the guest room and Amber in her old room. The next morning over breakfast they had a good catch up with Nicole.  
“Tell me about the proposal,” Nicole said.  
“Aidan took me out to dinner and he proposed there. He got down on one knee too. It was very romantic,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Nicole and at Aidan. Aidan was her first real love. It had just felt so right from the moment they had met.  
“Penny for them?” Nicole asked.  
“I was just thinking that ever since we first met its felt so right being with Aidan. God’s hand has been in this the whole way,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and entwined his fingers with Amber’s.


	40. Chapter 40

“Have you seen the videos on Facebook of people doing the ice water challenge?” Nicole asked.  
“Yes I have. What’s it all about? It hasn’t spread to the UK yet,” Amber said.  
Nicole told Amber what the challenge was about and then grinned at her.  
“I’ve been nominated to do it. Could you help me do it?” she asked.  
“Sure,” Amber said.  
Nicole had taken a week’s leave from work so she could spend time with Amber and Aidan. So that afternoon with Aidan filming Amber poured the ice water over Nicole. Amber got the shock of her life when Nicole nominated her and Aidan to do it.  
“You know I can’t. My asthma remember,” Amber said, after the filming.  
“Oh shoot I forgot. I’m sorry Amber,” Nicole said.  
“It’s ok. I’ll donate to a charity,” Amber said.  
“You little git,” Aidan said.  
He glared at Nicole who grinned at him.  
“Shall I refill these?” Nicole asked gesturing at the buckets that had held the ice cold water.  
“Yeah alright,” Aidan said.  
“And I’ll film you,” Amber said.  
Aidan went inside and changed into his board shorts and then came back out. He looked at Amber who began filming and spoke briefly about what he was doing and made his nominations. Then he sat down on the chair Nicole had used and put his feet in the bowl Nicole had used which she and Amber had refilled.  
“Holy heck that’s cold,” Aidan gasped, grimacing.

Nicole picked up the first of the buckets of water and tipped it over Aidan. He yelled in shock and began to shiver as the water cascaded over his head and down his hairy chest. Nicole tipped the second bucket of water over Aidan and he yelled again. Then he lifted his feet out of the bowl and Nicole tipped the contents of that over his head. He yelled yet again then stood up and took the drink Nicole offered him, a handle of Guinness, and drank it down.  
“That was freezing. Screw you Nicole” Aidan said.  
He glared at Nicole again after Amber stopped recording.  
“Are you ok babe?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I’ll live but I need a hot shower,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll upload the video of you to the computer and upload it to my Facebook and tag your nominees in it,” Amber said.  
“Cool thanks see you after my shower,” Aidan said.  
He disappeared inside and Amber and Nicole put the buckets and bowl away before following him inside. Amber went on the computer and uploaded the video of Aidan to Facebook tagging his nominees in it. They were all people who were friends with Amber on Facebook and who used Facebook daily. They’d see the video when they got up in the morning their time.

“How do you think your friends will react when they see your vid?” Amber asked Aidan after he came out of the shower.  
“They’ll be miffed at me but too bad,” Aidan said.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Amber asked.  
“I am now. The hot shower helped a lot,” Aidan said.  
Amber had posted that she’d been nominated and was going to donate to charity as she couldn’t do it because of her asthma. Aidan watched the video and cracked up laughing at his yelling due to the cold.  
“I seem like a real wimp there,” he said.  
“Nah you don’t you’re brave doing the challenge,” Amber said.  
She hugged Aidan and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“And don’t you dare call me a wuss. You know what the icy cold water would do to me,” Amber said.  
“I know and I understand babe. I wouldn’t dream of giving you a hard time about it,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber and pulling her down on the couch began to tickle her.  
“Guys get a room,” Nicole said, coming into the lounge.  
“It’s ok we’re just horsing around,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I’m just tickling Amber,” Aidan said.

“Oh I guess the ice water challenge will have spread to the UK now as Aidan nominated his mates in the UK,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I suppose it will,” Nicole said,” Oh by the way your friends are coming over later. I told them you were back in the country for Armageddon and back here for the week.  
“Awesome I can ask Vicky to be my bridesmaid if she’s coming,” Amber said.  
“Yeah she’s coming. She and the others are looking forward to seeing you,” Nicole said.  
“And I them,” Amber said.  
Amber and Aidan hung out with Nicole for the rest of the morning and after they had lunch they continued to hang out until the doorbell went signifying that Amber’s friends had arrived. Nicole went to the door and let them in. When they came through to the lounge there was lots of hugging as they greeted Amber and Aidan.  
“So how are you two doing? How’s life in London?” Vicky asked.  
Amber looked at Aidan and smiled and he smiled back.  
“We’re doing great. In fact…” Amber smiled at her friends and held up her left hand letting her friends see Aidan’s ring.  
Amber’s friends shrieked and hugged her and then hugged Aidan and congratulated him.  
“Have you set a date?” Vicky asked.  
“Yes we have and speaking of the wedding I was wondering. Would you like to be my bridesmaid? Nicole is my maid of honour and Aidan wants his brothers to be his best man and groomsman,” Amber said.  
“I would love to be your bridesmaid,” Vicky said.  
She hugged Amber and smiled.

“The rest of you are invited to our New Zealand wedding which will pretty much be a renewal of our vows as our official wedding will be in London at our church there,” Amber said.  
Her friends grinned at her and told her they’d attend. They then oohed and aahed over Aidan’s ring. Then Amber, Aidan and Amber’s friends chatted about how Amber was getting on in London.  
“We’ve joined a badminton club and a dancing club. And we’ve joined a church. Aidan will be getting baptised about 5 weeks after we go back to the UK. We’ll video it and post it on Facebook. Aidan will be becoming a member of the church on the same day. I will also be becoming a member on the same day as I’ll be transferring my membership,” Amber said.  
“Awesome,” Vicky said.  
“Vicky and Nicole I’d like us to go shopping for bridesmaid dresses for you on Wednesday,” Amber said.  
“Sounds good to me,” Vicky said.  
“And me,” Nicole said, “I’ve got the week off so I can spend time with you,” Nicole said.  
“I will take Wednesday off,” Vicky said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.  
The group continued to chat and enjoyed a good catch up. Aidan still couldn’t tell them anything about his upcoming projects as nothing had been announced and he didn’t expect anything to be announced until early in the New Year.  
“Aidan, are you going to be in New Zealand for the New Zealand premiere of Desolation of Smaug?” Vicky asked.  
“I don’t think so I as I am scheduled to be at the Berlin Premiere and Zurich Premiere as well as the World Premiere in LA,” Aidan said.

Amber’s friends smiled.  
“Are you going to those premieres with him?” Vicky asked.  
“Yes I hope to,” Amber said.  
Amber showed her friends photos of her and Aidan’s apartment and the area they lived in.  
“Your room looks very nice. Are you going to continue living there after you get married or buy a bigger place?” Vicky asked.  
“We will stay there to begin with. I’ll move into Aid’s room with him and what’s currently my room will be the spare room again. When kids come along we may need to move to a larger place but we will cross that bridge when we get to it,” Amber said.  
Amber’s friends nodded. Her friends weren’t staying to dinner as Amber and Nicole’s parents were coming to dinner that night so as dinner time approached Amber’s friends headed home.  
“I’ll see you on Wednesday Vicky. If you come here, you, Nicole and I can all go into town together,” Amber said.  
“Ok I’ll do that,” Vicky said.

She hugged Amber and then she left. Amber and Nicole began preparing dinner while Aidan played pool on the computer. Amber’s parents arrived just before dinner was ready. They hugged and kissed Amber and shook hands with Aidan.   
“It’s good to see you Amber. How are you enjoying London?” Amber’s mother asked.  
“I love it,” Amber said.  
“Have you got a job there yet?” Amber’s father asked.  
“Not yet but hopefully soon,” Amber said.  
“We’re praying for you,” Amber’s mother said.  
“We’ve found a church to go to and Aidan is going to be baptised about 5 weeks after we return to the UK. We’ll both be becoming members on the same day,” Amber said.  
“That’s fantastic news. Congratulations Aidan,” Amber’s father said.  
Nicole had plated up dinner while Amber and her parents were chatting. After they had started eating dinner Amber smiled at her parents.  
“Aidan and I have some news,” Amber said.  
Amber’s parents looked at her.  
“Aidan has asked me to marry him. He proposed the night before we flew to Australia this weekend,” Amber said.  
“Wow that’s awesome honey, congratulations. Have the two of you set a date?” Amber’s mother asked.

Amber nodded.  
“We’re getting married in early April next year before Aidan starts filming for the Poldark remake,” Amber said.  
She told her mother the exact date and about Nicole and Vicky being her bridesmaids.  
“That’s fantastic. We’ll definitely come to London for the wedding. Have you set a date for your vow renewal here in New Zealand?” Amber’s mother asked.  
“Yes we will have it a week later in New Zealand. I don’t know when we will have a chance to go on honeymoon because of Aidan’s Poldark commitments.  
“So you’ll be married when Aidan is working on that,” Amber’s mother said.  
“Yes. Hopefully I’ll be working on the project too as one of the hairdressers,” Amber said.  
“That would be awesome,” Amber’s father said.  
“And as we will be married we can share a trailer,” Amber said.  
“Do you plan to start a family as soon as you are married?” Amber’s father said.  
“I would love to be a father so YES,” Aidan said.  
Amber looked at Aidan and smiled. She wondered if she would conceive on their wedding night and hoped that she did. There was no reason why she couldn’t have the baby with her on the set of whatever she and Aidan were working on and as it grew up it could be tutored like child movie stars were. After dinner was over Amber and Aidan socialised with Nicole and Amber’s parents.

The next evening Amber and Aidan went to badminton where they were greeted warmly.  
“Are you both playing tonight?” the treasurer asked.  
“No we haven’t got our shoes or racquets. Didn’t bring them with us,” Amber said.  
“It’s good to see you anyway,” the treasurer said.  
Amber and Aiden went to the tiered seating and sat down together. Snuggling up they watched the games that were played. After an hour and a half of games it was time for prize giving and a table was bought out and the trophies were put upon it along with the medals to be handed out.   
“Did you bring your camera babe?” Amber asked.  
“I sure did. I want to take photos of you with your medals and trophies,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber. The club president, and Captain were standing in front of the tiered seating area and the prize giving began. The first prizes were for the mixed doubles and Amber and her partner received theirs first. They received their medals, certificates and the trophy and then the runner up and 3rd place winners received their medals and certificates. There was a podium for the winners to stand on and Amber smiled at Aidan from the top tier. He was snapping photos and had cheered loudly for Amber when she received her prize. She returned to her seat next to Aidan and the B,C and D grade winners received their prizes. Then the prizes for the men’s doubles were handed out and then it was the women’s doubles. Amber and her partner stood on the second to top tier of the podium this time and received certificates and their silver medals. Then the prizes for the B, C and D grades were handed out. After that it was the men’s singles and then the women’s singles. Amber stood on the top tier of the podium this time and received her gold medal, trophy and certificate. After that the B, C and D grade prizes were handed out. 

Once that was done the prize giving was over and it was time for the shared supper. Aidan took photo of Amber wearing all her medals and holding both her trophies and then she gave the combines trophy to her partner and handed the singles trophy back to the club president. Amber had taken a plate of biscuits along as her and Aidan’s contribution and she could see it on the table. The club members tucked in to the supper and it was an opportunity for Amber to catch up with people. She was able to show people her ring and break the news of her engagement to Aidan. The two were congratulated and asked if they had set a date.  
“We have,” Aidan said.  
He went on to say what the date was and that they were having their wedding in the UK followed by a vow renewal ceremony in New Zealand so their New Zealand friends could celebrate their wedding. Some of Amber’s badminton friends said that they would attend. Aidan was fingering Amber’s medals so Amber slipped them off and passed them to him so he could have a closer look at them.  
“You’ll have to hang those somewhere in your room at home,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I will,” Amber said.  
She smiled and took another bite of the sausage roll she was eating. At the end of the supper, Amber and Aidan returned to Nicole’s place. When they got inside Amber showed Nicole her medals and Aidan showed Nicole the photos of Amber holding her trophies. He then uploaded the photos onto the computer and Amber uploaded them to Facebook.

After that the two snuggled up on the couch.  
“I’m looking forward to seeing you in your wedding dress,” Aidan said.  
“And helping me out of it I bet,” Amber said.  
“Too right. I cannot wait to make love to you,” Aidan said.  
“Just don’t forget it will be my first time. So I will have no idea what to do,” Amber said.  
“Just do what comes naturally and don’t be afraid of anything. I will be as gentle as possible as I don’t want to hurt you,” Aidan said.  
“I am looking forward to it,” Amber said.  
Aidan leant forward and kissed Amber and their kiss quickly deepened.  
“Guys…” Nicole said.  
“Sorry Nicole. I guess we’ve done it again haven’t we,” Amber said.  
They chatted with Nicole until it grew late at which point they went to bed.

The next day, Amber showed Aidan where she had done her hairdressing training which was Wintec.  
“This is the Waikato Institute of Technology or Wintec for short and I did my hairdressing training here,” Amber said.  
She decided to go and say hi to the tutors and introduce Aidan to them. So the two made their way to where the hairdressing school was located. Class was in session so Amber poked her head around the doorway and the year two tutor smiled when she saw her.  
“Hi Gaye,” Amber said.  
“Hi Amber it’s awesome to see you. How are things going for you?” Gaye asked.  
“Things are going great. I’m engaged and will be getting married in early April next year,” Amber said.  
“Wow who is the lucky fella?” Gaye asked.  
“This is my fiancé Aidan,” Amber said, introducing Aidan.  
“Whoa no way Amber,” Gaye said, recognising Aidan.  
“And there’s more I’m going to be working on whatever project Aidan’s working on as a hairdresser,” Amber said.  
“That is amazing news. Well done you,” Gaye said.  
The students had stopped what they were doing and were gaping at Aidan.   
“Everyone this is Amber, one of my former students,” Gaye said introducing Amber.  
“We know who Amber is we saw her at the Mortal Instruments Premiere,” someone called out.  
The students all wanted a photo with Aidan so Gaye got her camera out and took photos of the students with Aidan. 

Then Amber went into the first year classroom and introduced Aidan to the first year tutor. She too was excited about Amber’s news and the first year students also wanted photos with Aidan. When the two finally left Wintec after Amber showed Aidan around the rest of the campus it was lunch time so they bought lunch at Centerplace then Amber called into the salon she’d worked at and said hello to the stylists there. They were just as excited to hear Amber’s news about the wedding. The two went back to Nicole’s and spent the afternoon enjoying each other’s company. The following morning Amber, Nicole and Vicky went shopping for bridesmaid’s dresses. After spending a fun morning trying on various dresses they finally settled on a dress they both liked. It was bright pink with a fitted bodice and a long flowing skirt. Amber purchased two, one in Vicky’s size and one in Nicole’s size. She was going to wait until she and Aidan returned to the UK to get her wedding dress. When they returned to Nicole’s, Nicole showed Aidan the dress she and Vicky had chosen.  
“You will look beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Nicole said.  
“Did you buy a wedding dress?” Aidan asked Amber.  
“No I’m waiting till we return to the UK to do that as I haven’t room to take one back to the UK,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough Aidan said.  
“You still have to buy or hire suits for you and your brothers’ right?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I do. I’ll do that when we are back in the UK,” Aidan said.


	41. Chapter 41

Two days later it was Friday and that afternoon, Amber and Aidan drove up to Auckland and checked into the Pullman Hotel where Armageddon was putting them up for the weekend. They were given the key to their room and Amber made arrangements to use their Wi-Fi. Then they headed up to their room where they parked their luggage and freshened up. While they were freshening up a knock came at the door.  
“Hey it’s me Deano can I come in,” Amber heard Dean’s voice.  
“Hey hey come on in,” Aidan said.  
Dean came in a big smile on his face.  
“Great to see you again,” he said, hugging Aidan and Amber.  
“You too,” Aidan said.  
“How has your week been?” Dean asked.  
“Good,” Aidan said.  
“I got my medals and trophies at badminton on Monday? Couldn’t keep the trophies of course but I have the medals in my luggage. Will show you later if you wish Also bought bridesmaids dresses for Vicky and Nicole,” Amber said.  
“Fantastic. And yes I’d love to see your medals. I can take some photos of you wearing them if you like,” Dean said.  
“Nah Aid’s already done that,” Amber said.  
“We’re gonna go down and have dinner soon. Wanna eat with us?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d love to,” Dean said.

So they made their way down to the dining room.  
“Are the others staying here too?” Aidan asked.  
“All the guests are. There’s a social event for us and the handlers tonight so we can meet our handlers,” Dean said.  
“You’re kidding me. I was going to go with Amber to Armageddon tonight,” Aidan said.  
“Did you look at your itinerary?” Dean asked.  
“I told you that you should look at your itinerary,” Amber said.  
“What time is it?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Dean admitted.  
“Hopefully it’s after the preview night of Armageddon as a lot of the staff would have to be there wouldn’t they,” Amber said.  
“That is very true,” Dean said.  
At the dining room they were shown to a table and given menus to browse. While they were choosing what to eat Dean spotted the others coming into the restaurant and waved them over. More greetings were exchanged and the others sat down at the table and soon everyone was laughing and talking. A waitress came and they gave her their orders.  
“Do you guys know what time we have to meet our handlers?” Aidan asked the others.  
“I think we’re having a social thing here around 9.30ish. They will be at the preview night till then,” Jed said.  
“Thank heavens for that. I’m going with Amber to the preview night. She’s trooping tonight,” Aidan said.  
“What are you going to do?” Stephen asked.  
“Hang out at Amber’s stand and take photos of her and her friends,” Aidan said.

“Are you going to see the burning man?” Jed asked.  
“What’s that Aidan asked?  
“Each year they have this huge model of a man which they burn. There are fireworks that go with it. It happens when people are leaving the preview night,” Dean said.  
“That’s right,” Amber said, “It’s always a highlight of the night for me,” she added.  
“Nice. Shall we watch it together later?” Aidan asked.  
“YES I’d love to watch it with you wrapped in your arms,” Amber said.  
“I like the sound of that,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she smiled back looking excited. They continued to chat with Jed and Stephen until their food came. Once the meal was over Amber and Aidan returned to their hotel room where Amber changed into her inner tunic, leggings and boots that she wore with her Jedi costume and Aidan changed into his Rebel Legion supporter t-shirt. She then took all the pieces of her Sith Inquisitor costume out of her bag on wheels and left them on the couch. Zipping up her bag on wheels Amber turned to Aidan.  
“James is going to pick us up on his way to the ASB Showgrounds,” she said.

They made their way down to the lobby to wait for James and after a short wait his car pulled up outside the lobby.  
“Hi James,” Amber said greeting him.  
“Hi Amber, Aidan good to see you both again,” James said.  
He unlocked the boot so Aidan could put Amber’s bag on wheels into it and once he’d done that and closed the boot Aidan got in the back.  
“So how have you guys been?” James asked as they got moving.  
“Great. In fact we’ve got some news for everyone,” Amber said.  
“What’s your news?” James asked.  
“Aid and I are getting married. The wedding will be early April next year in London with a vow renewal service about a week later in Hamilton,” Amber said.  
“Wow congrats that’s awesome news,” James said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
“I didn’t think you guys had to come to the expo tonight,” James said to Aidan.  
“We don’t but I’m going to hang out with Amber at the stand and take some photos. And we’re going to watch the Burning Man together after. Amber told me all about it,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” James said.  
They chatted as they drove the rest of the way to the ASB Showgrounds in Greenlane. Once there James parked and everyone headed to the exhibitor’s entrance, Aidan pulling Amber’s bag on wheels. At the exhibitor entrance James sent a text to the person who was in charge of the group’s passes and they came out. After James, Amber and Aidan were allowed in the person in charge of the passes gave James a pass for the weekend.

“It’s ok I don’t need one. Aidan will get me in the next three days,” Amber said.  
The person in charge of the passes nodded. Her name was Helen.  
“It’s great to see you again Amber. How are things going in the UK?” she asked.  
“Fantastic. In fact I have some news for everyone. I’ll share it at the stand though so I can tell everyone at once. James knows but he’s the only one so far,” Amber said.  
They continued to chat as they made their way to the group’s stand. Once there Amber greeted everyone then cleared her throat.  
“Guys Aidan and I have some news,” Amber said.  
Everyone looked at them.  
“We’re getting married. Aidan proposed a week ago,” Amber said.  
She grinned and held up her left hand so they could see the ring. Everyone was ecstatic and Amber was swamped in hugs and congratulations. Aidan was also congratulated.  
“We’ve set a date in early April next year so the wedding is out of the way before Aidan starts work on the project he’s filming for most of next year. Can’t say what that is but I can say that I hope to be doing hair for the cast,” Amber said.  
“You’ll know when it is announced early next year,” Aidan said.  
“Wow you’ll love being able to be with Aidan the whole time,” Helen said.  
“Yes and as we’ll be married we’ll be able to share a trailer,” Aidan said.

Amber chatted for a little longer then went and got changed into her Jedi costume. When she came out of the changing area Aidan smiled at her and she smiled back. Amber joined the other costumers and began posing for photos. Aidan snapped photo after photo as people interacted with the costumers. He seemed to be enjoying himself and Amber was glad about that. A few people recognised him and asked for photos. One even asked him why he was there that night.  
“What are you doing here tonight? I thought you guys were only here tomorrow through Monday,” the girl said.  
“Officially yes we are only here tomorrow through Monday. But I’m supporting my fiancée who is part of this group and costuming with them tonight,” Aidan said.  
“Your fiancée? You’re engaged?” the fan asked.  
“Yes I am. I proposed to Amber a week ago. And she said yes. We’re getting married in early April next year,” Aidan said.  
“Wow congratulations to both of you. Which one is your fiancée?” the girl asked.  
“She’s in her Jedi costume,” Aidan said.  
“That girl with the short blonde hair?” the girl asked.  
“Yes that’s her. She’s beautiful and I love her to bits,” Aidan said.  
“I hope you have many happy years together,” the fan said.  
“Me too,” Aidan said.

The fan moved on then and Aidan resumed taking photos of the costumer’s trooping. They had a shoot a trooper booth but as Amber wasn’t wearing armour or a mask she couldn’t be in the booth.  
“Boo that I can’t shoot you,” Aidan said to her during the evening.  
“I know. Maybe tomorrow or Monday when I’m in my Sith and can be in the booth,” Amber said.  
“I’ll shoot you on both days,” Aidan said.  
“Trust you,” Amber said.  
She poked her tongue out at Aidan who glared at her in mock anger.  
“You’ll have to be tickled for that later,” Aidan said.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Amber said.  
“I would too dare,” Aidan said.  
He poked his tongue out at Amber who laughed. Things got busy again then so Amber posed for photos and Aidan took photos. The rest of the time passed fairly quickly and it was soon time for Amber to change out of her costume. Going backstage Amber changed out of her costume. Re-joining Aidan she chatted with the others while they waited for James to get changed. Once he came out of the changing area they said their goodbyes and headed outside where the Burning Man was getting underway. Aidan and Amber found a spot to watch from and Aidan wrapped his arms around Amber letting her lean against him. It felt great to be wrapped his arms.

The two watched as the burning man began to burn. Music played as the burning man burned and when he was burnt down fireworks started. The display was fantastic and both Amber and Aidan enjoyed watching it. As they had watched the burning man Amber had noticed a few people looking at them clearly having recognised them.  
“This is so much fun. Watching fireworks with my beautiful fiancée in my arms,” Aidan said.  
“Just being able to watch this with you makes it even better than watching it on my own. I love you so much babe,” Amber said.  
“And I love you too,” Aidan said.  
He squeezed her gently and she smiled. When the fireworks were over the two and James made their way to James car and headed back to the Pullman. James dropped them off by the lobby entrance.   
“See you tomorrow James,” Amber said.  
“Yup see you guys tomorrow,” James said.  
Amber and Aidan headed inside and up to their room where Amber changed out of the parts of her costume she’d warn back to the hotel into blue skinny jeans and her leather look jacket and added a little makeup.  
“You look lovely,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber softly on the lips and smiled.   
“Are you ready to head down to the social thing?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I am,” Aidan said.

So the two headed down to the restaurant part of the hotel which was where the social event was to be held. The other celebrities would also be there and Dean, Stephen and Jed came out of their rooms and joined them. In the restaurant they joined the other celebrity guests for the weekend, saying hello to those who had been guests in Melbourne the weekend before and catching up with them. There were a few who were Auckland only guests and they quickly introduced themselves. The handlers had also arrived and it wasn’t long before a nice young woman was introducing herself to Aidan, Dean, Jed and Stephen. Her name was Rochelle.  
“It’s lovely to meet you. This is my fiancée Amber. Amber this is Rochelle,” Aidan said, introducing Amber.  
“Wow congratulations. You must be so happy,” Rochelle said.  
“We are. We can’t wait to get married,” Aidan said.  
“You’re so lucky to be marrying Aidan. Everyone wishes they were you,” Rochelle said.  
“I’m simply the lucky one who caught his eye I guess,” Amber said.  
“Amber is amazing and one in a million. I can’t imagine being with anyone else,” Aidan said.  
He had his arms wrapped around Amber and pressed a gentle kiss into her hair. Amber smiled happily.  
“Will you be coming to Armageddon? Rochelle asked.  
“Yes I’m trooping with the star wars costuming group. I trooped with them earlier as a matter of fact,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” Rochelle said.

The next couple of hours were spent socialising with Rochelle and the other handlers and guests. When the get together wound down Amber and Aidan went back up to their hotel room where Aidan called his parents via Skype. He announced that he and Amber were getting married and his parents were delighted.  
“I’m getting baptised at my new church in 5 weeks’ time and will be joining the church on the same day. Amber will be joining too as she’s transferring her membership from Hillcrest Baptist,” Aidan said.  
His parents nodded.  
“You won’t be able to take communion in our church after you join your new church you do realise that right?” Maureen said.  
“Yes I know. This feels so right though. You now I was never entirely comfortable with the Catholic faith,” Aidan said.  
“I’m glad you’re in a church,” David said.  
“Congratulations both of you on your engagement. Amber welcome to the Turner family,” Maureen said.  
“Thanks Mum,” Amber said.  
She had decided she would call David and Maureen Mum and Dad from then on as they would be her parents in law once she and Aidan had married. Aidan’s father then asked where they were planning to get married.  
“In our church in London with a vow renewal service a week later in New Zealand,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds fantastic,” David said.  
The two chatted with Aidan’s parents for a little while longer and then after they came off Skype Amber went on Facebook and posted an announcement of their engagement on both her private and public accounts.


	42. Chapter 42

After Amber came off Facebook she and Aidan got ready for bed.   
“You poked your tongue out at me earlier and if you remember I said you would have to be tickled for that,” Aidan said.  
He pulled Amber close his fingers diving into her armpits tickling her mercilessly. Amber laughed and wriggled trying to get free of him but he was too strong.  
“Enough I give. You don’t want me having an asthma attack do you,” Amber said, a few minutes later.  
“No I don’t,” Aidan said.  
He let her go and she pounced on him and tickled him. After she’d been tickling him for a bit she let him go and Aidan found her lips with his.  
“You know I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long long time,” Aidan said.  
“I feel the same. I never thought I’d ever get married,” Amber said.  
“I’m so happy to be alive,” Aidan said.  
“Yes life is good,” Amber said.  
Aidan still had his arms around her and she leant against him feeling very contented.  
They talked for a while then went to bed.   
“You know in 6 months’ time I won’t have to do this anymore,” Aidan said, after he settled down on the couch.  
“Yeah we’ll be able to do whatever we want to and with each other,” Amber said.

The next morning after the two had gotten up and had breakfast they met up with Rochelle and the other guys from the Hobbit then headed to the ASB Showgrounds. Rochelle had organised a taxi to drive them from the Pullman to the Showgrounds and they piled into it. During the drive everyone chatted about the coming day. Amber was excited about costuming with her Outpost 42 friends and raring to get going. As she already had photos with the Hobbit guys she wouldn’t be getting photos that time. Aidan would come to the stand when he was free between his scheduled events. At the venue everyone made their way inside and to the V.I.P lounge.  
“Babe I’ll see you later. I need to go to the stand and suit up and be ready before the public are let in,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan shared a kiss then Amber headed off. Aidan watched her go, enjoying the back view of her then joined the others in the V.I.P lounge. It was a short walk to the stand and soon Amber was greeting everyone then changing into her Sith Inquisitor costume. When she hit the floor people immediately wanted photos with her and soon she was so busy that she lost track of time. Later that morning she was asked to man the shoot a trooper booth and after she’d been shot at for a while she suddenly heard Aidan’s voice talking to the person looking after the donations bucket. And then he was shooting at her and really making her dance. Once he stopped shooting at her Amber removed her mask and smiled.  
“Hey babe,” she said.  
“Hey how’s your morning been?” Aidan asked.  
“Good. Very very busy as it’s crazy in here today,” Amber said.

The place was packed with people and was very congested.  
“Tell me about it, it took me ages to get here as I kept being stopped to pose for photos,” Aidan said.  
“And people are gawking at us now. I’m sure they have recognised me as your fiancée now that I’ve got my mask off,” Amber said.  
“I was going to suggest we have lunch in the V.I.P lounge but it’s going to be crazy trying to get there,” Aidan said.  
“I reckon. I think I’d rather skip lunch and keep trooping,” Amber said.  
“Looks like you’ve got a lot of troopers here,” Aidan said.  
“Yes we have. There are even some from the South Island who weren’t here last night,” Amber said.  
And those people were looking at Amber and Aidan in amazement as they hadn’t known that Amber and Aidan were together.  
“So Aidan Turner is your fiancée and the reason you moved to the UK, “Shelly said.  
“Yes,” Amber said.  
“You’re so lucky,” Shelly said.  
Amber introduced Aidan to Shelly, Adam, and David and then everyone chatted between posing for photos.  
“Shall we go for a walk?” Aidan eventually asked.  
“When do you have to be back at the V.I.P lounge?” Amber asked.  
“Not till 2.15. Signing autographs is 2.30 until 5pm,” Aidan said.  
“Sure. A few of us are roving around as there are so many of us here at the stand,” Amber said.  
So after letting it be known that she was going to be going for a walk, Amber and Aidan headed away from the stand and began exploring the other stands. It was very slow going as there were so many people and they were constantly stopped by people wanting photos of or with Amber.  
“Arrgh this is so annoying,” Amber said, after getting stuck behind people for the umpteenth time.  
“We will get moving again soon,” Aidan said.

Eventually they did get moving and the two continued walking around the expo.   
“Do you want to get some fireworks for Guy Fawkes after we get back to the UK?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Nah we’ve nowhere to let them off. But we can go to a public display if you like?” Aidan said.  
“I do like,” Amber said.  
Their conversation then turned to Aidan’s photo shoot that morning.  
“The line for my photo shoot was crazy. There must have been nearly 600 people in the queue. I was jolly glad when it was over. It was nice to meet people but it got a bit tedious after a while,” Aidan said.  
“I can imagine. That sounds worse than the queue when we met in Wellington,” Amber said.  
“It was. I hope it won’t be as crazy the next two days” Aidan said.  
“Monday should be much quieter. Saturday is always the busiest day,” Amber said.  
“So tomorrow shouldn’t be as bad either,” Aidan said.  
“I am not sure,” Amber said.  
She was beginning to feel quite hot so said so to Aidan.  
“Do you need to get out of costume for a bit?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah I’ll be fine,” Amber said.  
“Are you sure? I know how hot it can get inside a costume. I don’t want you to overheat like I did. It wasn’t fun at all,” Aidan said.  
“Believe me if I do start to feel too hot I’ll remove my mask. That will let cool air in,” Amber said.

The two wandered around the expo until Aidan had to go and sign autographs. At that point Amber went back to the stand and manned the table for the last couple of hours answering questions about the Garrison and the various costumes. She also promoted the Galactic Academy which was a group for kids up to the age of 17 who had costumes. Once they were 18 they could join the 501st. It was fun and relaxing sitting at the table and interacting with people who were interested in the Garrison. A few people recognised her as Aidan’s fiancée and asked her where he was.  
“Aid’s signing autographs at the moment,” Amber told them.  
She posed for photos if people wanted to take a photo of her.  
Aidan eventually came back to the stand just in time to see everyone who was there posing for a big group photo. He pulled his camera out and snapped some photos as the group posed, a smile on his face. Amber could tell he was enjoying himself and she looked forward to seeing his photos and putting them up on her Facebook that evening. Once everyone who wanted to had taken a photo of the group, Amber joined Aidan.  
“All done for the day?” she asked, slipping her hand into his.  
“Yup all done. How about you?” he asked.  
“I will go and change and we can go. It’s the cocktail party tonight right?” Amber said.  
“Yup and you’re my guest like in Wellington,” Aidan said.  
“Nice I’m looking forward to it. My group’s dinner is tomorrow night. It’s a barbecue over in the North Shore. You can come as my guest,” Amber said.  
“Awesome I look forward to it. It will be good to attend a dinner together this time,” Aidan said.

Amber headed out the back and changed back into her normal clothes. Going back out, pulling her costuming bag behind her, Amber re-joined Aidan. He smiled and slipped his hand into hers and took the handle of her costuming bag with his free hand. The two said goodbye to Amber’s friends then headed back to the V.I.P lounge where they meet up with Stephen, Jed and Dean. They headed out to their transport talking about their days and after a short drive were back at the Pullman. Amber went in the shower and then checked her Facebook. There were tons of comments on her announcement of their engagement. And the news had spread to the Aidan sites.  
“Ooh I hope we’ll see some beautiful babies from them in the near future,” someone wrote.  
Others hoped to see wedding photos.  
“We can do a spread in Hello or something,” Aidan said, when she showed him the posts.  
She posted saying that she and Aidan thanked everyone for their kind comments and included a video that Aidan had recorded thanking everyone for their comments. Then Amber came off Facebook as the two needed to have dinner. They headed down to the hotel dining room where they joined Jed, Stephen and Dean and the group ate dinner. Over dinner Amber shared about the comments she’d gotten on her Facebook post about going public about their engagement.  
“I’m not surprised there are so many comments. I bet everyone’s sad that they don’t have a chance with Aidan anymore,” Jed said.  
“Yeah pretty much,” Aidan said.  
“They are all happy for us though,” Amber said.  
“Wow that’s so nice,” Dean said when Amber told them about the post about hoping that they’d see some beautiful babies in the future.  
“It is nice and we are planning to start a family as soon as we’ve gotten married,” Aidan said.

That led to the conversation moving to babies.  
“So at the BOFA premieres next year you may be heavily pregnant,” Dean said.  
“Yes if I conceive within a few weeks of us getting married! I will still come if I’m not due until the month after,” Amber said.  
“Are you sure. I mean by that stage of your pregnancy you will probably be very big and get tired easily. I know from what some of my female friends went through,” Dean said.  
“I am sure I will be fine to attend. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Amber said.  
“And what if you are heavily pregnant and your baby decides to come early?” Dean asked.  
“That would be terrible if I was heavily pregnant and went into labour on the day of the premiere,” Amber said.  
“I’d kill her. Nah just kidding,” Aidan said.  
“Would you still come to the premiere?” Dean asked.  
“Are you kidding me? Of course I wouldn’t. I would want to be with Amber to support her and meet our child,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled. It was nice to know that should she be pregnant at the time of the world premiere of Battle of The Five Armies that Aidan would pull out should she go into labour and be delivering at the time of the premiere.

 

 

After everyone had finished their dinner the group headed to the function room that the cocktail party was being held in. Some fans had already arrived and they greeted Amber and Aidan, congratulating them on their engagement.   
“Would you like a drink?” Aidan asked Amber.  
“Yes please,” Amber said, “A cider will do,” she added.  
Aidan headed to the bar and got himself a Guinness and Amber a bottle of cider. When he returned to Amber he found her chatting with a group of people that she knew. They were costumers who always went to Armageddon in costume. Amber introduced them to Aidan and they congratulated Aidan on their engagement.  
“Everyone’s really happy for us,” Aidan said after he was asked about how people had reacted to the news.  
Amber, Aidan and Amber’s friends chatted about this and that as other people came and went. A lot of people wanted a photo with Aidan and he obliged which meant there were constant interruptions to their conversation. Amber was enjoying being able to spend time with Aidan and lots of people were taking photos of the two of them. She was being asked if she’d started shopping for the wedding and where they were going to get married. Amber said that she’d bought bridesmaid dresses and that she and Aidan had decided to have two weddings, one in London and one in New Zealand which would be a vow renewal ceremony.

Amber was starting to feel hot so she went through the doors to the outside area. The cool air immediately made her feel better and she leant against the railing that surrounded the patio. About ten minutes later she felt arms going around her.  
“I thought I’d come and join you babe,” Aidan said.  
He ran a trail of kisses down her neck and Amber felt herself growing hot again this time with pleasure. Aidan turned her to face him and found her lips with his and the two kissed, their kiss quickly deepening. One kiss followed another and another and when they came up for air Aidan looked flushed.  
“I’m looking forward to when we are alone tonight,” Aidan said.  
“It will be lovely to enjoy a nice cuddle,” Amber said.  
“And I hope you won’t fall asleep on me this time,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll try not to,” Amber said.  
Aidan kissed her again, snuggling against her.  
“I just want to stay out here with you for a while,” Amber said.  
They talked softly for a while just enjoying being alone together.  
“Guess we should head back inside. We’re getting a few interesting looks,” Aidan said, after they’d been talking for about 10 minutes.  
So the two headed back inside and resumed socialising with the other people at the party.

After the cocktail party ended Amber and Aidan headed up to their hotel room as they didn’t have any other plans for the evening. Amber was exhausted after a full day of trooping and then the cocktail party.  
“Sorry babe I know you like to go out on the town but I’m just knackered,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok. I know you get exhausted after trooping all day,” Aidan said.  
Amber went on her tablet and went in Facebook to see if anything else had been posted. There were more comments congratulating the two of them and wishing them all the best which she liked. She showed Aidan the comments and he smiled.  
“I’m so glad everyone is being so supportive. I think I’d quite like to invite Hello or OK to cover our wedding so that everyone can see how we looked. It would be nice to share it with everyone since they are being so supportive,” Aidan said.  
“I’m happy to do that,” Amber said, “And on that note I was wondering, can we have a star wars theme and my friends come in costume and form an honour guard or something like that?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I LOVE it. Your friends here can do that for our renewal ceremony and your UK Garrison and Elstree base friends can do it for our wedding in London,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and the two cuddled up as they were sitting together on the couch.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Amber removed her Sith Inquisitor from her costuming bag and packed her Jedi costume in it apart from the parts she would wear to the ASB Showgrounds. She and Aidan met the others in the Hotel lobby again where the car was waiting to take them to the Showgrounds. When they arrived there Aidan and the others went to the V.I.P lounge while Amber went to the stand. That day Aidan and the other Hobbit guests had a panel to do at the beginning of the signing session and would start signing stuff after their panel. Amber planned to attend the panel then troop again while he signed stuff. After she got suited up in her Jedi Amber hit the floor and began posing for photos. Once again she was recognised by people and a number stopped to chat with her. She was having so much fun that the morning passed very quickly and she didn’t even realise it was lunchtime until Aidan turned up at the stand.   
Hey gorgeous how has your morning been,” he greeted Amber.  
“I’ve had a lot of fun,” Amber said.  
Aidan kissed Amber then turned to the others.  
“Hey everyone,” Aidan said.  
Everyone greeted him and he spent a few minutes chatting with them. Then he and Amber headed to the V.I.P lounge to have lunch. It was great to catch up with the other guests again and hear about their morning.  
“What are you guys doing tonight?” Jed asked.  
“Amber’s group has their dinner,” Aidan said.  
“Nice. We’re going out on the town and we were going to invite you but I guess there is no point,” Jed said.  
“Maybe we can join you after the dinner,” Aidan said.

The other guests were all doing different things that evening and soon everyone was talking about their plans. Then the conversation switched to when everyone was flying out to return home.  
“Amber and I fly out Tuesday morning. We’ve got a very long flight ahead of us,” Aidan said.  
“That’s the downside of having to come from the UK to these kinds of things,” Rochelle said, coming in with food for their lunch.  
Everyone tucked in after Amber said grace.  
“You know I can’t wait to get back home and get stuck into those sessions about baptism so I can be baptised,” Aidan said to Amber.  
“You’re getting what?” Dean asked, nearly choking on his food.  
“I’m getting baptised. I want to make a public declaration of my faith. Since I’ve been with Amber I’ve found the Lord and I feel that this is the right thing to do. Amber and I will be becoming members of our new church on the same day,” Aidan said.  
“That’s cool,” Dean said.  
“I can’t wait to witness your baptism,” Amber said.  
She leant over and hugged Aidan.  
“Are you coming to our panel this afternoon?” Jed asked Amber.   
“I sure am, I might even record it as I can video stuff on my phone or camera,” Amber said.

Once they had had lunch Amber and Aidan returned to her stand. There Aidan took photos of the costumers as they posed for photos with people. Lots of people were recognising Amber as Aidan’s fiancée and wanted photos with her. They talked to Aidan as well. His line for photos had been crazy again and it was a relief when not so many people wanted a photo with all four of the Hobbit guests. He was enjoying his break and watching Amber trooping. He never got tired of watching Amber costuming. He could see that she loved what she did. Finally Aidan needed to go and get ready for his panel so he beckoned to Amber.  
“I have to go now babe,” he said when Amber joined him.  
“Ok I’ll see you soon at the panel,” Amber said.  
The two kissed and Aidan headed back towards the V.I.P lounge. After he’d gone Amber continued to pose for photos and interact with people until it was time for her to head to the main stage for the panel. She told the trooper in charge what she was doing then headed down to the main stage. She got there in time to get a good seat and then had only a short wait until the panel started. When Aidan came onto the stage he smiled and winked at her. The panel was funny and interesting and Amber really enjoyed it. She didn’t ask Aidan anything as she decided she’d prefer to just listen and record the panel on her phone. To Amber’s surprise one of the questions was about their engagement.  
“Yes I am engaged. I asked Amber to marry me two weeks ago and she said yes. I’m the happiest man on the planet at the moment,” Aidan said.  
At the end of the panel after Aidan had left the stage Amber joined him outside the main stage area.   
“I’ve got to go and do my signing session now,” Aidan said.  
“I enjoyed your panel. You are always a lot of fun to watch and listen to,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled. Amber also chatted briefly with the other guys before heading back to her group’s stand. She spent the rest of the afternoon trooping until it was time to call it a day and meet Aidan in the signing area. Going out the back she changed out of her Jedi then packed her costume away in her bag. She said her goodbyes and headed to the signing area pulling her bag and carrying her lightsaber. Once there Amber spotted Aidan signing stuff and when he looked up she waved. Aidan waved back and winked and Amber watched him signing stuff until the session ended. When that happened he joined Amber and slipped his arm around her waist.  
“How was your afternoon?” he asked.  
“It was lots of fun. I really enjoyed myself,” Amber said.

Aidan took the handle of Amber’s costume bag with his free hand and the two headed to the VIP lounge where they met up with Shelly who was waiting to take them back to the hotel. They made their way outside to the car that was waiting to take them back to the hotel and were soon heading back to the Pullman. Once there Amber changed into what she was going to wear to the Outpost 42/Naboo Outpost combined diner then took her Jedi costume out of her bag and put her Sith Inquisitor back in for the final day of Armageddon. While she did that Aidan had a shower and got dressed in what he was going to wear to the dinner. Amber then styled his hair working some product through it.  
“I’m really looking forward to hanging out with your friends tonight,” Aidan said.  
The two went down to the hotel lobby and chatted until their ride arrived. Helen was giving them a lift over to the North Shore and back. When Amber saw Helen’s car arrive she turned to Aidan.  
“She’s here, Lets go,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded and the two stood and made their way out to Helen’s car.   
“Hey guys, hop on in,” Helen said.  
“Thanks” Amber said.  
They got in and soon were on their way to the North Shore.  
“I hear you’re going to be at the Berlin and Zurich premieres of Desolation of Smaug,” Helen said.  
“Yes I’m scheduled to be there,” Aidan said.  
“Are you going with him?” Helen asked Amber.  
“I hope to,” Amber said.

“And of course we’ll be at the World Premiere,” Aidan said.  
“You’re so lucky Amber getting to go to all those premieres and things,” Helen said.  
“I’m lucky to have this wonderful babe as my fiancé,” Amber said.  
“Aww thanks,” Aidan said.  
He squeezed Amber’s hand and smiled at her.  
“Did you enjoy your day today?” Helen asked Aidan.  
“Yeah I did. The line for photos with me was crazy again like it was yesterday. I’m hoping it will be quieter tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
“Did anyone talk about you and Amber?” Helen asked.  
“Oh yeah lots of people,” Aidan said.  
“People were keen to talk to Amber at our stand too,” Helen said.  
“Yeah I’m very popular apparently,” Amber said.  
“It’s because you’re with me,” Aidan said.

They headed over the Auckland Harbour Bridge then over to the suburb that April and Luke lived in. Not long after that they were pulling up outside April and Luke’s place and heading inside. Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s entwining their fingers and smiled at Amber. When they were shown through to the backyard Aidan noticed that people had bought plates.  
“Were we meant to bring a plate?” he asked Amber.  
“Yeah but it was a bit tricky given we are staying in a hotel so I was told I didn’t need to bring anything,” Amber said.  
“Ah ok,” Aidan said.  
He and Amber found a seat in the backyard, Amber sitting next to Aidan and the two began chatting with Amber’s costuming friends.  
“How are you finding it in the UK Garrison?” Heather asked.  
“I’ve transferred my membership but haven’t attended any troops yet,” Amber said.  
“Are there any coming up?” Helen asked.  
“Yeah there are some comic cons coming up around the country that I may troop at. As far as I know Aidan isn’t a guest at any of them but he’d come as a support person if he’s not a guest,” Amber said.  
“Would you be likely to want to costume yourself?” Helen asked Aidan.  
“Probably not as I had quite enough of that doing The Hobbit movies since the costumes were so hot and heavy,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah they can be hot. Even we get very hot especially if we are trooping in the summer time,” Helen said.  
“And it’s fun watching my lovely fiancée trooping,” Aidan said.

He smiled at Amber and kissed her softly on the lips.  
“When do you guys fly back to the UK?” Helen asked.  
“We fly out on Tuesday,” Amber said.  
“Did you see the Hobbit cosplayer’s today? There were Kili, Fili and Thorin,” Helen said.  
“Yes I did they had photos with myself and the other Hobbit actors. It was very weird having a photo with someone dressed as me so to speak,” Aidan said.  
“I bet he or she was stoked to meet you and show you their costume,” Amber said.  
“Yeah she was. And she was super happy that I liked it,” Aidan said.  
“Did she know that you’re engaged?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah she congratulated me,” Aidan said.  
The conversation turned to Star Wars costuming in general and as he had done at the dinner in Wellington Aidan enjoyed hearing about it. He and Amber partook of the nibbles that had been set out. Amber had begun work on her Star Trek uniform not long before she and Aidan had travelled to Australia for Armageddon Melbourne. She shared with her friends that she had started work on it and for a while everyone chatted about it. The chatter continued until dinner was served. When that happened everyone passed through the kitchen and served themselves.  
“I am having a really good time tonight,” Aidan said, after they were sitting down again.T  
“Me too shall I say Grace?” Amber asked.  
Aidan nodded so Amber quietly said Grace and then they tucked in.

The meal was delicious and both quickly polished off their plates of food. When they were done eating they resumed chatting with the others until dessert was ready. Again everyone passed through the kitchen to collect their plates of dessert. It didn’t take long for Amber and Aidan to polish off their bowls of dessert and after they’d put their used bowls and utensils in the kitchen they chatted with everyone until people began to leave. At that point in time they and Helen said their goodnights and then Helen took them back to their hotel.  
“Thank you for the ride,” Amber said, after they parked by the hotel lobby.  
“No worries. I’m glad you enjoyed the dinner. Aidan I hope you enjoyed getting to know us,” Helen said.  
“Yes I did. As far as I’m concerned any friend of Amber’s is a friend of mine,” Aidan said.  
“And vice versa,” Amber said.

The two said goodnight to Helen and headed up to their room. There they freshened up and changed into clothes suitable for going out on the town in. Then Aidan sent Dean a text to find out where he and the others were.   
“They are at The Fox in the Viaduct. Do you know where that is?” Aidan asked.  
“I know where the Viaduct is but I’m not sure where the Fox is. But don’t worry I’ll Google it and get directions to it,” Amber said.  
She discovered that the Viaduct was in walking distance of the Pullman so the two headed out. It was a warm night and Amber felt safe with Aidan. He had slipped his arm around her waist as they began walking.  
“Are you going to drink tonight?” Amber asked.  
“I might have a couple of handles of Guinness but I’ll leave it at that I think,” Aidan said.  
Amber had noticed that since he’d given his life to the Lord he’d cut down on the drinking.  
“I think I might have a cider or two and leave it at that. Are the guys waiting for us at the Fox,” Amber asked.  
“Yes they are,” Aidan said.  
The two talked about this and that as they walked including wedding plans and where to go for their honeymoon.  
“I’m thinking we could go to the Pacific Islands or the Caribbean,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds good,” Amber said.  
“I don’t want to go to Europe as I’ve been there before. Same with the States,” Aidan said.

When the two arrived at The Fox they found Dean, Stephen and Jed sitting at a table enjoying some drinks.  
“Hey hey guys you’re finally here,” Dean said.  
“What’s the craic,” Jed asked Aidan.  
“We’ve just had a lovely dinner with Amber’s friends. Now I’m ready for a couple of drinks,” Aidan said.  
He went to the bar and ordered a handle of Guinness for himself and a cider for Amber.  
“What costume are you wearing tomorrow?” Dean asked.  
“Sith Inquisitor again as it and my Jedi are the only ones I bought with me,” Amber said.  
“Will you be participating in the shoot a trooper again?” Dean asked.  
“Of course,” Amber said.  
“Nice I can shoot at you again,” Aidan said, re-joining them  
He winked at her and grinned.  
“I knew you would say that,” Amber said, smacking his arm lightly.  
“Well it’s fun to shoot at you,” Aidan said.  
“And the donation goes to a good cause,” Amber said.  
“You love shooting at her don’t you,” Dean said to Aidan.  
“Yup,” Aidan said.


	44. Chapter 44

Aidan and Amber chatted with Jed, Stephen and Dean until it grew late. Everyone had a great time talking and laughing. A few people recognised Aidan and asked for his autograph which he didn’t mind. They congratulated Amber and Aidan on their engagement when he introduced Amber. And they asked the other guys for their autographs when Aidan told them who they were. When it grew late the group returned to the Pullman, and after Amber and Aidan had said goodnight to the others they headed up to their room talking quietly.   
“I’ve had a really good time tonight. I hope tomorrow is as fun and not as busy,” Aidan said.  
“It shouldn’t be as busy as it’s the final day of the expo. Most people will have already been to the expo over the last couple of days,” Amber said.  
“That sounds good,” Aidan said.  
He got changed in the bathroom while Amber changed by her bed. When Aidan came out of the bathroom Amber went in to get ready for bed. She came out a short while later and got into her bed. Aidan smiled at Amber and sat down on the bed next to her.  
“I’m looking forward to going back to the UK on Tuesday as I can then get stuck into preparing for my baptism and begin preparing for Poldark. I don’t know much about it since as I have told you before it finished airing before I was born,” Aidan said.  
“Same here so I don’t know any more than you do,” Amber said.  
“I’ve asked Mum and Dad and they have heard of it but didn’t watch it,” Aidan said.  
“Perhaps we can Google it on my tablet,” Amber said.  
“That’s a good idea. If episodes are online it might be a good idea to watch some. I should also get hold of a copy of the books and read them,” Aidan said.  
“I’d like to read them too,” Amber said.

Aidan nodded.  
“In fact I can probably order them from Amazon for you if you’d like,” Amber said.  
“Good idea,” Aidan said.  
So Amber ordered the first two books for Aidan and while doing so found there were DVD’s of the series.  
“Want me to order the series on DVD?” Amber asked.  
“YES that would be AWESOME,” Aidan said.  
“We can watch it together,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled that as it would be fun to watch it with her. Amber ordered the DVD’s as well and once she was done she Googled Poldark and the two read up about it. It sounded really interesting and Amber couldn’t wait to watch the series and read the books. She was sure that she and Aidan would have lots to talk about after reading and seeing the series. After that she turned off her tablet and Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Goodnight my lovely fiancée,” he said.  
“Goodnight sweetheart,” Amber said.  
Aidan leant over and the two kissed. Aidan then got into his bed and turned out the lights. The two were soon fast asleep as they were both exhausted after a long day at Armageddon followed by the 501st dinner and the clubbing. 

The next morning the two met up with Dean Jed and Stephen again in the hotel dining room where everyone had breakfast.   
“Final day today,” Dean said.  
“Yeah it is. I think Amber and I will be having a quiet night tonight as I think she will be pretty knackered after three days of trooping,” Aidan said.  
“How is your knee holding out?” Dean asked.  
“Fine. It’s good as gold again,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Dean. Everyone chatted while they ate and after Dean, Jed and Stephen were done eating they left to go down to the lobby to wait for Rochelle.  
“You know I’m really looking forward to doing Poldark. It will be nice to play a human for a change instead of a supernatural or fantasy character. And I love history so it will be great to make the character and time period come alive for the viewers,” Aidan said.  
“I love history too!” Amber said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.  
“It was my best subject at school. I got the prize for history for all three of my last years at school. If I hadn’t been a hairdresser I may have gone to Uni and studied history,” Amber said.  
“Wow that is really cool,” Aidan said.  
“It will be awesome when we can talk about Poldark openly and don’t have to keep it to ourselves,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it will,” Aidan said.

They finished eating and headed to the lobby to join the others and wait for Rochelle. When she arrived everyone piled into the car and was soon on their way to the ASB showgrounds. When they got there everyone headed for the V.I.P lounge, Aidan leaving Amber before going in as she had to go to the 501st’s stand. She made her way through the expo being stopped by people every so often wanting to know if she was Aidan Turner’s fiancée. She answered in the affirmative and chatted for a few minutes. When she finally reached the stand she was glad to get out the back.  
“Man alive I’m starting to get recognised a lot. I guess it’s something I’ll have to get used to,” Amber said to Helen who was also getting changed.  
“You’re going to be famous,” Helen said.  
Amber grinned.  
“I can’t believe it. Little old me Amber Reigns is being recognised by loads of people,” Amber said.  
“It’s one of the perks of dating an actor. One who is very popular with the ladies,” Helen said.  
Amber smiled knowing how popular Aidan was with all the girls.   
“Aidan’s wonderful. I can’t wait to start married life with him. We’re already living under the same roof but have separate bedrooms. So we are more like flatmates who happen to be engaged than actual partners,” Amber said.  
She began pulling her armor on having put on the soft parts of her Sith Inquisitor costume. This took a little while as there were a number of components to put on. While she was doing so James came in and smiled at Amber.  
“Aidan’s out there wondering where you are,” James said.  
“Tell him I’m still suiting up,” I said.

James returned out to the floor and Amber continued to put her armor on. Finally she was done and putting her helmet on she picked up her lightsaber and headed out onto the floor. Spotting Aidan she waved then began posing for photos. Aidan watched and snapped photos of her until he had to go and do his photo session. When he came back from that Amber was in the shoot a trooper booth so Aidan quietly made his way there, paid the donation then picked up the nerf gun. When he began firing Amber began dancing around dodging the darts being fired at her. Once the gun was empty Aidan put it down and Amber walked towards him removing her mask.  
“You just had to shoot at me again. Didn’t you babe,” Amber said.  
She kissed Aidan lightly on the nose and then they hugged.  
“Of course I did. You know you love me shooting at you,” Aidan said.  
He lowered his mouth to hers and the two kissed. They then chatted until someone else wanted to shoot at Amber. The shoot a trooper booth then became busy again and it was quite a while before things slowed down. At that point it was time for Amber to take a break so she decided to have lunch. Going out the back Amber removed her helmet and left it with her gear and getting her purse out went back out the front and joined Aidan. The two headed away from the stand and made their way through the expo to the V.I.P lounge. Amber was again stopped by people wanting photos of her and she obliged them. They chatted with Aidan as well and posed for photos with him.  
The two enjoyed lunch in the V.I.P lounge and then returned to the stand so Amber could troop some more. Of course everyone wanted to know what she and Aidan had been up to.  
“We just had lunch then came back here,” Amber said.  
Aidan stayed and watched Amber troop until he had to go and do his signing session. He was wearing his 501st supporter shirt as he had on the Saturday. He’d worn his Rebel Legion supporter shirt when she’d been in her Jedi. As a result he’d been in the group photos that had been taken each day. The same had happened in Melbourne. His shirts had led to questions from the fans and he had happily explained that he was a supporter of the groups because his fiancée was a member of them. Amber continued to troop until Aidan returned after his signing session ended. As he was done for the day he watched Amber trooping until the garrison called it a day then pitched in to help them break the stand down. Everyone had gotten changed before they began to break the stand down. Once the pack up was complete Amber and Aidan made their way to the V.I.P lounge where they met up with Dean, Stephen and Jed. Everyone then headed out of the ASB Showgrounds and were driven back to the Pullman hotel.  
“What are you guys doing this evening?” Dean asked.  
“Relaxing in our hotel room as I’m absolutely beat,” Amber said.  
She was extremely tired after four days of trooping and just wanted to crash. She and Aidan said goodbye to the other three and made their way up to their hotel room, Aidan pulling Amber’s bag as usual. Once there Aidan offered to give Amber a massage as her back was very sore again. 

Amber smiled.  
“Yes please I need it,” Amber said.  
She stripped down to her underwear and lay down on her bed. Aidan straddled her and began working the knots out of her back. It felt amazing and Amber closed her eyes and was soon asleep. When Aidan was done he noticed that Amber was asleep so covered her with a blanket then changed into more comfortable clothes and went on Andrea’s tablet and browsed the internet.. He then watched TV until he started to feel hungry at which point he woke Amber. She got dressed in comfortable clothing and then she and Aidan headed down to the hotel dining room. There were a few people there when they entered and a couple of them recognised Aidan and came over to say hello.  
“We are just trying to relax as it’s been a long day,” Aidan said.  
“You were at Armageddon right?” one of them said.  
“Yes I’ve been on my feet most of the day so I’m pretty beat,” Amber said.  
“Ok we’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your evening,” the people said.  
Aidan was grateful and he smiled and thanked them. He and Amber then found a table and browsed the menu. They then gave their orders to a waitress then had a wait for their food.  
“I guess when we go back to our room I’ll need to pack and get ready for our flight back to the UK tomorrow,” Amber said.

She yawned still feeling tired.  
“If you want to go to bed early I can pack for you if you like,” Aidan said.  
“Nah I’ll be fine. Hot meal should give me some energy,” Amber said.  
“And hopefully you can sleep on the plane too,” Aidan said.  
“Hope so,” Amber said.  
Once they got back to England Aidan would be on down time again until Poldark began filming the following April.  
“Have you enjoyed this weekend?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I have a lot,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan and he leant over and kissed her softly on the lips.  
“It’s great that I can bring you to these kinds of events,” Aidan said.  
“It certainly makes it more fun,” Amber said.  
“There were lots of awesome costumes today. I’m glad you got me to take lots of photos with people,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I’ll have loads of pics to put up on my page,” Amber said.  
“Everyone was so sweet and nice,” Aidan said.  
“I know. I knew a few of them too from previous Armageddon’s I’d been to,” Amber said.

“Hey I noticed Dean has put those photos he took of us a while ago up online on his photography site,” Aidan said.  
“That’s awesome,” Amber said.  
“Apparently he’s getting a lot of good feedback on them,” Aidan said.  
“Did you use my tablet while I was sleeping?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I did. I hope you don’t mind babe,” Aidan said.  
“Nah it’s all good. Besides the tablet will be ours after we’re married. Pretty much is ours now anyway as we live under the same roof,” Amber said.  
“I guess you’re right,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber who smiled back. The two then began talking about the previous three days of Armageddon and Aidan told Amber about some of the people he met. They had been lovely and he had enjoyed talking to them. He had also enjoyed his panel and posing for photos. Their food came after that and they continued to chat over their meal. Once they had finished eating they headed back to their hotel room where they packed and got ready to check out of the hotel the next morning. They then watched a movie with Amber falling asleep about half way through. When it was over they went to bed as they had an early start. Amber got changed by her bed while Aidan changed in the bathroom and did his teeth. Then Amber went in the bathroom. When she came out Amber got into bed and Aidan went over to the light switch.  
“Sleep well babe,” Aidan said, before turning off the light.  
He got in to bed and they both settled down. Amber was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow as she was exhausted after three days of trooping.

The next morning they checked out of the hotel and got a taxi to the airport. There they checked themselves and their luggage in then made their way through security and customs. They cuddled up in the departure lounge to wait for their flight to be ready to board.  
“I’m looking forward to getting home,” Amber said.  
“Me too babe, it’s been a nice break away but I am ready for home,” Aidan said.  
As other passengers filtered into the departure lounge Amber wondered if they would be recognised and hoped if they were that things wouldn’t get crazy.  
Aidan was whispering sweet nothings in Amber’s ear and gently kissing her neck. Then he began nibbling on her neck between kisses. Amber’s body grew hot and she smiled at Aidan.  
“You’re making me feel good babe,” she said.  
“Good,” Aidan said.  
He continued what he was doing for a bit longer until Amber realised they were getting some looks from other passengers.  
“We’re getting looked at,” Amber said.  
“I don’t care. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you,” Aidan said.  
“I know you love me. And I love you too,” Amber said.  
“Have you ever heard of the mile high club?” Aidan asked.  
“No should I have?” Amber said.  
Aidan told her what it was and Amber nodded.  
“I’d love to join it with you,” Aidan said.  
“Perhaps after we are married there will be the opportunity for that. But not today,” Amber said.  
Aidan pouted but knew she was right.


	45. Chapter 45

When it grew nearer to the time to board their flight the two made their way to their gate. There was a short wait there until finally the call to board was made. They were flying business class as usual and business class boarded after the first class passengers. Once the two were allowed to board they headed up the air jetty, Aidan slipping his hand into Amber’s. They entered the plane and finding their seats, sat down and got settled. It wasn’t long until the plane was taking off and they were on their way back to London. 29 hours after that they touched down at Heathrow Airport and by that time both were very tired and just wanted to get home. They disembarked from the plane, got their luggage and went through customs and security. Finally they were able exit the airport and return to their apartment. Aidan’s friend Tom met them again with Aidan’s car. This time Aidan hadn’t been recognised, for which both he and Amber were grateful. Aidan drove them back to their apartment and Tom headed home.   
“Home again at last,” Aidan said.  
He left Amber’s bags in her room so she could unpack then took his bags to his room. It didn’t take Amber long to unpack and soon she was taking her bags to the cupboard they stored them in. She kept her costumes hanging on a hook attached to the back of a door. She put the cloth parts of her costumes into the washing machine as they’d been worn a few times while she was away as well as the rest of their laundry and got the washing machine going. Then Amber made some lunch for herself and Aidan who came into the kitchen after smelling the food that was cooking. They spent the rest of the day relaxing as they were jet lagged.

Over the next four weeks Aidan attended the baptism classes learning about baptism and what it meant to be baptised. He thoroughly enjoyed the classes and the Sunday after the final one was to be his baptism and welcoming into membership of the church along with Amber. It was a cool morning as it was mid-autumn there so Aidan wore a pair of tracksuit pants over his board shorts and a t-shirt and hoodie. The hoodie and tracksuit pants he would remove before getting in the baptismal pool. Once the two were at the church Aidan met with the pastor to go over what would happen when he was baptised. Amber was going to be assisting so she was wearing her bikini with shorts and a t-shirt over it. Aidan had told the Pastor that he wanted “Christ is Enough” played as he came out of the water. It had turned out that that was the song he liked. The two chatted with their new friends after putting their change of clothes in the rooms they were going to change in. Aidan was nervous but happy as they sat down ready for the service and he looked at Amber and smiled, squeezing her hand. The service opened and the first bracket of songs was sung. Then it was time for the baptism and the pastor invited Aidan up to the front to share his testimony. As he turned around after going up the front Aidan discovered that some members of the press were there. How they had found out what was going on he didn’t know but he was keen for his fans to know he had made a public commitment to Jesus so he didn’t mind them there. Taking the microphone he was offered he began to speak sharing how he had been raised in the Catholic faith but had stopped practicing after moving to England and hadn’t known the Lord until he’d met Amber.  
“Amber showed me that a relationship with God wasn’t about confessing and paying penance. I found myself wanting what she had. Her father led me in the sinner’s prayer and I gave my heart to the Lord. I haven’t been the same since. I am getting baptised today to publicly declare my faith,” Aidan said.

His parents and siblings and their families had come over from Ireland for the service which had surprised both Aidan and Amber but they were pleased to see them. At the end of his testimony Aidan removed his tracksuit pants and hoodie, then he, Amber and the pastor entered the baptistery. The pastor then turned to Aidan.  
“I have some questions for you before I baptise you,” the pastor said.  
Aidan nodded and the pastor continued.  
“Do you Aidan acknowledge Jesus as your Saviour and Lord?” the pastor asked.  
“I do,” Aidan said.  
“Do you Aidan promise with the help of the Holy Spirit to love and serve God for the rest of your life?” the pastor asked.  
“I do,” Aidan said.  
“I now baptise you in the name of the father the son and the holy spirit,” the pastor said, as he and Amber immersed Aidan in the water and raised him back up.   
After Aidan was out of the water he turned to Amber and smiled happily. The worship team had begun playing “Christ is Enough” and Aidan, Amber and the Pastor began singing. Aidan had tears of joy running down his face and he slipped his hand into Amber’s and squeezed it gently. 

At the end of the song those who wanted to prayed for Aidan or gave him a verse from scripture. This included Amber and once the praying was over Aidan turned to Amber and the two hugged then climbed out of the baptistery. Aidan’s mother came forward with a towel and wrapped it around him then wrapped another around Amber. Aidan’s family hugged him and congratulated him. Then he and Amber went out the back to get changed. Once this was done they re-entered the church taking the seats they’d had before. They joined in the song that was being played and at the end of the bracket of songs it was time for them to be welcomed into membership. The pastor spoke briefly on membership and read out an excerpt from a book that he usually read out which dealt with keeping the church free of gossip and slander. Then he invited Amber and Aidan up the front and asked them the membership questions.  
“Do you acknowledge Jesus as your Saviour and Lord?” he asked.  
“I do,” Amber and Aidan both answered.  
“Do you resolve and promise with the help of the Holy Spirit to live as believers?” the pastor asked.  
“I do,” Amber and Aidan answered.  
“Do you promise to support the church in its worship and work to the best of your ability?” the pastor asked.  
“I do,” Amber and Aidan answered.  
“Do you submit yourselves to the government and discipline of the church?” the pastor asked.  
“I do Amber and Aidan answered.  
The pastor then formally welcomed them into membership and had the congregation stand to acknowledge their willingness to accept them into membership. Those who wished to then came forward to pray with them. After that there were hugs all around and the two then signed the membership book.

They then returned to their seats and the pastor preached his sermon. After the final song everyone was invited to stay for a shared lunch to celebrate Aidan’s baptism and his and Amber’s joining the church. Aidan wanted to talk to his friends but a member of the press wanted to interview him. He obliged and soon a number of people were recording the interview. He spoke about baptism and what it meant to him. The press had videoed his baptism and taken photos. Finally Aidan was able to talk to his friends and family.  
“We are so proud of you,” Maureen said, joining Amber and Aidan.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
“It’s good that you are now baptised and a church member,” David said, smiling at Aidan.  
“It’s great to see you Mum and Dad,” Amber said.  
They hugged her and then Aidan draped his arm casually about her waist. Aidan’s siblings all then congratulated them and everyone talked happily until the food was served. Over the meal the other members of the church chatted with Aidan and Amber and a fun time fellowshipping was had by all. Some people gave Aidan cards with verses on so he could remember them. Once the lunch was over Amber and Aidan were able to return home.  
“Did you notice the press were here? I don’t know how they knew what was happening today,” Aidan said.  
“Were they? I never noticed them. That’s typical of the press though they don’t know the meaning of the word privacy,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok. My fans will know that I’ve been baptised,” Aidan said.

As the two left the church they were met with camera flashes. The press were still there. Reluctantly Aidan posed for photos and did interviews until finally the press left him alone.   
“Sorry about that,” Aidan said, as they headed to their car.  
After Amber had moved to the UK Aidan had added Amber’s name to the ownership papers of his car which meant they both owned it.  
“It’s fine. I’m getting used to it. It will be even worse after Poldark starts airing,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I know,” Aidan said.  
It didn’t take them long to get home and once they were home Amber put their swimwear and wet clothes in the washing machine then went online to check her Facebook. To her horror she found a nasty message had been sent to her which was directed at Aidan. The gist of it was that he could do better than Amber and that she wasn’t good enough for him. When Amber showed Aidan the message he hit the roof and wanted to reply to the person.  
“No don’t. Don’t lower yourself to their level,” Amber advised him.  
She deleted the message and blocked the person so they couldn’t message her again. Aidan was still angry but he smiled at Amber.  
“Believe me you are good enough for me. I love you Amber. That isn’t going to change. Not ever,” Aidan said.  
“To be honest I expected that something like this could happen. Everyone has to accept you’re off the market for good. And some won’t like it,” Amber said.  
“I know. But how dare anyone say you aren’t good enough for me. You are beautiful and amazing,” Aidan said.

The two turned their attention to deciding what to do for Christmas. As they had just gotten back from New Zealand 5 weeks earlier they decided to have Christmas with Aidan’s family. Before that though were the premieres for Desolation of Smaug. The world premiere was in Los Angeles on the 2nd of December and Aidan was also going to the European premiere in Berlin on the 9th of December followed by the Swiss premiere in Zurich on the 10th of December. The 2nd of December was a week later so on the 1st of December the two boarded a plane bound for Los Angeles. After 11 hours in the air the two arrived at LAX where they collected their luggage and made their way through security and customs then outside to meet the car taking them to their hotel. At the hotel they dumped their luggage in their room and freshened up before heading down to meet up with the other cast members who were staying there. Aidan was looking forward to catching up with those he hadn’t seen since the reshoots and introducing Amber to those she hadn’t met. When they got to the dining room Aidan immediately spotted Orlando Bloom and Lee Pace and led Amber over to them.  
“Hey fellas how are ya?” Aidan said.  
“Hey Aid what’s the craic?” Orlando said.  
“Guys this is my fiancée Amber. Amber these are Orli and Lee,” Aidan said.  
“So this is Amber. We’ve heard lots about her. I didn’t know you’re getting hitched to her though,” Orlando said.  
“Yes I am. We got engaged 6 weeks ago,” Aidan said.  
“So tomorrow night will be the first time you’ll be stepping out as an engaged couple. Going public about the engagement,” Lee said.  
“Actually we’ve already announced our engagement as I did a post about it Facebook,” Amber said.

Just then Evangeline Lilly joined them.  
“Hey Aidan how are you. And how are you Amber?” Evangeline asked.  
“We’re fantastic,” Aidan said.  
“What’s this I hear about you two being engaged?” Evangeline asked.  
“We got engaged six weeks ago,” Aidan said.  
“Ooh can I see your ring?” Evangeline asked.  
Amber held out her left hand and Evangeline looked at the ring.  
“It’s beautiful. Congratulations and all the best for a very happy marriage,” Evangeline said.  
“Thanks Eve,” Aidan said.  
Slowly other cast members joined them and the two were congratulated on their engagement by those who hadn’t seen them since they got engaged. A pleasant time followed as the cast socialised until it was time for dinner. After dinner Orlando looked at Aidan.  
“Wanna shoot some pool? There is a table here?” Orlando said.  
“Sure thing. Maybe we can play teams. Amber isn’t too bad at pool,” Aidan said.  
So Orlando grabbed Lee while Aidan racked up the balls and the game was on. Both Lee and Orlando were surprised at how good Amber was as she and Aidan beat them solidly in all three games they played.  
“You’re pretty good,” Orlando said.  
“I didn’t use to be. Aid has given me lots of help and practice,” Amber said.

“You did really well tonight. All that practice is paying off,” Aidan said.  
“I have a very good teacher,” Amber said, sliding her arms around Aidan’s waist.   
Aidan smiled down at her and the two kissed.  
“Have you two gone any further than kissing and cuddling?” Orlando asked.  
“No we have not. We’re waiting until we’re married,” Aidan said.  
“Really?” Lee asked.  
“Yes really. Only another four months or so to wait as the wedding is in April. It will be worth it,” Amber said.  
“Most people don’t wait,” Orlando said.  
“Well we aren’t most people,” Aidan said.  
“What’s this I’ve heard about you getting baptised,” Evangeline asked, joining them.  
“Yes I’ve been baptised. Amber and I go to the same church and we became members, Amber transferring hers on the same day as my baptism,” Aidan said.  
“Don’t tell me you’re a bible basher now,” Mark Hadlow said, joining them.  
“Sure am,” Aidan said.

They hung out with the other cast members for a while longer then headed back up to their hotel room where they noticed there was a spa pool.  
“Shall we have a spa?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d like that very much,” Amber said.  
She changed into her swimwear in the bedroom area while Aidan changed in the bathroom. They met by the spa pool which Aidan had gotten going.  
“You know what, in four months’ time we won’t need to worry about swimwear when we have a spa. We’ll be able to have it nude,” Aidan said.  
“Mmm I can’t wait. It will be fun,” Amber said.  
The two got in the spa and relaxed leaning against the side, Aidan’s arm around Amber’s shoulders. She rested her head on his hairy chest.  
“I can’t wait for the world to see that you are my fiancée,” Aidan said.  
“A lot of hearts will be broken,” Amber said.  
“I just hope there won’t be any more horrible messages like the one you got a few days ago,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah,” Amber said.  
“Nothing and no one will make me leave you. I’m very very happy with and love you so much and the world will see that tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and nuzzled into Aidan who squeezed her gently. He then dropped his head and Amber lifted her head and turned it slightly and their lips met in an intense kiss. One kiss followed another and another leading into a lovely make out session.  
“I love you Aidan Turner, you’re amazing,” Amber said, between kisses.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
The two remained in the spa cuddled up, enjoying the warm water for another half an hour or so. After they got out they got ready for bed.  
“We will each have a stylist again tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
“I expected as much. I look forward to seeing what dresses I have to choose from,” Amber said.  
“You will look amazing in whatever you choose to wear,” Aidan said.  
Amber and Aidan’s hair had started to get some length again but was at that awkward length where it was long enough to be untidy if not groomed but too short to tie back. Amber had no idea what the stylist would do with her hair other than colour it.   
“I think my hair will just have some product worked through it to give it a bit of body and texture,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah,” Amber said.  
He didn’t need a trim as Amber had given him a trim just before they had flown out to LA. She had had a trim and color herself as well so her hair would just need to be styled.   
“It’s going to be a fun day and night,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah it is. I guess you’ll have to do all the usual interviews and photo shoots,” Amber said.  
“Yes and this will be bigger than the Mortal Instruments Premiere,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I gathered as much,” Amber said.  
The two settled down for the night not long after that.

The next day in the afternoon they met their stylists. Amber’s stylist was called April and she and Amber immediately got down to work. April had a number of gowns to try on and after doing so she and April settled on a black gown with a fitted bodice and softly flowing skirt. Amber’s hair had some product worked into it then was styled in a messy but funky style. Finally she applied her makeup and the look was complete. She checked her Facebook accounts while waiting for Aidan to come back and discovered conversations on some of the Aidan pages about their relationship. To her surprise there were some people who doubted if their relationship would last. That made her cross as she knew that she and Aidan were forever. When Aidan finally returned to their hotel room he looked handsome in a grey suit and white shirt with a tie that was grey with thin white stripes.  
“Wow babe you look amazing,” Aidan said when he saw Amber.  
“Thanks you look hot yourself,” Amber said.  
Aidan then noticed that Amber seemed upset.  
“What’s wrong?” Aidan asked.  
“This,” Amber said, through pursed lips, pointing at the comments in question.   
Aidan read them and his expression darkened.   
“What a load of POPPYCOCK,” Aidan exploded.  
“Want me to post there as my fan account and set the record straight?” Amber asked.  
“Yes,” Aidan said.

So Amber logged in on her account that fans could add her on and after accepting a whole bunch of fan requests went to the page where the comments that had upset her and Aidan were and posted on it.  
“Guys stop speculating as to whether our relationship is going to last or not. It will as we love each other very much and our relationship is rock solid. Once we are married we won’t have to be apart as I will do hair on whatever project Aidan is working on. It’s going to be awesome to be together all the time,” Amber posted.  
When she was done she turned to Aidan who smiled and took her in his arms.  
“I love you Amber Reigns and I can’t wait to make you my wife. I am the happiest I’ve ever been and the world shall see that tonight,” Aidan said.  
He leant forward and kissed her. She kissed back and their kiss quickly deepened.  
“Whoa Amber you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Aidan said grinning, after they came up for air.  
“We aren’t married yet babe,” Amber reminded him.  
“I know. I would suggest we head down to the lobby. Oh and you might want to fix your lippy as its half come off,” Aidan said.  
Amber looked at him.  
“You might want to wipe your mouth. You’ve got lipstick on your lips,” Amber said.  
“Oh shoot have I?” Aidan asked.  
He went to a mirror and looked then laughed.  
“I do too. Ta for telling me,” Aidan said.

He went into the bathroom and came out a few moments later his lips clean. Amber had redone her lipstick while he was wiping his mouth. She smiled at Aidan and he nodded and offered her his arm. Together the two headed down to the lobby of the hotel where they waited until their car had arrived. It was a short drive to the Dolby Theatre where the premiere was being held and when they got there they could hear the screams of the fans. The car pulled up at the start of the red carpet and Aidan alighted which only led to the screams getting louder. He offered his hand to Amber who got out of the car, joining him then slipped his arm around her waist. The fans were screaming Aidan’s name and he smiled broadly as he and Amber began walking down the red carpet. He stopped to interact with fans and they congratulated him on his engagement. They stopped and posed for photos looking happy and in love and it was obvious to everyone in the crowd watching that the two were very much in love and happy. Everyone wanted to talk to Aidan and see Amber’s engagement ring as they all knew that the two were engaged. They made their way along the red carpet to where the paparazzi were and then posed for photo after photo. Some of the photographers wanted Amber’s ring in the photos so asked her to have it in view. She obliged as it was good to show off her ring. Then Aidan was asked to do some interviews which he agreed to. Amber waited patiently while he was interviewed as she knew it was part of the proceedings. Aidan was asked about Amber.  
“Oh she’s wonderful and I love her to bits. We met at a convention in New Zealand and yes she was a fan when we met. She is a star wars costumer and is also interested Star Trek and working on a Star Trek Uniform at the moment. She is part of two worldwide costuming groups The 501st Legion and the Rebel Legion. Both groups have a local chapter in London which she is part of as well as in Ireland and she will troop with them when we are there if they have something on. We both play badminton and we go to church together. So we have lots in common,” Aidan said.

He was asked questions about the premiere including what he thought of those in costume.   
“It’s brilliant isn’t it? The costumes are amazing. Is Amber going to do a Hobbit costume? I don’t know. What if Amber was to make a Kili costume? Oh dear that would be awkward wouldn’t it?” Aidan said.  
And yet he kind of liked the idea of Amber making a Kili costume. He would suggest it to Amber when he had a chance. Finally after several more short interviews he and Amber were able to go inside. There they greeted the other cast members and then more photos were taken of them and Aidan on his own as well as some big group photos of the cast. Amber waited patiently while the group photos were taken and ate some of the nibbles available. So far the evening had been a lot of fun and she was enjoying herself. She and Aidan chatted with the other cast members and their guests until it were time to go into the cinema itself. It didn’t take long to find their seats.  
“Hey I got asked how I would feel if you made a Kili costume. I said it would be awkward but at the same time I kind of like the idea of you costuming as Kili,” Aidan said.  
“Not at the moment. I’m still making my Trek uniform. It is something I may consider in the future,” Amber said.  
“Alright,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and squeezed Amber’s hand. The two talked softly until the movie started. It was fast paced and exciting and Amber enjoyed every minute of it.  
“Ouch. Why did the orc shoot you? That’s not in the book,” Amber whispered to Aidan after Kili was shot in the leg with an arrow.  
“Peter wanted it,” Aidan whispered.  
At the end of the movie Amber turned to Aidan.  
“Once we are married I will have to search you and see if there is anything down your trousers,” Amber said.  
Aidan laughed at that.  
“And you’ll be welcome to,” he said, once he’d stopped laughing.  
“I look forward to it,” Amber said.  
The two stood and made their way out of the cinema and re-joined the other cast members. Everyone was talking about the movie while they waited for the cars to come to take them to the after party. Dean and his partner Sarah joined Aidan and Amber. Amber noticed Sarah was wearing an engagement ring and smiled.  
“So you finally asked her,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I did. We haven’t officially announced it yet though. But the cat will be out of the bag tonight I am guessing” Dean said.  
“Congratulations,” Aidan said to Dean.   
He and Amber hugged Dean and Sarah then Aidan looked at Dean.  
“Have you set a date yet?” he asked.  
“Not yet. It won’t be until after you guys have gotten married,” Dean said.  
Sarah and Amber showed each other their rings and oohed and aahed over them.

The cars arrived not long after and everyone gradually made their way outside again. Amber and Aidan could hear the fans screaming as they headed for the exit.  
“Ready for this?” Aidan asked Amber.  
“As I’ll ever be I guess,” Amber said.  
The two headed out of the Dolby Theatre and the fans immediately screamed even louder. Aidan and Amber moved over to the guardrail where they interacted with the fans.  
“Amber is the loveliest girl. I’m blessed to have her in my life. I knew when God closed the door with Sarah that he was going to open another for me and he did with Amber,” Aidan said to one of the fans who had said that she was glad he was happy.  
Amber smiled as she believed the same thing. God had bought the two of them together and worked everything out. The fans wanted to see her ring so she showed them.  
“I would have thought you’d get her a Claddagh ring since you’re Irish,” someone said.  
“What’s a Claddagh ring?” Amber asked.  
Once they were back in their car Aidan explained it to her and showed her a picture of one on his phone.  
“I am thinking I might get you a wedding one,” Aidan said.  
It was something he had been thinking about for a while as it was a traditional Irish ring and he thought it would be an appropriate thing to do.  
“That would be awesome. Are there men’s Claddagh rings?” Amber asked.  
“Yes there are,” Aidan said.  
“We should get you a men’s one for your wedding ring,” Amber said.  
“We may be able to get a set,” Aidan said.

At the venue for the after party there were more fans waiting to greet those arriving. Amber and Aidan again spent more time interacting with fans and posing for photos as the media were there too.   
“It will be interesting to see all the photos tomorrow and share them with my friends and the fans on Facebook,” Amber said, after they got inside.  
Aidan bought them some drinks and then they joined the other cast members and their guests and chatted with them as they sipped their drinks. Then everyone took to the dance floor and jammed to the fast music that was playing. Amber smiled as Aidan really got down with the beat. He was an amazing dancer and the two always had a good time dancing together. When a slow song came on most of them returned to their tables but Aidan drew Amber close and the two swayed to the beat. Amber noticed Dean and Sarah doing the same.   
“Have I told you that you look beautiful?” Aidan asked.  
“You said I look awesome,” Amber said.  
“I wish I could help you take that dress off later,” Aidan said.  
“Well it does up at the back so you’ll get your wish. But it won’t lead to anything else as we aren’t married yet,” Amber said.  
“I know we aren’t,” Aidan said.

They continued to drift around the room until suddenly Amber blushed and pulled away from him and Aidan blushed as well.  
“Sorry babe” Aidan said.  
“It’s ok you’re attracted to me as much as I am to you and we both want each other,” Amber said.  
“I’m just glad these trousers aren’t too tight,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah you shouldn’t be too uncomfortable.” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at her and the two snuggled up again to drift around the room. Aidan began whispering in Amber’s ear all the things he wanted to do with and to her once they were married.  
“And I look forward to it,” Amber whispered back.  
Once the song ended Amber and Aidan returned to their table and had some more of their drinks. They spent the rest of the night dancing and socialising with the rest of the cast. When the party wound down everyone headed out to the cars again past a contingent of fans who were still there plus some photographers. Amber and Aidan smiled for the photographers as they went past. Once they were safely back in their car Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“That’s one down and two to go,” he said.  
“Hopefully the other two won’t be as crazy as this,” Amber said.  
“They won’t be as big that’s for sure,” Aidan said.  
“I’m already looking forward to seeing the movie again,” Amber said.

Back at the hotel the two were staying at they made their way up to their room and once inside Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Before I help you out of that dress I’d like to take some photos of you and us,” he said.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.  
So Aidan got his camera out and began snapping photos of Amber. He used the running jump function to take some photos of the two of them and they snuggled up smiling for each photo. Once Aidan was done he turned off his camera then came over to Amber.   
“Turn around babe,” he said.  
Amber did so and Aidan gently unzipped her dress.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
The two got changed for bed and left their clothes in the bags they had been given to put them in. Their stylists were coming back to pick up the clothes the next morning.  
“I wonder what I’ll be wearing to the next two premieres,” Amber said.  
“You will look beautiful no matter what you wear,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and then Aidan showed her the photos on his camera.  
“They look good,” Amber said.


	47. Chapter 47

The next week was a whirlwind of flights and premieres. Amber and Aidan had a great time attending the two other premieres they were scheduled to attend. Once they were over and the two were back in the UK it was time to think about Christmas.  
“Are we joining your family for Christmas?” Amber asked Aidan one morning.  
“Yes as I usually go home for Christmas,” Aidan said.  
“I hope we can do our Christmas shopping without being stopped by loads of people wanting your autograph and photos with you,” Amber said.  
“If it happens it happens,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber softly on the lips and the two then got ready to go out. It was only a short drive into the main shopping centre and after parking the car the two began browsing the shops. Amber and Aidan had already done their Christmas shopping for Amber’s family and sent it off a couple of months earlier to ensure it would get there in time. There were a few people around and Amber could tell they had been recognised although they were being left alone.   
“We’ve been recognised,” Amber muttered to Aidan.  
“I noticed,” Aidan muttered back.  
They continued with their shopping, slowly finding things for Aidan’s family. Then they just had each other to shop for so they split up. Amber finally found Aidan a book on photography and some CD’s from artists he enjoyed listening to and after buying them located Aidan.  
“Got your pressie,” she said.  
“And I’ve got yours,” he said.

The two headed back to their apartment where they wrapped the presents then packed to go to Ireland.  
A week later on Christmas Eve they drove up to Wales and caught the same ferry over to Ireland then drove to Clondalkin and through Clondalkin to Aidan’s parents place. There they went up to the back door and Aidan knocked then opened the door and led Amber inside. Aidan’s mother appeared in the kitchen and she beamed.  
“It’s good to see you again Aidan,” she said.  
“It’s great to see you again too Mam,” Aidan said.  
Aidan’s mum then turned to Amber.  
“And it’s great to see you again too,” she said.  
“Hello Mum,” Amber said.  
Maureen hugged her then hugged Aidan. They then went through to the lounge where they greeted David Turner. Aidan then took their luggage to Gemma’s old room and his old room. Amber was sleeping in Gemma’s room again.  
“Are we going to Christmas Eve mass tonight?” Amber asked.  
“I think so,” Aidan said.  
It would be Amber’s first time at a Mass and she was looking forward to seeing what it was like.   
“I am looking forward to it as I’ve never been to Mass before,” Amber said.  
“It will be like your church service only it’s catholic,” Aidan said.  
They went back out to the lounge and caught up with Aidan’s parents until it was dinner time. After dinner they relaxed in Aidan’s man cave until it was time to go to Mass.

The next morning when Amber woke up, grey light was coming from behind her room’s curtains. Getting up Amber went to the curtains and opened them. It was snowing outside as had been predicted on the weather forecast the night before and Amber smiled happily. Aidan entered her room a few minutes later and Amber pointed to the window.  
“Snow babe. It’s a white Christmas. I never thought I’d ever get to experience this. It’s beautiful,” Amber said.  
Aidan wrapped his arms around her and Amber snuggled into him. It was cold and she appreciated his warmth.   
“You will be able to enjoy a traditional Christmas dinner later,” Aidan said.  
“This feels so weird. I’m used to it being summer time at this time of year. I usually have a salad and cold meat for dinner or a barbecue with salad. We sing a carol called Carol our Christmas an Upside Down Christmas. Our Christmas definitely is upside down since its summer time at Christmas time in New Zealand” Amber said.

The two made their way down to the dining room where they had breakfast. Aidan’s parents had a roaring fire going which was warming up the house. After breakfast the family exchanged gifts and Amber learnt that the Irish loved to give gifts. Aidan had bought her a beautiful gold necklace and she’d bought him a tripod to use with his camera. Aidan’s family all gave Amber gifts as well. After that it was off to Christmas morning Mass with Aidan’s parents so everyone rugged up warmly. His brothers and sisters would be joining them for dinner and another gift exchange.  
“Are you likely to be recognised when we are out and about?” Amber asked.  
“Nah as I won’t go on talk shows and things here. I don’t wish to be a celebrity here in Ireland,” Aidan said.  
“That’s fair enough,” Amber said.  
“I don’t mind being a celebrity in the UK and other countries but not here. Ireland is my home,” Aidan said.  
“And you want us to be able to enjoy our privacy here,” Amber said.  
As Aidan had predicted he wasn’t recognised on the way to Mass nor had they been recognised the night before. Amber and Aidan greeted his brothers and sisters warmly when they arrived at the church. They told them their news and were congratulated on their engagement. Amber showed Aidan’s sisters and sisters in law her ring and they oohed and aahed over it. Aidan asked Tony and Adam to be his best man and groomsman and they accepted. After Mass was over everyone went back to Aidan’s parents place where they socialised till lunch was ready. Aidan’s family were delighted that he and Amber were getting married.  
“You deserve to be happy and Amber is really really nice,” Tony said.  
“Amber is for keeps,” Aidan said.  
Adam then asked if Amber and Aidan would sleep in Aidan’s man cave when they stayed with Aidan’s parents after they’d gotten married.  
“Yes we will. I’m looking forward to that,” Aidan said.

Lunch was a traditional Christmas dinner and Amber tucked in hungrily. It tasted delicious and Amber enjoyed it as it had been years since she’d had a proper hot Christmas dinner. There was wine and Guiness to go along with the food and Amber had a couple of glasses of wine. She wasn’t surprised that Aidan was drinking Guiness but she was pleased to see that he limited himself to only a couple of glasses. After dinner was over everyone pulled crackers then exchanged the usual terrible jokes that Amber was used to on Christmas Day.  
“We also have the same terrible jokes in New Zealand in the crackers. I guess some things are the same all around the world,” Amber said.  
“Yes I guess so. Did you enjoy your food?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes babe I did. It’s been years since I had a proper hot Christmas dinner since we usually have a bbq or something since its summer time right now in New Zealand,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at Amber glad she was enjoying herself. He slipped his hand into hers lacing his fingers into hers. Amber squeezed his hand and smiled back.  
Everyone chatted over cups of tea and coffee. Then David pointed to the mistletoe that was hanging from the light fixture in the middle of the room and looked at Aidan.  
“About time you took Amber under that don’t you think?” David said.  
Aidan grinned and grabbed Amber’s hand. Standing he led Amber under the mistletoe then dropped his head finding Amber’s lips with his. The two kissed their kiss quickly deepening. When they came up for air, Aidan smiled and led Amber back to their seats.   
Maureen stood.  
“Anyone up for a snowball fight?” she asked.  
Amber looked at Aidan who grinned at her.  
“I’ve never been in a snowball fight. What do we do?” she asked.  
“We throw snowballs at each other and have a lot of fun doing it,” Aidan said.  
Everyone rugged up warmly again then headed outside, Amber and Aidan hand in hand and talking softly to each other.   
“Now we’ll split into teams,” Aidan said to Amber.  
The family quickly split into two teams and somehow Amber and Aidan ended up on opposite teams. Amber quickly began making snowballs copying what the others on her team were doing. And then the snowballs began flying. It was a lot of fun and Amber managed to nail a number of those on the opposite team as she had quite a good aim. Suddenly a snowball seemed to come out of nowhere and splattered in Amber’s face.   
“Sorry babe I was aiming at Tony,” Aidan called out.  
“Yeah right like I believe that,” Amber called back.  
She could see that Aidan was laughing and knew that he had in fact been aiming for her.  
“I didn’t mean to hit you,” Aidan said.  
Amber poked her tongue out at him then threw a snowball at him.  
“Missed me,” Aidan called out.

At the end of the fight Amber was still holding a snowball and hiding it behind her back when she re-joined Aidan.  
“Good fight,” Amber said.  
She moved to slip her arm around his waist letting him think she was going to do that but instead raised her arm and dropped the snowball down the back of his jacket. Aidan let out a yell and started dancing around trying to get the snow out of his jacket. Amber burst into laughter.  
“Got you back babe,” she said, between gusts of laughter.  
Aidan glared at her and then chased her into the house catching her in the room she was staying in. Immediately his fingers dived for her sides and armpits. Amber started laughing and squirming trying to break free of him. Aidan tickled her until suddenly their eyes met and they were gazing at each other unable to break eye contact. Slowly Aidan lowered his mouth to Ambers and the two kissed. When they came up for air Amber smiled.  
“I love you babe,” she said.  
“I love you too,” Aidan said.  
“No go and change your shirt it’s probably soaked,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it is. Thanks to you,” Aidan said.  
He winked at her and she knew he wasn’t mad at her. After Aidan had gotten changed the two spent the rest of the afternoon helping Aidan’s nephews and nieces to build snow people then playing pool in Aidan’s man cave with Aidan’s siblings. 

Amber was really enjoying getting to know Aidan’s siblings and she felt like she was one of the family.  
“I’m so glad everyone has been so welcoming to me,” Amber said, that evening when the two were relaxing on their own in Aidan’s man cave. They’d gone back there after Aidan’s siblings and their families had left.  
“Well you’re part of the family now so of course you’re welcome. You’re my fiancée remember. You’ll be their sister in law after we have married,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah,” Amber said.  
The two would stay another two nights with Aidan’s parents then head back to London the day after Boxing Day. When they got back there Amber went online to catch up with her friends on Facebook. One of them had linked to her to a poll that Radio Times were running to find out who the most popular television star in the UK was. Voting was only for people living in the UK since Radio Times was a British Magazine and their target audience were the UK population. Voters could vote as many times as they liked. Amber opened the link to find that Aidan was one of the people in the poll. She immediately began voting and over the next 24 hours voted as much as she could for Aidan. He won that round and over the next week won through to the final of the Drama section. Amber had put in a few late nights voting and Aidan hadn’t minded.  
“I’m proud of all my fans for voting for me,” Aidan told Amber one evening. 

She posted what he had said in the groups she was part of and the others were glad to know Aidan was aware they were voting for him. Some were surprised Amber was voting as they hadn’t expected Aidan’s fiancée to be voting. The final of the drama section was between Aidan and David Tennant who had won the drama section for the previous few years. The poll ran for two days and was a very tense and exciting affair with Aidan just pipping David Tennant at the post. When it ended Amber was ecstatic. She turned to Aidan a big smile on her face.  
“You’ve won babe. You’ve won. You’ve knocked Tennant off his perch,” Amber said.  
“That’s awesome,” Aidan said.  
He grinned and Amber got up and flew into his arms. The two hugged and hugged.  
“Tell everyone thank you so much for all your votes and support,” Aidan said.  
“I will,” Amber said.  
The two hugged some more and kissed and then Amber returned to the computer to pass his message on. She was elated that he had won as she hadn’t been sure he would especially when he’d dropped behind .Aidan had had to tell her not to give up and that they could turn things around. He had boosted her moral and given her the motivation to keep going. There would be a couple of days break before the champion of champions round started. Amber had a look at who the other champions were. One of them was Sam Heughan from Outlander who she had heard of even though she hadn’t and had no desire to see Outlander. Sam’s category was on the opposite side of the draw to Aidan’s so the only time they could be up against each other would be in the final. 

Two days later the champion of champions began. Amber spent some more late nights voting and eventually it came down to Aidan and Sam in the final. As the final progressed the voting was tight and exciting with Aidan just staying ahead. Amber voted as much as she could as she still had to go to work and to other activities that she did. Every once in a while Aidan asked how he was doing.  
“You’re still in front,” Amber would reassure him.  
She had created a twitter account for him and posted on his behalf and during the poll she had posted occasionally to rally the fans. She had created his twitter account to try to stop other people creating fake twitter accounts, posing as Aidan. All the Aidan fans were voting their hearts out for Aidan and Amber knew they’d be stoked if he won. They had heard that the Outlander fans had asked the David Tennant fans to help out and some had as they were annoyed that Aidan had knocked David Tennant off his perch. However the Aidan fans were receiving help from Banished fans as well as from Once Upon a Time fans. The OUAT fans had been annoyed that Sam had beaten two OUAT people in the Science Fiction category. As the end of the poll drew nearer Amber was pleased to see Aidan staying ahead. And he stayed ahead until it ended meaning he’d won. He won by 300 thousand votes so it was extremely close. Once voting ended Amber turned around and smiled at Aidan.  
“You’ve won babe,” she said.  
She stood and flew into Aidan’s arms and the two hugged and kissed.  
“Can you video me using your phone as I want to thank everyone,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and got her phone out and opened her camera app and set it to video.  
“Hey guys thank you all so much for voting hard out for me. I really appreciate it. I always knew I had awesome fans but you guys are the best ever. And it means a lot to me that you’ve voted me the winner of this competition. You guys are brilliant and amazing. Cheers everyone,” Aidan said.  
He finished by smiling at the camera.


End file.
